Golden Prince
by Kiva Taliana
Summary: AU story. Arthur Pendragon knew nothing but the life of a slave, passed around the kings and nobles of the land at their whims, until he is claimed by a Dragonlord, Merlin, and something simple slowly gets increasingly complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**I am making a effort to finish some stories but to keep my mind moving, I'll start this one while I wrestle with Refraction.**

To Arthur there didn't seem to be much else for him to do. The whole camp had descended into chaos at Cenred's dramatic flight. He had taken most things of value from the tent, leaving items strewn across the ground as he had done so. Arthur himself obviously had not been considered valuable enough and had been abandoned by his master. Soldiers from the victorious army had already started to descend on the unfortunates left behind in the camp.

Slowly he began to right the furniture, straightening the chairs, and the table. The maps that had covered it had splayed across the floor. Arthur gathered them up, setting them in a neatish pile. Then he picked up the nearby tray, plonking that on the corner of the table and then he started on the fruit and cold meats that had gone in all directions. Arthur just piled it haphazardly onto the tray, no one find it appetizing, but as he worked he popped some of the cleaner slivers of meat into his mouth. Probably a good idea to eat something while he could, he decided, since his fate would remain unknown until he met the leader of the army.

It did occur to Arthur that he could try and run. A few others had taken flight, spurred on by Cenred's frantic escape, but he didn't see the point. He'd be caught at some point and it would no doubt be worse if he tried to flee. He didn't know much about the other army; led by a Dragonlord he had heard, but that could just be gossip.

He ate several grapes and then discarded the rest onto the tray. He had gathered the worst of it, and retrieved the wine jug from the far corner. Standing up he examined the dent on the side, he could probably bang it out so it wouldn't look too bad. Although his attempts might come to nothing in the end. When Cenred had claimed him from one of Bayard's lords he had burnt the entire compound. Arthur put the jug down on the pile of ruined food and started to right the small chest that lay at the end of the bed. As he shoved it back into position the swish of material made him look up, and slowly stand. Arthur blinked at the size of the man who entered the tent.

Arthur knew he was tall but this man had a few more inches on him and he was broad shouldered, his exposed arms ripping with muscle. He also carried a bloodied sword, which he shifted in his grip as he eyed Arthur carefully, the man's gaze drawn to his throat and the collar around his neck. It wasn't always worn, Cenred only used it as a minor torment, and he had been rather bad tempered lately, but it hinted enough at Arthur's status, as did his clothes, of a plain simple tunic and trousers.

The soldier took five further steps into the tent, bringing him into close proximity to Arthur. Despite the man's bulk and the sword Arthur didn't feel too concerned for his immediate safety. Despite Cenred abandoning him Arthur knew he had value.

"Where's Cenred?" the man asked him curtly.

"Gone, took what valuables he could and ran."

Arthur flinched slightly as the sword blade lifted close to his neck. He stopped looking the man directly in the eye and instead looked at one broad shoulder.

"And you would be?"

"Arthur, Cenred's slave."

There came a short pause, while the man continued his assessment of Arthur, although he lowered the blade a fraction. During the moment Arthur listened to the sounds coming from beyond the tent. He could hear shouts, and calls, but nothing that made it sound as if the invaders were harming any of the entourage. At the end of the moment the man reached out with his free hand, grabbed Arthur round the scruff of the neck, making him wince as the rough studs on the inside of the collar rubbed on his neck again and propelled him towards the entrance to the tent. Once he had Arthur outside, he gave him a shove to force him onto his hands and knees. Arthur dropped without resistance and waited.

"Sir Percival?" a voice demanded.

Arthur saw a pair of well made boots, but lifting his head to look at the approaching individual would be too obvious. Best to wait, Arthur told himself. He had changed hands so many times he knew the safest way to manage it, until he could work out what sort of person owned him.

"It looks like Cenred has run. Apparently took most things of value. Left this though."

Arthur felt himself nudged with the sword, which smeared blood onto the sleeve of his tunic. He added cleaning it to the mental list of chores had had drawn up.

"This being?" the new man asked, although his tone revealed that he might already know. Arthur's eyes widened as Percival reached down to grab the loose end of leather on the collar to hall Arthur up onto his knees so the new arrival could view him. The studs pressed into his throat, causing Arthur to momentarily choke until Percival released him.

"Cenred's slave," Percival confirmed.

Arthur could now at least look at the leader. He didn't look that much older than Arthur himself. Again Arthur avoided eye contact while he was assessed.

"You're Prince Arthur, of Camelot."

Arthur gave a shrug. "So I'm told, Master."

He added the term of address, causing the leader's eyes to narrow momentarily. Arthur noted that although the man had very dark hair, his eyes were blue. Then he averted his gaze again.

"You don't sound very interested."

Arthur couldn't help but glance up again, then as he lowered his head he shrugged again. The man stared at him with interest, but his face gave away nothing more.

"I've been a slave since I was a child. I don't remember anything else. It's others that seem to think it's important."

Not that he would ever say, the memory was too vague for Arthur to truly comprehend, but he had a flickering in the back of his mind of being dragged away from someone. A woman, who had tried to keep hold of him, pleading with whoever had removed him. Arthur couldn't remember who she was, he felt fairly certain that she had not been his mother, but some form of carer. After that he had been passed onto his first owner, another person he really didn't remember that clearly, although if he ever gave it a moment's consideration it tended to make him feel a flicker of dread and fear. But he had spent all his life being told he had been a prince of some long lost kingdom and the nobles who had repeatedly owned or used him seemed to very much enjoy the fact.

"I don't doubt they do," the man answered rather drolly.

Arthur didn't look up again and Merlin eyed him curiously, rather surprised to find Arthur still in the camp. The ownership of Arthur had been a prize that many kings and lords had boasted, while it had lasted. Merlin also knew he had been a bargaining piece on occasion, sold on or negotiated for, or on occasion simply taken by another. Cenred could have left him as something of a placating gesture. If Cenred wanted to go on the run taking a slave with him added to the burden.

Although Arthur's vague disregard for his heritage puzzled Merlin his instinct told him that Arthur was not hiding his feelings. He simply had none on the subject. Merlin took a step closer to Arthur, who dropped his head a little further, so all Merlin could see was Arthur's light blond hair. It glittered in the light of the camp torches and at least explained one nickname Arthur had acquired. The Golden Prince. His eyes narrowed as Arthur's head tilted slightly and the studded collar caught Merlin's attention.

He felt Arthur tense as his fingers probed around the collar, feeling the rough metal studs that pressed into Arthur's neck, just enough to be uncomfortable. He felt Merlin's fingers run around to the back of his neck, locating the buckle and a moment later Arthur felt the whole thing spring apart, sections of the metal clasp dropping to the floor. Risking it, Arthur looked up in time to see the golden light fading from Merlin's eyes. Merlin didn't pay him any attention for a moment, instead he regarded the collar with mild distaste. Arthur had again averted his gaze when Merlin looked back, taking Arthur's chin and angling his head to then examine the bruises which had started to form. Arthur clenched his jaw as Merlin's fingertips ran over the smooth skin of his neck.

"My Lord?"

It took all of Arthur's effort to not shy away as Merlin's hand rested on his neck, while he turned to greet the new arrival.

"Lancelot?"

"The area is secure Sire, shall we set up?"

"Use what's here first, there is no point anything going to waste. I can make use of Cenred's tent."

"It's a bit of a state," Percival commented. "He was clearing up when I arrived."

Merlin's hand thankfully left Arthur's neck, pushing him backwards slightly.

"Go on then," Merlin ordered him. Arthur breathed something of a sigh of relief. In that one hint it appeared he had been claimed.

"Yes, Master."

He heard Merlin's snarl of irritation but didn't stay to see if there was anything further, he just got up and disappeared back into the tent to finish straightening up, putting the covers back on the bed, gathering odd random things off the floor and putting things back into place. The conversation continued outside for a few more minutes until Arthur heard the ripple of the fabric and knew someone had entered the tent. He piled everything he needed to remove onto the tray.

"I'll bring some fresh food, Master."

Merlin glared at him, the stare freezing Arthur in place with it's intensity.

"You will address me as My Lord," Merlin said coldly.

"Yes, My Lord. I'll take this," Arthur said, hefting the tray full of debris. Merlin moved further into the tent, looking around. It looked mildly disarrayed still, but decent enough. He forced Arthur to pause again, just as he was about to leave, as Merlin lifted the lid of the chest and stared at the sparse contents.

"Has Cenred removed much of value?"

Arthur blinked, the fabric of the flap drifted against his side, moving as the breeze caught the edges.

"I'm not entirely sure, most of the gold and gems have gone. They were all in there," Arthur nodded at the almost empty box. Merlin raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

"My belongings are on my pack horse, you can fetch them while you are gone."

"Yes, My Lord."

Arthur left the tent, heading off through the camp. It took him a little while, some of the people were still in chaos, and there were a few bodies to clear. The new master's troops seemed to be efficient at taking things in hand. A few pertinent questions to people meant Arthur easily located the horse in question, and removed the saddle bags. Arthur also removed the bedroll from the back of the saddle. He could presume that his master would use Cenred's bed, but he may not want the bedding. On the way back he managed to get the saddle bags over one arm, with the bedroll tucked into his armpit and the tray carefully balanced, also holding a wine jug and goblet. He ignored some of the glances he received as he walked through and got himself back to the large tent in the centre of the camp.

The master didn't react as he entered and Arthur concentrated on getting the tray and jug down without causing any accidents, the saddle bags threatening to swing forward and dislodge everything. Rather than lean forward Arthur bent his knees to slide the tray onto the table, putting the jug and goblet down and then letting the bags slide from his shoulder. He made sure he positioned everything neatly on the table, pouring some of the wine out before taking Merlin's pack over to the sleeping area and opening it up. He had no idea how long Merlin would want to actually keep the camp but Arthur took everything out, shaking out the clothes, deciding that at least one of the shirts probably need washing.

Merlin had crossed to the table, sitting down and eating, Arthur felt his master's eyes occasionally following him as he worked. Until he finally finished setting everything up, rewriting his mental list, it had to be entirely different now. There was a new owner, which meant an entirely new set of rules. However, as he looked up his heart tensed slightly. When he had re-entered the tent Merlin had been sifting through some of Cenred's possessions and Arthur realised Merlin was currently examining the box of 'toys' that Cenred kept for him. In Merlin's hand at that moment he held another collar, the small spikes on the inside enough to hurt but cause only shallow wounds. Arthur didn't particularly want to contemplate what other items Merlin had already looked at. The fact that he had removed one collar didn't necessarily mean he wouldn't use something else.

Arthur laid out Merlin's sleeping attire and stepped back, waiting a moment. Merlin didn't acknowledge him, his hand shifting the collar in his grip.

"Will you require anything else, My Lord?"

Arthur made the hint obvious, assuming what Merlin wanted next. It was fairly standard to him, and although Cenred could often be quite inventive Arthur couldn't honestly say he had been worse than any of the others. The sooner he found out what Merlin would be likely to do to him the better.

His question caused Merlin to look up in surprise, almost as if he had forgotten Arthur was in the tent with him. For the second time Arthur received that freezing stare and unconsciously Arthur inclined away from Merlin, averting his gaze from the cold blue eyes. Arthur blinked violently as the box slammed shut with a snap. Merlin's hands had been nowhere near it.

Again Arthur avoided a direct gaze, although for some reason he found that difficult with Merlin, even though he had no desire to encounter that icy stare that didn't, Arthur thought, seem to entirely match the youthful looking man that owned it. Arthur felt himself swallow nervously, his throat still aching a little, probably enhanced by his own mind as his nerves rose.

"No," Merlin eventually snapped. "You can leave me for the rest of the night, get some sleep."

"Yes, My Lord," Arthur agreed, thankful for the chance to escape. Until, just as he had been about to duck through the entrance, Merlin's voice stopped him again.

"You don't sleep with the rest of the servants?" Merlin turned the question into a statement. Arthur stopped in the doorway, hand tensing on the material. The icy glare had melted somewhat but Arthur's nerves didn't feel entirely eased.

"No My Lord, in the small tent outside. I'm to hand if you need me."

That caused Merlin's eyes to narrow again, but Arthur realised he was mentally trying to visualise what Arthur had said. After a moment Merlin's face relaxed again, not looking entirely pleased but he waved his hand to dismiss Arthur. Arthur wasted no time, ducking out of the tent and almost diving into his own.

When Arthur said it was small, it was ridiculously so, the structure barely big enough to accommodate him. He had to get onto his hands and knees to enter it, and curl up to fit inside. Arthur found he never minded it. There had always been something comforting about the confined space. With a gesture born of years of practice he slithered out of his tunic and into the blanket, wrapping it around himself in one smooth gesture, settling down to sleep. Reaching out he tucked the flaps down, but as always he could never entirely close the gap.

Through that gap he saw Merlin's boots appear in the doorway of the main tent. Arthur waited quietly, wondering if Merlin had changed his mind. He shifted carefully in his little den, so he could assess him more clearly. His master stared in the direction of the small tent, a puzzled frown on his face. Arthur stayed still, taking the opportunity to look Merlin up and down. Arthur felt inclined to think that Merlin probably had to be at least five years older, slight of build, but he moved with a lean, predatory-like confidence. It occurred to him that as the head of an army Merlin didn't wear armour. Or he certainly hadn't tonight, when he had rousted Cenred's army from it's defensive position in the hills.

Eventually Merlin's frown smoothed out and he turned and went back into the tent. Arthur breathed a sigh of relief. It looked like he might actually manage a full night's sleep.

Heading inside, Merlin still felt mildly confused. Sitting back down he picked at the remaining food, he hadn't realised he felt so hungry, but he hadn't eaten most of the day, too concerned about dealing with Cenred and the threat he posed. Merlin sifted through the pile of maps that Arthur had left on one end of the table. He would need to take his force deeper into the hills to try and locate the fleeing enemy. Merlin sighed, pouring some more wine as he stared at the maps, and the lines that divided so many territories.

For years it had been like that, petty squabbling, snatching of lands, and fighting. Lords and nobles taking what they could. Merlin knew his history. It had all started when the other kingdoms had combined to take down Camelot, four years after Uther started his war on magic. The story had been drilled into Merlin, yet Arthur seemed to know nothing of it even though he lay at the centre of it all, taken into slavery by the kings for revenge and then passed on, sold and traded, the nobles taking satisfaction from the knowledge of who Arthur was.

Arthur didn't care, he just took advantage of a good night's sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**As I was asked no this is not a slash story. There is implied and mildly written sexual abuse but no Merlin/Arthur. Also slight hints of violence in this chapter. **

Merlin roused steadily slowly opening his eyes and glancing around the tent. Sitting up instinct told him it was early morning. From outside he could heard the sounds of the bird calls, but as he looked around he realised someone had been awake far earlier than himself. Merlin pushed aside the covers, of his own bedroll, that Arthur had thoughtfully put on the bed the previous night. As he stood up his feet met the wool rug that Cenred had acquired from somewhere. No doubt from one of his violent conquests. Close to the bed, on the screen, some clothes had been left out for him and looking around Merlin realised that the tent had been further tidied up, and the table laid for breakfast. Arthur, presumably, had put out a small plate of bread, cheese and fruit, and close by stood a jug of water. But there was also an empty bowl and cutlery indicating that something else had been prepared.

He reached for the clothes, slipping off what he had slept in and he dressed himself quickly, ending by easing his feet into his boots and tugging the leather up his calves as he walked to the door. He flipped the flap aside and stepped out. Arthur's blond head jerked up in shock. Merlin's eyes roved over the small cooking fire, on which Arthur appeared to be making porridge, and stewing fruit, and while keeping a careful eye on that, in preparation for Merlin, he appeared to be straightening out a dent in a metal jug. As he saw Merlin Arthur discarded said jug, carefully putting it to one side, and got to his feet.

"I'm sorry My Lord, I didn't hear you wake."

"Are you sure there is any point to that?" Merlin asked indicating to the jug.

"It will look fine once I've finished, My Lord," Arthur said. "It will still be of use."

Merlin raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

"I prepared breakfast for you."

Arthur indicated to the cooking food. Merlin nodded, glancing around at the signs of Arthur's activity then back to the person himself. As he did so, he realised why Arthur looked slightly different. The light coloured tunic from the previous night had gone. Arthur had now clad himself in a silken, dark blue shirt. It looked too broad on the shoulders for him, so it presumably belonged to someone else. Merlin's further visual investigation discovered the drying washing, which included two of his shirts and a pair of trousers. He reached out and touched the collar of Arthur's shirt gently. The dark colour also highlighted the mottled bruises around his neck.

"The clothes are better," Merlin said in approval. The colour of Arthur's cheeks deepened as he flushed, and he looked uncomfortable.

"The shirt's Cenred's My Lord. I got blood on my tunic last night. I hope it is not inappropriate."

"Certainly not," Merlin said, looking over the washing again. It was just his clothes and Arthur's tunic, the stain on the light colour tunic hadn't entirely come out, but Arthur had done what he could with it.

"Will you be wanting breakfast, My Lord?" Arthur asked, his eyes flickering to the bubbling porridge.

"Indeed."

Merlin wandered back into his tent and Arthur took that as a good sign. Using a cloth he lifted the metal pot from the fire and carried it in. He had already but the metal trivet on the table to accommodate it as he ladled out a generous helping and put a small bowl of stewed fruit on the side.

"Do you require anything else, My Lord," Arthur asked.

"Have you seen Sir Percival and Sir Lancelot this morning?"

"They were by the supply tents when I went to get the oats, but I haven't seen them since then."

Merlin dumped a spoonful of fruit into his porridge and stirred it.

"Find wherever they have gone and tell them I want to speak to them. Then you'll need to get horses and supplies together, enough to last a few days. Do you have anything warmer to wear?" Merlin added, eyeing the light material of the shirt critically.

"Yes, My Lord," Arthur said, thinking of the wool coat that Cenred had somewhere. He could no doubt make use of that.

"Good make sure you bring that, and some blankets…" Merlin went through a list of things he wanted including supplies and weapons. Arthur listened taking in most of it, he put the items that were obvious out of his mind, he'd know to pack them and concentrated on the more unusual ones, so he'd remember them.

"And I'll ride the bay mare," Merlin eventually concluded.

"Yes, My Lord."

Arthur took the hint and headed out of the tent. It didn't take long to locate Percival and Lancelot, as they were heading in Merlin's direction anyway. Arthur tailed them on the way back, remembering that Merlin's saddle bags were in the tent.

"Ooohh, porridge," Percival said as he entered, peering into the pot. Lancelot rolled his eyes at his friend's constant hunger. Arthur took the hint, he dipped into one of the chests around the room and returned to the table a minute later with two more bowls and spoons, laying them out. Percival sat down happily, shooing Arthur away to serve himself. Arthur ducked out again to get everything Merlin required.

Little over an hour later the party was ready to ride out. A few other servants had organised horses for the party, and the soldiers organised themselves. Arthur just finished packing the little pack pony while the others mounted up. Automatically Arthur took the leading rein so he could walk the little beast, and at that moment Merlin turned his horse and glared down at Arthur.

"And how are you planning to ride that?"

Arthur looked up, eyes wide, utterly startled.

"I don't… I walk, the master…" Arthur tailed off, biting down on his lower lip as he dropped his head. Even without looking at him he could feel Merlin glaring at him with that cold gaze. Arthur hadn't even given it a second thought, he had always walked, and he had packed everything up without even considering the fact that Merlin wanted him to ride. He didn't look up as he heard Merlin's huff of irritation, but he heard Merlin's horse move closer and Arthur braced himself for what Merlin would do to him.

The little pony bumped Arthur sideways as Merlin's horse moved in on the other side and Merlin leant over to examine Arthur packing.

"There's no point messing around with this. Percival, go and get Arthur a horse."

"Sire," Percival said dismounting his stallion and he handed the reins to Lancelot. Lancelot's mare flattened her ears but Lancelot kept tight hold of her to keep her still.

"Sir Leon, take the main party and scout ahead, there is no point in all of us delaying," Merlin ordered, Arthur cringed a little lower, feeling very conspicuous in the middle of the group, while they waited because of his mistake.

Under lowered brows he saw Merlin's horse move closer to him again.

"I'm sorry, My Lord," Arthur said.

Merlin didn't reply, instead he urged his horse forward to order further instructions to the groups of soldiers, splitting them off now rather than waiting until they were further along their course. As he rode back Lancelot glanced at him, looking down at Arthur again, pressing himself against the little pack horse for reassurance.

"My Lord, can he even ride?"

Considering Merlin's mood, Lancelot decided not to ask Arthur directly. He didn't know if that was kinder or not as Merlin's gaze immediately locked on Arthur again.

"Well?" Merlin demanded. Arthur's head bobbed up momentarily, and then he lowered it again.

"I can, I just haven't for…" Arthur tailed off. He couldn't specifically remember the last time he had ridden a horse. "… a long while."

"How long is long?" Merlin snapped.

Arthur didn't feel entirely sure, he had never with Cenred, when he had accompanied the army he had always walked. The slow pace of the entourage meant that it hadn't ever been an issue. There had been two winters since Cenred had taken possession of him, so over a year, a little more. Arthur told Merlin so.

"We'll have to take a slow pace in the mountains anyway Merlin," Lancelot said. "He'll probably have time to get used to it."

Arthur inwardly cursed. With a new master he shouldn't have assumed anything, but the times he had been allowed to ride were so rare. He was a slave and not welcome to privileges such as that. Thankfully Merlin's glaring, which Arthur could feel, got cut off as Percival returned with a stocky chestnut pony. He had obviously guessed the same thing, as he spoke to Merlin.

"She can keep up, but she's docile."

"Fine!" Merlin snarled. "Get him mounted. Lancelot, you'd better lead the pack horse."

Percival took the lead from Arthur and held the leading rope in his left hand while he held the reins of the chestnut pony in the other. Arthur checked the saddle and hefted his foot up into the stirrup, wobbling as he did so. He literally flung himself up so desperate he felt to get mounted and let the moment end. It made him land a little inelegantly but he hung onto the saddle and gathered up the reins.

"Not so tight on her," Percival murmured to him and Arthur released the pressure slightly. The little pony waited, ears flicking as she assessed the environment, surrounded by the other horses. Percival tied of the pack pony's rein to Lancelot's saddle and then remounted his own horse.

Merlin, with one final disapproving glance, turned and dug his heels into his horse's sides. Percival and Lancelot urged Arthur on, making sure he put himself behind Merlin. Arthur stared at Merlin's back, now clad in chain mail and armour, concealed by a cloak of dark green, on which had been stitched a golden dragon, it's wings spread as if it was in flight.

Arthur kept his gaze on that as he concentrated on staying steady on the mare. As per Percival's information, the little mare happily followed Merlin's horse and the pace remained slow for most of the way. They walked through the uneven ground as they worked their way up into the hills. The speed increased where they could but places like that were few and far between, as was evidence of the fleeing army.

Merlin wanted to find Cenred, he seemed determined on that. Merlin didn't want him getting back across the border into safer territory. At that point Cenred could re-marshal forces calling on others to help. That was probably why he had taken the gold and gems, but yet, and Merlin couldn't work this out, he had left Arthur. Trading Arthur off had more worth if Cenred planned to appeal to anyone of nobility.

They paused to rest the horses as lunchtime, Arthur scurried round to serve Merlin, and Lancelot and Percival as they were close by, and then they remounted. By that point Arthur started to feel the strain of riding. His backside felt bruised, and his leg muscles felt strained. Still he could easily endure it, remembering from the previous times he had ridden. However, when Merlin called an end to the hunt, and the troops gathered for the night Arthur felt relieved, glad that he could be off the pony for the night and he could concentrate on setting up the camp, cooking the pheasant that Lancelot had brought down and again serving the small group that gathered around Merlin.

"Where are you going?" Merlin snapped, turning as Arthur went to skulk away.

"To feed the horses, My Lord."

"Eat your own food first, the horses are grazing, they can wait."

Arthur blinked, but an order was an order. He came back and took the cooking pot, which now only held the very dregs that no one, but Percival, really wanted. Arthur got the feeling the big knight had been warned off by Merlin.

"You eat when we do. You're no use to me half starved," Merlin ordered.

"Yes, My Lord."

Arthur felt much better for the food, his belly full and warm. As he finished his chores he returned to the camp and settled down, close to Merlin, waiting to see if his master needed anything. Merlin didn't pay him any attention as he discussed plans with the others. Arthur listened and waited.

"Are the soldiers on duty?" Merlin asked as they finished.

"Yes, My Lord," Lancelot said. "They'll rotate in the usual way."

"I'll take the first watch, you all get some rest. That includes you."

Merlin glared at Arthur again, who nodded, feeling slightly despondent. "Yes, My Lord."

He seemed to have started off all right that morning, but that had been when Merlin was asleep. For the rest of the day he hadn't seemed to have done anything right, and his body now ached from riding. There was a dull throbbing in his lower back and his legs felt the strain every time he moved.

Arthur snuggled into the bed, using the wool coat as an under sheet before wrapping himself up in his blankets, again wriggling out of his shirt and tucking it to one side as he curled up. Arthur felt miserable. He could only follow the instructions he was given and he kept seeming to get it wrong, and his legs and backside hurt from riding. Arthur didn't think he would be able to sleep with that low throbbing pain.

Although he had to concede, there had been worse things done to his backside than a day in a saddle.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

He felt a little tired, but the workings of his mind wouldn't allow Arthur to sleep. His bed roll felt comfortable and warm so he lay still and waited, mulling things over in his mind. Around him the rest of the group were sleeping. All but Merlin who sat on a fallen log, while he remained on watch, staring off into space as if thinking deeply. Arthur chewed on his lip again, coming to his final decision he pushed the covers down, except the coat, which as he knelt up he slid into, wrapping it around himself as he walked over to Merlin.

It snapped Merlin out of his contemplation as Arthur wandered over to him, head dropped as usual and Merlin noted that Arthur didn't meet his gaze. He didn't do that to anyone.

"I thought you were sleeping," Merlin said.

"I'm sorry, My Lord, I just… may I speak?"

Arthur didn't often behave in such a forward fashion. Most of the time he was ignored anyway, but he had had some fairly decent masters over the years, and his innate senses told him that Merlin would fall into that category. He certainly expected Arthur to be fed, and decently clothed. Arthur also guessed Merlin found torturing people somewhat abhorrent, but Arthur didn't doubt if he seriously stepped out of line the consequences would not be pretty. It was a combination of the fact that Merlin had been decent to him and self-preservation that made him act now.

Merlin looked mildly surprised at the request, but guessed that Arthur generally was seen and not heard.

"About what?"

"I didn't mean to listen in, but I overheard the discussion earlier. Cenred will be at the ravine, he'll withdraw that way."

Merlin raised his eyebrows. They had been speculating all night on the retreating king's movement.

"What makes you say that?"

"The ravine is booby trapped, he can cause a rockslide."

Merlin sat back, looking up at Arthur. Arthur's gaze had turned to fire.

"Sit down," Merlin ordered. And he felt very unsurprised when Arthur plonked himself down on the ground, crossing his legs and wrapping his coat around himself. There had been plenty of space to have sat next to Merlin on the log, but of course, Arthur wouldn't have dreamt of that. His movement had been entirely automatic, as were many things that irritated Merlin about Arthur. It was nothing more than what he had been taught. Arthur settled and patiently waited.

"When did he do that?"

"When we passed through down to the battle there." Arthur vaguely indicated the way they had come.

"Recently then?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes, My Lord."

"Where in the ravine?"

Arthur shook his head. "I don't know, I never went there, the main army passed through the lower inclines, I stayed with them."

"Cenred supervised it though?"

"I heard him talking with the generals. If they had to retreat, they could use the pass to trap… well… you."

Merlin pondered that, lifting a small flask he removed the stopper and sipped at it, before offering it to Arthur.

"It will warm you up," Merlin said.

Arthur took the flask and took a sip, the liquid burning his mouth and throat, but it left a pleasant warmth within him. Merlin directed his gaze at the fire and Arthur saw the flare of gold in Merlin's eyes and the fire rose, burning a little hotter. Arthur offered the flask back.

"Thank you, My Lord."

"Why would you bother to tell me that?" Merlin asked.

Arthur gave the mild shrug that Merlin, over the last day, had become familiar with.

"I'm normally asked. I usually find it better just to tell people what I know. If anything happens and you find out I already knew… it's safer this way."

"Most of the time people ask you the secrets you might know?"

"Usually. It's stupid of me to refuse, or lie."

"Huumm," Merlin murmured scratching his head. "I suppose in your case that's true. Is there anything else?"

"Not that I know," Arthur said. "I don't often travel with the army."

"So what do you do when Cenred leaves you?" Merlin said.

"I'm put to work in the barracks."

That sentence had obvious hints, and Merlin chose not to comment. He eyed Arthur's bent head, while Arthur found the glowing fire fascinating. Merlin reached out and touched Arthur's hair, finding it silky to the touch.

"Go on, like I said, you need to get some rest."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Arthur walked close to Merlin's horse, trying not to feel too perturbed by the turn of events. Merlin had gathered a small force of men to accompany him and then went to Arthur, tying his hands in front of him, leaving a length of rope with which to lead him with. Arthur hadn't questioned Merlin, it was not his place to. But he did wonder what Merlin had planned for him.

The journey was a little hard going, the uneven ground gave Arthur something to focus on as he walked, carefully keeping himself balanced. The landing would probably be painful if he slipped, but Merlin kept the party's pace slow as they manoeuvred themselves over the ground. Very slowly Arthur began to recognise the route they were taking, working their way around the ravine rather than going through it. Merlin appeared to have a plan of some sort formulated, and Arthur presumed, considering his current position, that he was part of it.

Arthur carefully walked up the incline as it steepened. Further up it levelled out into a flat plateau, which had been where Cenred had camped the army while he had worked on the ravine.

"Keep within the group," Merlin ordered as they cleared the slope and moved onto the level ground. Percival had moved closer, flanking Arthur, so he more than likely couldn't be seen. The knights and soldiers shifted, tightening their formation as the enemy appeared at the top of the steep hill. Arthur heard the sounds of swords being drawn and he huddled closer to Merlin's horse, pressing against the animal's belly, just past where Merlin's leg clamped to the horses' side.

"My Lord."

Merlin looked round, turning his horse to look, making sure that Arthur could stay close to him. Lower down than the rest of them Arthur couldn't see anything but the horses and riders that surrounded him. But the scene became clearer as Merlin urged his horse through the group and his men pulled their own mounts out of the way. Cenred had pinned them in, a group of his mercenaries behind as he blocked off the escape route. On the higher ground beyond the plateau his archers waited. One of them experimentally shot an arrow in the enemy's direction. It fell short, but once Cenred's flanking force pushed them back they could easily take shots at them.

Cenred shifted a pace or so in front of the waiting troops. Merlin did the same, Arthur stumbling along with him. Cenred's eyes rested on him for a moment, smirking. Arthur stared at Merlin's leg and he waited, dread slowly starting to form a cold pool in his stomach as he wondered what Merlin would do to him.

"I see the little blond trap sprung."

"That's why you left him behind, you expected me to question him, and he'd tell me about the rock slide," Merlin said calmly. "As it happened, he told me of his own accord."

"I thought you might have taken it anyway, I couldn't be too sure what you would do."

"Well, I did consider it, but then decided you would probably presume that. The only way to be sure of covering both possibilities was for you to come in from behind."

Cenred paused for a moment and then grinned. "The pretty little prince can tell you how good I am at that. Have you discovered his talents yet?"

Merlin said nothing. He just stared at Cenred for a moment.

"You can't win this Cenred. You appear to have pushed the other kings a little too far."

"And that's why they sent you. The little Dragonlord brat. Can your magic help you now? My force has got you on both sides."

"Not something I need to concern myself with. There are other ways to deal with you. I have an offer to make."

"I'm not interested in your offer," Cenred announced. Merlin smirked.

"I know the gold and gems you took will keep your men paid, but I can give them more. If they are willing to fight for it," Merlin paused, and then raised his voice. It seemed to project further than Arthur thought possible.

"For whoever can bring me the head of your king, I will hand you the Golden Prince, as a gift."

As he spoke, he jerked on the rope, dragging Arthur forward. The force of the pull off balanced him and Arthur almost dropped to his knees. At the last minute Merlin realised what Arthur was about to do, and he yanked again to keep Arthur on his feet.

"Stay standing!" Merlin hissed at him under his breath. Arthur did as he was told and watched. The army had paused, a large number of eyes swivelled in Arthur's direction and the bedraggled force behind Cenred shifted.

The movements were so sudden it made Arthur jump, as one of Cenred's men leapt towards him and the king spun to slam his sword against his attackers. It caused two more men to dive forward, crashing against each other, causing them to slash at each other. The reaction appeared to ripple out from that point. Arthur watched with wide, shocked eyes as the mercenaries fell on each other like wild dogs. Bodies fell, trampled under the feet of so many others. Cenred ended up surrounded, and he had no chance of survival. Arthur glanced up at Merlin, he watched the action with a grim expression, eyes fixed on the carnage. Arthur saw Cenred fall and a sword blade slashed down. He flinched, unconsciously huddling against the shoulder of Merlin's horse, not really wanting to see the horror unfolding.

He jumped slightly as Merlin's hand took hold of his bound wrists, moving him gently, drawing him back into his original position at the horses' flank. Arthur jumped again, and the horses' stirred, several of them whickering uneasily as a booming roar echoed around. Merlin smirked, turning his head to look up at the archers on the hillside, who suddenly had a group of Merlin's men fall on them, scattering them in all directions. Ones that headed down the hillside were met by some of the soldiers with Merlin.

Several of Cenred's army backed off, running away from the carnage but as they did so, the group led by Sir Leon appeared from behind them, cutting off the escape. He had triggered the trap in the ravine at the right time, and doubled back as Merlin had ordered him. After the reaction Merlin had caused, Cenred's army was in a very poor state. In the centre the struggle continued and Merlin guessed they were fighting over Cenred's head. The men slashed at each other almost frantically trying to win the prize.

Eventually one group appeared to take victory. Arthur recognised the man in the lead, one of Cenred's generals who appeared to have, in the middle of the battle, persuaded a contingent of a dozen men to follow him. He picked up the head, holding it by the hair, and they backed off from the rest of the army, the mercenaries flanking their leader keeping the others at bay as they headed out towards Merlin.

When he came within ten or so paces of Merlin the man threw the head, letting it fall at the feet of Merlin's horse. The animal lifted it's nose, snorting violently, Merlin's hands tightened the reins as the animal stamped. Arthur looked down at the head, Cenred's eyes staring at nothing. At some point in the fight he had received a brutal blow to the head, and the left side of his scalp had been shorn away. Arthur didn't feel much when he looked at the head of the man who had so recently owned him. It was not a particularly nice way to die. Arthur didn't think he truly wished that on anyone, but he had suffered at the hands of the king, and he couldn't say that he would miss him.

Now all he could do was wait and see what happened next. Although he couldn't honestly remember faces, he could easily assume that all of the mercenaries in the group had, at some point, used him. The leader stared at him, eyes glittering with victory and lust.

"I've brought his head, give me our prize."

Arthur waited. He didn't move, he'd wait for Merlin to step forward to hand him over.

"Before I do so, perhaps you should know," Merlin said steadily, pausing for a moment before adding. "I lied."

The words were spoken so calmly that they appeared to take a few moments to truly sink in. The mercenary stared at him, eyes widening, then he looked down at the head discarded on the floor. Arthur stared up at Merlin, but he didn't have time to consider what Merlin had done as the men rushed forward. Merlin's force ran to meet them. Several of the mercenaries fell, crashing into what seemed like an invisible wall. Merlin backed his horse up, pulling a stumbling Arthur with him.

"Maleagant!" Merlin snapped. The knight on foot ran forward, catching the length of rope tethering Arthur as Merlin threw it.

"Take Arthur past the force on the left flank and return him to camp. You two with him!"

"Yes, My Lord."

As soon as Maleagant yanked Arthur clear Merlin drew his sword, an angry snarl crossing Merlin's face as he dug his heels into his horses' sides and urged the animal forward. Maleagant wound up Arthur's lead so he could pull him close and he dragged him to one side, yanking him clear of the ongoing battle and around the force, led by Leon, which hurried up the slope to take the remaining mercenary force on the side. Arthur glanced back, but couldn't see anything clearly, and then as he stumbled he turned to look where he was going as the knight dragged him into the shelter of the rock face. The two men with him took flanking positions as they made their way to the tree line disappearing into the forest, taking cover from the storm.

Arthur trailed along, stumbling occasionally, while he processed exactly what had happened. He could presume that Merlin hadn't had any intention of handing him over. But he knew what he said would cause the mercenaries to turn on each other. The money would keep them happy but in the long run, if they sought sanctuary with any of the nobles of the land, Arthur would be a far better bargaining tool. Cenred probably thought to reclaim him when he took Merlin down, but Merlin had somehow let himself fall into Cenred's trap, as a trap for Cenred.

"My Lord, the camp is that way," a soldier said. Arthur looked up and blinked.

"I'm taking precautions," Maleagant said, turning to smile at the men and then his gaze drifted to Arthur. "The battle may last, there's no rush."

Arthur allowed himself to be drawn deeper into the trees, until at a quiet spot Maleagant called a halt, pushing Arthur down so he landed on his hands and knees.

"You mean, we can make use of him?" one of the soldiers asked, voice lowering.

Arthur felt a hand run over his backside and it squeezed him between his legs.

"Not that way. That leaves a little too much evidence, better if he swallows it."

Maleagent's boots appeared in Arthur's eye line and a hand wound into his hair, pulling him up and pushing him back to sit on his heels. Arthur looked up and didn't resist as the knight pushed two leather clad fingers into his mouth. He didn't fight, but he didn't respond either, and he watched as Maleagant eagerly pulled at his laces to free his erection. The man's dark eyes looked as eager as the mercenary's had minutes earlier, and a dull flush now blossomed over his cheeks as his excitement rose. Arthur sighed heavily as the fingers were replaced and he winced as the hand wound back into his hair.

"Don't let me interrupt."

Arthur felt as if his hair was going to be dragged out from the roots as Maleagant yanked his head back. Arthur watched the erection dwindle to nothing and no doubt that meant Merlin's cold glare had fixed on his knight.

"My Lord. I meant no disrespect…"

"You wouldn't dream of touching anything else of mine," Merlin said. Arthur shivered at the chilling tone of voice and he couldn't be surprised. Merlin had decimated an army with nothing more than a few words.

"I'm sorry… My Lord."

Arthur risked a glance up. There was real fear in Maleagant's voice and in his face, which had turned dramatically pale under his olive toned skin. Merlin said nothing more and Arthur watched the knight back up, hastily stuffing his genitals back into his trousers, while he and the two soldiers stumbled away. Arthur sat still and waited as Merlin walked over to him, and taking him firmly by the upper arm hauled him to his feet. Lifting Arthur's hand he unbound the rope, drawing it clear, checking Arthur's wrists for damage before winding the rope up.

Merlin turned and walked off through the forest. "Come on then," he said over his shoulder to Arthur.

Arthur, confused, tired and sore, followed.


	3. Chapter 3

The camp was in organised chaos. As they rejoined the main group Arthur followed Merlin as he supervised the movement of the injured. Lancelot still rode his horse but also pressed down on his left thigh to stanch the bleeding.

"Arthur, apply pressure to that, and keep your hands on."

"Yes, My Lord."

Arthur walked at the side of the horse, putting his hands in place to keep the rough dressing on the wound. It allowed Lancelot to concentrate on staying in the saddle, leaning forward and gripping the pommel. Arthur grimaced as he saw the blood flowing from the wound, but he pressed down as hard as he could, while they struggled back to the camp.

Merlin stalked about shouting orders at people while Percival helped Lancelot dismount from the horse. Arthur had managed to wind the temporary bandage round Lancelot's leg, twisting the material in his hand to keep the pressure on. As he did so he caught the flash of gold stitching and realised the material that Merlin had used to stanch the wound was his cloak. He hadn't really seen the green colour as the blood had stained it dark. Arthur hoped he didn't have to try and wash it.

"Bring him in," Merlin ordered and Percival helped Lancelot limp into Merlin's tent, putting him down on Merlin's bed. Merlin gently elbowed Arthur out of the way to release the temporary bandage and check the wound. Lancelot huffed, looking pale, his skin waxy as he gritted his teeth.

"Arthur, heat some water, I need fresh bandages, and find some honey from the stores if you can. I had a medical kit, a small box with runes etched on it."

Thankfully Arthur remembered where he put it, dashing across the tent to gather it up and bring it back. He handed it to Merlin and then scurried off to get everything that Merlin asked for. Fortunately it didn't take him long to reset the fire and set the water heating. The rest of the camp appeared to be concentrating on the same thing, treating those who had received injuries and moving the bodies they had brought back to a suitable spot for burial. Merlin had ordered the bodies of Cenred's mercenaries burnt.

Eventually, as the water started to steam Arthur picked up the pot and carried it into Merlin, pouring some of the water into a bowl as directed and Merlin cleaned the wound up.

"Help Leon," Merlin ordered Arthur. The knight now sat in Merlin's tent, trying to get his armour off. Arthur went over to help, struggling with the buckles. There were two nasty dents in the armour and it took Arthur a little while to work around them. Leon winced on occasion but said nothing when Arthur murmured apologies. Eventually he freed the armour and started on Leon's chain mail. The knight gritted his teeth as he lifted his right arm to allow Arthur to pull the shirt off. Arthur worked as carefully as he could, and pulled it clear of Leon.

Leon helped himself out of his own shirt and turned his head to examine the pattern of bruises that were forming.

"Arthur, cool water from the stream, find some bandages, or any material really to compress that. The main issue there seems to be swelling."

"Nothing's broken," Leon assessed, prodding his shoulder. Arthur ran off again, and as he ran back he looked around for something to use. He paused on the corner, in the gap between two tents and peered around the corner. A little distance away, caught by the light of the setting sun, Percival stood over someone. The man in front of him cowering away, and as he turned his head Arthur realised it was Maleagant. Percival was a good head taller than the other man and he glared down at him. Whatever Percival said caused Maleagant to agreed, slightly frantically. Arthur ducked back as the knight turned his head, trying to escape Percival. Retreating back Arthur walked around the far side of the tents and took the long way round, not wanting to be seen by the pair. On getting back to the main tent Arthur rummaged to find something he could use, eventually picking up his old tunic. He bundled it up and then dumped it into the bowl, letting it soak up the water. After prodding it a few times he drew it out, wringing it and he placed it over Leon's shoulder, draping it over the bruises.

"Merlin!" Percival appeared. "Gareth's in a bad way, I think you need to take a look at him."

Merlin paused in the process of stitching Lancelot's wound. He turned his attention to Arthur.

"You can finish this."

Arthur's eyes widened. "I don't know how."

"Can you sew?"

Arthur nodded too shocked to use his voice. Merlin jerked his head to indicate that Arthur should come over. Arthur did as he was told, looking apprehensively at the wound. Merlin lithely rose to his feet and Arthur knelt down on the silk throw on the floor, patterned a deep burgundy. Merlin performed another stitch.

"You need to go in through here, and draw it through before inserting the needle through there."

Arthur shuffled on his knees, moving closer and apprehensively taking the needle from Merlin.

"Go on," Merlin said.

"Merlin!" Percival snapped. Lancelot winced as Arthur, less elegantly than Merlin, inserted the needle into his flesh.

"Sorry," Arthur whimpered.

"You need to push firmly Arthur. Lancelot knows a little discomfort is better than bleeding to death. Just carry on."

Merlin gathered up his medical equipment while he watched Arthur struggling on. Lancelot sat forward slightly, watching him work. He glanced up at Arthur.

"I know enough to help him do it."

Merlin disappeared with Percival.

"Just get it through there now Arthur," Lancelot instructed, wincing again.

"Do you want something for the pain?" Leon asked, slowly getting up. "I'll find some wine."

Arthur focused on what the task he had been given. After a few bad stitches he started to gain some confidence, following the instructions that Merlin had given and Lancelot backed up for him. He had stitched half the gap when Leon returned with two wine skins. One of them he handed to Lancelot, who pulled the stopper out with his teeth, spitting it onto the table and he took a deep swig. Leon did the same with his own. Arthur kept his head down and carried on. A moment later Merlin returned.

"How is he?" Leon asked.

"Lost him," Merlin said. Arthur paused, looking up as Merlin came closer. Merlin didn't look at him, instead he examined the stitching. "That's good. That's good Arthur, finish it off."

Arthur carried on. Merlin walked past him and took the wine skin as Leon offered it out. Merlin took a deep swallow, sighing as he handed the alcohol back.

"Merlin it's going to happen. We all know the risks of what we do," Leon said. Arthur glanced up, the expression on Merlin's face was hard to read, it was not an expression that Arthur had seen before. Percival stepped through the tent entrance a moment later, his hands and arms stained with blood. Merlin turned to glare at him.

"Go and wash before you come in here!"

Percival raised his eyebrows and retreated again. Merlin stepped over to Lancelot and Arthur.

"I'll finish that. You clean yourself up and tidy up."

Arthur didn't look up as he replied. "Yes, My Lord."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Merlin finished stitching Lancelot's wound and the knight settled down on Merlin's bed, as the most comfortable place to recuperate. Arthur flitted about, fetching and carrying, bringing food - mainly for Percival - and tidying up. He didn't see Merlin for a long while, until he wandered close to the edge of the camp and saw Merlin sat some distance away, perched on the root of a large tree. Arthur wandered away and returned with the bowl of warmed stew that he had kept from Percival just in case Merlin returned and wanted to eat.

Arthur didn't know if Merlin wanted food, or even to be disturbed but it was his job to tend to his master's needs. Anticipating them was part of that. Even if Merlin didn't want anything, and he irritated him by interrupting Arthur didn't think he would get punished for it. Merlin turned his head at the sound of someone approaching. Arthur held out the bowl.

"You haven't eaten, My Lord."

Merlin looked up at Arthur for a moment before reaching out to take the bowl.

"Thank you."

"I brought water too," Arthur offered out the water skin, which Merlin dropped by his side.

"Have you had something?" Merlin asked.

Arthur nodded. He had taken the hint of the last couple of days. Merlin didn't want to be chasing around after him for something as simple as Arthur eating a meal. Arthur guessed he had permission to eat, sleep and look after himself.

"Yes, My Lord. Do you require anything else?"

Merlin ate a mouthful of food and glanced up again. "Sit down."

Arthur lowered himself onto his knees and sat back on his heels, wrapping his coat tightly around himself. It hadn't turned that cold yet, but over the afternoon the wind had started to pick up. Arthur waited a moment. Merlin didn't pay him much attention, concentrating on eating. He didn't seem to require anything but for Arthur to just sit there. It didn't take long for Merlin to eat the stew, he put the bowl down and reached for the water skin. Automatically Arthur picked the bowl up, lifting himself up to get to his feet.

"Leave it," Merlin said. "It won't hurt to wait to be washed."

The inclination of Merlin's head instructed Arthur to sit down again. Which he did. Arthur shifted his position, sliding sideways so he could rest his backside on the ground, rather than on his heels, but he kept his legs tucked up, and he propped one shoulder against the tree root for support. Merlin glanced at him.

"Are you tired?"

"No, My Lord," Arthur said, and then corrected himself slightly. "Yes, but I don't think I will be able to sleep, and I ache a little, from the riding."

Arthur waited again, as Merlin's gaze drifted off to view the forest. Behind them the camp lay encased in the darkness, the fires and torches sending flickering shadows across the tents and the people moving quietly around.

"Do you need anything else My Lord?" Arthur asked, rather confused as to why he had been told to sit down. He wasn't used to inactivity, although quite often he longed to be able to just sit down and relax.

"Not really, but I don't think that I should have just myself for company. And anyone else will probably irritate me."

Arthur didn't know if that was a complement or not. Probably Merlin knew that Arthur would sit there and be quiet. So Arthur did. He sat and looked around at the dark forest, just making out the trees and brush that surrounded them.

"You were with Cenred a year?" Merlin suddenly asked. Arthur glanced up. Merlin had settled a little further back against the trunk, lifting one foot to rest on the root and prop his elbow on his knee. Arthur nodded, jumping as an owl hooted somewhere in the forest. The only other sound appeared to be the low crackle of the camp fires.

"A little more, he took possession of me just as winter fell."

Merlin processed that. It was now a year on, just mid-way through spring. "Where from?"

"Lord Godfrey, he lived on the border of Mercia. Cenred invaded and destroyed the estate, and he took me with him."

Merlin raised his eyebrows. "I remember the incident. How did Lord Godfrey acquire you?"

"His brother-in-law owed a debt. Lord Godfrey said he would pay it in exchange for me. His brother-in-law lives in King Olaf's kingdom. He didn't have much choice."

"Didn't Olaf offer to pay the debt?"

"I don't know. I just got taken."

"What was Godfrey like, towards you?"

Arthur shrugged, that dismissive gesture that indicated it didn't mean much to him.

"He didn't pay much attention. As far as I could tell he had fallen out of favour with Bayard, after the winter Lord Godfrey planned to take to me to the Mercian court."

"Ah. I've heard that Bayard is rather fond of you."

Arthur looked away from him. Merlin could see the tension in his shoulders, the prince's hands tightening on the trailing material of the wool coat. The word 'fond' Merlin could only use as a euphemism. There had been enough rumours over Arthur's transfer around the kingdoms as to what people thought of him.

"Yes, My Lord," Arthur's voice no more than a whisper as he responded to the comment.

"You have no desire to return to his custody?" Merlin asked. Arthur's head rose a fraction, his hair glinting in the nearby firelight.

"It's not for me to say, My Lord." Arthur said, his voice returning to calm neutrality, not wanting, Merlin guessed, to give anything further away. Arthur couldn't have any idea what Merlin would do with him. Merlin didn't feel entirely sure himself. Arthur's head had lowered again, and Merlin chose not to press the issue. He didn't particularly feel like talking anymore. Instead he stared out into the darkness. Merlin heard Arthur exhale gently and realised he had settled down even further, resting his back against the tree root that Merlin sat on.

Merlin did truly wonder what Arthur thought of his life. He knew there wouldn't be much point in asking, Arthur's answers would be neutral, placating and he would avoid telling him the truth. He had only known Merlin for two days, Arthur wouldn't trust him. That would probably take a little time.

That thought caused Merlin to blink in surprise. His subconscious, it appeared, had already decided that he was keeping Arthur. All things considered Merlin didn't think having a slave tagging along was an ideal scenario for him. His father would probably like to hold the leverage over the kings but Merlin found a slight measure of distaste stirring inside him. Merlin understood why the kings had banded to take revenge on Uther. He had sometimes hardly bothered to assess the situation before killing someone. Merlin knew that. His mother had suffered at Uther's hands. He had only been nine at the time, and it had affected him but on the flip side, Merlin couldn't entirely grasp the point of taking it out on Arthur. Not even when the prince was a child, and certainly not now when the whole issue remained lost on him. The Great Purge had ended sixteen years ago. It seemed pointless to Merlin to hold onto the memories now.

Arthur jumped as something stepped on a branch, close to them, just on their left. Merlin inclined his head, spotting the glittering eyes as something skulked out from the bushes.

"It's just a fox, there," Merlin said to ease Arthur's tension as he shifted nervously.

Both of them stared at the creature as it paused, nose twitching as it sidled forward. It stopped, ears pricked up as it sensed them and then stared at the camp behind them. A moment later the animals darted away, streaking through the trees, lost from sight the moment it ran into the shadows. Merlin caught another brief glance as the moonlight caught the animal's fur. Then it had gone, and both men settled down again.

Merlin lost track of time as they sat there, only looking up when Percival walked over.

"Everything all right Merlin?"

"Fine, just not feeling very sociable."

Percival raised his eyebrows and glanced briefly at Arthur, sat at Merlin's feet, head dropped, his chin almost resting on his chest, as it rose and fell at a steady pace.

"His company is undemanding," Merlin added.

"Shall I take him back to his tent?" Percival asked. Arthur didn't react, sleeping peacefully.

"No, leave him. I'm not going to be sleeping tonight anyway. I'll look after him."

Percival nodded. "Goodnight then."

"Night," Merlin replied, his voice distant, as if he had already retreated from the conversation. He glanced down at Arthur, who despite his thoughts that he wouldn't sleep had drifted off. Merlin saw no point in disturbing him. He most certainly didn't feel tired. He settled back deeper against the trunk and fixed his gaze on Arthur's peaceful countenance.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

The following day Merlin broke camp, sending people off in all directions. His force was only small, made up of just over one hundred men, but they seemed, to Arthur, highly formidable when fighting.

Merlin himself ended up travelling with fifty of his fighting force, including Percival and a recuperating Lancelot travelling in one of the carts. This time Arthur made sure his own little pony was ready, along with Merlin's pack horse. Merlin didn't comment, which Arthur took as approval.

As they travelled Arthur stayed close to Merlin and when they camped he carefully kept as close to Merlin's tent as possible. By the third day of travelling he started to realise that his fears were unfounded, and he wondered if that had been the point of the conversation that he had seen Percival having with Maleagant. He received stares, and comments occasionally, but always when his master and his closest knight were out of earshot.

On the fourth day Merlin turned the convoy and called a halt. A little way into the trees Arthur could see some sort of camp already set up. For a moment Arthur presumed the group to be more of Merlin's men. However, a small group of people walked through the trees, made up of four men and four women. They headed towards Merlin without any fear. Merlin dismounted, which Arthur took as a hint and he slid off the little mare. He was getting a little more elegant with the action, but he still ached from riding everyday.

Arthur turned and waited, taking the reins of Merlin's horse as well as holding his own mare. The mare turned to start grooming the bigger horse's neck, which caused the animal's lower lip to start wiggling in a mildly comical fashion. Arthur suppressed a smirk at their antics and turned to watch the scene in front of him. Nobody had actually spoken, although Merlin seemed to be staring at the man in front of him with intensity. Arthur watched, glancing in Percival's direction for guidance but the big knight looked relaxed and at ease with the scene in front of him. Arthur turned back to watch Merlin, and leant back a fraction as one of the other men shifted his eyes to look at Arthur. Arthur dropped his eyes, aware though that the man still stared at him, eyeing him with interest, but also in a slightly detached manner.

Eventually Merlin broke the silence.

"Aglain, it's good to see you."

"We heard stories, of Cenred pressing further in."

"Nothing to worry about now," Merlin said. "It's dealt with."

Aglain looked a fraction pained by that answer, knowing what Merlin had done.

"You are welcome to camp, and we will share what we have."

"Thank you," Merlin said. "We may not be long. I still need to catch up with my father. And we will help provide."

"Thank you. How is Lord Balinor?" Aglain asked.

"Well enough," Merlin said. He turned again. "Bring the horses Arthur."

The mention of his name caused Aglain to turn and look in his direction. Thankfully Arthur could concentrate on shifting his grip on both sets of reins to lead the animals. He felt aware of the man's gaze on him, and the other Druid's staring at him with open interest. Arthur sensed, however, that there was no malicious intent.

He walked the horses forward, fairly grateful that Percival stayed close by his side, also preparing to follow in Merlin's wake. He caught the words as the druid spoke to Merlin in a low tone.

"You took the Lost Prince of Camelot?"

"He was in Cenred's camp when I came upon them."

Arthur tried not to look while they talked about him. And the conversation seemed to end there, but the silence as people walked felt odd. Arthur watched, as Merlin and Aglain glanced at each other, the druid's gaze sometimes moving to Arthur. As it did so for the fifth time Merlin spoke before anything could be said.

"We'll make camp here. Arthur, you'll need to help Lancelot."

"Yes, My Lord."

Knowing a dismissal when he heard one, Arthur headed off to do as he was told.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Merlin appeared to be kept very busy for the rest of the day. Arthur set the camp up, and Percival helped him install Lancelot in the tent. Then Arthur went through his usual routine of tidying, cleaning and then cooking, since Percival had been dropping less than subtle hints at Arthur.

So absorbed in heating the soup and chopping some vegetables that had been provided he didn't notice the light pressure on his boot, until it moved up to his arm.

"Hello," Arthur said to the small kitten. The kitten purred, nudged his arm again while pawing at his boot. Obligingly Arthur scratched the little beast's ears, the purring increased in volume and the yellow eyes closed in ecstasy. Then the little pink nose inclined towards the cooking pot. Arthur hadn't as yet put all the meat in, thinking that perhaps leaving some spare might be a good idea. Percival would likely want to eat later, and Arthur didn't know what time Merlin would return. Picking up a small sliver he offered it to the cat, which it ate while still purring loudly. Then the little tortoiseshell face looked up at him again.

"You want some more?" Arthur asked offering a few more scraps. The kitten ate them with enthusiasm, looked up at Arthur again and decided he was clearly worthwhile of more attention and proceeded to clamber into his lap, setting on his thighs and curling up, butting her head against his torso as she turned around and then settled.

Arthur petted her head again and then went back to what he was doing. Once he had finished adding the vegetables and a little more meat he put the lid on the pot to let it cook through. Then he looked back down at the kitten.

"Where did you come from anyway?" Arthur asked. He looked up. Just through the trees, in a little sheltered area he could see the druid camp, and several women moving around the communal cooking area. Arthur bit on his lip and looked around. There was no one else to ask about the ownership of the little beast. Arthur chewed his lower lip for a moment, wondering what to do. The best thing to do would be to take it back.

Very carefully he gathered the still purring animal up in his arms and getting up, carried it through the trees. He held on tightly for a moment but the kitten showed no sign of wanted to get away. Arthur negotiated the slight incline and walked towards the fire. No one noticed him for a moment, but then one of the women looked up.

"Excuse me," Arthur said, trying not to feel nervous. "I just wondered if this belonged to anyone. I found… it… walking around and…"

The woman straightened up and looked at the kitten carefully cradled in Arthur's arms.

"That's where you got to!" she said to the cat, then she looked up at Arthur. "She's Aaliah's, we had wondered where she had gone."

Arthur hoped to just pass the kitten over but the woman turned her head, she said nothing but Arthur frowned as he watched a small girl of about eight come running. She slowed as she ran around the cooking area, holding out her arms.

"Smudge!"

Arthur guessed the kitten's name was Smudge. He carefully moved his arms so he could hand the cat over, keeping himself at arm's length from the little girl as she gathered her kitten up. Arthur felt his heart start to pound, he didn't like being around children. The only ones he knew were the children of nobles, and they had full licence to torment him. No one stopped them, no one had since the time, when he was no more than eight years old and he had accidentally bumped into a young girl while carrying some heavy armour for his master. He had knocked the girl down, by nothing more than sheer accident, but the girl's father had thought fit to beat Arthur close to unconsciousness. As he had curled up on the floor Arthur had seen the people standing around watching, but not one of them had stepped forward to stop the man, while his twelve year old daughter also screamed her rage at Arthur.

He felt himself start to shiver a little. They could accuse him of trying to steal the animal, or of hurting her. Not that he would do such a thing but from his experience what he did and what people saw in him seemed to be so different.

"What do you say Aaliah?" the woman said. Arthur kept his eyes on the cat, now purring in her owner's arms.

"Thank you," the little girl piped. "For looking after her."

Arthur blinked, "I think she just smelt the soup, I gave her some meat, and some soup."

Aaliah tilted her head, pressing her ear to the kitten's head. After a moment she said.

"Smudge says thank you."

Arthur's throat had constricted too tightly for him to answer. But his head turned as he realised Merlin and the others were returning.

"I have to go." Arthur stumbled away rushing back, but he turned around to see Aaliah heading away, cradling Smudge and prattling on to the little kitten. Arthur felt the tension in his chest ease and then tighten again. He had never been able to have anything like that. The little girl ran to her friends, still holding the kitten. Arthur felt a stirring of something he didn't often feel; it was better never to.

He felt jealous. He had never been able to play, the children of the noble families had reviled him, they still did, knowing they could abuse him and get away with it. He had just worked, and watched them as they played together.

Arthur suppressed the feeling as it rose. But he knew how he felt.

He felt lonely.


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin, when he returned, noticed that Arthur seemed a little out of sorts. However he carried on working in his usual quiet way and by the look in his eyes, Merlin guessed that Arthur didn't want to be bothered. The easiest thing appeared to be to leave him and Arthur looked grateful for that.

The next morning Merlin wandered off again, after Arthur had dressed and fed him. Arthur then settled down to the large pile of mending that seemed to have appeared. He had noticed a rip in one of Merlin's shirts, and the quilting on his bedspread had come loose. Lancelot needed a new pair of trousers so Arthur had found an old pair in the stores, which he had washed and was now needed to fit to the knight. Percival had offered out a shirt for him to do and Merlin had also raided Cenred's store, found several items of clothing and told Arthur to refit them if he needed.

Arthur guessed those were the clothes that Merlin expected him to wear. He could tighten the shoulders of the shirts, if he really needed to, but it was mainly the trousers he needed to refit, and he had found a belt to help with that. Arthur took the pile of material and sat outside to work, sewing calmly. Lancelot could call him if he was needed, but the knight had slowly started to get up and move around, using a walking stick to help.

The weather had broken a few days before, sometimes threatening to rain but it now appeared to be fading. As Arthur sat out with the mending he had a nice, bright sun shining down on him and he worked quite contentedly, easing his needle through the stitching on the quilt, until someone walked up to him.

Aaliah ambled up, holding Smudge tightly, although the kitten's closed eyes as well as the loud purring, hinted at the fact she was happy.

"Smudge wanted to come and see you," Aaliah announced, head tilted so her ear pressed against the purring kitten's head. She straightened up and stared at Arthur.

"Hello Smudge," Arthur said, unsure as to how to handle the situation, especially so as Aaliah walked forward and then sat down next to him. She let Smudge slither down into her lap and the cat sprawled, purring loudly and opening her eyes to look at Arthur.

Arthur felt tense with panic. He didn't know if Aaliah was allowed to talk to him and even is she wasn't it wouldn't be taken out on her.

"Shouldn't you tell someone where you are?" Arthur asked.

"They know," Aaliah said, snuggling next to him, and sifting through the pile of sewing. Smudge made herself comfortable on the edge of the quilt that Arthur had been sewing up. Arthur received wide eyed stares from both of them and he sighed heavily.

"You won't get into trouble for coming over here?"

"No, I'm safe here," Aaliah said. Arthur frowned.

"Oh. Because I might get into trouble, if they don't think you should be here."

"Why not?" Aaliah asked carelessly. "You looked after Smudge, and Smudge likes you. She wanted to come and see you. Shall I help?"

"Well, I…" Arthur stammered and then paused. He felt at a complete loss at the situation. Aaliah poked through the piles of clothing, peering at the rip in Percival's shirt. Reaching over she fiddled through the small sewing kit to find a spare needle and some thread. Arthur sewed another stitch as Aaliah folded the shirt on her lap and prepared to thread the needle. Smudge shifted to rub her head against Arthur's leg. There didn't seem to be much he could do about the situation. If he upset her by sending her away, he could get in to just as much trouble if he let her stay.

What harm could it honestly do? Arthur asked himself. He presumed from Aaliah's answers that she had told someone where she planned to go. No one had appeared to have stopped her. For a while they didn't say anything while they sewed, and Smudge purred loudly as she lay between them.

Aaliah looked up, and Arthur tensed as several of the women from the druid camp walked past, carrying baskets to forage in the forest. One of them smiled at Aaliah, who beamed back, and they carried on their way without comment. Arthur's shoulders relaxed abruptly, he had been unaware of the tension in them until that moment.

"This shirt is big," Aaliah said as she finished sewing and started to fold the material up.

"Yes, it's Sir Percival's."

"What about this one?" Aaliah asked, plucking a red shirt from the pile.

"That used to be King Cenred's," Arthur said, relaxing a little more, his entire body slowly unwinding. "I'm going to wear it, but I need to fix the cuff."

Aaliah studied the damage to the left cuff and rummaged for some more thread.

"I'll do it. It will look nice." She paused, looking up and appraising Arthur critically, her eyes so intense that Arthur shifted in discomfort. "Red suits you."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Aaliah happily prattled away while Arthur fixed lunch in anticipation for Merlin's return. Or more likely Percival; and Lancelot, whom Arthur had already asked and had agreed that lunch was a good idea.

"Why can't you do that?" Aaliah eventually asked.

"I've never been shown," Arthur said. "It seems a bit strange, talking to people in your head."

"Not if you're used to it," Aaliah said.

At least, Arthur realised, it explained the odd silence and intense gazes that had occurred yesterday when the druids had greeted them. Although he had never really encountered any before he had heard stories of druids, and of the powers they had. Arthur hadn't been entirely certain that he believed it, but it did explain why the kings quite often felt suspicious of them. Aaliah's talk faded away and she stared up with wide eyes as Percival, and Merlin, reappeared. Merlin raised his eyebrows at the sight of Aaliah, who huddled into Arthur's side for protection as she stared at the two men. Arthur shifted a little nervously. Aaliah may have been given permission to talk to him, but Merlin might not necessarily want Arthur speaking to other people.

"Hello," Percival said gently. Aaliah stared up at him.

"Hello, Sir," Aaliah answered, her voice low. Smudge stirred, lifted her head and slowly rolled over stretching out her limbs and exposing her furry belly. For the want of something to do Aaliah gathered her up, holding Smudge close, and she put her cheek down on Smudge's head. Smudge closed her eyes and purred loudly.

"Lunch is almost ready My Lord," Arthur added, glancing up at Merlin. He tried to gauge Merlin's mood. He stared at Aaliah a little quizzically and the after a moment Merlin smiled. It startled Arthur a little, as Merlin's face brightened. He had been the recipient of cold anger, some confusion and almost ignored the rest of the time. Aaliah stared up at Merlin for some time, blinking steadily then she smiled back.

"I think your own lunch is almost ready," Merlin told her.

"Yes," Aaliah said, slowly getting up. She looked down and grinned at Arthur. "Thank you, I had fun."

Then the little girl scampered away. Arthur felt his face flush and he turned his attention to the cooking pot, not wanting to do anything but set his mind onto practical, mundane things that could keep his thoughts steady. Arthur didn't want to spend time thinking about the confusing person that Merlin seemed to be. He stirred the pot and slowly stood up, wanting to get on with the job.

"I'll set the table."

"After that, you can start packing some things up. We're heading out in the morning."

"Yes, My Lord."

Arthur couldn't help the odd pang of disappointment, but it was easily controlled. There were other things he could concentrate on, rather than thinking that the first friend he had ever had only lasted for two days.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The routine, however, settled him. They travelled for three days, and Merlin paused again. From what he could tell, Merlin was waiting for something. Arthur didn't think about it. It did not concern him what his master did. At least, for now, he was fed, clothed and somewhat cared for.

Merlin had settled in the tent, early afternoon, checking over some scrolls and papers. Arthur had gone outside, taking the washing down to the nearby stream to deal with it. He scrubbed away, totally focused on what he was doing, when the man appeared. Arthur glanced up, just to register who it was. He didn't recognise them. The man had dark hair, reaching down to his shoulders, and his jaw line hidden under a beard of the same colour. Arthur looked away again as the man's eyes locked on him, staring intently. He stopped scrubbing and waited as the man walked up to him. Arthur kept his head down, but moved his eyes slightly and caught sight of Sir Leon, following in the man's wake, which meant that Merlin knew the man, and had sent for him.

Arthur felt the tension increase in his back, and he hunched his shoulders when the man stepped close to him. As he felt the nudge Arthur took the hint, he had already put Merlin's washing down, and as the man's boot pressed into his side Arthur immediately stood up to allow himself to be inspected. The man stayed one side of him for a moment, looking him up and down, then reaching out he put a hand under Arthur's chin to force him to lift his head. Arthur complied with the movement keeping his eyes averted, staring at the low slope of the stone bank opposite. He watched a small red squirrel dart along a branch, pausing as it lifted it's nose and sniffed, the fluffy tail twitching as it assessed the air.

The squirrel shot off, shaking the leaves on the branches as it ran, disturbed as Merlin walked out of the tent. The man removed his guiding hand from Arthur's chin, but he didn't move. Arthur would remain exactly where he was until told otherwise.

"Father," Merlin greeted the arrival calmly. Arthur blinked, remembering the reference from a few days before.

"Son, you certainly did well. According to Leon you showed a good deal of talent in dealing with Cenred."

Balinor stepped around Arthur, walking towards Merlin, but Arthur didn't dare move just yet. He lowered his head a fraction, and caught the scene out of the corner of his eye as Balinor and Merlin hugged. Then Balinor pulled back and took his son's shoulders firmly.

"I could hardly believe it when Leon described it, especially when he told me you had taken the Golden Prince. I think most people expected Cenred would slit the little brat's throat, out of spite."

Arthur felt an unaccountable shiver as he heard Balinor's words. The man talked as if Arthur wasn't standing close enough to hear them, but the tone as well as the comment made him shiver. Sections of Arthur's memory were blurred, parts of his life pushed away, lost to repeats of the same thing happening over and over. So much of it just didn't seem worthwhile thinking about. Arthur tried not to; he did what he was told and took whatever people threw at him. Quite often when his subconscious probed him in such a fashion he shook it off as soon as he could.

"I doubt he would do that." Merlin said. "He would have gained nothing by it."

"You did well anyway," Balinor said, sounding proud.

"Come on, you've had a long journey. Arthur, fetch some refreshments."

Arthur jumped, shifting slightly, head dropping fully. "Yes, My Lord."

Reaching down he quickly shifted the washing out of the stream, laying it out, until he could get back to it. He turned to follow them into the tent to gather the jugs and plates to take to the supply tent. All the while he felt Balinor's eyes on him, looking him over, not entirely in the detached manner that Merlin did. But he knew the man, with that gaze, assessed his worth, and the possibilities of what Arthur would be useful for.

For his part, Merlin watched his father watching Arthur. As Arthur left Balinor dropped into a chair, lifting a foot to rest it on the table. Merlin took a seat.

"It certainly appeared to impress the other kings," Balinor said. "They didn't think that even you could get Cenred under control."

"If it came to it, you could have called on the Great Dragon," Merlin said.

"It hardly needed him, your magic is enough to deal with any army."

Merlin shrugged. "I didn't use magic, much."

"Much?" Balinor asked.

"I pressed the thoughts into their heads and their own natural instincts did the rest."

"It puts us in a good position for the spring meeting," Balinor said. "Bayard has already sent a messenger with an offer."

A mild shuffling and the light clink of plates told Merlin that Arthur stood just outside, close enough to hear that information. If Balinor heard the same thing, he chose not to pay attention.

"And I don't doubt that at least Alined and Lot will counter offer us," Balinor added as Arthur came into the room. He had his head down, obviously trying to hide his reaction as he put the plates, water and ale jugs and goblets down on the table. Glancing up Merlin decided that Arthur didn't need to hear this conversation. He could see the blond man trembling, ever so slightly. Merlin sat forward as Arthur went to pick up the jug and pour the drinks.

"Leave that, go back to what you were doing," Merlin ordered him.

"Yes, My Lord."

He spoke in a low tone, voice wavering a little. Merlin clenched his jaw as he realised what Arthur might actually make of that dismissal. If he was honest with himself, and Merlin usually tried to be, Merlin wasn't sure what he wanted to achieve. Arthur left the tent and Merlin carefully poured out the drinks. Balinor picked up an apple and bit into it.

"We need to make sure it's worth our while, whatever we do. The nobles of this land rely on us; on you. We can no doubt name our own price for him."

"If I intend to," Merlin said. Balinor raised his eyebrows, the movement of his jaw slowed as he stared at Merlin.

"You're not seriously intending to keep him?"

"I hadn't considered it either way," Merlin lied, partly lied. He had not made any specific plans when it came to Arthur, but he had certainly not considered handing him over to anyone, even for a price. "But if they are so desperate to get their hands on him, it makes me feel inclined to make sure they don't."

"The boy is of no use to us," Balinor said. "Except as a bargaining tool."

Merlin frowned. He didn't think that he entirely agreed. Balinor watched the expression flickering over Merlin's face.

"Neither of us should forget what happened to your mother," Balinor added, his voice and eyes darkening. Merlin poured out the drinks.

"I don't. I don't believe anyone should be made to suffer under the whims of those petty minded nobles. In the end, all their fighting and point scoring hurts no one but the people of their kingdoms."

Again Merlin felt Balinor's curious gaze on him. It occurred occasionally. Merlin thought that now and again he rather baffled his father. He loved Balinor, and knew his father loved him, but sometimes when he looked at his father, Merlin didn't entirely like what he saw. Hunith's death had affected them both deeply. Merlin had only been a child at the time, but when the incident occurred he had already been carefully hidden away with the druids. It was Balinor who had seen what had happened. In a way Merlin considered the fact that disasters affected adults far more than children. At that moment in time, it seemed a rather interesting concept.

"The alternative might not have been any better, if Uther had remained in power. The best thing for everyone was to take him down, he would have destroyed everything magical given the chance."

"I don't disagree," Merlin said. "But even the nobles in power distrust those who can do magic, even if they find them useful. It's a hypocrisy I can't stand."

Balinor said nothing, and Merlin decided to alter the subject.

"If the meeting is soon, will we still be able to make it? It's almost time for the equinox celebration."

The question made his father smile. "The meeting just happens to be on the way."

Merlin raised his eyebrows.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The travelling and Arthur's comforting routine continued. The only unsettling thing was Balinor's presence. He didn't say anything else on the subject of Arthur's fate but Arthur knew exactly what Balinor wanted of him. Arthur still couldn't be sure of Merlin. Balinor could presumably sway Merlin's decision. As they carried on their way, Arthur again using the little pony to ride – he had seemed to have acquired her without much fuss – he wondered what would happen.

Arthur knew about the meetings the kings had, although he never really saw much of them, if at all. It was one way of trying to keep all the petty fighting under control, not that it seemed to work as far as Arthur could tell. Not all the kings attended, depending on their mood, or who they were arguing with at the time. The last time Arthur had attended one, he must have been about twelve. He had been locked in a room in the castle that he had been taken to. Over the days he was in there several people came in and prodded, poked and abused him, although the pain had been limited due to the presence of two guards.

Later he realised those visits had been private viewings for anyone interested in buying him, his current owner wanting to make money off him. On the last evening of the meeting he had been auctioned off and then bundled away by his new owner. Actually, not an entirely new owner, King Olaf had bought him, which Arthur hadn't minded too much. The king had been his master before and as long as Arthur did as he was ordered he was basically left alone.

Since Balinor treated him as if he didn't even seem to be there, even though his eyes sometimes strayed to assess him, Arthur gleaned a good deal of information. As it had become known that Merlin would be bringing Arthur many of the kings appeared to be attending the meeting. Arthur knew Bayard would definitely want him back, several of the other kings would try and prevent that. Any rich nobles would also try, somehow, to get him.

The situation brought up another interesting train of thought in Arthur. He couldn't entirely work out Merlin's place in the scheme of things. Arthur knew enough to know that Merlin was, or would be, a Dragonlord. Balinor carried the power for the moment, which made him someone the kings would not want to anger. Arthur knew the dragons were formidable beasts, not that he had ever laid eyes on one, again all he had were stories and rumour. And Merlin, Arthur had eventually started to realise, had magic as well as managing an army.

There were too many gaps in his knowledge for Arthur to put it together. Of course, he could listen to the conversations that occurred when he was in the room, and he did so. People often treated him as if he was invisible, but that meant he would sometimes only hear part of a conversation. So he often had no frame of reference to slot the facts together. Arthur actually worried on occasion that somewhere along the way his mind had been so rattled by the abuse it had been damaged. That or he was so good at pushing things to the back of his mind he ended up losing them all together.

Arthur tightened the reins to halt the pony as Merlin halted his own horse. The little pony stretched out her neck to snuffle her nose against the flanks of Merlin's horse. The big animal had become used to the gesture, aware now of the docile animal trailing tightly behind him, so the beast simply flicked his tail. The pony's head flipped upwards and then went back to nuzzling the stallion's dock. Arthur wondered why they had paused, looking up he realised Merlin had stopped because Balinor had, looking over the tree line to the turrets of a large castle. Arthur waited, wondering if he should hop down and offer people, and horses, water.

"What do you think then boy?" Balinor's voice rumbled. Arthur jumped, realising that the Dragonlord addressed him. He had constantly referred to Arthur as 'boy' since he had joined them. Arthur looked up, realising Balinor's gaze lay on the turrets rising above the trees. Looking at it Arthur assessed the castle. One side had taken severe damage, the towers broken down, the jagged stones of one reaching up in sharp points, the roof completely missing. On the other side the towers were intact although greenery had crept up the sides to almost completely obscure the stone work. Arthur also spotted a tree that had somehow sprouted from the battlements, reaching up into the sky. No leaves appeared to be growing as yet, the branches like claws, looking dark against the blue spring sky. Arthur wondered if the tree had died. It was so tall the highest branches reached over the height of the towers, so it had certainly lived for long enough.

Arthur looked along the profile of the old castle, wondering what Balinor expected him to say. Looking away Arthur lowered his gaze to Merlin, who had turned in the saddle to watch him. He met Merlin's blue eyes briefly before averting from the direct gaze.

Merlin's movement attracted Balinor's attention, and he also turned his head. He looked at Arthur with some confusion. Arthur felt baffled himself, and it must have shown on his face because a second later, Merlin broke the silence to explain it.

"It's Camelot," Merlin said. Balinor's frown of confusion deepened. Merlin gave his father a brief glance before turning back to Arthur. "It's the old castle of Camelot."


	5. Chapter 5

**I have nicked a bit of orginal legend, so some of the characters are in different places...**

The castle still lay some distance away so they paused to rest the horses. It made Arthur wonder about the sheer size of the place. Merlin predicted that they had another few hours travel to get there. Arthur knew the pace of the army would be slower than if they were travelling in a small group, but it still seemed to give the turrets a magnificent despite their sorry state.

Since they didn't want to delay for too long the convoy didn't bother to leave the road en-mass. Percival looked mildly apologetic as Lancelot realised he had drained the water skin.

"Sorry."

Lancelot huffed, glancing around to see if anyone else could give him some water. He couldn't make the short walk through the trees to the nearby stream to get any more. Arthur reacted immediately, holding his hand out to take the container.

"I'll refill it, My Lord," Arthur said.

Lancelot handed it over without a word and Merlin tossed his own in Arthur's direction. He managed to catch it, a little clumsily, cupping it into the palm of his hand and then slamming it against his chest so it didn't fall to the floor. He managed to splatter water down the front of his new red shirt, but Arthur guessed it would dry easily enough. He jogged through the trees to head towards a section of the small stream. He shifted through the brush and hopped down the bank, dipping the skin into the water to fill it.

The stream was only a small trickle. He could easily step to the other side, but it looked clear enough as he hooked the strap of Lancelot's now full skin over his shoulder and started to fill Merlin's. Arthur tensed, almost dropping it into the water as the bushes parted on the far side and someone stepped through. Arthur glanced up, expecting to see someone from Merlin's army. He couldn't be the only one needing to stock up on water, but glancing up Arthur changed his assessment. And he tensed as he felt someone moved behind him. Glancing to his right he saw another pair of boots, scuffed and dirty, step towards him.

Looking up at the man opposite Arthur shifted nervously. The man's greasy hair fell lankly around his face, the dirt looked ingrained into the clothing which hung from his thin frame. Arthur shuffled back, keeping sight of the second man in the corner of his eye.

"Well, what have we here?" the man on the side drawled.

"I'm sure he's carrying a pretty penny."

Arthur blinked, answering carefully. He didn't think shouting to Merlin for help was a wise idea. He wouldn't make it in time if they decided to attack. However, Merlin would likely come to look for him if he took too long, or he could buy time and maybe lead them back to the convey if all they wanted was money. Arthur went with the easiest option.

"I haven't," he said. "I'm just a slave."

The man opposite looked him up and down, and sniggered. He lifted the point of the sword towards Arthur's shoulder.

"A very well dressed one. Do you really expect us to believe that?"

"You can believe what you like. Now step away from him."

Arthur sighed with relief. Turning his head he saw Merlin a few steps back from him, with Leon on one side, holding a crossbow and Percival on the other, arms folded to show off his massive muscles, sword hilt in hand, while he rested the blade against his shoulder. He smiled brightly, his gaze over Arthur's head to the bandit beyond. The huge knight managed to look both friendly and menacing at the same time.

"And if we don't," the man challenged keeping the point of his sword directed towards Arthur. Glancing to his left Arthur wondered if he could inch away and get clear enough for Merlin to be able to attack.

"My friend here will shoot you."

"You can't shoot us both at the same time," the man challenged and he dived for Arthur.

Arthur had already spotted a small gap in the bushes that grew along the bank, and before the man could grab him he was up and moving, diving through. He heard a cry of pain and guessed that Leon had made good on Merlin's threat. Arthur crawled through on his hands and knees, but as soon as he had scrabbled up the bank he attempted to get to his feet. Something wrapped around his ankle and dragged him back down again. He kicked out, hitting something but obviously not hard enough to make an impression. The hand yanked harder, dragging him back and he fell face down on the floor, air rushing from his lungs. He tried kicking again and then yelped as another hand grabbed the scruff of his neck, pulling him the other way. Arthur kicked again, brushing against something causing the grip to tighten. A moment later he heard a heavy thud and the hand pulled again, although the grip slackened. What had happened obviously caused enough of a distraction to allow Percival to take a firmer grip of his shirt and yank him up the bank. Arthur scrabbled up, landing on his side and turning to look. The group of rough men had upped to five, six if Arthur included the dead one.

Seven he discovered as he crawled further along, so he could take position behind Merlin, staying down and watching the scene unfold. He presumed the other dead man was the one who had tried to grab him, and had a knife in his neck for his trouble. Leon reloaded the crossbow and transferring it to his left hand dropped it close to Arthur, drawing his sword. Arthur shuffled away from the weapon, staring at it as if it might bite him. The sounds of the dried leaf litter crackling made Merlin turn and glare at him.

"You're meant to pick that up Arthur."

Shuffling back Arthur tentatively did so, holding it gingerly, quite unsure what to do next. He felt entirely confident that the three warriors could handle the remaining bandits.

"Haven't you ever used a crossbow before?" Merlin demanded as he turned to take in Arthur's nervousness. He appeared to have completely forgotten about the attackers. Arthur shook his head.

"No, I'm not allowed to use weapons."

Merlin rolled his eyes, muttering something under his breath to low for Arthur to make out, and turned back to the men.

"Put it back down then, carefully, I'd rather you didn't shoot any of us by accident."

Swallowing heavily Arthur very carefully put the crossbow down by his side, jumping a mile as it was picked up. Arthur recognised Balinor's cloak and boots. He stayed next to Arthur, raising the crossbow to aim at the group beyond. Arthur stayed huddled at his feet, feeling safe enough next to the Dragonlord.

The bandits shifted nervously, their advantage lost. Merlin stared at them, Arthur could imagine the expression on Merlin's face. It made him uncomfortable enough when he received it.

"If you don't want to end up like your friends, I suggest you go on your way."

The bandits stepped back, eyes flickering around the group of confident looking warriors. As soon as the bandit leader turned and ran the rest followed. Merlin huffed and spun on his heel, looking at Leon and then Percival.

"Leon, get the men to split into the usual groups and send scouts around the castle. If there are any more of them I want them rousted from the surrounding area and sent on their way. Any means you can."

"Yes, My Lord," Leon said, jogging off through the forest back towards the convoy. Merlin had turned to Balinor.

"We had better get to the castle, it's odd that the guards there haven't removed that rabble."

"They may not want to. Judging by the look of that mob they haven't had any home comforts for a while. They haven't been in the citadel, but they may keep other unwanted guests away," Balinor said. "I'm amazed they're in the woods. Rumours about the hauntings in the Darkling woods have been running for years."

Merlin glowered, "That only works if you are superstitious."

Arthur shifted to get to his feet. Percival reached down and took a firm, but surprisingly gentle, grip of his arm to help him up. Percival smirked.

"What is it about you? You attract them like you are in rut."

Arthur flushed, squirming slightly as the three men stared at him.

"I didn't realise they were there."

"What sort of defence training have you had?" Merlin asked, again mildly disapprovingly. Arthur started to realise that it was not entirely him that Merlin wanted to direct it at.

"None," Arthur said.

"You've don't even know how to defend yourself?" Merlin demanded. Balinor raised his eyebrows. Arthur shook his head.

"No."

Merlin rolled his eyes again and easing between Balinor on one side and Percival and Arthur on the other he stared to head back towards the convoy. Percival stared after him.

"He's a good cook though," Percival said in Arthur's defence.

Merlin huffed again, loudly. "Percival, the world does not begin and end with your stomach!"

Percival gave Arthur a little shove to send him after Merlin and tailing behind the prince muttered under his breath.

"It does for me."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Are you lost?" a voice asked. Arthur turned, struggling under the weight of the items that Merlin required from the wagons. He looked at the dark skinned girl who had greeted Merlin and Balinor as they arrived.

"Yes, I can't seem to find my way back to my master's chambers."

Her face rippled with a quizzical frown.

"Lord Merlin," Arthur said, not even sure if that was actually Merlin's title. He hadn't ever addressed him by name, and it felt strange doing so now. However, the confusion faded, but didn't disappear altogether as she nodded.

"I'll show you," Gwen said. "Do you want some help with all that?"

Arthur blinked. He didn't feel quite sure if he should let her, he wasn't sure of her status. Although her clothes looked plain and simple, that didn't mean she didn't have standing.

"I'm fine," Arthur stammered before she took matters into her own hands and lifted one set of saddle bags off his shoulders and shrugged it onto her own.

"I can help, it's this way, if you come in the main archway, you need to take the first set of stairs and then head to your left."

"Okay," Arthur said, committing that to his mind. They didn't talk for a moment. The girl broke the silence occasionally to give hints about directions and ways to go, that Arthur tried to memorise. It had been quite a surprise to him to find that despite the damage to the upper areas of the castle, the lower floors were still habitable, with a small community living in and around it.

Arthur had looked around with mild surprise as the small group of himself, Merlin, Balinor, Lancelot, Leon and Percival had ridden through the archway into the courtyard. Just before the archway the greenery had encroached, with weeds pushing up through the broken flagstones, and creepers clinging to the walls, looking thick and tangled, strands shooting off and twining around each other so the plants appeared almost as thick as the walls they had rooted to.

Within, however, it was a totally different picture. The stone courtyard looked neat and tidy, as if the weeds did not dare pass through. Looking up Arthur could see the damage to the towers, and the dark, almost black bark of the tree that sprouted from the battlement. Merlin pulled the small convoy to a halt by a set of stone steps that led into the building. Arthur's little pony needed no instruction from him to come to a halt. He slowly dismounted, looking up at the main building, realising that despite the dilapidated outer walls and turrets, the inside was entirely habitable. The windows were intact, the white stone of the castle clear of any damage and Arthur could see people moving about.

Then the girl had appeared in the doorway, lifting her skirts to run down to meet them, greeting all of them warmly, and even hugging Merlin and Balinor.

Arthur turned to help Lancelot dismount from his horse, and retrieved the walking stick the knight had been using for support.

"It's good to see you two," she had said.

"And you Gwen," Merlin had answered warmly. "We're about to keep you all busy. Have any of the kings, or their delegates arrived yet?"

"Only King Lot, and his sons. I heard what happened to Gareth. They all seem a little upset. Queen Anna has not accompanied them."

"I will speak to them," Merlin said. "I also need to speak to Elyan and the rest of the guard. We encountered some bandits in the woods a few miles from here. Have they been close?"

"There have been some incidents, although he has tried to increase the patrols, there is only so much he can do. None of them have tried coming close to the castle," Gwen said.

"They probably wouldn't dare," Balinor said.

"At least the presence of the army may remove them," Merlin said. "I can always increase the guard here, if we need to."

"That can wait," Gwen announced, linking her arm through Merlin's. "I've got your rooms ready, do you need me to help unpack?"

"No, that's fine, we have help," Merlin had said. Arthur had already removed the equipment off the pack horse ready to follow Merlin wherever he intended to go. It was then that Arthur had gone to get the stuff from the wagon, now parked in the courtyard, and got himself lost on the way back.

"I'm Guinevere, by the way, but most people call me Gwen," she announced to Arthur now, as they turned a corner. She held her hand out and Arthur shook it, rather clumsily as he struggled to balance the rest of the equipment he carried.

"I'm Arthur."

"Oh," said Gwen, in mild shock, her eyes widening as she looked at him. For a moment she seemed at a loss as to what to say next. Instead she just stared at him. It was something Arthur had become entirely used to. Gwen, realising she was staring, looked away, and paused by a door.

"It's this one here," she said, knocking quickly and then opening it up.

He tailed Gwen into the large room, carefully putting some of his burden down on the long table which occupied the near end of the room, with six chairs set around it. Beyond that a large bed lay against the far wall, and at the end of the chamber a bay window let in the afternoon sun. Captured in the brightness was a desk and chair. Opposite the bed, framed by an ornate mantelpiece a fire had been set up, but not as yet lit, and a wardrobe had been tucked up the far corner. Arthur crossed the room and put the bags down on the wooden trunk at the end of the bed. He opened them and started to unpack Merlin's travelling clothes, he carefully separated them into those that needed washing and those that could be hung up.

Merlin, who had been sat at the desk, looked up in surprise as he saw Gwen with Arthur.

"He got lost," Gwen said. "Would you like something to eat?"

She looked from one man to the other. Merlin smiled at her, the same bright smile that he had bestowed on Aaliah when he had seen her.

"Thank you, can you show Arthur where the kitchens are while you do? Percival is bound to send him up and down that route more than a few times while we are here."

"Certainly, it's this way."

Arthur looked uncertainly at the mess he had left around then room and then to Merlin, who nodded his head.

"Best you find out where everything is first," Merlin said. "Go on."

"Yes, My Lord," Arthur murmured, following in Gwen's wake. She turned back to smile at him and Arthur managed to return it.

As he watched them go Merlin went to the desk, whispering a word, eyes flashing gold, and the box on the desk clicked as the latch released, Merlin opened it up and pulled out several sheets of parchment, which he started to flick through while he waited for Arthur's return.

Again their only conversation as they walked to the kitchens was Gwen's directions. A small pool of cold, shivering dread had settled in Arthur's stomach. He hated these moments, knowing he could do nothing about it, now he was here, and the kings soon offering what they could for him. It occurred to Arthur to just ask Merlin what he would do. From what he knew of him over the last ten days Arthur thought that Merlin might just answer him. But such an action would be a fight against Arthur's ingrained nature. He kept his thoughts and feelings to himself, and he tried not to think too much about what was going on around him. There appeared to be very little point to his existence except what the people around him wanted to make of it. Merlin differed from that, from what Arthur expected, and it raised uncomfortable thoughts in Arthur's mind. In a way staying with Merlin was not something Arthur felt he could cope with, but on the other hand he had treated him decently from the moment Arthur had met him.

"Is there a laundry room or something?" Arthur asked as they took the final short walk to the kitchen.

Gwen pointed down the corridor. "Head down that way and turn to the right, go down a short set of steps and there are tubs and a water pump there."

"Thank you," Arthur said wondering which of Merlin's clothes he needed to wash. At least he could get it done fairly easily. "And what's the best way to get to the stables?"

Gwen took the last few steps into the kitchen and looked around. A few people were moving around, cooking at the large oven, and on the fire in the centre of the room. They glanced at them, but seeing Gwen their curiosity faded swiftly.

"For you probably through the main entrance and head round to your left. Merlin normally keeps his horses in the far stable, when he's here."

"Thank you, I'll get something for Merlin, and Percival," Arthur added, causing Gwen to smile.

"I'll show you where everything is. When there are guests a few of us help cook, so there is always something cooking. Plus the guards are always hungry."

"Why would you need guards? The castle looks abandoned."

Gwen shrugged. "People have lived here for years. Many of the people living here didn't leave when…" she paused, biting her lip as she looked at Arthur. "… when the king was overthrown."

Arthur got the impression that was not what she actually intended to say. He gave a shrug.

"I don't know anything about it, no one has ever really bothered to tell me."

"But… you are Arthur Pendragon."

"Yes, so I've been told," Arthur said. Gwen blinked and stared at him.

"It's mainly used by Merlin now, to house his troops when he needs to, but with all the fighting that goes on between the kings and their noblemen, he brings anyone who is left homeless, or without family, here. They are given the protection of the Dragonlords."

Gwen paused looking as if she was about to say more. Instead she turned and pointed through a door.

"The larder is through there, if you take a plate and gather some things, I'll see if there is any roast meat."

Arthur did as he was told. Merlin probably wouldn't eat straight away, so there would be no point in providing something hot. Arthur could leave out a cold platter, and then tidy up the room, then get on with Merlin's washing.

"Found some, and it's still warm," Gwen announced a few minutes later. Arthur took the plate from her, carefully balancing it on top of his own.

"I'll take them, if it cools down it won't matter. I'll fetch something else if the master wants it," Arthur said. Gwen nodded.

"Will you be all right now? I have to go and take some dinner to my father," Gwen said. "He's the town blacksmith."

"There's a town?" Arthur asked.

"You wouldn't have seen it, travelling in from that direction. It's just on the far side of the citadel. Not everyone likes to live in the castle." Gwen looked sad for a moment. "Too many bad memories."

Arthur sighed. "Sometimes it's better to not have any."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Arthur had managed, by luck, or Merlin's design, to have avoided the rest of the arrivals. Bayard had appeared later on that afternoon, just as dusk started to settle, and Olaf had been spotted close by. Some of the servants and soldiers Bayard had brought occupied an area of ground around the castle, while the more important of his entourage settled in the castle.

By that point Arthur had settled in a room next to Merlin's chamber cleaning and repairing several sets of armour. He had tided up, done the washing, fetched a few more items for Merlin and then after his own supper had been bundled off to clean the armour as Merlin had ordered him to.

While Arthur had remained deeply occupied with Merlin's comfort, Merlin himself went to perform a rather uncomfortable task. He walked around to the far wing of the main castle and knocked on a door.

"Come in!" the deep voice behind it bellowed.

Taking a very deep breath Merlin opened it. The man he had come to see stood by the window, staring out at the activity in the courtyard below. It was fair to say the kings did not meet often, at least in any amicable fashion, when they did such a move turned into a full scale operation. Having wars with each other was probably easier.

Merlin shut the door behind him.

"Your Highness."

King Lot turned to look at Merlin. Even in his mid-twenties and battle-hardened Merlin looked nothing more than a boy. Merlin himself thought that Lot had aged, probably after news of his son's death had reached him. The king was in his forties, with dark hair, which had over time become increasingly streaked with grey. He was still tall and broad-shouldered and exuded strength, but while grieving the aura had diminished a fraction.

"I came to offer my condolences on the death of your son. I did what I could to save him, but the wound he received was too severe."

"I saw the damage when the body returned. Gareth knew the risks when he joined you. He said it was only right that one of them went with the men who I chose. It was not much of an example if they all three of them avoided the responsibility."

"Nor is the safety of the troops a responsibility I avoid. But you're right, none of this is without risk."

"I'm forgetting my manners, would you care for a drink?"

Merlin actually didn't but under the circumstances refusing seemed impolite, so he inclined his head.

"Thank you."

He followed Lot further into the room, over to the table on the far side. The king poured the drinks and offered one to Merlin.

"Don't worry, I have no intention of poisoning you for revenge."

"That's reassuring to know."

Merlin gave a slight smile and as Lot indicated to a seat Merlin took it, while the king sat opposite him.

"At least you got rid of the problem in question. Cenred was out of control to say the least."

"Given enough power, anyone could be."

"That is true, at least we all act as a controlling influence on each other. Most of the time."

"It still seems like nothing more than a vicious cycle."

Lot shrugged. "What else can we do? Those with power will always fight for more, and those that lose it will no doubt attempt to claw it back."

"I don't know."

"What you proposed to us has worked well enough these last five years. A few people agree with you, even if they don't like to. My youngest son being one of them, he feels it is his role to take his brother's place."

"He has no need to do that," Merlin said. "Gareth proved that you were willing to be fair in the situation. Gaheris and Gwaine should be with you. Certainly now."

"I can say that of Gaheris, he is heir to the throne."

"There is still no need for Gwaine to put himself into the situation, if you do not wish him to."

"It is sometimes a little hard for me to tell my youngest son what is best for him. When he gets an idea in his head it often refuses to move. He may seem fickle, and often drunk, but he's also stubborn and well-meaning."

Merlin raised his eyebrows and took a light sip of wine. "Are you asking me to refuse him entry?"

"I don't know," Lot said truthfully. "What do you plan to do with the Pendragon boy?"

Merlin shrugged. "That's a quagmire of an issue. You've owned him before?"

Lot nodded, sitting back in the chair. "He's passed through my household a few times. The first time, I did buy him merely for curiosity's sake. Then I received him again when an heirless Lord of my kingdom died and I took control of the estate. Apparently he had won the boy in a card game a few months previously. The last time I owned him Arthur must have been just in his teens."

"What role did he take in your household?"

"I kept him as a servant, that final time I didn't see much of him, the boys appropriated him. They were a little older, and still quite a handful." Lot paused and frowned, a slight smile ghosting across his face. "Oddly enough, Arthur was the only thing they never fought over, they shared him fairly equally. Any other item in question caused something of a full scale war."

"They had him as a servant?" Merlin asked. Lot nodded, sitting back.

"Most of the time, and for what Gareth generally referred to as 'recreational use'."

Merlin glowered. "Really."

"Don't go over moralistic on me Merlin," Lot said, his tone neutral. "The Golden Prince was no virgin when they got him. In a way, three hormonal youths working off some energy were much less harmful than some of the other masters he's had."

"I suppose," Merlin mused. Lot looked at him for a long moment, before he brought up what appeared to be a rather obvious point.

"If you're so bothered over it, you're his current keeper, make it legal and keep him. What else can you really do with him except sell him or own him?"

Merlin blinked, staring out of the window he replied, in a thoughtful tone.

"I don't know."


	6. Chapter 6

**Just to let those of you asking about my other stories know, I will get back to them. But my other half saw fit to kill the computer, so I couldn't access any other stories as they were all on the hard drive. I'll be able to do more once we get the files off that and saved onto disc, this weekend. Nothing is forgotten, it's just on hold for the moment. **

"Put that on," Merlin ordered, holding out a padded shirt.

Tentatively Arthur reached up to take the shirt from Merlin's grasp. Under Merlin's watchful gaze he slid his arms into the sleeves, holding the cuffs of his undershirt tightly to prevent them riding up. Then he carefully fastened the ties on the front. Merlin disappeared further into the room, rummaging through the armour that Arthur had cleaned the previous evening. He returned a moment later and dumped what he was holding over Arthur's head, settling the metal plates on his shoulders, frowning as he checked the fit. Merlin fiddled with the leather straps, yanking and tightening them before buckling the clasps firmly.

Arthur did nothing to resist but he wondered what Merlin had in mind. He had been used for target practice before but it didn't seem like the type of thing Merlin would do.

Once his master was satisfied, he stepped back and eyed Arthur critically.

"That will have to do," Merlin announced before turning and heading out of the room. Arthur obediently tailed him as they went out of the castle and round by the stables. To avoid all the curious stares Arthur kept his eyes on Merlin's back. He only began to take in his surroundings as Merlin headed through an archway that Arthur had not encountered before. They went down a small cloister before turning into an open grassy area. Merlin paused, looking around and Arthur lingered behind him, trying to use him as something of a shield against some of the soldiers out on the training area.

It wasn't hard for Merlin to spot Percival who stood a good head taller than most. Merlin walked over, Arthur stayed on his heels aware of, but ignoring, the other king's soldiers.

Leon stood with Percival, Lancelot hobbling on the sidelines. And there were two others in the small group. Elyan, the leader of the guards in Camelot and another who, as he brushed his hair back off his face, Arthur recognised immediately.

Elyan turned as Percival stopped talking.

"My Lord," Elyan greeted Merlin, and then turned to the other man. "You know Prince Gwaine I believe?"

The scene held with a significant pause as Merlin and Gwaine looked at each other. Merlin wondered what Lot had said to his sons, after their conversation. He took responsibility for Gareth's death, they could easily blame him for it. However, after the pause, Gwaine held out his hand.

"We've never actually met. Gareth said some good things about you."

Merlin took Gwaine's hand.

"He was a good man," Merlin said, wincing inwardly at the past tense. Gwaine nodded, but quite obviously didn't want to say any more on the subject. He removed his hand from Merlin's grip as soon as politely possible, having done what he considered to be the decent thing. Then he produced a distraction as he turned to Arthur and dropped a heavy hand on the top of his head, causing Arthur to squint his eyes up. Gwaine ruffled Arthur's hair in something of an affectionate gesture, causing it to spike everywhere.

"Hello Princess!" he said brightly, grinning and greeting Arthur almost as if he was a favoured pet. Arthur smiled slightly and putting a hand up attempted to get his messed up hair under control again.

"Sire," Arthur replied deferentially.

Percival raised his eyebrows.

"Princess?" he asked. Gwaine turned to him.

"Gaheris once said he'd make someone a wonderful wife," Gwaine said, nodding at Arthur, who had given up on his hair. It flopped in a dishevelled fashion onto his forehead except for one tuft on the left, which remained standing. His eyes had widened, giving him a startled deer expression. Merlin's eyes glittered with mild anger. Arthur decided to look at his boots and fiddle with his hair again, eventually finding the stray tuft and he tugged it down to get it under control. Gwaine stared at Merlin, sensing the disapproval over what he had done. Percival decided to cause a distraction.

"Are you joining us Merlin?"

"No, I intend to sit in on the meeting," Merlin said. "Arthur is though."

Arthur stopped staring at his boots and looked up sharply, with just as much shock as everyone else. Percival frowned slightly in an unspoken question.

"If you're planning on training with swords that's fine," Merlin added. "I want him competent in some basics."

"Defensive?" Lancelot asked. Merlin glanced at the startled Arthur.

"Probably the best thing to start with."

A few of the nearby soldiers had started a ripple of whispering. Gwaine's eyebrows had also risen, and he appraised Merlin with interest.

"Okay," Percival drawled. "We'd better find him a sword."

There was a short pause and then suddenly Gwaine turned to his servant lingering at the sidelines.

"Fetch my spare sword will you." Then he turned back to the group. "I have a spare. It's probably of a good weight for him, and it's heavier at the hilt, it will make it easier for him to manage. He can borrow that."

"Thank you," Merlin said. "See how he gets on, if it proves too awkward for him try him with a crossbow."

"Sure," Percival said as Merlin turned on his heel and walked away. Gwaine took the sword off his servant and then handed it hilt first to a shocked, and now red faced, Arthur. He took it uncertainly.

"He's going to need some gloves," Percival said.

"I've got some," Lancelot added, starting to rummage. Percival retrieved the sword from Arthur momentarily and handed him the gloves.

"Best put those on."

Arthur did as he was told, skilfully avoiding eye contact with anyone. Percival looked up, eyes roaming over the troops who now appeared to be pretending to train, while not so subtly watching to see what occurred with Arthur.

"I don't suppose there is anywhere else we could do this?" Gwaine asked Elyan, which caused Percival to look at Lancelot mouthing the word, 'we?' at him. Lancelot shrugged back.

"No," Percival said. "Let's just get on with it, can you manage with that?"

Arthur looked up as he realised the question had been directed at him. He eyed Percival's shoulder instead of his face, as he always did and said.

"People always stare at me."

"You can cope with it now then. The first thing you need to be aware of is your balance. You need to keep most of your weight on your back foot, but be able to rock forward if you need to. It's best to imagine that perhaps you are carrying weights and you need to balance them."

"That I can do," Arthur said, tilting his head as Percival stepped close to him, standing on his right, the knight's chest brushing against his arm and shoulder. Percival's strong, competent hands reached out to adjust Arthur's arm.

"Now, your grip is just as important as your balance..."

Merlin walked away hearing Percival's careful tone and Lancelot's additional words backing up the advice. Merlin left them to it and walked back into the castle and up to the chamber on the upper floor, the old council room. Merlin nodded at the lingering guards and walked in, making the men sat around the table, as they settled, jump in surprise.

"Merlin, we were not expecting you."

Merlin nodded at Lot. "This place is not only a barracks for my men, it has been my home. It would be rude of me not to attend and greet you."

"You are welcome, of course," Lord Godwyn said. The others gazed with curiosity. Balinor watched his son carefully. It was often the Dragonlord himself that sat in on the meetings, to deal with anything relating to them. Merlin appearance was unusual. Merlin nodded at Godwyn and sat down next to his father. No one sat at either end of the table, no chairs had been set out, people looked at each other from either side of the table.

"Our agenda is clear. We have managed again over the last year, a little longer than that I believe," Alined said. "We have to thank Merlin for his work. Despite all intervention," the king glared at his comrades. "he has remained firm and impartial, and we do not begrudge the tithe or the men we offer."

Merlin saw the small clench of Lot's jaw. Alined watched the action as well.

"I do not take any loss blithely. We know that there are squabbles between groups. I do try to be fair in how the troops work, and I don't take more than is offered and do not taken more than is fair for the work."

Merlin stopped talking and looked around.

"However, it cannot be denied that some of your troops volunteer for the duty under my command," Merlin said. "It did not start that way, I grant you. All of you sent twenty men and they would act as a force for me, to prevent the worst damage.

"There were years of famine because you killed those on either side who worked the land and brought food to the cities. This has ended, but many of them now are people loyal to me. There is no need to offer so many men to me. Those who wish to join can do so, but I will reduce the tithe of men. I have no need for twenty from each of you. Only ten is required from those of you willing to offer."

"Are you sure of that Merlin?" Balinor asked.

"I have trained many of the people that have come to us. They are loyal and also impartial. The more the better who take that role. I can reduce the troops."

"In exchange for what?" Olaf asked.

"Nothing, although the force will still require food if we pass through but no more than that."

"None of us can deny, it has worked for us," King Lot said.

They all paused for a moment, gathering their thoughts Merlin guessed, until one man walked in, striding with purpose. He moved around the table in a lithe manner and stopped by King Alined, whispering in his ear.

"You're teaching the Golden Prince to fight?" Alined demanded.

"No, he's being taught to defend himself."

"Why would you need to do that?" Bayard asked his expression darkening. He had been eyeing Merlin with irritation ever since he had walked through the door.

Merlin sat back in his chair. "I don't need to do anything. I just think it is appropriate."

"He has never been taught such a thing before. Why would a slave need to defend himself," Godwyn asked. "The welfare of the boy is down to the discretion of his owner."

"Who is currently myself," Merlin informed them. "And at my discretion I want him competent in defending himself."

"Well certainly it can be said that you had to retrieve him from Cenred. But you cannot be his owner," Bayard announced.

"Why not?" Merlin asked. "The agreement is I take a portion of whatever is retrieved from the opposing force, whoever that may be. All of the valuables that Cenred stole were divided equally and returned, and all the equipment is safely stored. It is there for you to split amongst yourselves."

They were all staring at him now, the expressions ranging from disbelief to anger - the anger mostly coming from Bayard. Lot's expression remained neutral, half aware of Merlin's thoughts.

"It is true that I will simply either take supplies, or gold as necessary, mainly for the welfare of the troops and the people living within the community here."

At that moment, Merlin reflected that not a single resident ever called the place by it's original name. All of them knew it was what used to be, Camelot, but no one said that word, as if it was almost a curse to say it.

"However, this time anything of value was returned. The only thing I kept was the Golden Prince. There has never been any specific ruling on what I am exactly entitled to take. I fail to see it as an issue now, if I choose to take a slave rather than valuables."

"The Golden Prince is probably considered to have the highest value," Bayard rumbled. "If you now sell him back you will get more than you would if you had just taken your normal share."

Merlin raised his eyebrows. "Are you seriously trying to say I am out to swindle you?"

"Of course not," Olaf said before Bayard could answer. "It's just your decision is a little unusual. It is not like you to directly involve yourself in our affairs."

"I do not this time either."

"But we do have other concerns, we have heard from the knights that we have loaned to you," Olaf said. He looked around at his fellow kings, they all nodded, some of them in a mildly vague fashion. Merlin raised his eyebrows and waited for Olaf, who had been elected as the spokesperson, to continue.

"We know you have taken on, and trained your own men, as you have said, those you have a desire to join you. But many of them are villagers, those who have lost people in conflicts, or wish to help to protect their own homes. You have given these people positions of responsibility, whereas we assumed that our knights would have taken leadership of the cluster groups. They are born of noble houses, many of your leaders have no standing."

Merlin nodded, sitting up and resting his arms on the table. His glance grazed over all of the men sat around the table.

"That is not meant as an insult to any of you or your men," Merlin said. "But the point of me, and my men, is to be neutral in all matters pertaining to the kingdoms, and the claims on the lands. Our purpose is to intervene on any disputes that occur. Some of those you bring to my attention, for some I have intervened independently."

"We understand that Merlin," Bayard snapped with ill-concealed irritation. He looked even more irritated as Olaf raised his hand to prevent him from saying more.

"Let him speak," Olaf said softly to his fellow king. Merlin nodded at him

in thanks before continuing.

"There are times when a knight's loyalties may clash. Although I do my best to choose knights with no links to anyone in the disputes that is not always possible. If I cannot do that, I need people who are utterly neutral. In many ways my own men, those that are not knights, who have chosen to join me and whose standing is not considered as high as some of your men, are not entirely neutral. Their aim is to protect the people of the land, irrespective of whose kingdoms they live in.

"Their families and they themselves might have suffered through some of the fighting that has occurred. In a way they add better perspective to the troops they lead. And they are not all peasants, many of them are of noble blood, but their houses and lands have been lost. Sir Leon is a perfect example of that. And it is true, some are not of noble birth, but they have proved themselves, not only in their loyalty to me, but in their fairness to those they have pledged to help."

As Merlin stopped talking he sat back again taking a deep breath.

"That's a pretty speech Merlin, and I don't deny that the reasons you have stated are valid, but you yourself are not truly of nobility and you cannot take away their rights."

"What rights?" Merlin asked Olaf.

"You protected the Golden Prince from Sir Malaegant, and apparently one of your less noble knights made sure that no one else would go near the boy."

"Arthur's use is decided by his owner. I trusted Malaegant, as a good fighter, to keep Arthur safe from the fight, and I ordered Malaegant to take him straight back to camp. My orders were not followed, therefore I found it necessary to intervene."

Olaf frowned.

"Are you saying that you intend to keep the Golden Prince for yourself?"

"My plans are not so fixed. However, when it comes to things of value, which may or may not specifically belong to one kingdom, we," Merlin glanced at his father. "Have been entrusted with the ownership until the matter can be solved. The Golden Prince's welfare is one such thing. Cenred has had possession of him for over a year."

"And he was taken from my lands," Bayard announced.

"But you were not his owner, and as much as that is the case that he was in your kingdom at the time, that does not necessarily give you claim to him," Godwyn announced. Bayard glared at him.

"There are others planning to attend the meeting, they will arrive later. Perhaps Merlin is right, until the matter of ownership can be settled, the Golden Prince should remain in Merlin's custody until full ownership can be settled," Lot said calmly. "I have no objection to such a thing until the matter can be fully dealt with."

The comment sent rumblings around the table. Merlin waited, utterly fascinated. The scene strange to watch as the kings glared at each other, prepared to squabble over Arthur, as they took what they thought was justified revenge on someone who cared nothing for it. Merlin couldn't entirely understand it, they had enslaved Arthur, abused him, subjugated him, but yet none of them thought to just simply kill him, and no one forgot that he was the Prince of Camelot, the kingdom that had been lost when they had banded together to rise against it's king, using those with magic and their powers to bring Uther down.

The kings had divided the lands between themselves, but still would never agree. It had been Uther, Merlin knew his history on this, that had kept the kings in line, somehow. There had been a power there which had pulled the kingdoms together. Merlin watched the kings now as they argued over the ownership of the son of Uther Pendragon. Despite their hatred and obsession, it never occurred to them that in some ways the Pendragon's still bound them together, as much as they also drove them apart.

Merlin frowned and wondered; what in the gods and goddesses names was it about Arthur?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Merlin felt insane by the time he left the room two hours later. Things had been discussed and agreed on, and at least, for the time being he had custody of Arthur. He went down to the training field, thinking that perhaps he could train a little just to get his mind straight again.

The field had cleared somewhat since he had deposited Arthur there earlier on. Gwaine and Percival were sparring, each testing the other out. A few men remained to watch and perhaps pit themselves against the big knight, who remained one of the tests that Merlin tended to put people through.

Arthur sat on the sidelines, legs stretched out, hands in his lap, shoulders and head slumped, seeming as limp as a rag doll. His blond hair darkened with sweat and whatever he had been put through had tolled on him heavily. Now he watched the action going on in front of him, eyes moving carefully.

Percival paused to acknowledge Merlin and so did Gwaine before they went back to clashing swords. Lancelot remained on the sideline. He could walk about now but could not train as of yet. Elyan and Leon stood with him while Percival and Gwaine sized each other up.

"How did it go?" Merlin asked.

"All right," Lancelot said. "He wasn't bad, seemed to pick it up well enough."

"He's a little clumsy, but a few more sessions and he should be fairly competent," Percival said before turned back to batter at Gwaine. Gwaine refused to back down, buckling under some of the pressure but not giving in.

"Blind spots everywhere!" Gwaine snapped and Percival almost fell over to duck the oncoming sword. "Sorry, wasn't talking about Arthur there. Although he does need work."

Gwaine stopped talking, looking very serious as Percival came back at him. Percival slammed at the smaller man, making him buckle under the pressure. Gwaine had focused the bigger man's attention and as much as Gwaine could fight he would never withstand against Merlin's best fighter.

"I'm never going to lift my arms again," Arthur moaned, showing just how tired he was as he spoke without thinking. A moment later his head rose, shocked eyes looking up at Merlin. Merlin didn't like doing it but he knew it was the simplest way to make Arthur feel safe, so he put a hand down into Arthur's hair. He didn't stroke, or ruffle it. Instead he just put his palm down on Arthur's head, laying it gently until Arthur lowered it again, realising that Merlin was not angry. Percival had chuckled at the comment, turning away from Gwaine, while blocking a blow from him.

After a pause Arthur slowly started to get up. "Is there something you need My Lord?"

"No, you stay where you are Arthur, you look shattered," Merlin said. Arthur flopped down again, glad of the chance to relax.

"He's not used to using his muscles," Lancelot said. "At least not like this, using a sword. You have to take into account a whole new set of rules."

"He's alright though?"

"Merlin he's fine, we've just worn him out."

"Not to worry," Merlin reached down and touched Arthur's head again. "I wanted to go and see Gaius anyway, I'm sure I can pick up something for Arthur. First off, I need to stretch myself a little."

Merlin reached down and picked up the sword that Arthur had been using, and hefting it glanced at Leon. In response Leon grabbed his own sword, moving into a clear space and turning to face Merlin. Merlin grinned at him.

Again Arthur watched the change in expression, the grin making Merlin seem like nothing more than a boy. He watched them carefully as they sparred, taking in their movement and strikes, keeping his eyes fixed on Merlin.

Arthur watched discreetly wondering silently, what was Merlin going to do with him? What the hell did Merlin really want from him?


	7. Chapter 7

He followed Merlin through the castle again, heading up a spiral staircase into the one of the more run down areas of the castle. His muscles still ached from the exertion that he had been put through, but he was entirely used to feeling aches and pains. Merlin turned a corner, heading up a short flight of stairs. Arthur paused and glanced at the small sign that was pinned to the wall. The wood looked rotten and the words faded, not that it mattered; Arthur couldn't read anyway so he had no idea what had been written on the sign.

Merlin opened the door and paused in the doorway as Arthur caught up to him.

"Gaius?"

Even Merlin jumped as the old man appeared from behind the door, scowling at Merlin in disapproval before he turned and hobbled across the room.

"Oh, it's you!"

"Nice to see you as well Gaius," Merlin drawled walking into the room, looking over the untidy contents of the desk. Arthur stepped over the threshold and carefully closed the door behind him, looking around at the room. Jars and bottles lay everywhere, bundles of herbs hung from a low beam and lay across a bench on the far side of the room. The scent of lavender, sage and thyme combined as Arthur took a deep breath. The old man looked up at Merlin, reaching out to pat his shoulder.

"You know I'm pleased to see you, it's only taken you a day to get round to it."

"Sorry," Merlin said, sounding genuinely contrite. He sat down on a nearby chair, resting his elbows on his knees and cupping his chin in his hands. "How have you been?"

Gaius scowled at him. "Have Guinevere and Elyan been telling tales?"

"They care about you," Merlin said. "And they worry."

Gaius huffed, picking up a bottle and pouring a little out into a bowl. Reaching up he plucked a few leaves from one of the bundles and dropped them into the liquid. Picking up a pestle Gaius started to grind the leaves to power, mixing them into the liquid.

"I don't see why," Gaius told him.

Merlin raised his eyebrows. Elyan had already warned him that Gaius' behaviour was coming increasingly erratic.

"There's no problem if we need his skills as a physician," Elyan had said. "His mind's as sharp as a blade then. But Gwen has to take him food and almost force feed him. There are times he seems to forget what day it is."

Elyan had shrugged helplessly.

"It's like he completely forgets days. I've stopped him going out on his own now. He went foraging one day, and I don't know if he forgot the way home, or he lost track of time, but he was still out there an hour or so before dusk. When I found him, he seemed completely oblivious, the basket piled with all sorts of things."

"How long has this been going on?" Merlin had asked.

"Worse the last few months," Elyan said. "There had always been the odd thing. Gwen keeps a close eye on him, like I said, she takes him food, makes sure he stays warm and rests properly. She's like a mother hen and he complains about it, but I don't think there is anything else we can do. He refuses to move from that turret room."

Now, after a short pause while he observed Gaius, Merlin sat back, giving an over-dramatic sigh. "No, I don't know why they care about you either, you're grumpy, and rude."

Gaius turned his head sharply, scowling at a now grinning Merlin. Eventually Gaius smiled back, rolling his eyes.

"I'm perfectly fine, they don't need to fuss over me."

"You know Gwen, she loves fussing."

"I am not a pet!" Gaius said.

"No, you're a grumpy old genius. And on that subject have you got anything to soothe muscle pain?"

"I should think so," Gaius said discarding the potion in the bowl to turn around and rummage in a cupboard filled with jars. Merlin rolled his eyes and picking up the bowl carried on where Gaius had left off. Arthur waited by the door, watching quietly. Gaius pulled out a squat, round jar and bringing it back dumped it on the table before snatching the bowl back from Merlin. Merlin raised his hands in surrender.

"Sorry, just trying to help."

"Yes, well, if you want to help then I have three doses of a cold remedy to make, put together a vial of oil for rheumatism, mix up a dose of herbal tea for Maria's morning sickness. Not to mention the leech tank needs cleaning."

"I have preparations to make for the Equinox celebrations."

"And that reminds me, I have to make up the mix for the wine," Gaius added. "Perhaps you'd like the clean the leech tank."

"Er, no, thank you..." Merlin said causing Gaius to huff. Then Merlin turned towards Arthur, still carefully lingering by the door. "Arthur could help you though, I don't need him this afternoon so he could make himself useful here."

Arthur blinked, whatever he was told to do, he would just simply get on with, although his muscles throbbed, reminding him that they had already done quite enough. Gaius looked up and stared at him, he hadn't even noticed Arthur stood there until Merlin pointed him out. As Merlin was also looking at Arthur he didn't see Gaius's reaction as the man stared at the prince, eyes widening, his face flickering with different emotions. By the time Merlin turned around again Gaius's face as calmed down, returning to it's general sternness.

"Well, I need to get these things done, I suppose he could make himself useful," the old man announced grudgingly. He turned away, hobbling across the room to pick up a book, opening it up and dumping it down next to the bowl on the table. Merlin slowly stood up, picking up the jar of cream that Gaius had dumped by his side.

"Let's do this first," Merlin said, nodding his head in the direction of the chair. "Sit down Arthur, shirt off."

Shuffling forward Arthur lifted the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head. For a moment he couldn't see the two people in the room so he did not see the looks on their faces as they saw his skin. Arthur didn't think anything of it as he sat down and Merlin's expression remained tightly controlled. Without saying a word he gathered a generous amount of cream onto his fingers and distributed it on Arthur's right shoulder, feeling him tense as the cold substance touched his skin. Merlin gently started to massage the cream in, digging into Arthur's sore muscles and gently rotating his shoulder joint. Arthur gave the occasional wince but had to admit once the cream warmed against his skin his aching muscles felt better. While he worked Merlin assessed the lines that marred Arthur's back, the raised scars evidence of the abuse he had suffered. Leaning forward Merlin caught a brief glimpse of a scar that ran in a diagonal line across his chest, intersecting Arthur's left nipple. There were other marks that Merlin couldn't see clearly but even he didn't want to be so tactless as to make Arthur stand there while he examined them. Merlin knew enough to know that Arthur wouldn't care. If Merlin told him to stand there while he looked him over then that is exactly what Arthur would do, not caring about the damage. That was nothing more than an occupational hazard.

It did make Merlin wondered what scars marked him lower down. Not that he was about to strip Arthur off and find out. Instead he calmly finished what he was doing and Arthur slowly put his shirt back on.

"You're probably still going to feel a little stiff, although a bit of activity won't hurt. You can stay here for the afternoon to help Gaius."

"Yes, My Lord," Arthur said. Merlin glanced up at Gaius.

"I'll come back to collect him later on, that or I'll send Percival."

"Yes, yes," Gaius muttered turning back to his book and grinding the leaves. Arthur watched, feeling a little perturbed at being left in with the old man, but he didn't feel entirely certain of how to explain that. Merlin disappeared off. As soon as the door shut Arthur slowly got to his feet, expecting to get some instruction as to what to do. He got the horrible feeling he would end up dealing with the grimy looking tank. He pulled on the hem of his shirt and glanced at Gaius, who had put the bowl down again.

"What should I…?" Arthur started and stopped with a startled yelp as Gaius suddenly stepped forward and engulfed him in a rough hug, the old man's arms displaying a surprising amount of strength. Arthur didn't stop him, he felt too stunned to response.

"Oh, my boy!" Gaius said, his voice sounding oddly thick. He pulled back and looked Arthur up and down, his eyes glittering with unshed tears. Arthur remained silent, shocked into immobility by the sudden display, not entirely understanding it. Gaius patted up and down Arthur's arms, as if checking his was real, then reached up to touch his face. Arthur tensed with a ripple of tension, but Gaius didn't appear to notice it. He stared at Arthur intently.

"You do have so much of your mother in you," Gaius announced before dragging Arthur back into a bone crushing hug. Arthur flopped into it, his body pliant as his mind reeled, processing the comment. He thought about it, someone living, rather insistently, in an old, otherwise abandoned area of the castle. As if it was his. Maybe, it occurred to Arthur, he had been here before Camelot was lost. How else could Gaius know he was like his mother? Even Arthur had never considered that, whether or not he looked like one of his parents. He hadn't even realised he had done it when he wrapped an arm around Gaius' waist, resting one hand against his back. Gaius patted Arthur on the back, holding him with far more enthusiasm. In the end Arthur carefully endured the hug, which Gaius didn't seem to want to end. However, they couldn't stay like that forever. Arthur wondered, as Gaius released him, if he had started to sense his discomfort as the gesture was performed with some regret.

"I'll make some tea," Gaius announced, still staring at Arthur glassy eyed. He gave Arthur's arms one last squeeze and he shuffled off to locate the pot to heat the water.

"Erm… should I do that?" Arthur said.

"No, no, I'm fine."

"Well, I could do something, if you've got lots to do," Arthur said. He couldn't not make himself useful, if nothing else Merlin had told him to do so. Arthur wondered if Merlin's actions had been deliberate. Leaving him with someone who had known him, had known his mother. Occupying himself would at least help to settle his nerves while he processed the information.

"Oh, there's no need, none of it will take me very long. Moaning about it just means they won't take me for granted."

Arthur frowned, shifting nervously, biting on his lower lip. Gaius looked up, staring at him sharply. He clearly realised that Arthur, shifting about, needed something to do. Gaius waved a hand in the direction of several piles of herbs.

"Those herbs need tying and hanging, there's twine there."

Arthur grabbed the twine, and a nearby knife to cut it with before heading around to the herbs. Carefully he cut lengths of string and wound them around the stems of some parsley before knotting it and picking up the bundle eyed the rack above his head carefully.

"How should I…" He eyed the other bundles already hanging.

"So I can reach them, without them being in the way," Gaius said, rooting in a jar for his tea mix. "You really don't have to."

"I'm not good at sitting still," Arthur said reaching up to carefully string up the first bundle, then he cut more twine for the next one. "And I don't want to annoy my master."

Gaius huffed. "If you mean Merlin, I'll think you'll find that rather difficult. Now once you've done that the tea will be ready, you can sit down and have a drink."

Arthur couldn't seem to argue with the old man, as he eventually retook the seat he had occupied previously and sipped nervously at the drink. Gaius kept looking at him, his eyes hardly believing that he was seeing Arthur. After a short spell of silence, Arthur's curiosity eventually got the better of him.

"I'm sorry; but did you know my mother?"

Gaius reached out to grasp Arthur's forearm.

"I did, and your father. I was here when you father was king. I'm so sorry I couldn't help you, all those years ago. Alice couldn't stop them taking you."

Arthur frowned, the vague memory flickering again, of the woman, who had tried to hold onto him. Her name was Alice then, Arthur mused. The knowledge didn't make the memory any clearer. Gaius looked at him expectantly. Arthur didn't hesitate as he said.

"I don't remember, I don't remember any of it," he said.

It was not a complete lie, but he had known Gaius for no more than ten minutes. He was not about to open up and tell him. Arthur had never mentioned it to anyone, and however effusive his welcome had been Arthur didn't feel inclined to trust Gaius, or anyone with that snippet. There was nobody he knew well enough to have such a personal conversation with, and that was something not to be thought about.

Gaius gave a heavy, sad sigh. "I tried. You were only a child, no harm to anyone. I tried to keep you, but no one would listen, and they just took you away."

Arthur frowned, unsure if he really wanted to hear this. He stared down into the tea, taking a small sip for the want of something to do. Arthur wished Merlin hadn't left him here. He put the cup back down again as he realised the tea within rippled as his hand shook.

"I don't know. I don't remember," Arthur said. "No one has ever told me anything, except that I was a prince, of Camelot, somewhere that doesn't exist any more. I don't know anything about it."

"You know nothing?" Gaius asked.

Arthur shook his head. "No," he whispered quietly. "I've never thought about it. People told me who I was, but what did it matter?" He gave a shrug, dismissing the thought. "I'm just a slave, I always have been. I don't know any different."

And it had never bothered him. Not really. Thoughts that his situation seemed unfair were swiftly pushed aside. He had seen other people abused, the poor, those struggling to survive and hold onto what little they had. Arthur knew he could do nothing more but let events happen and then carry on. Why had he even asked the question about his mother? he asked himself.

He kept his head down, feeling Gaius' eyes on him. Arthur battled with the rising tide of feelings, as part of him demanded the answers, but another side pushed the thoughts as far back as it could. He could easily tell himself it was better not to know. Slowly he raised his head.

"Do you want me to clean the leech tank?"

Gaius looked at him for a moment and then smiled. "No, I used to make Merlin do it when he was younger, just for my amusement. The leeches like it the way it is. You can help mix the cold remedies, the ingredients need to be stirred as they simmer."

"Okay. What should I...?"

"Fetch me that pot, the brown one over there," Gaius said pointing across the room.

For the next few minutes Arthur followed Gaius' instructions, fetching, carrying and eventually sitting and stirring the potion as it simmered. The atmosphere relaxed over that time, until Gaius spoke again.

"Of course Camelot used to be the strongest kingdom, until the other kings, and those with magic rose against your father."

Arthur blinked and looked up, something stirred in his belly, a cold fluttering sensation. He wanted to know and didn't want to know. Arthur wanted to make sense of the world around him, but equally couldn't see how knowing any more would help him.

"Why?" he found himself asking involuntarily.

"The Great Purge, your father sought out and killed many who had magic and who used sorcery. They were killed in their hundreds."

Arthur stared up at Gaius, jaw dropping and eyes widening as he listened to him.

"Keep stirring that!" Gaius snapped. Arthur jumped to attention, looking down into the bubbling pot and resuming the circling of the spoon within the liquid, swirling the colours together.

"Sorry. Hundreds of people?"

"People were experimenting will all sorts of powers. I know, I was one of them. Maybe we didn't realise the consequences of such actions, your father realised the horror of it."

"How?"

"Because of your mother," Gaius said. "Uther asked for help, when his queen, Igraine, your mother, couldn't seem to conceive a child. He asked a sorceress, Nimueh for help. But to create a life, the balance must be restored. Your mother died, soon after you were born. She paid the price. With such an action Uther chose to see all acts of magic as evil."

Arthur's eyes stared up at Gaius, wide with shock. He stirred the liquid in the pot without really seeing it.

"So it's my fault."

"You were a child Arthur. My boy, you cannot be blamed for what happened. The choices that were made caused your creation. You had no hand in the events. Move that from the flames now, keep stirring it as it cools."

Arthur did as he was told, moving the pot to one side, settling it on the table and continuing to stir it. He stared at the swirling liquid, his mind moving in the same way, going over and over what Gaius had just said. That was why people hated him. Arthur could hardly comprehend it. He knew the kingdom had fallen, and he had been kept as some kind of example but what he had just learnt justified that. Even he couldn't argue with what had happened.

"Let me see that now," Gaius said. "Can you crush those seeds for me, grind them into powder."

Gaius turned and looked at Arthur. He looked stunned as he picked up the pestle and mortar to do as Gaius asked. Reaching out Gaius touched Arthur's blond hair, causing him to flinch visibly.

"Oh, my boy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you think that you were to blame for anything. Trust me, it was not like that. I'm just sorry I couldn't protect you."

Arthur shrugged. It didn't matter. If Gaius wanted to protect him then he was the only one who truly did.

"Those seeds need to be put into that bowl, and a small amount of that oil added, the one in the green jar; it needs mixing with it. Add a few small drops and then stir it, you need to make a paste," Gaius said, suddenly retracting from him. Arthur looked up in surprise, reaching for the bottle and doing as Gaius instructed. He understood why the physician did as he had as the door opened and Merlin strolled in, with Balinor directly behind him. Arthur got the feeling that the old physician's hearing was still in good order.

"Everything all right Gaius?" Merlin asked.

"Perfectly; tea?" he asked, and without waiting for an answer he hobbled off to retrieve two more cups and poured out some tea from the one he had brewed a short while ago. Arthur stirred the paste, grinding the seeds down a little further. Gaius peered over his shoulder.

"That's slightly too thick, add a few more drops of oil."

Arthur obliged, staring intently at what he was doing to avoid Balinor's gaze. The Dragonlord watched him carefully, which made Arthur wonder if he somehow knew what they had talked about. He could presumably guess that Gaius would talk. Concentrating on the work he had been given was probably Arthur's best defence, he had done quite a bit while he had been there, to justify the fact that was all he had done.

As Gaius brought the tea back, Arthur held the bowl up for further inspection.

"That's fine, we need a clean jar to put it in. Over there."

Arthur went to rummage for something useable. He found one that looked reasonably clean and started to wash it out.

"I think you should have got Arthur to wash up," Merlin observed. "And you didn't make him do the leech tank."

"I thought I would save that for you," Gaius chuckled. Merlin sipped his tea and then glanced at Arthur, who had emptied the paste into the jar, fastening the lid carefully, and he had also washed out the bowl. There was nothing else for him to do so Arthur lingered by the table, waiting for his next instruction. Merlin glanced at him and then took a large swallow of tea.

"I still have things to do, do you need Arthur to help you with anything else Gaius?"

Gaius looked up, and shook his head. "No, I think almost everything is done. He's been very helpful, thank you."

Merlin smiled. "Okay, and stop giving Gwen such a hard time."

"I do not give her a hard time," Gaius informed him. "She just doesn't need to fuss so much."

"As far as I am concerned Gwen can fuss as much as she likes. Come on Arthur."

"Yes, My Lord," Arthur said tailing out of the room. Gaius looked at the dregs of the tea.

"I'll make a fresh batch, if you are planning on staying for a while," Gaius said to Balinor.

"What did you say to the boy?"

Gaius looked up. "Why would I say anything to him?"

Balinor's shoulders squared slightly and he glared at Gaius.

"I know you well enough."

"Do you now?" Gaius snarled, hobbling off to pour the remaining water from his teapot out of the window and he came back to fill it with more water, from the bucket that Gwen had left earlier that day, and he rummaged for his herb mix to make the infusion.

"It was a shock to see him, after all these years, but what good would it do to tell the poor boy anything."

"You sympathised with Uther."

Gaius banged the pot holding his tea mix down on the counter, sending a billow of crushed herbs into the air.

"I did not, but even I had to admit the natural order was in danger of falling into chaos. I still fail to see what harm a small boy could have done!"

"He could not remain in Camelot!"

"Then I was willing to take him elsewhere," Gaius said. "He could have lived a simple life. You were the one that chose to offer him up to the path he is on now."

Balinor stepped forward, moving into Gaius' personal space.

"And you forget what his father did to my wife, your friend; and Hunith's unborn child!"

Gaius looked up, eyes glittering, bitterness in his voice as he spoke.

"Uther destroyed the life of your child, I know that. I saw what he did, and no I cannot justify that; just as I cannot justify destroying the life of another innocent child in retaliation. You may say that you were stopping Uther's madness, but only by becoming exactly like him."

Gaius' tone stayed low, every word he said heavy with meaning. Balinor snarled, leaning forward so he all but loomed over Gaius. Gaius didn't look up, he turned back to what he was doing but he remained aware of the furious tension in the Dragonlord's body.

"Remember, old man, you are only here by sufferance," Balinor's voice rumbled.

Gaius huffed, fed up with the intimidation. He turned away from Balinor to concentrate on pouring the boiling water into the pot.

"I am here because it is my home and I choose to stay. The mistakes of the past will continue, unless we learn from them."

Balinor exhaled heavily, but Gaius took away his indignation by moving away from him, heading slowly up the stairs into the room beyond. Balinor stared at Gaius' stooped shoulders for a moment, then Gaius closed the door behind him, shutting the Dragonlord firmly out.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Arthur turned down the bedspread, shifting some of the cushions out of the way, and plumping the pillows ready for Merlin's return. The fire burned low and Arthur had lit some of the candles in readiness for Merlin's return. He did not know where his master had gone but Merlin had ordered Arthur to ready his room and then go to bed. Arthur couldn't argue with that, he ached all over and wouldn't mind the idea of curling up in his bedroll, in the small room opposite Merlin's.

As he moved to the door Arthur checked the room over carefully. The flames glowed in the room, but only a few had been lit, which he could safely leave and he had put out a platter of food. Percival had accompanied Merlin and even if his master didn't feel hungry, Arthur was sure Percival would want something. Merlin's bedclothes had been laid out, and Arthur had left a clothes horse ready for Merlin to leave his garments on.

Everything looked to be in it's place, Arthur opened the door and carefully closed it. As he turned he gasped as two soldiers appeared from nowhere and grabbed an arm each, one hand fixing on his wrists and the other on his upper arms. They spun him round and marched him down the corridor, dragging him along. Arthur said nothing, fear causing his stomach to clench, a cold fist of dread tightening in his belly.

He lost direction after the second turn, but he got pulled up a flight of stairs and moved down a corridor and through a set of open doors. As they entered the room the guards paused.

"Strip him," a familiar voice announced.

Arthur knew his place, given the command he would have obeyed but instead the guards pulled at his clothes. They ripped the material away from him, pushing him forward and Arthur, well trained as he was, dropped down onto his hands and knees, lowering his head. His boots and trousers were dragged clear and he stayed still, cold air ghosting over his skin, causing goosepimples to rise. Footsteps behind him told him the guards were now leaving and the clicking of the door echoed around the room. Arthur lifted his eyes enough to see Bayard's face and then he looked down again.

Someone moved in from the side and Arthur glanced at the pair of boots and the cloak that he knew belonged to Balinor. He had seen them when the Dragonlord had acted as backup for Merlin when the bandits had attacked.

"You have him until morning," Balinor's voice rumbled, and his boots moved away.

Arthur's eyes widened. Hands grabbed him, pulling him upwards and a few steps forwards, his arms were wrenched upwards, causing his sore muscles to ache, and he felt the cold metal of shackles around his wrists. Shadows moved around him, he didn't register who they were. He knew Bayard was there, he had heard his voice. The others could be anyone, the entirety of Bayard's household could be there and they had the right to do what they wanted to him.

Someone grabbed his hair dragging on it to force his chin up. They moved close, brushing against him. Arthur heard a voice, one that pushed on the edges of his mind, one he knew but it struggled through the maze of his memories to be known. What he knew of it was that he didn't want to hear it. Arthur relaxed into the chains, at least he knew what would come, and in some ways it felt safe. After the revelations of the day, and the expectations Merlin had of him, it felt safe to sink back into what was to come. To know there would be pain, horrible but familiar, but known.

"Welcome home," the voice growled, and then a second later, the pain started.


	8. Chapter 8

**I have to say I wasn't expecting that much reaction to the last chapter but because of the people that wanted this to be a slash story it's not going to happen but I have made this chapter a little more intimate than planned (since it became an entire chapter!). There are many references to abuse and sex as probably expected. **

Arthur curled up on the floor, by the side of the bed, the bare boards against his skin, making him shiver. He was not fit to be on the bed, unless someone of nobility lay with him. For now, he had been discarded. His body ached and throbbed in a wholly familiar way. The sounds of people had faded away and he could vaguely hear the birds as the roused with the sun. In his exhaustion he simply let the sounds drift over him, until a closer one roused him to attention.

"You can return him now."

Hands grabbed at him, taking a firm grip of his arms and dragging him up onto his feet. Arthur hung his head, only getting a brief glimpse of Bayard's boots and the tail end of his robes before the two men dragged him across the room and out into the corridor. Arthur struggled to keep himself upright, tripping over his own feet as they dragged him along. Limp with exhaustion he didn't pay much attention to their direction until one of them paused. The other one pulled Arthur's arm slightly as he took an extra step before halting.

"What?"

The first man hesitated before answering. "Well, we don't have to take him straight back do we?"

"What do you mean?"

"We could, you know, make use of him."

Arthur sensed the man shuffle sideways, looking his naked body up and down.

"No one will notice."

Arthur didn't move during the pause. The argument was valid, he could still feel semen trailing out of him, he was bloodied and bruised, and a little more wouldn't mean anything. Anything else would just be lost in what had already been.

It didn't surprise Arthur as they suddenly yanked him in a different direction, taking him down a corridor he didn't recognise. The lighting slightly dimmer, which eased Arthur's sore eyes. He didn't put up any resistance as they turned a corner and he got pulled to a halt again. The sound of a new set of footsteps caused him to lift his head, just to see who else might be joining in, and Arthur felt the pressure behind his eyes as they prickled with tears. Ones of mild relief.

Arthur could only describe the huge knight as one of the most welcome sights he had ever seen. Percival blocked the narrow corridor, glaring at the two men. Arthur closed his eyes, sagging in the soldier's grips as Percival assessed the scene.

"Are you lost?" he growled. "Because I think you'll find that the Dragonlord's apartments lie in the other direction."

The two men faltered, nerves causing them to tighten their grip on Arthur. As Percival stepped forward Arthur half hoped that Merlin's close friend would remove him from the soldiers and take him back, but Percival did no such thing. He was not about to let the two men off that easily. He could see the nerves in them, realising they had been caught out. Whether or not they intended to cause Arthur any real harm was inconsequential, they had intended something. Percival blocked the corridor in the direction they had intended to go, and he waited.

In the end, it gave them no choice, they turned round, dragging Arthur the other way, causing him to stumble again as they moved swiftly. Now they wanted to get rid of him as soon as possible. Percival strolled behind them grimly looking at the state Arthur was in. The Prince almost fell over, but the two guards hoisted Arthur up and kept him moving, almost dragging him up a flight of stairs.

He felt so exhausted Arthur could hardly lift his feet. But he now recognised where he was. Percival's dominating presence helping his thought processes unwind themselves. Arthur sagged again at the top of the stairs as another thought decided to present itself.

What if Merlin had been part of the plan? Arthur had no idea where Merlin had disappeared to that evening. He had just gone out, leaving Arthur a list of instructions. Had he been the one to allow Bayard and the others to use him?

Tears stung his eyes again, this time of mild panic. His breath hitched, throat burning as he inhaled. Arthur closed his eyes, a few tears leaking onto his cheeks. He took several short breaths to steady himself. The rebellious little thought remained, but Arthur couldn't believe it. Merlin had ensured no one had laid a hand on him.

Maybe that was why, the little thought added. He wanted him undamaged for the kings.

Arthur hardly registered the pause, as they reached Merlin's door, until the nearest soldier stepped forward, pulling Arthur's arm again, and he knocked on the dark wood, before turning the handle, getting a firmer grip of Arthur's upper arm and pulling him inside, while his comrade propped Arthur on the other.

They dragged Arthur into the room, pausing in the space just by the large table. The scrape of a chair made them both tense and they released Arthur, pushing him forward. Arthur looked up, and something inside him stirred.

It remained a little indefinable. He glanced at Merlin, who had been sat at the desk, but now walked around it. It was definitely the eyes that gave away his fury. The look was not the cold irritation that Arthur had become familiar with, and that he wasn't the only recipient of. Everyone received that look if they failed to reach Merlin's standards. This was something else entirely.

Merlin's blue eyes burned with intensity, making his face seem so white in comparison. The anger almost sparked off him as he glared at the two unfortunate men who had brought him back. That look caused the sudden germination of something in Arthur.

The push the soldiers gave him would normally cause Arthur to drop to the floor. A reaction that was born from years of training, with Arthur knowing it was the safest thing to do. This time, however, a feeling tensed inside him, strengthening his body. The effort almost sent him to the floor anyway, his trembling legs hardly able to hold him, but Arthur was good at enduring things when he had to, and he stayed standing. The defiance probably something that would go unnoticed by the people around him, but Arthur realised it and he knew why he was doing it.

He could hear the scuffling sounds of the soldiers getting out of the door, and Percival carefully closing it behind them, quite certain that too much noise would cause Arthur to crumble. He wobbled in exhaustion and he waited.

As Merlin passed the bed, he had dragged the quilted blanket off the top, the violent gesture pulled the other blankets into disarray, but Merlin didn't appear to notice. Carrying the blanket in his arms as he strode across the room and he flicked out the ends as he reached Arthur, wrapping it around his trembling shoulders.

Arthur winced as the material brushed against his sore backside, sending stinging pains across his skin. Merlin's arm stretched across his back to reach Arthur's far shoulder, and his other hand took a firm grip of the material as it draped across the front, to carefully pull it around him. Arthur felt his eyes droop and he rested his shoulder against Merlin's as his master pressed against him. Merlin's arms gently encircled his shoulders.

"Oh god, Arthur." Merlin's voice came out as a low whisper, the horror in his tone evident. Arthur dropped his head even further, leaning a little harder on Merlin, who braced himself to support the trembling blond.

Come on," Merlin murmured, sliding his arm down to wrap around Arthur's waist to support him, while the other hand kept the material firmly wrapped around him.

The walk across the room felt slow and painful. Rather than force him to walk, as the soldiers had, Merlin let Arthur shuffle at his own pace. Arthur went, determinedly staying upright, keeping the bed in his sight, and listening to the low, gentle, encouraging murmur of Merlin's voice.

As they reached the bed, Arthur hesitated and he tried to ease one hand out from the blanket he was swathed in.

"What the matter?"

"I'll mess the sheets," Arthur said staring at the white under blankets that had been exposed when Merlin had ripped off the quilt.

"Arthur, it doesn't…" Merlin started, stopped, then huffed and the darker wool blanket that covered them casually flipped, apparently of it's own accord, up the bed to protect the more delicate material.

"Better?" Merlin asked.

Arthur mumbled a response which Merlin took as a positive as Arthur slowly lifted his leg. The first time he got his knee on the bed it slid off again. Merlin half turned, thinking to get Percival to simply lift Arthur and put him there. Percival had already moved a little closer, seeing the trouble that Arthur was having. However, Arthur tried again, eventually getting his left knee anchored onto the mattress and he leant forward, inching his hands across the sheets.

To speed the process up Merlin shifted position and gripping the back of Arthur's knee, eased his other leg up. It caused a mild hiss of pain from Arthur but he got onto bed, shuffling on all fours before letting Merlin help him drop his shoulder, rolling onto his side and Arthur brought his legs up under the quilted blanket to cocoon himself inside it, slowly closing his eyes.

They partially opened again as he glimpsed the lights around him flicker. Merlin knelt on the bed beside him, eyes flashing gold as the ties holding the curtains around the posts released the material dropping down to conceal him, cutting out the bright sunlight and leaving him shielded in partial darkness. Arthur closed his eyes again, feeling Merlin tighten the blanket around him, and then Arthur felt Merlin's fingers in his hair, easing under his head to lift it. Arthur frowned, wondering what Merlin intended to do. He soon found out as the silky softness of a pillow brushed against his cheek and Merlin carefully lowered his head back down. Arthur settled again, keeping his eyes closed, tucking himself up, feeling safe and contained in the enclosure of the bed.

Merlin's hand rested gently on his head, his fingertips brushing across Arthur's forehead, easing the lank strands of his hair aside and Merlin pressed his palm against Arthur's skin, feeling the warmth, and slight dampness. Arthur seemed to Merlin to have a temperature, but he could put that down to the stress of the situation.

"You rest a minute Arthur," Merlin said in the same gentle tone. Arthur murmured, and the hand retreated, the bed dipping as Merlin shuffled backwards. Arthur opened his eyes a fraction, to see the blurred shadow that was Merlin ease back, sliding through the curtains and carefully dropping them into place to leave Arthur tucked up in the bed. Arthur liked it, he had never minded the small tents and rooms where he had slept, safely wrapped up in the darkness. Through the exhausted haze he could hear Merlin's voice.

"Go and find someone to set up a bath in here, by the fire, they don't need to bother warming the water, just get it filled up." Merlin's voice was riddled with tension. Percival answered his tone low.

"I'll do it myself if I bloody have to," Percival said. "I can get Gwen to help, I guess."

"If you do see her, best not tell her…" Merlin paused. He had turned his head to look at the bed, unable to see Arthur inside. "Just what state he is in."

"Shall I get Gaius?"

Merlin winced, and shook his head. "Let's not go out of our way to upset anyone. When you find someone to organise the bath, get back up here and stay on the door. I do not want to be disturbed."

"Right," Percival said turning and striding out of the door.

Arthur settled down into the bed, his exhausted body glad of the rest. Despite the throbbing aches and pains, it didn't take long for him to fall asleep. He had been awake all night, none of them in the room giving him any respite. Arthur swallowed, feeling the dryness of his sore throat. He had been given enough water to keep him alert but no more than that.

A slight shifting of the mattress informed him that Merlin had sat back down. But Arthur didn't feel his touch again. Something which Arthur decided he would have perhaps liked, as a comforting gesture. Merlin's close presence however gave him a feeling of safety. As if he could read Arthur's thoughts Merlin reached out, hand again resting on Arthur's head.

"Arthur?"

"Yes, My Lord," Arthur murmured.

"Who was in the room, last night? Did you recognise any of them?"

Arthur frowned, tensing a little. Merlin ran his fingers through Arthur's hair.

"Just tell me Arthur. No one's going to get near you. I'm sorry I wasn't here."

Hearing the tone of voice Arthur wondered just how wise it would be to tell Merlin. He weighed it up for a moment.

"Arthur?" Merlin whispered, very persuasively. Arthur's eyes flickered open.

"King Bayard," Arthur said, going with the obvious one. "Lord Agravaine…"

Merlin had leant forward slightly, but he sat up in shock as he heard the second name.

"Your uncle?"

"What?" mumbled Arthur, who hadn't registered what Merlin had said, only just about registering the surprised tone. Merlin blinked, guessing correctly that it was another fact that Arthur had never been told.

"Never mind, who else do you remember?"

Arthur mumbled off a few names, but after a minute or so Merlin realised that Arthur was far too exhausted to be entirely clear about it, and as he resettled Arthur back in a half-doze Percival returned with Lancelot and two servants began organising the bath. Merlin left Arthur where he was, making sure he was completely hidden by the curtains, to watch as the servants set up, filling the bath with water.

Once the task was complete Percival shooed the servants out and retreated himself.

"We'll stay on the door."

Merlin nodded. It was not as if he couldn't protect the room himself, and if necessary, he would take action, but what he wanted to do was concentrate on a badly battered Arthur. He eased the curtains at the end of the bed aside and tucked them out of the way. Amazingly, Arthur had drifted off to sleep. Merlin reached forward and started to tug the blanket away, and he gave Arthur a gentle shake.

"Come on, we need to get you cleaned up."

Arthur stirred, grizzling an objection, trying to turn away from Merlin. Insistently Merlin carried on tugging at the quilted blanket and eased it away from Arthur, also forcing him to lift his head and he took away the pillow. Arthur's hand tried to keep it in place.

"No, can it wait?" Arthur mumbled.

"It can not," Merlin said sternly. "Arthur, we need to clean you up and I need to look at your injuries. You need treating, and the bath will help with the pain. Up you get now, come on, get your feet there and stand up slowly. I'll bring the pillow, you can rest against the side of the bath and sleep in there."

Arthur did as he was told, following Merlin's instructions and then they shuffled the short distance to the bath. Merlin watched Arthur eying the water uncertainly.

"It's all right," Merlin said. "Get in Arthur, let's clean you up."

Arthur leant on him heavily as he lifted one leg to get into the bath, almost toppling as he jerked in surprise. He got his foot down on the base of the bath and Merlin held on tightly to keep him steady.

"Arthur?"

"It's warm," he announced with some surprise.

"Of course it is," Merlin said and then frowned. It was entirely possible that Arthur had never had a warm bath in his life. "Just get in Arthur before you fall over. The bath will stay warm."

The shock had roused him a little but Arthur's exhaustion came back almost immediately. Merlin got him down in the bath, settling him as best he could. Arthur looked up at him.

"You settle down now," Merlin said reaching for the soap trying to work out the best place to actually start. Arthur helped, he took control of the pillow, resting it against the side of the bath, and he propped his chest against it, wrapping his arms around the plump fabric and dropping his head down. He placed his cheek against the downy softness. Arthur settled so his face was turned away from Merlin, but the warlock chose to not take that personally. He had failed to protect Arthur. Merlin looked at the lash marks that ran from the scruff of Arthur's neck and down under the water to his thighs.

Lathering up the flannel Merlin started at the top, slowly working his way down, also releasing, as he washed, there were several marks indicating that a blade had been used on the blond man. The cuts were not deep and very carefully placed. Whoever had done it had known exactly what they were doing. The longer he worked the more fury Merlin could feel building inside him. Incredibly, Arthur appeared to have gone to sleep again. Merlin didn't know if that was down to sheer exhaustion or he felt safe enough in Merlin's presence to be able to do so. Merlin hoped the latter, but had a sickening impression that it was probably the former.

He grimaced as he moved lower, rousing Arthur slightly, and Merlin encouraged him to raise his hips.

"Arthur I need to check…" Merlin paused and clenched his jaw, not really wanting to voice his next move. He decided on the safest euphemism. "Between your legs."

Arthur gave an unintelligible mumble but moved position so he could kneel up in the bath raising his hips, while still keeping his head down on the pillow. There were lash marks across Arthur's buttocks, and bruising. Arthur hardly reacted as Merlin examined him, seeing the red rawness of his anus and the dried blood around it. Although Arthur's blond head jerked up in shock as the fire burning in the hearth suddenly jetted up in an explosion of flame.

"Huh?" Arthur managed, then his head dropped as Merlin eased his fingers through his hair.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," Merlin said gently. Arthur settled down again, closing his eyes and he lowered himself back into the bath under Merlin's encouragement. The sounds didn't register in Arthur's mind, but Merlin heard them, of someone trying to make a rather insistent entry into the room.

As Arthur dropped down, causing a mild ripple in the bathwater. The wave splashed against the side, sending gushes of water against Merlin's chest. He felt rather glad of the foresight of removing his shirt before he started bathing Arthur. Merlin's eyes narrowed as Balinor gained entry to the room, Percival entering in his wake, looking mildly embarrassed. Anyone else he could probably easily deflect, but Balinor technically outranked Merlin on some levels, and was his father. Merlin gave Percival a wave to indicate it was fine and the knight hurried out again.

Balinor looked at the scene with some surprise, especially Arthur, who hardly reacted to him. He opened his eyes, and glanced at Balinor without interest. Whether or not he entirely realised who it was, he clearly did decide it wasn't someone he wanted to acknowledge. As he put his head back down on the pillow, he turned, so he was facing Merlin instead. Merlin's hand entwined in Arthur's hair again and he closed his eyes, exhaling gently.

"All right Arthur, everything's fine," Merlin's tone and words said so, the expression on his face said an entirely different thing, and as he addressed his father, the tone of his voice changed dramatically.

"Father."

"I know you're angry, Merlin."

"Is that what you think? Bayard is lucky I haven't blasted him into pieces."

"Don't be foolish Merlin. You attack any of them and the rest will turn on us."

"It's not really his doing though is it," Merlin snarled, his tone chilling. Arthur opened his eyes a little, but knew well enough the anger Merlin projected was not for him.

"You cannot afford to anger any of them Merlin."

"So you waited until I was safely out of the way and decided to hand Arthur over."

"The nobles have done enough favours, they may well call them in to get hold of him. Some of them lose leverage this way. That includes Bayard. What do you think will happen if one of them decides to withdraw their troops? You may have told them you can reduce it to ten, but if they all take away their support to your cause, there will not be enough to maintain your campaign."

"We hold enough to threaten them with," Merlin snarled. "If I am not enough on my own, the dragon is at our command."

"My command, Merlin. You need to let Arthur go."

"Why did you even bother handing him to Agravaine when he was a child? His own uncle is part of this. Wouldn't it have been simpler just to slaughter him and have done with it?"

Arthur's eyes flickered open again, and he lifted his head. Merlin's fingers laced through his hair again, and Arthur put his head down, but kept his eyes open, gaze fixed on Merlin.

"We can't have this conversation now, Merlin."

"Why not?" Merlin demanded of Balinor. "Doesn't Arthur have a right to know what happened, and why?"

"I did what I had to do to protect you."

Merlin glared at him. "When years ago or last night?"

"Both," Balinor snapped back.

"I'm certain I can look after myself now. And how has this made me look? Yesterday they decided Arthur would remain in my custody and now they seem to think they can just help themselves to him while I am responsible for his welfare."

"It has always been that way."

Merlin glanced down, noticing then that Arthur's eyes were still fixed on him. The blond prince didn't appear to be overly concerned about the conversation occurring over his head. Arthur's fate had never been in his own hands, and more than likely people talked about him rather than to him. Arthur's expression didn't change as he briefly met Merlin's gaze, he just looked at him calmly before moving his eyes away from Merlin's, and relaxing them, staring into the middle distance.

"That does not mean it necessarily needs to continue in such a fashion."

"Merlin it is not our place to get involved in this."

Balinor raised his chin as Merlin's eyes lifted to stare up at him, and the Dragonlord tensed as the look in Merlin's eyes.

"You are quite right," Merlin said steadily. "We should not have this conversation now. I'll wait until the meeting. Now if you don't mind, I do have quite a bit to deal with here."

Balinor clenched his jaw as his temper rose. Merlin met it with his impenetrable gaze which conveyed anger and calm, combining into power. His son stayed perfectly still, just looking at him, staring but refusing to respond any further. He wouldn't forcefully eject Balinor from the room, but the Dragonlord knew when he was dismissed, when he was not needed, and most certainly not wanted. Gathering what he could of his dignity, he left without a word, feeling the sudden fracture deep within his soul.

Merlin turned his attention back to Arthur.

"Arthur, can you, turn a little, can you sit down."

Obligingly Arthur moved, easing himself out of his kneeling position to carefully lower himself down onto his backside. Merlin kept hold of the pillow, to keep it in place as Arthur rested his shoulders and let his head drop back. His eyes closed again and Merlin started to examine the damage done to Arthur's front. He had been lashed across the stomach, his ribs bruised and his right nipple was crusted with blood. Arthur jumped slightly as Merlin found the needle that had been pushed through his flesh.

Arthur opened his eyes as Merlin cursed in a very colourful fashion.

"I'm going to have to take that out," Merlin said. He slowly got up and crossed the room to locate his medical kit. It had been a present from Gaius. He pulled a small square of linen from it and came back, eyes widening as he saw the droplets of blood and the needle held firmly in Arthur's grip. He offered it out to Merlin.

"Arthur."

Merlin exclaimed, admonished and praised all at the same time. He took the needle from Arthur and pressed the material to the wound.

"Hold onto that," Merlin ordered. He took the needle away and then rummaged for what he wanted.

As he got Arthur out of the bath, dried him off and put salve on his wounds Merlin remembered his previous thoughts and his curiosity over Arthur's scars. Arthur lay on the bed, allowed Merlin to treat him and Merlin saw the remnants as more of the same. Although he paused at the square of puckered skin on Arthur's lower back, on the left side, just gracing the top of his backside. Merlin traced his fingertips over it.

"What was that?"

"I was branded," Arthur said. Merlin's fingers probed harder. "Someone else didn't like it, they cut it out."

Merlin looked at the perfect square of damaged skin and felt the heat of his fury again. He thought the worst thing was the fact that Arthur probably couldn't name either of the people that had done it. They were all the same to him. Instead Merlin just wrapped the blankets around Arthur, tucking him in to keep him warm, enclosing him the space Merlin had created.

"I have to do something, so I need to go, but Percival and Lancelot are going to stay on the door, they will not let anyone in. You can call them if you need anything."

Arthur mumbled, tucking his head tighter against the cushion. His newly washed hair glistened with water. Merlin watched the reaction and hoped that just one little spark started, that perhaps, he had persuaded Arthur he was safe.

Arthur didn't really think like that. But he knew Merlin did.


	9. Chapter 9

**A few people have asked, Morgana will be making an appearance soon, either next chapter or the following one. I still haven't entirely decided what I am going to do with her. Hopefully I'll have worked it out before she appears. **

Percival felt no surprise as Gwen headed down the corridor carrying a tray. On it steamed a bowl of soup, a plate held bread and cheese. She paused a few paces away from them.

"I brought some food, for Arthur."

Percival smiled at the hint, but then looked serious.

"Merlin has ordered that only Lancelot and myself can enter the room. I'll take it, and I am not about to eat it myself."

Gwen smiled. "I'll go back and fetch something for you as well, I just thought Arthur..." she paused and shrugged. Percival reached for the tray, taking it off her.

"When I checked him, he was sleeping," Percival said. "I'll try and wake him up to get him to eat the soup. The last time he ate was probably just as we left last night. I'll leave the bread and cheese if he's not really interested."

"I'll bring some fruit, as well as something for you two," Gwen said gently looking at the pair of them as if she wanted to say more, but in the end, she couldn't seem to think of anything.

"I won't be long," was all Gwen added as she turned away and walked back to bring them something to eat.

Arthur wasn't sleeping when Percival quietly let himself into the room. He had been, deeply, the images in his mind creating an odd disjointed dream that made very little sense. As he had roused he knew he was dreaming but the dreams held a reality the more he thought about it.

He eventually decided he wasn't thinking, he was in fact just letting the thoughts that appeared wash through his mind. He had been unable to stop them, over the last night, as the pain had sharpened his mind. It was something that had never happened before.

Merlin, Arthur decided, was the cause of it. The master who had demanded he behave as a person in his own right. He hadn't just treated him fairly. A few people had done that over the years. Merlin instead expected him to think, and act for himself. It had been as simple as Merlin expecting him to eat, and choose to sleep rather than be told when to rest. Merlin actually saw him, as oppose to just realising he was there.

Then there had been the facts. The ones that he had so recently learnt, And to those facts, Arthur's mind added flesh.

Alice had been the first point. Arthur still didn't remember her clearly, but that was simply because that had been the first time that Arthur had ever met her. Gaius caused the chain of events, because Gaius had taken him to her. Arthur remembered holding tightly to someone's hand as they negotiated the dark streets. Sounds had echoed around them and Arthur had felt nervous as he had trotted along. Something bad had happened, so bad that Arthur had been roused from his bed and dressed swiftly before he had been pulled through the dark castle corridor, out into the town. Now the memory asserted Arthur remembered the fear and uncertainty, but he trusted the person walking with him. It had taken his memory a little while to add the face, but eventually Gaius had revealed himself to Arthur.

He had told him to stay with Alice, that she would look after him and he was to be good, and do as he was told. Arthur had clung, to Gaius. The image in his mind told him that. And he hadn't wanted to stay in the small dingy cottage, which to Arthur after the castle, seemed so small. The castle was the only place he had known in his short life and he felt shocked by the change in environment, the dark and damp oppressing him. They had sat together quietly, Arthur clinging to her, waiting for Gaius to come back. But Gaius hadn't, others had found them, Arthur's little fists tightening on Alice's clothes as he was dragged away.

She had pleaded, pleaded to allow him to stay, that Gaius would take him. They would both leave with him, they could live quietly, pretend to be his grandparents. Let him live a simple life, no one need know who he was.

"You have a family," Alice had pleaded.

"I had a family. Uther destroyed it, and this is the result."

Arthur opened his eyes, not wanting to see any more. He could pretend that it was just a dream, a melding of images from the facts he had learnt. But Arthur was not a fool, his mind had been opened, having been given the facts to hang the memories on. He recognised the man who had removed him. He hadn't touched him, he had let the soldiers take hold of him, but Arthur put the man into place. Balinor had been there.

Knowing what he did Arthur couldn't blame him. Something had happened to Merlin's mother. Arthur had heard Balinor mention that more than once, reminding Merlin of the truth. Arthur wondered what it was. Perhaps he didn't want to know. He had learnt a lot over the last few days, he could possibly try and convince himself that the memories and dreams had just put themselves together, and he simply invented the situation in his mind as a product of the stress he had been through. Arthur couldn't really convince himself of that.

He opened his eyes slowly at the sound of the door latch clicking. He heard the footsteps as someone entered the room and closed the door behind them. Arthur listened warily, tension slowly creeping into his limbs, until he heard Percival's low tone.

"Arthur?"

One of the curtains at the end of the bed flickered and Percival peered through the small gap. If Arthur was still sleeping Percival would leave him and try later. However, Arthur saw no point in pretending, so he lifted his head off the pillow and opened his eyes. Seeing that he was indeed awake Percival added.

"Gwen brought you something to eat, there's some soup so you should probably have that while it's hot, I can leave the bread and cheese if you don't want it all straight away."

Arthur slowly sat up and Percival tucked back the curtain and dumped the tray on the linen chest at the end of the bed. Arthur crawled over, wincing as his sore body ached, and he peered out into the room.

"Where's Gwen?" Arthur asked, making sure he stayed concealed within the curtains and kept the blanket wrapped around his body.

"Merlin has ordered that only Lancelot and myself should come into the room. I told her you were fine, and just sleeping."

Arthur nodded, leaning over he scooped out a spoonful of soup and sipped at it. In the end he lay down and keeping the bowl where it was, used the trunk as an improvised table.

"She's going to bring a little more up, I'll bring it in," Percival added. Arthur lifted his head a little.

"Tell her thank you."

"I did but I'll tell her again. Now what?" he snapped at the sound of voices outside. Arthur blinked, retreating back into the safe confines of the bed's thick curtains. He used a small gap to peer out as the large knight strode to the door, opened it and swiftly shut it again. Arthur heard the click as Percival locked the door.

He pocketed the key swiftly and glared at Maleagant, who stood flanked by three other knights from Bayard's guard. Gwen stood to one side, the tray and the food it had held scattered around the floor. Lancelot had tried to step forward to protect her but one of the knights shifted position.

"What's going on?"

"We are taking the Golden Prince into custody," Maleagant informed him. Percival raised his eyebrows.

"We have orders to not allow anyone into the room, and I presume that Merlin intended for Arthur to remain in it."

"Your master does not have the authority here. We represent the kings of this land, and it is their decision what happens to him."

Maleagant took a step forward, Percival didn't move.

"Get out of the way, we are taking the Pendragon brat."

"Merlin wouldn't let you do that!" Gwen snapped stepping forward, only to be grabbed by one of the knight's his hand wrapping tightly around her arm. Lancelot stepped forward, intending to intervene, which would then leave Percival alone by the door. Maleagant and the other knights stepped to flank the bigger man. As good as he was, even Percival would be under pressure trying to deal with three of them. He clenched his jaw and looked entirely prepared to do so.

"We could take the bitch as well," the knight holding Gwen suggested. Lancelot snarled, Gwen kicked the knight hard on the shin. The man lifted his arm, with every intention of striking her. His hand froze in the air as a voice interrupted.

"Is there a problem here?" Gwaine asked, walking down the short corridor.

"Nothing that you need concern yourself with," Maleagant said. "These peasants need to realise they have no standing against those of nobility."

"Is that right?" Gwaine said. One hand lashed out, grabbing the raised arm of the knight holding Gwen. Gwaine gripped the knight's wrist and twisted causing him to yelp. He released Gwen, who wisely retreated behind Lancelot. "I don't see anything particularly noble about hitting women. Now what is going on?"

Percival and Lancelot glared, not really trusting Gwaine's involvement in the situation. However, Gwen spoke up.

"They're trying to take Arthur."

Gwaine shoved the man whose arm he was within seconds of snapping, releasing him and sending him sprawling down the corridor.

"Really, from what I understood of the situation, Arthur was to be left in Merlin's care."

"That was only temporary," Maleagant snapped. "We have orders to retrieve him."

"Is that a fact? Since the kings have been locked away in a meeting all afternoon it does seem interesting that this retrieval appears to be occurring now Merlin is also in the conference."

That appeared to have hit the nail on the head. Maleagant glared at Gwaine. "I am following my orders. As someone of noble blood I expect to be obeyed."

Gwaine stepped closer, going nose to nose with Maleagant. The knight blinked, swallowing heavily as Gwaine looked him in the eye.

"As someone of **royal **blood I expect to be obeyed. And by my instruction you are not to even attempt entry to that room, or I will find it necessary to stop you. Is that clear?"

There wasn't much else Maleagant could do. Gwaine was well within his rights to assert his authority.

"Yes, Sire," Maleagant snarled through gritted teeth.

"And if that's clear, you can go away."

That left Maleagant with even less options. He backed up, and Gwaine turned on his heel to stand in front of Percival and Lancelot, he folded his arms across his chest and waited while the four men skulked off down the corridor.

"Huh, that was interesting," Gwaine said. He turned and looked at Gwen, who had started to gather the tray and straighten up the mess. Gwaine crouched down and gathered up some of the items, putting them carefully down on the tray Gwen now had balanced on her arm.

"Thank you, My Lord."

"Not a problem," Gwaine said giving her a bright, flirtatious smile. Gwen slowly got up, taking a step back away from Gwaine, her cheeks darkening as she blushed. Gwaine rose up with her stealing an apple off the tray looking it over he decided it wasn't that badly bruised and he bit into it.

"Are you all right Gwen?" Lancelot also asked, scowling at Gwaine, who looked annoyingly unoffended, and took another large bite of the apple.

"I'm fine, I'll bring some more up."

"When you do, go via the training field. Gaheris is out there, let him know what happened and tell him he might want to get into the meeting and let our father know."

"Yes, My Lord," Gwen said, heading away, holding the tray carefully, walking slowly as if still in shock.

"Couldn't you just go and do that?" Percival asked Gwaine rudely. Gwaine shrugged, looking as if he was entirely oblivious to the knight's aggressive tone.

"Better I stay here, just in case. Bayard seriously doesn't seem to want to lose his hold on Arthur. Why didn't he hold onto him last night if he was that bothered?"

"I think this isn't just about Arthur, he's trying to rile Merlin," Percival mused.

"What would Bayard get out of that?"

"Half of Merlin's force now is independent of the kings. They do have less of a hold on him now. If he holds Arthur as well, that does give him powerful leverage. Whatever game Bayard is playing, I think he's keeping the rules to himself."

"What makes Arthur so special?" Lancelot asked. "No offence, but he is only a slave."

Gwaine shrugged. "It's always been like that. As far as I can ever remember. I know the history, he was kept as an example, when Camelot was overthrown." He slouched back against the wall and took another bite, talking around his mouthful of fruit.

"He's the last remnant of what Camelot was. But over time it seems to me that whoever holds him, throughout all the wars and petty squabbles that go on, always seem to retain an advantage. I get the feeling that none of the kings really considered the consequences when they took Camelot down. That kingdom lay at the heart of everything, and without that one dominant kingdom everything has been out of balance since. The only thing that appears to be left of Camelot is Arthur."

"You make him sound like less of a trophy and more of a beacon," Lancelot said. Gwaine shrugged.

"I can't say I've ever thought about it. When we owned him it just meant someone picked up after us and kept the bed warm."

Percival glowered at him. "I'd better check, he's bound to have heard something."

He had pulled the key out and already turned it in the lock as he spoke. He opened the door to find a naked Arthur shuffling back, away from the entrance where he had pressed his ear against it to listen to the confrontation outside. Percival's eyes widened at the sight of him, bruised and shivering from being out of the bed. He swiftly stepped in and shut the door before either of the others out in the corridor realised Arthur had been listening. Arthur huddled against the table, his legs wobbling a little.

"I'm certain that you should not be out of bed," Percival informed him. Stepping forward he took Arthur's arm to gently guide him back.

"Sorry," Arthur said.

"Merlin will hardly thank me if you end up catching a chill as well. What are you doing up anyway?"

The answer seemed obvious. However, Arthur never refused to answer a direct question.

"I heard the noises. I wondered what..." Arthur tailed off, while Percival reached out to hold the curtain out of the way and he gently bundled Arthur back onto the bed, leaning over to grab the blanket Arthur had been wrapped up in and pull it over him again. Arthur reached up, gathering it around himself again and Percival pulled back, dropping the curtain back into place and he went round to the end of the bed.

"You haven't eaten your soup," Percival commented picking up the bowl and holding it out to Arthur. Automatically Arthur took it off him, but looked at what remained in the bowl without much enthusiasm.

"I'm not really that hungry."

Percival stared at him for a moment, which encouraged Arthur to take the spoon and swallow a small mouthful of soup.

"What did you hear?"

Arthur almost looked up and then back down again. "Most of it," he said quietly.

Percival carried on staring at Arthur for a moment longer.

"Do you really think that Merlin will let you go that easily?"

Arthur didn't answer him, which didn't surprise Percival too much. Instead he reached forward and took the bowl from Arthur's hand.

"Gwen's going to bring up some more. I'll leave it here. If you need anything else, bang on the door, I'm going to leave it locked."

Arthur did as he was told, curling up in the bed as Percival left the room again and locked the door. With a heavy sigh Arthur pulled the blanket up over his head, trying to work out if he really believed that.

What would Merlin want with him anyway? Arthur asked.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The meeting became a highly tense affair. When Merlin entered he took his usual place and said nothing for a while, simply watching the interaction intently.

"We know Cenred had no legitimate heirs," Caerleon announced. "And the territory is vast, it would take some effort for one person to hold."

"Several of the nobles will no doubt start claiming areas for themselves. It was only fear of Cenred that kept them under control," Olaf added. "It will put pressure on us to maintain peace in the area."

"As long as we can come to an agreement," Bayard said.

"I'm sure we can draw up something, but I would suggest we need Merlin's input in the matter. It may be we call on him to keep peace in the area," Olaf said. Bayard glanced in Merlin's direction.

"Are you willing to assist?"

"I will do so to protect the innocent people who will no doubt get caught in the crossfire of any petty squabbles. That has always been my only aim, your motivations are of no interest to me."

Several sets of eyes stared at Merlin in shock. Until Gaheris distracted them by entering the room, walking swiftly to his father and he whispered into Lot's ear, causing the king to blink in surprise. He turned his gaze to Bayard.

"And what is your intention in trying to forcefully remove the Golden Prince from Merlin's custody?"

"There was no force about it," Bayard said. "I simply made arrangements to have the boy removed. He is not a concern of Merlin's."

"From what I have just heard," Lot snapped. "There was a good deal of force to it."

Lot turned his attention to a white faced Merlin, who had looked ready to rise and leave the room.

"The boy is still confined in your chambers. Gwaine stayed with your guards on the door to ensure nothing further occurs."

"Thank you. Just because I am not personally there does not mean that Arthur is any less under my protection. You had no right to take possession of him last night."

Bayard glared at Merlin, Merlin glared back.

"Your father had no objections to the arrangement. It is hardly my fault if he failed to tell you of any agreements. The boy may be in your custody, but use of him has never been limited."

"It is now. I didn't think my words were unclear. Arthur had been confined to my apartments for such a reason. Whatever motivations you had for such a move, it will not convince me to release Arthur."

"Motivations. You make it sound underhand," Bayard said. Merlin raised his eyebrows.

"It certainly brings concerns when the agreement also involved no harm to Arthur."

"I believe the arrangement was minimal harm," Agravaine announced, sat on Bayard's right. Merlin sat forward, glaring at him.

"And I spent all morning cleaning up the damage. I think such a thing rather questions your integrity in any agreements you make. I also believe as Arthur's only living relative your behaviour should be called into question."

Agravaine smiled but his eyes glittered with anger. He sat back and surveyed the rest of the room. Bayard glared at Merlin, while the other kings shifted uncomfortably.

"I have never shown allegiance to the Pendragon family. I made sure Uther knew that, even from the grave I hope he knows that."

Merlin sat back, and decided to wipe the smirk of Agravaine's face.

"Well, by the same token, I wonder what your sister thinks, if she can also see from the grave, what you have done to her son."

Everyone watched the satisfied smirk falter on Agravaine's lips. During the pause Merlin also let his gaze drift to his father. The hint also going to Balinor. The Dragonlord looked away from Merlin.

"What actually occurred?" Lot asked carefully. "I am rather confused, as we did agree that Merlin would be responsible for Arthur. And now it appears you chose to ignore that agreement. How badly injured was the boy?"

"It was not minimal damage," Merlin said. "And I did not advocate the casual handing around of the Golden Prince. Nor was it my father's place to do such a thing." Merlin sent Balinor a very steady look, and then turned back to the rest of the group, starting to talk in a very over friendly tone. "However, I am sure we can clear up any misunderstandings on the subject, and as I am now fully aware of what does actually happen to the boy, I am rather inclined to insist that he remain with me. If anyone feels that as my general tithe it is more than you wish to offer, then I can certainly attempt to give any remuneration you all agree is fair."

"Are you saying to plan to keep the Golden Prince for yourself?" Olaf asked.

"Certainly not as any sort of bargaining tool," Merlin said casually. "I have to confess, I have found his presence useful."

Bayard raised his eyebrows.

"Have you used him, in a similar fashion?" Olaf asked.

"No, nor have I ever particularly considered having any sort of servant. Generally I have been self sufficient. However, Arthur does work efficiently, and it does mean I can concentrate on more serious matters."

Merlin paused and looked around the room, grinding his teeth a little as he did so. What he really wanted to do was blast Bayard into pieces and send the others running in all directions. But in the end Merlin knew he had to be careful. They found him useful, Merlin had made sure of that, but he had also made sure they had no idea just how powerful he was. Merlin never overused his natural talents. They knew he had magic, they knew eventually he would control the dragon. Remaining neutral protected himself and his father. Anyone that could take control of them would have use of the dragon. The fall of Camelot proved that if they combined their efforts then they were dangerous. Merlin could not afford to have them turn on him, and perhaps all the magic community. Uther had caused enough devastation already.

He had to play this game, sometimes their way, although he hated it; and it was probably why Balinor agreed to letting Bayard take Arthur for a night. It lessened Bayard's hold, and also, Merlin admitted this grudgingly, gave him more reason to hold onto Arthur. What he had to do now was keep their opinions divided. Calling Bayard into question had caused the first split, he needed to drive the wedge in.

"I may be willing to be polite about this, but make no mistake. I am not giving Arthur Pendragon into anyone's custody. Quite frankly a good number of issues between nobles houses have arisen over the ownership of the boy. I have no idea why you find him so particularly important considering the fact that Camelot has been lost for sixteen years. But if that's the case, then I intend to retain him for myself. I am the one you rely on to maintain peace within the kingdoms."

"And if we choose to disagree with that. You are only tolerated around our kingdoms," Bayard snapped. Merlin smirked, eying the king back with a steady glare.

"Really? I think it's a clear point. Several disputes have been caused simply over Arthur's ownership. It is entirely possible that is the only reason Cenred violated your border in the first place, destroying the home of one of your nobles."

"I have to confess," Lot announced. "Maybe Merlin is right. It does no harm to allow him to keep the boy for a while."

He looked around the room, keeping his expression and body language casual, and the king refused to let his gaze drift to Merlin.

"I certainly do not want the boy anyway," Lord Godwyn announced. "To be fair, I have no particular opinion on the subject, but if it remains as a contentious point between us, then maybe it is easier to have him removed."

"I have only one question on the subject," Olaf asked. "Do you intend to keep the boy in Camelot."

Merlin looked at them steadily. It was a rather interesting point. Leaving the last member of the Pendragon family in the remnants of his home could certainly cause interest. Merlin felt an unaccountable shiver ripple though his body, and he felt the core of his power stir. Years of practice meant it stayed tightly contained, and he had to be careful about his answer.

"All things considered, it is highly unlikely that the current situation will allow me any time to stay here. So, no, he will not be left here."

After the events of the last few days, he had no intention of letting Arthur out of his sight.


	10. Chapter 10

Yet, he still couldn't really understand it.

He had returned to his room to find Percival, Lancelot, Gwaine and Gwen all sat outside the room. They gave him various facts about the altercation and then Percival, as he unlocked the door and gave Merlin the key, murmured that Arthur had got out of bed to hear most of it.

Merlin let himself into the room, letting his power ripple out and the candles sparked into life, the fire in the hearth following suit. Merlin lifted back the curtain at the end of the bed, tucking the thick fabric out of the way. Arthur slept through the procedure, probably still exhausted from last night. He had rolled on the bed, pushing the blanket aside, one arm flung up over his head. His hair glowed in the firelight, and Merlin examined the contours of his face, part in shadow, as Arthur slept.

Half of Albion appeared to be obsessed with Arthur, most of that sexual. Although, what they did to him appeared to have very little to do with sex and more to do with power. Merlin sat down on one corner of the mattress, still staring at him. Power was something Arthur did not have, yet the way he was treated seemed to Merlin to indicate that they were afraid of him.

It wasn't a situation he had ever considered. He had stayed sheltered safely with the Druids until he was sixteen. Then he had seen what could happen, when raiders had attacked the camp. Only he had used violence against them to protect the group. After that his father had retrieved him and brought him to the ruins of Camelot. It was as he had turned nineteen that the idea had occurred to him, that someone needed to protect the people who were the victims of the raids and battles that had always seemed commonplace.

Armed with his idea, he had travelled to the meeting that some of the kings were having, to give them the idea. It had taken some persuading but it had been achieved, taking twenty men from each kingdom.

Then the likes of Lancelot and Percival had come along. Those who had believed that he might actually be doing the right thing. And he had, for seven years. In all that time he had never encountered Arthur Pendragon, although, he had heard a great deal. It had shocked him to find Arthur so easily in Cenred's camp, especially because he didn't live to the expectations that Merlin had.

He was so ignorant of his own life story that it was ridiculous. Merlin half thought that perhaps Arthur just carefully evaded opening up to people. But time in his company told Merlin that wasn't true. And Merlin couldn't shift the nagging feeling stirring inside him. There was a significance to Arthur that no one could see, they were blinded to it, yet answering the call. No one thought to kill him, they fought over him like scrapping dogs, and still treated him as if he was insignificant.

The only conclusion that Merlin could come to was that Arthur Pendragon was not insignificant. Whatever that meant just hadn't revealed itself.

In the meantime Merlin could do nothing more than what he had vowed he would do, after he had witnessed that raid that slaughtered so many of his kin. He would protect those who could not protect themselves. If anyone was an example of that, it was Arthur. He didn't even think that what happened to him was wrong, he just lived with it. Except for yesterday. Merlin had seen it, and again his instinct had stirred.

"Maybe I need to talk to a seer," he murmured to himself. Arthur stirred, rolling onto his side, resettling in his sleep. Merlin stared at him. The blanket falling askew showed the injuries that Arthur had received. Merlin stared at them feeling the rage rise again. At least he had now assured that Arthur wouldn't receive anything like it again. For Arthur's own safety he couldn't leave him in Camelot, Merlin would have to take him along. There wasn't really much of a choice.

Arthur stirred again, huffing as his eyes opened, they closed again for a moment then it clearly registered that he was not alone. He tensed lifting his head and staring at Merlin with wide eyes.

"Sorry, My Lord, I didn't realise you were there," Arthur said, his voice still thick with sleep. He pushed himself up, propping himself with one arm and using the other hand to rub the sleep from his eyes, and also run his fingers through his hair.

"It's all right Arthur, no need to panic. I see you haven't eaten anything."

Arthur hunched his shoulders. "I didn't feel very hungry."

"I heard what happened. How do you feel now anyway?"

"Fine, My Lord," Arthur said, a little too swiftly. Merlin raised his eyebrows and gazed steadily at him, waiting patiently. "It aches a bit, but I'm fine," Arthur eventually confessed.

"Good, however, I don't want you collapsing halfway through the day tomorrow. We need to be ready to head out by noon. Eat at least three things off that tray, and I'll get Gwen to bring you some more soup, which you can actually eat."

Merlin peered with distaste at the cold, congealed liquid in the bowl Gwen had brought earlier.

"Yes, My Lord," Arthur said, heart sinking a little, wondering if Merlin intended to bring him along as well, or leave him with someone else. Merlin appeared to sense the apprehension in Arthur. He stood up again, intending to go and give orders to his knights outside. Looking down at Arthur he met the blond man's troubled eyes.

"Don't worry, I think you are safest within my line of sight, so that is where you are staying. As the Equinox festival is almost upon us, I can't wait any longer to start travelling. If you are not up to riding, we'll have to make space for you in one of the carts."

"Yes, My Lord."

Although Arthur's tone remained more or less neutral, Merlin could see the relief in his eyes. It relaxed Merlin a little, at least Arthur seemed to show some level of trust towards him. Merlin didn't want Arthur to be frightened on him.

"Eat something," Merlin ordered. "You can stay confined in here tonight, but you'll be able to make yourself useful."

"Yes, My Lord," Arthur said as he reached for a chunk of cheese.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The journey appeared to be a slightly more exclusive affair. Merlin intended to leave Leon in charge of the soldiers, who could spend the next week or so at the barracks, resting for some of the time. Although Merlin left a substantial list of orders. As well as Arthur, there would be Percival, Lancelot, and Balinor. Plus Gwaine had somehow managed to invite himself along on the trek. Merlin wasn't sure if Gwaine had any ulterior motives, but if he did, Merlin realised they had nothing to do with acquiring Arthur.

Over the morning Arthur had been forced to move a little slower than usual. Normally a situation which caused him unaccountable stress, but if he had problems, Percival seemed to appear, lifting things with ease into the cart they planned to use. Arthur had carefully left himself a small space at the back of the cart, and it would be easy for him to get in and out when they paused for rest stops. He might also, if Merlin allowed it, walk a little bit.

As he struggled with a pack of food he almost dropped it as two horses clattered into the courtyard. Merlin, who had been checking everything over, turned and smiled in the direction of the dark-haired woman.

"Lady Morgana!" Merlin's voice sounded delighted at the sight of her.

Merlin walked over to them, waving a hand at Arthur to take the horses' reins, which he did so carefully, not looking at Morgana. Merlin helped Morgana down from her horse. While her male companion dismounted easily.

"Lord Gorlois," Merlin said politely.

"Merlin, good to see you."

Arthur flinched as Gorlois casually threw the reins in his direction, hardly seeing him. Merlin didn't miss the reaction.

"Arthur see to the horses. I presume you two are planning to travel the rest of the way with us?"

"Morgana couldn't wait to see you," Gorlois announced, his eyes moving in Arthur's direction as he shakily gathered up the horse's reins and led them away.

"Have those horses ready with the others when we set off," Merlin said.

"Yes, My Lord," Arthur murmured.

Merlin frowned, watching as Arthur made his escape. Then Morgana linked her arms with his, and Merlin turned, putting the reaction to the back of his mind, until he could find out what had caused it.

"I can offer you some refreshments, it won't be until noon before we actually set off."

"That would be lovely, we rushed to get here," Morgana told him.

"And how have you been?"

"Not too bad, I will be glad to get back to see my sister. I'm hoping to stay for longer."

"And leave me all alone," Gorlois moaned. Morgana turned back to smile at him.

"You know I love you father, but I want to join the priestess'."

Behind them Gorlois chuckled.

"How are your dreams at this time?" Merlin asked, leading them into the castle. Morgana fell silent, looking away. Merlin gently squeezed her arm.

"Anything troubling?"

"Nothing I can understand. That's why I want to spend some time on the Isle. Maybe the sisters can help me understand what they mean."

"That is unusual," Merlin said. "Your gift is usually so clear."

"Yes," Morgana answered, looking at Merlin curiously. "And what is troubling you?"

"The usual," Merlin said, as they turned a corner. Gwen hurried in the other direction, carrying more provisions. She smiled as she saw Merlin and gave a small curtsey as she saw Morgana.

"Could you bring some refreshments to my room Gwen, Morgana and her father have had a long journey."

"Of course."

Gwen hurried off. Gorlois rolled his eyes.

"Actually it wasn't long, just very swift. I hoped that Morgana would tell you what is bothering her."

"The only thing bothering me father, is that I can't understand it."

Merlin smiled at her snippy tone as he led them into his chamber and pulled out a chair for Morgana.

"So how is your father?" Gorlois asked.

"Well enough," Merlin answered, his tone hardening slightly. Relations remained a little strained between the two of them. Gorlois settled into the chair next to Morgana's, leaning back he said, casually.

"Who now owns the Pendragon brat?"

Merlin raised his eyebrows. Gorlois shrugged.

"I wondered, since he seems to be taking orders from you."

"I own him," Merlin said. "I took him as my tribute for dealing with Cenred. Weren't you Uther's closest friend?"

Merlin watched the man's jaw harden, his brown eyes darkening.

"I was, until he put my wife and daughters in danger. I had to make a choice between friendship and family. Uther's madness was out of control. Surely you would agree with that."

"I think I was too young to understand at the time," Merlin said calmly. "But quite frankly, it seems the easiest way to control the kings is to take their toy away."

Gorlois chuckled. "Arthur certainly is that."

"You never owned him?"

"I had no desire to have Uther's son anywhere near my family."

Merlin controlled his surprise at the venom in the man's voice and Merlin decided to change the subject, while Gwen appeared carrying a tray of refreshments, with almost impeccable timing.

"So, how is Morgause?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Arthur concentrated on untacking the horses, brushing them down and giving them some water. He came back with some hay for them when a voice sent him up into the air.

"My adorable princess! You couldn't bang the dent out of this, could you? I swear Percival is some sort of... what's the matter?"

Arthur slumped against the wall, still clutching the hay as he stared at Gwaine with wide eyes, focusing his attention on Gwaine's shoulder rather than his face.

"Sorry, Sire. You startled me."

Gwaine regarded Arthur steadily.

"Maybe, but I'm not that scary. What's the matter?"

"Nothing Sire, I just wasn't concentrating," Arthur murmured. He pushed himself away from the wall and staggered over to give the horses their hay. They had at least an hour to rest before they would need to be made ready again. Arthur turned his attention to the piece of armour Gwaine held, heavily dented on one side.

"It's only the spare," Gwaine said. "So no rush, just if Merlin doesn't mind me borrowing your services… what's the matter?"

"Sorry, Sire," Arthur said, glancing up and then down again. "I can probably do it this afternoon."

"I can hardly see me indulging in a major fight any time soon. Sooo," Gwaine drawled out the word. "What's the matter?" he asked again.

As Arthur now had hold of the armour Gwaine reached out and took Arthur's uppers arms to stop him scurrying away. Arthur's shoulders tensed but he didn't try to escape the hold, even though Gwaine's grip remained relatively loose. He knew Arthur well enough to know he wouldn't go anywhere.

"I'm fine, Sire."

"Whose are those horses?"

"Lord Gorlois and Lady Morgana's."

"Ah,"

Arthur looked up, Gwaine's expression one of understanding. He glanced away as he heard voices and he carefully propelled Arthur's backwards a few paces so they were completely out of sight. Arthur took a short breath.

"All right, calm down. Merlin is not going to let anything happen to you."

"He was pleased to see them."

"Okay, so I won't let anything happen to you and that inhuman beast that is Percival probably will not either. How much does that guy eat?"

"A lot," Arthur said with a slight smile.

"That's better."

Arthur cringed slightly as Gwaine brushed his fingers through his hair, lifting it off his forehead and attempting to meet Arthur's eyes. Not that Arthur ever made such a thing very easy.

"I'm fine, Sire."

Gwaine eyed him for a moment before pushing Arthur back against the wall. He tensed again, eyes widening as Gwaine rested his hands against the wall on either side of Arthur's shoulders, effectively penning him in. Arthur clutched the piece of armour to his chest, almost as if he could use it as a shield. Gwaine lowered his head, still trying to look Arthur in the eyes. Arthur pressed back against the wall.

"Come on, Princess," Gwaine drawled persuasively.

Arthur shook his head.

"I've missed you."

Arthur closed his eyes as Gwaine's fingers twined into his hair again, his fingertips stroking against Arthur's scalp, causing him to give a shiver. Gwaine chuckled as he felt it, and he brushed his body against Arthur's, causing him to gasp. Gwaine's hand brushed along Arthur's jaw line, easing his head up.

He shivered again as Gwaine gently pressed his lips down on Arthur's, easing his tongue out to open Arthur's mouth, deepening the kiss. Gwaine pressed himself against Arthur continuing to gently kiss him until Arthur responded. Gwaine ran his fingers to the back of Arthur's head, cradling his skull gently.

Arthur gave a muffled whimper, knees quivering as Gwaine moved his hips to rub against him. He couldn't help the reaction as the blood rushed to his groin. They stayed locked together for a moment, Arthur's hands clenching on the armour as Gwaine slowly pulled back, resting his forehead against Arthur's.

"Gwaine, I need to finish packing," Arthur whispered. Gwaine smiled wrapping an arm around Arthur's waist, easing him away from the wall and pulling Arthur against himself. Arthur sighed and relaxed into the embrace.

"Okay," Gwaine whispered back. "And I'll make sure Gorlois doesn't go anywhere near you. Merlin won't let him hurt you."

"I know," Arthur said. He leant against Gwaine, trying to get his breath back, knowing he would be in trouble if anyone caught them.

"Neither will I," Gwaine added. Arthur smiled, keeping his head down to try and hide the reaction. Gwaine's hand rubbed up and down his back in a light, and familiar, gesture even though Arthur hadn't felt it for nearly five years. Gwaine stepped back a little and looked Arthur up and down.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

Arthur nodded. "I'm fine. It just shocked me for a moment."

"I don't suppose it can be particularly pleasant to run into the man that nearly beat you to death once. Does Merlin know?"

"No," Arthur glanced up and saw the expression on Gwaine's face. "Gwaine, you can't tell him."

"Why not?"

"Just don't, please. I'll just make sure I don't go near him. I don't even know why he doesn't like me."

"That I don't understand. I find you immensely likeable."

Arthur smiled again, Gwaine gave a mock frown.

"You're supposed to return that compliment."

"You're going to get me into trouble, again."

Gwaine's expression turned serious. He reached up and ran his fingers through Arthur's hair.

"I won't. Now, will you be all right?"

Arthur nodded, frowning a little as Gwaine took a step back, putting distance between himself and Arthur. He understood a moment later as Percival walked into the stable, pausing to stare at the two of them in confusion.

"I can probably do this now, Sire," Arthur said, looking at the armour again. "I've got a bit of time before I need to get the horses ready."

"We're pausing for lunch first. Merlin wanted me to make sure you ate something as well," Percival said to Arthur. Gwaine raised his eyebrows again.

"I'll join you. I am interested to see how much you can actually eat," Gwaine said to Percival.

The big knight grinned at him.

"That's another area where I will trounce you."


	11. Chapter 11

**I did say that the story wouldn't be slash but Gwaine kind of crept up on me last chapter. Although that will probably be as far as he gets.**

For the journey Arthur's fears were unfounded. He managed to easily avoid Gorlois, especially when, two days later they met up with the druids. Arthur remained busy keeping everything tidy, and working around the small group of people that gathered around Merlin.

One the morning of the third day he got up, easing his way out of his own little tent. Arthur got the feeling that Merlin didn't entirely approve of it, but since he knew Arthur liked it Merlin left it alone. Arthur carefully reignited the fire and gathered items together to start the breakfast. Just as he rummaged for the bucket, to go and gather some water, a familiar little figure came running up to him. Aaliah slithered to a halt in front of him.

"Hello," Arthur said smiling down at her. It faded as he registered her wide eyes, glistering with tears. "What's happened?"

"I let Smudge out of her basket, only for a minute! She's climbed a tree, and she can't get down!"

Aaliah bit down on her lip, staring up at him with pleading eyes. Arthur looked around, pausing indecisively for a moment. Maybe he should tell Merlin before he went wandering off.

"Arthur! What if she falls?"

It was Aaliah's tone of voice that made Arthur drop the bucket and let Aaliah take his hand, dragging him a short distance through the trees to the large oak that Smudge had scrambled up. Arthur looked upwards, seeing the tiny kitten on a high branch mewling in fear and confusion. Looking at the spread of branches Arthur had the feeling the little creature had scrabbled up the rough bark and couldn't do the same to get down. Arthur chewed on his lower lip, hesitating for a moment. He eyed the branches apprehensively, seeing the places where he could get a foothold to get up to the little kitten. Aaliah whimpered as Smudge mewled again.

Glancing down Arthur made up his mind. He couldn't say no to her distressed face. Going to find someone else to help would be the most logical option, but if the kitten slipped in the meantime she would end up hurt. Arthur didn't want anything happening to the little creature. Stepping forward he assessed the best hand holds and taking as firm a grip as he could he planted his foot against the trunk and hoisted himself up.

As he clambered he didn't dare look down. Arthur felt amazed that the kitten had managed to get up there, even he had to stretch to reach the strongest branches and footholds to get up. Smudge, tiny in comparison, had somehow managed it. Mind you, Arthur told himself, as he struggled to grip onto the handhold he had found, she had claws.

Eventually he managed to latch on, and hoist up, looping his arm over the branch where the little kitten sat. Exhaling heavily Arthur eased up onto the branch, sitting down and taking several deep breaths. He felt hot and winded after the exertion. Once he was on fairly level ground the various aches and pains decided to make themselves known. His shoulders throbbed, still not recovered from the weapons training that Percival and Lancelot had put him through. And the wounds on his back started to sting as sweat dribbled down between his shoulder blades. Arthur pushed his damp hair back off his forehead and looked at Smudge.

The kitten stared at him with wide eyes, her little claws extended, gripping tightly to the branch. She looked rigid with tension. Arthur held out his hand and the kitten's ears flattened back on her head and she gave a little hiss.

"Don't be like that. I've just come up here to get you."

Smudge's ears lifted, and the claws released their death grip on the tree. Moving very slowly Smudge tottered towards him.

"Ow! That's the thanks I get!" Arthur exclaimed as Smudge reached him and latched her claws into his thigh instead. Reaching down he put a hand around her torso and attempted to remove her. Smudge mewled again, not happy with that idea.

"Arthur!" Aaliah called from the ground.

"We're all right, I just have to find a way to keep hold of her while I climb down."

He still had to get down. Arthur mentally backtracked the pathway he had taken up. He could probably manage it, even one handed, his left hand devoted to keeping hold of Smudge. There was one sticky point in the journey, he would probably have to hang onto the trunk and slither down to reach the branch he needed to get onto. Along the way he would probably get a little grazed on the chest, and he would have to say goodbye to the cream shirt he currently wore. He might have time to do some washing when they reached their destination. From what he had heard from Merlin that would be mid afternoon today, when they would reach the lake where the Isle Of The Blessed lay.

"Right, latch on there."

Arthur finally managed to extract Smudge off his leg and he lifted her to his chest. The little kitten snagged her claws into his shirt, scraping against his skin, and his already sore nipple. Rather than try and move her, Arthur shifted the material of his shirt about to settle her on his breastbone. Smudge looked up at him giving another feeble meow.

"I know," Arthur said reassuringly, rubbing the thick fluffy fur on her back. Smudge stretched up to lick his chin. "We'll be all right, you just hang on."

In response Smudge tucked her little pink nose against his chest, her claws flexing. Arthur kept her steady with his left hand as he used his right to hold the branch and ease himself off. He winced as his right shoulder muscles strained, and he got his feet onto the branch below. Keeping his right arm around the trunk he lowered himself to the second branch. Now came the hard part.

He took a more careful grip of Smudge, who, amazingly, had started to purr.

"Nice to know someone has faith in me. Hang on there," Arthur advised her as he shifted, lowering himself again and looping his arm around the trunk to slowly slide down. He grunted as his chest scratched against the bark, his thin shirt offering no protection. There was the sound of material ripping and he knew he had probably ruined it. He supposed that at least it was in a good cause. Dropping his leg a little further he searched out the next branch, wincing as the rough bark snagged against his chest. Arthur gasped in relief as his toes touched the branch. He lowered himself down, slowly easing his weight onto it. As he did so his eyes widened, a sickening creaking sound rippled through the air. He felt the branch tilt underneath him and he desperately grabbed upwards to try and reach the support above.

However he was too far away. Even as he tried he knew he had no hope of getting a grip. Instead the precarious balance he held tilted and he knew he was going to fall. He tried to look around for something else he could grab, but by the time he reached out, he was too far gone. Somewhere at the back of his mind he heard Aaliah's scream of panic. Arthur went airborne and he tucked Smudge tighter to his chest. Pain slammed through his shoulder as he connected with something, and he tried to grab, but the impact rendered his arm useless. He flipped in the air and for a few seconds he saw the ground rushing to meet him. But he couldn't land face down, he was protecting Smudge, he couldn't let her get hurt. Arthur shifted in the air, running on instinct as he turned, so as he landed, he crashed onto his side, slamming his already bashed shoulder. He flopped into a limp heap, Aaliah's frantic screams ringing in his ears.

The sound brought people from all directions. Merlin included, flanked by his usual entourage. They all watched in shock as Arthur, shaking his head as if dazed, slowly rise up. He made it to one knee, his shoulders hunched over. Aaliah's screams reduced to whimpers as a woman ran up to wrap an arm around the girl. Arthur shook his head again. His right arm hung limply at his side, but the other, tucked against his chest slowly moved. Arthur straightened up, easing his shoulders back. The colour of his face had turned white, almost to a sickly green, his eyes dulled with pain. Yet, Arthur held himself steady, even though he shook from head to foot, and had trouble balancing.

All of them watched, stunned, as Arthur, wobbling a little as he held his position, slowly curled his good arm, taking a couple of tugs before he did so. In the end he offered out a stunned, but unharmed, Smudge. The little kitten looked around with the same dazed expression Arthur did, staying still in his grip, her claws latched into his skin. Aaliah carefully reached out to take possession of the kitten. Her eyes swam with tears, and they cascaded down her cheeks. Arthur gave a slight smile as Smudge retracted her claws and flailed her front paws. Aaliah took the kitten off him, then he wobbled even more, only saved from falling by Lancelot running in to steady him. Merlin closely followed.

Gwaine waited a moment. Every instinct told him to rush in, Arthur was injured and he didn't know how severely. But he couldn't give away his feelings, however painful it was to stand back and wait. He needed to take a minute to compose himself, recovering from the shock of seeing Arthur's dramatic tumble.

Because of that, it was him that caught the subtle movement in the shadows as the figure turned. All he could clearly see was a silhouette, the face hidden by a hood and the body concealed in the folds of the cloak. However, what he also saw was a length of thick, dark, braided hair pulled over one shoulder, hanging within the folds of material.

He watched Morgana turn away. For a moment he almost followed, curious as to what she was doing, but then he heard Arthur gasp and Gwaine rearranged his face, making sure it was neutral enough as he went towards the group of people gathered around Arthur.

"Thank you! Are you all right?" Aaliah sobbed.

"I'll be fine."

Arthur hissed in pain as Merlin carefully checked over Arthur's battered shoulder.

"You've dislocated it. We need to put it back in."

"Maybe we should get him back to the tent first," Lancelot suggested, carefully steadying Arthur on his good side.

"What's the point of making him walk that distance, we can do it here. Someone fetch some bandages, we'll need to secure it."

"We can help," a calm voice announced from the cluster of druids.

"Let me reset it first," Merlin advised. Arthur looked up at him apprehensively, especially as Merlin unfastened the leather belt from around his waist. He folded it up and held it out, level with Arthur's face.

"You'll probably want to bite on that."

Arthur felt even less secure at that point, but opening his mouth he let Merlin put the leather into his mouth and he gripped it with his teeth. Lancelot tightened his grip on Arthur and Arthur closed his eyes as Merlin gripped his arm.

He howled with pain as fire surged up through the joint, his mind burning with the sensation. Arthur felt his eyes rolling in his head and he didn't register the hands touching him until the heat seemed to cool, as if a gentle breeze moved through his entire body. Arthur struggled for breath, he couldn't move. Lancelot still seemed to be holding him still, and there was something else. People had clustered around him, voices talking in a low murmur, all saying the same thing. Arthur didn't know what going on as it happened for a minute or so more, and then stopped, and the clustered group stepped back.

Merlin released his arm and Arthur moved it gingerly, turning to look in shock as it didn't hurt. He rolled the joint, giving a murmur of surprise as there wasn't a flicker of pain, even the strain in his muscles seemed to have gone. Reaching out he pulled the neck of his shirt out and peered at his chest. He could see a trace of dried blood around his nipple, where it had rubbed against the tree, but all trace of the wound had gone. It had healed.

"We dealt with a few other minor things," the druid announced. Merlin looked up, turning his gaze from Arthur.

"Thank you, Aglain."

"A good deed should be rewarded."

Arthur lowered his gaze as the man looked down at him benignly. Aaliah wriggled through the crowd again, holding tightly to Smudge, who purred loudly as Aaliah rested her cheek on the top of Smudge's head. The little kitten closed her eyes in contentment.

"Smudge says thank you."

Arthur smiled at her. "That's all right, I wouldn't want anything to happen to her."

Aaliah smiled.

"And perhaps you'd better go and put her in her basket, so she doesn't do it again."

"She won't. It was only because the dog scared her."

"What dog?" Lancelot asked. "No one's brought a dog."

Merlin looked at his second-in-command and with that look, told him to wait to have the discussion. Merlin reached down to pull Arthur up onto his feet. Arthur struggled up, still unsteady but he stayed upright without assistance.

"Come on, we'd better get you back."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Arthur found the best distraction to be in work. As they went back to the tent he gathered up the bucket to get some water and he started to make breakfast for the group. Arthur couldn't believe how much better he felt. After breakfast he had removed his shirt and washed off the grime and blood, looking himself over to confirm that everything had been healed. He couldn't really check on the state of his back but he guessed, from the lack of pain, that the lash and knife marks had been healed. How that had been done he wasn't entirely sure, but he presumed they had used some kind of magic.

"Are you all right?" Merlin asked. Arthur's head jerked round and he almost fell into the water. Merlin smirked, rolling his eyes.

"Try not to fall again, once is quite enough."

"Sorry My Lord," Arthur said drying himself off and swiftly sliding into a fresh shirt to cover himself. Merlin had seen most of it anyway but Arthur didn't particularly like showing off any part of his body. Not willingly anyway. He wrapped his belt around his waist fastening it and fiddling with the material until he was happy with it.

"As you are well enough you can tack up the chestnut pony and ride, and we'll use the pack horse."

"Yes, My Lord. I'll see to that."

"Why the hell didn't you get some help before scrabbling up that damn tree?" Merlin snapped before Arthur could make his escape. He shifted uncomfortably, tugging on the material of his clothes again.

"I didn't want to leave in case Smudge slipped."

"So you could have sent Aaliah. You nearly got yourself killed!"

Arthur looked up, eyes wide as he stared at Merlin in surprise, shocked by the angry and concerned tone of voice. Seconds later Arthur dropped his head again.

"I'm sorry, My Lord."

Merlin glared at Arthur, trying to work out if he was really that angry, or simply rattled by Arthur putting himself in danger. Arthur just stood there and waited for whatever Merlin would say or do next. Because of that Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Go on, Percival has already started getting the horses ready, go and help him."

"Yes, My Lord."

Arthur gathered up the discarded shirt and his towel and headed off, walking swiftly, and probably glad to get away. Merlin didn't want to get angry with Arthur, but he somehow had a habit of irritating him. It wasn't even Arthur's fault, it was just the way he had been trained.

"Merlin?"

Merlin calmly turned to look at Gwaine. "Sire."

Gwaine glared at him. "It's just Gwaine."

"Sorry, Gwaine."

"I asked around. Lancelot was right, no one does have a dog."

"It could have been a stray."

"Then don't you think we would have seen it again. A stray dog would realise this would be somewhere it could find food. Scaring the cat up a tree is the only time it's been seen."

"What are you saying? Somebody tried to attack the cat deliberately."

Gwaine glared at Merlin in irritation. "Or they used the cat to put someone else in danger. There is no way that branch should have given way."

"What makes you so sure of that?"

"The wood looked healthy enough to me, and as someone who did a good deal of tree climbing in my youth I know that branch could take Arthur's weight."

"Maybe, but what would be the point?" Merlin turned away. He didn't feel prepared to have this conversation.

"I saw Lady Morgana. She stayed in the shadows, watching. She could have been there the whole time."

Merlin spun on his heel, eyes blazing with anger. Gwaine gritted his teeth.

"What the hell are you saying?" Merlin growled, his voice low with menace. Gwaine raised his chin, staring back at Merlin, jaw clenched.

"I'm saying she watched the whole thing. And she was the only person that didn't come running when a little girl started screaming."

"Watch what you are implying," Merlin warned.

"I don't think I implied anything. I just told you what I saw."

"You've told me now."

Merlin turned on his heel again to stalk away. Then Gwaine's voice stilled him again, although he didn't turn around.

"You know that Gorlois almost beat Arthur to death once."

"No," Merlin said, over his shoulder, but he stayed where he was.

"Arthur was eight years old. He was carrying Bayard's armour at the time and accidentally bumped into Morgana and knocked her on her backside."

Merlin turned around, eyebrows raised.

"Gorlois laid into him, and everyone in the vicinity stood and watched. The guards only pulled Arthur away when they realised that Gorlois probably had ever intention of killing him. He could hardly move for weeks. Mind you Bayard didn't mind keeping Arthur bedridden."

Merlin winced at the savage tone of voice.

"How do you know this?"

"Because Arthur told me. Ask the right questions in the right way and you can get the answers."

"I know that. Since I asked your father why he removed Arthur from you and your brothers care and gave him to Olaf when he was seventeen. He claimed all of you were getting a little too fond of him. Maybe it was just one of you getting a little too fond."

He watched Gwaine's jaw tense, eyes hardening. The expression made it quite clear that Gwaine was not in the least bit happy that Merlin had that information.

"That wasn't Arthur's fault."

"I never said it was," Merlin told him. "So, you didn't invite yourself along on this with the intention of gaining ownership."

"I just want to make sure he's all right. Which means keeping him clear of any member of the House of Gorlois."

"I'm aware Lord Gorlois doesn't like him. Morgana I cannot speak for."

"Which means I'll keep a careful eye on him as well."

Merlin's eyes narrowed and he stepped back down the track until he was nose to nose with Gwaine.

"So will I, and I do not want to find anyone as close as you were the morning we left Camelot. Is that clear?"

Gwaine looked Merlin directly in the eye, he didn't look happy, but nor did he look particularly unhappy either.

"Perfectly," he replied.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Arthur had to gawp at the size of the castle on the island. He had seen most of the castles around the kingdom, passed around as he was. The structure on the island didn't seem much bigger than most, it looked a little smaller. But the tall turrets rising out of the mist that appeared to shroud the lake gave it a subtle magnificence. Although he felt a little apprehensive about getting into the ferry that took people over. He gathered up all the supplies people wanted, taking most of the burden but Percival look another set of bags since Arthur simply couldn't carry everything.

He watched the rest of them climb into the boat, quite naturally expecting to get in last, and he watched the rocking of the small craft nervously.

"Put the saddlebags in before you do anything else, boy," Balinor advised him.

"Yes, My Lord," Arthur said obeying Balinor immediately. Merlin turned to look at his father, who avoided the gaze for a moment, before glancing at his son. They didn't look long enough to interpret each others expressions as Arthur followed the bags into the boat in an ungainly fashion, causing it to rock, diverting their attention.

"Sorry," Arthur apologised immediately.

"You've been on boats even less than you have ridden?" Percival mused, causing a few smiles. Arthur kept his head down and tried to appear inconspicuous, while still raising his eyes to catch glimpses of the Isle.

As they reached the jetty on the other side Percival clambered out, retrieved the bags and took Arthur by the scruff of the neck to hoist him out with minimal problems. Gathering up the luggage Arthur wandered along at the back of the group with Percival and Lancelot. The mist seemed to have disappeared, and the island seemed to shimmer with something, although Arthur wasn't sure what the feeling was.

"Sister!"

Morgana rushed ahead of the others, jogging towards a blonde woman who appeared to have been waiting for them. Merlin and Balinor led the others at a more sedate pace as another woman, this time dark haired, came to meet them smiling in welcome.

"Merlin."

"Nimueh."

"You've been gone a long time. I hear you've been busy."

"The situation seems to be getting worse not better," Merlin said to her. Nimueh just smiled at him.

"That is not something to think about now, with the Equinox tomorrow."

Arthur followed behind Merlin as they walked into the castle. People greeted Merlin, and they paused occasionally for him to talk to them. Arthur used those moments to glance at his surrounding, although he looked away swiftly as he saw Morgana and her sister staring at him. Soon after the two sisters quickly walked away into a quiet area of the castle.

"He has had the gall to bring the boy here!" Morgause hissed as they walked. Morgana said nothing, instead she looked around at the tall, solid structure of the castle.

"Has the dream returned, sister?" Morgause asked.

"Yes, clearer in some ways."

Morgause linked her arm with Morgana's as they walked and waited for her sister to elaborate.

"I see the golden dragon hatching now. Merlin has not said if they know of a dragon egg."

"The Dragonlords may not, any that do exist they will guard with their lives." Morgause paused and shook her head. "No, I do not believe that means a dragon in such a simple context. The golden dragon was Uther's, and Camelot's, symbol."

"But Camelot is no more. Merlin uses a dragon as his symbol. It could mean him," Morgana reasoned. "Why are we bothering about Arthur, he's only a slave."

"You know the stories of what his father did to our kind. What nearly happened to me. Even you thought so. The first dream came just before you met Arthur. You told father of it, and he believed you. Are you losing faith in your gift Morgana?"

"Of course not, I just think that maybe things are not always so simple. Arthur has no power, he's harmless."

"You are too soft-hearted sister, you try to see good in everyone."

"Not always. I followed your plan. Arthur was injured, although not severely. The druids healed him, over a kitten."

"You did well, even if Arthur did recover. The druids know the ancient stories as well as we do, and they possess almost romantic notions over them. I just wish your dreams would become clearer, is there any more to them, what do you see?"

"Just the egg, I can't see where it is, but there is light from somewhere. As I watch the egg cracks and the dragon hatches, breaking out of the shell." Morgana slowed her walk as she thought through the details. "There is someone else there, I think. Sometimes I have seen that, the dragon goes to them."

"But you do not know who that is?" Morgause asked.

"It's never clear," Morgana said. "I cannot truly interpret the vision. Normally it would reveal itself, this is so strange. It's like..."

She paused, her eyes drifting off into the middle distance. Morgause watched her before prompting her.

"Sister?"

"It feel like..." she paused again before vocalising her opinion.

"It's like the vision itself doesn't even know what it's trying to tell me."


	12. Chapter 12

Arthur knew he had nothing to do with the celebrations that were due to occur. The only reason that Merlin had bothered to bring him over to the Isle was to keep him out of trouble. Merlin had sternly ordered him to stay in the chamber. That left Arthur with very little to do. He had unpacked and tided, and then eaten a little of the food that some of the castles servants had brought. Arthur was not allowed to go wandering to do the job. The only thing he could do now was sleep. He had set up his bedroll a careful distance from the fire, but close enough to benefit from the effects. He sat for a moment staring into the flames, hearing the sounds grow louder, something like singing. It registered at the back of his mind for a moment and then somehow grew in volume. Arthur lifted his head, listening intently and then slowly rose onto his feet.

The pain snapped him back, and he felt himself fly through the air, crashing into a wall. He almost blacked out but his consciousness held and instead he gasped for breath, looking around.

He froze in shock as he realised he was not in the room. Looking up he stared at open sky, the stars blinking and the almost full moon just cresting the top of the wall. Rolling his eyes Arthur realised he was in some kind of courtyard. He didn't recognise it, so it was not the one he had walked through on his way in.

"How did you get in here?"

He looked up at the woman glaring down at him, her dark eyes glittering with malice. Arthur shrunk down as she stalked up to him and several strong looking men appeared through the doorway. The way they moved hinted at some sort of guard, and they all wore the same dark clothes, with a red tree stitched onto the front.

Arthur looked around again, trying to work out exactly where he was. Two of the men rushed forward, grabbing an arm each to haul him up, pinning his limbs to his sides. Once they had him secured, the woman stepped forward and slapped him across the face. Arthur gasped and focused his attention on her. Although, as usual, he didn't meet her fierce gaze directly.

"Answer me!"

"I don't know, My Lady."

Arthur winced as she slapped him again. He couldn't give her any other answer. She turned her attention to one of the guards.

"Which party is he with?"

"He came with Emrys," the guard growled.

Arthur frowned, confused and scared as the woman glared at him again, her gaze moving up and down, expression contorting into a sneer.

"Well, contain him in one of the lower rooms. When the coven breaks up, Emrys can deal with him."

Arthur winced as they tightened their grip on his arms, causing his limbs to throb as his circulation struggled, and one of them wrapped rope around his wrists, tying them behind his back. Once he was secure the guard on his right clamped a hand onto the scruff of his neck, propelling him forward. Arthur's eyes rolled in his head. The harsh grip meant he couldn't look around, but out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of a large stone, something glittering close to it. The sight of it almost made him turn without realising, until the guard increased the pressure, pressing his fingers into the side of Arthur's neck.

It focused him back into the reality of the situation as they marched him down a corridor and he stumbled down a flight of spiral steps into what he presumed to be the corridors and rooms in the castle basement. Arthur swallowed nervously as the guard in front opened the door and Arthur got shoved into the room. He only took three stumbling steps before he connected with the back wall. There was a sliver of light from the torches in the corridor but that was abruptly gone when the guard slammed the door shut leaving Arthur alone in the pitch black. The click echoed around as the guard locked the door, and Arthur heard the heavy clunk of a bolt. He blinked several times, trying to see if the darkness would lift, but there wasn't a chink of light anywhere.

Shuffling his foot along he worked out where the wall was and eased his body against it before slowly sinking downwards, so he could sit down. He attempted to find something of a comfortable position, but it was almost impossible with his hands still secured behind his back. In the end he rested his shoulder against the wall and uncurled his legs from under his body. He wasn't getting out of the ropes, or the room. All he could do was wait, and try to work out what the hell had happened.

He had no memory of anything. All he knew was he had been sat on his bedroll, about to undress for bed, listening to what he presumed had been some part of the celebration. Now he didn't know, and he also wondered who they meant by Emrys. Perhaps it was a title of Merlin's, they had to know that was who he had arrived with. The woman had seemed so sure of that.

He shifted again, leaning back further against the wall. It still remained uncomfortable, but Arthur guessed that was the point.

How much time passed as he waited, he had no idea. It could have been an hour, or it could have been several. Arthur was quite certain that he had drifted into a doze for a while, but again, that could have only happened for a few minutes, or all night. Tilting his head he assessed the ache of his muscles and decided it hadn't been too long. Arthur hoped it wouldn't take too long for Merlin to come for him, or would Merlin bother to come for him. Whatever he had done appeared to be bad.

It was as he started to get a little worried about needing the toilet that the heavy slam of the bolt drawing back made him jump. Arthur sat up straighter and as the lock clicked and the door opened he attempted to get up, using the wall to lever himself up. His struggles intensified as a guard strode into the room and grabbed him around the back of the head, gripping his hair to pull him up. Arthur grimaced, but gritted his teeth to control any sounds, although he gave several heavy breaths.

The guard used the same grip to drag him out of the room and march him down the corridor and up the stairs. Four others flanked them, two ahead and two behind. Arthur dug his heels a little as he saw the open door and the cluster of people inside. His boots slipped on the worn stone but the guard did not let him slow down as he was pushed into the room through a group of people. As they came to a halt the guard pushed him down. Arthur dropped without resistance, wincing as he banged his knees and shins against the floor. There were ripples of murmured conversation through the room, and Arthur peered up from under his fringe to glance at the woman who appeared to be running the meeting. Nimueh, the one that had met them when they had arrived. Arthur bit down on his lip as Merlin stepped up beside her. His master gave him the briefest of glances.

"Now, explain this," Nimueh demanded.

"I caught him in the inner courtyard!" the priestess who had found him announced.

Arthur hunched at the ripple of shock that ran through the crowd and every pair of eyes in the room turned to stare at him.

"How is that possible?" Nimueh asked. "That courtyard cannot be entered by those who cannot make a hole in the barrier. Does the boy have magic?"

Arthur kept a timid eye on proceedings, cringing as Nimueh asked Merlin, and Merlin looked down at him.

"Not that I am aware of, I'm sure I would have sensed something. What did you do Arthur?"

He tensed his shoulders up even tighter as Merlin asked the question of him. Arthur's head lifted a fraction higher, turning towards Merlin to answer him.

"I don't know My Lord, I swear. I was in your chamber and then I was wherever I was. I don't know what happened."

Arthur could hear the tightness of his voice, constricted by fear. He risked looking higher to assess Merlin's reaction properly. There looked to be a hint of coldness in Merlin's eyes but Arthur didn't think Merlin was that angry with him. He just had to hope that Merlin believed him.

"You don't remember anything?" Merlin demanded.

Arthur shook his head frantically. "No, nothing at all."

He had to make Merlin believe him. Merlin blinked as Arthur answered, looking surprise, but also thoughtful. He didn't get a chance to answer as Morgause stepped forward, her face contorted with anger.

"This is unacceptable. I thought you had control of him!" she accused Merlin. Arthur lowered his head again, trying to look inconspicuous. Such a thing was impossible as he knelt in the centre of the room, and remained the centre of the discussion.

"He was ordered to stay in his room," Merlin conceded.

Arthur bit down on his lip feeling his stomach flutter with butterflies. The last thing he wanted to do was anger Merlin, but now it seemed worse that he appeared to have somehow caused his master some embarrassment. That was a situation he often tried to avoid, usually because of the punishments it brought, but this time, he didn't want Merlin feeling bad about it. But Arthur couldn't honestly describe what had happened any other way.

"He should never have been allowed here anyway. A Pendragon on the Isle Of The Blessed," Morgause added.

Judging by the shocked ripple of conversation, most of them hadn't realised who he was. The room stirred with frantic whispered conversations, voices rose as several other people joined in shouting their objections at the situation.

Merlin noted that Morgause looked quite satisfied by the stir she created. He backed up a step and moved behind Nimueh so that he didn't just stand next to her, but so that he was also closer to Arthur. Arthur watched and even the tall, broad guard who had been flanking him slowly backed off. Arthur shifted sideways himself, shuffling back on his knees to get closer to Merlin. He paused as Merlin rested a hand on the top of his head.

"He should be executed for this. It's what he deserves!" another voice shouted. Agreements followed the comment, although Arthur heard several people also voice objections. Nimueh, sensing the confrontation getting out of control raised her hands.

"Enough!"

Her voice rang out, strong enough to get everyone's attention.

"No one is doing anything until we have a clearer idea of exactly what occurred. I have already stated, it should have been impossible for the boy to enter the room. You are sure he has no magic?"

"None," Merlin said. "If he did it would have revealed itself long before now. And I have no doubt it would be known."

"Is that all you can say child? You remember nothing at all?" Nimueh demanded. Arthur lifted his head due to the mild pressure Merlin placed, encouraging him to look up. He obeyed enough to glance up meeting Nimueh's gaze and he shook his head again.

"Not really, I had no other chores to do so I was just about to undress to sleep, by the fire. I watched the flames while I listened to the singing."

Merlin frowned and he stepped sideways so he could look down at Arthur, and Arthur shifted his gaze to him.

"What singing?" Merlin asked.

Arthur shrugged. "I could just here singing," he stammered. "I thought it was part of the celebration."

The murmur from the gathered crowd this time sounded mildly disconcerted. Merlin and Nimueh glanced at each other, before they looked back down at Arthur. Just as Merlin was about to stay something Nimueh reached out and put a hand on his arm. He looked back at her in consternation.

"I'll question him, you are his guardian at this time."

Merlin nodded, stepping back slightly, moving so he stood closer to Arthur again. The close proximity reassured Arthur, although he didn't think Merlin could honestly stand against the whole group. Arthur kept his head tilted so he could focus on Merlin's boots and Nimueh, when he had to.

"Then what happened, Arthur, in detail," she told him.

Arthur glanced up again. "I sat there for a moment, the sound wasn't very loud, I couldn't hear it clearly. It was only a murmur. Then it seemed to get louder, I stared at the fire and then… I was there and I woke up when…" he paused, turning his head in the direction of the priestess who had found him.

"She found me, and I woke up when she hit me."

"Hit you?" Nimueh asked, confused. She looked up at the woman for confirmation.

"When I saw him, I felt the disturbances in the fabric of the barrier. He stood close to the sword. He was staring at Excalibur. I knocked him away."

Arthur frowned, an image passed through his mind. He remembered a sword, glittering brightly, the blade half in stone, embedded in a boulder. It flickered in his consciousness momentarily, causing him to tense. Merlin's fingertips rubbed the back of his neck, pressing in a way that made Arthur think that Merlin wasn't exactly reassuring him, but rather instructing him to keep whatever had disturbed him to himself. Arthur felt happy with that, still no understanding what had happened, but he didn't want to reveal any more to the room of angry people.

"It could be the building magic for the celebration disturbed him somehow," Merlin said.

"Do you really believe that?" Morgause snorted. "He should not be tolerated. If the kings wish to have him then let them. We have no wish for him here."

Nimueh glared at her, the two priestess' locked eyes. "And do you presume to speak for everyone here?"

"We know the legacy his father left."

"And it has been destroyed. For years we have spent time rebuilding. To hearken too harshly to the past may damage what is here now."

"If you don't," Merlin murmured. "You never learn from it."

Nimueh didn't appear to hear what Merlin said. Looking up Arthur saw Merlin's eyes drift downwards. Although he didn't meet the gaze for long it made Arthur wonder if the words were for him alone.

"He violated one of our most sacred temples," the accusing priestess announced. "This must be dealt with."

"It will be," Merlin announced in a chilling tone. "He disobeyed me, and I will deal with it."

"You should have dealt with it before now."

"I ordered him to stay in the chamber. Now I will ensure he is confined."

Arthur swallowed nervously. Merlin made that sound rather ominous. Merlin hadn't hurt him, but Arthur stood by his initial impression, that if he stepped out of line he would be punished. This appeared to be the moment he would find out what Merlin would really do to him.

Shuffling closer he looked up at Merlin. Arthur could only offer one further explanation. "I did use to sleepwalk."

Merlin stared down at him. "When?"

"When I was young I did a little bit, it sort of stopped when I was older."

He had been thankful for that. His masters did not take kindly to him wandering about. Several of them had devised methods to prevent the wanderings. Some of them not entirely pleasant.

"It's possible he didn't know what he was doing," Merlin said to Nimueh.

"Still, that does not explain how he got through the barrier into the courtyard," another priestess said.

"Even we do not know the nature of the magic that exists there," Merlin said, staying wary of several people slowly moving through the crowd, and so subtly that no one really noticed them until one of the spoke.

"There has been no harm done. Surely confining him is enough."

"Stay out of this druid!" Morgause snapped. Her eyes widened and she looked around, realising that she had maybe stepped a little too far. Aglain merely raised his eyebrows, looking undisturbed by her tone of voice. He also stood his ground.

"Merlin is perhaps right, and there are reasons why Arthur may be susceptible to magic."

Arthur blinked as he heard the intonation in Aglain's words, directed very intently at Nimueh. Several other people frowned. Nimueh looked down at Arthur and then back to Merlin. Arthur waited during the ominous silence, hearing only the thud of his heart in his ears, and he shifted as the felt the impatient press of his bladder. The panic had made him momentarily forget but the need pressed on him again and he squirmed. Wetting himself in front of so many people was the last thing he needed.

"What's the matter?" Merlin demanded in a low tone, sensing Arthur's discomfort. Arthur felt the heat as his cheeks flushed with blood, embarrassment overrode everything except his basic need. Arthur kept his voice as low as he could but people were stood close enough to hear him.

"I need to go." Arthur euphemised it as much as he could, while trying to make it as obvious as possible what that meant. The ripple went out through the crowd as the nearest people passed on what he said. Some laughter, deriding snorts and mutterings followed. However, on hearing his predicament Nimueh seemed to make up her mind. She looked at Merlin.

"Keep him contained, if it occurs again we will need to take more drastic measures."

Any further objections were ignored as Merlin pulled Arthur up and with a golden flash in his eyes released the ropes. He took Arthur by the upper arm, his grip firm and a little urgent as he dragged him from the room and headed down a corridor.

"How desperate is it?"

Arthur frowned. "Really bad," he confessed, in front of just Merlin it was easy. Merlin tugged him through an archway into a small garden. The place was mostly in shadow and Merlin pushed him against a nearby wall.

"Be quick about it, I'd rather not have that as a further transgression on your part."

Arthur exhaled a breath and fumbled with his laces, yanking them apart. As he stood there he tried not to think about how embarrassing the situation was. Once he was done Merlin took his arm again, intending to pull him out into the corridor and presumably take him back to the room. However, he stopped as he heard voices and he shoved Arthur back into the shadows. He didn't wait for the people to pass, instead he turned and walked Arthur down a pathway, just visible in the moonlight. They walked slowly, having to tread carefully in the dim light. On crossing the small area they came to an archway so dark that the blackness appeared to reach out an engulf them. Merlin muttered some words, and Arthur jumped as a small orb of light appeared in the air, floating just above Merlin's outstretched hand. Arthur stared at it fascinated. He knew Merlin had magic, but he had never seen such an overt display. Merlin lifted his hand, sending the little ball of light up the flight of stairs ahead of them.

He walked along behind Merlin as they made their way into the castle and to the rooms. Merlin didn't stop to address anyone they passed, and Arthur kept his head down, his gaze locked on Merlin's boots as he obediently tailed after him.

Lancelot and Percival were waiting in the room, both looking up and looking relieved as Arthur followed in on Merlin's heels.

"What happened?" Lancelot asked.

"I have no idea," Merlin said walking across the room with purpose. Arthur lingered nervously, not entirely sure what he should do. Merlin had assured everyone in the room that he would deal with him. Arthur didn't know what that meant.

"I'm sorry My Lord," Arthur added, hoping to appease Merlin. "I really don't know how…."

He paused, he'd already said that. Repeating himself probably wouldn't change anything. However, his head jerked up in surprise as Merlin said, quite dismissively.

"Not to worry, I think we just need to ensure we don't get a repeat performance."

He carried on rummaging, his back to the rest of them. Arthur watched Percival and Lancelot share a glance, before they both looked at Arthur. He didn't know what that look meant but Arthur got the feeling they were not expecting something that casual. The knocking on the door made three of them jump, Merlin didn't even react, although he looked irritated as Gwaine came through the door without invitation. Balinor came in close behind him, eyeing Gwaine with a similar look.

"What the hell just happened?"

"Arthur got himself into the inner courtyard somehow," Merlin announced, having found what he was looking for he turned around. Arthur heart sank slightly as he saw the gold circle of metal in Merlin's hands. He had probably found it lingering in Cenred's possessions. The item had followed Arthur around since he could remember. He usually only wore the delicate band around his neck with it's chain when he was being handed over. Others had liked him to wear it for special occasions. Arthur hadn't even thought about it. This was the first time he had seen it since Merlin had taken him.

"Come here," Merlin ordered him.

Arthur crossed the room. Merlin disconnected the chain from the collar, dropping the thin gold links into a pile on the table, and he released the catch to open the collar up.

"Sorry," Merlin said as he reached up to put the item around Arthur's neck. "It's just the most convenient thing to do this."

Arthur heard the click as the latch snapped shut. It wasn't difficult to remove, Arthur could do so himself, but he wasn't stupid, if someone put that on him, it stayed on until they chose to take it off.

"What the hell are you doing that for?" Gwaine asked angrily.

Merlin sighed as he glanced at Gwaine. He didn't particularly object to Gwaine's concern over Arthur. From what Merlin could see Gwaine had no intention of hurting him, but Gwaine hadn't seen anything wrong with using Arthur either. Whether or not he was less brutal than anyone else, the actions still remained. Gwaine clearly still wanted Arthur, if the scene Percival had witnessed had been anything to go by. Merlin simply couldn't trust a pliable Arthur to refuse. It was so ingrained to obey every order he was given that Merlin, for Arthur's own good, had put the onus on the other party, and warned Gwaine off.

"Because I can use it for the focus of the enchantment," Merlin said. "Metal is good for retaining the power of a spell. That's why people use charms and tokens so much. It's the only thing I have to hand, and Arthur's worn it enough, so it will already be carrying some of his energy."

As he spoke Merlin carefully placed the fingertips of both hands to the gold band. Arthur stood close enough to watch as Merlin eyes started to glow golden and he muttered something under his breath. Arthur couldn't understand the words, spoken in a different language. However, he felt the band of metal start to warm, and he gasped as a wave of something rippled over his body. His eyes darted from side to side as he sensed it reach out across the room like a wave. It met the walls of the room and then seemed to calm.

The glow in Merlin's eyes faded and he took his hands away. The collar felt cooler, but not uncomfortable against his skin as Arthur reached up to touch it.

"You won't be able to get out of the room, at all. Unless I allow you to."

"How?" Arthur couldn't help but ask, since Merlin didn't appear angry with him. He had simply done what he had promised the others in the meeting, he had dealt with and contained Arthur. His wording had appeased them to make them think he would punish him, when Merlin clearly had no intention of doing anything of the sort.

"Similar to the spell around the courtyard, which you somehow got through. Even if you open the door you'll just hit a barrier. The collar just helps the enchantment recognise that it's you that it's confining."

"So I won't do it again," Arthur asked with some relief.

"No," Merlin assured him.

"Merlin," Balinor's voice interrupted. Merlin turned away from Arthur and cross the room, Balinor retreated to the door and both of them went out of it to converse in private. Gwaine crossed the room to Arthur.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Arthur assured him.

Since Gwaine couldn't get up to anything much with both Percival and Lancelot in the room Merlin left them to it. He sensed the barrier as he stepped through it. Others would too, but it was his power and it would obey only him, he felt it brush against him as he passed. And he carefully closed the door behind him.

"What the hell is going on? You should not have brought him here," Balinor admonished.

Merlin raised his eyebrows. "He had to have walked through that barrier, and it let him."

"And there are enough people here that might assume what that means. Many will not stand for that!"

Merlin shook his head. "It's possible that it's nothing of the sort, he could have simply walked into it. Arthur is a creature of magic in some ways. Nimueh's magic aided Igraine Pendragon's conception."

"The more obvious answer it far more likely," Balinor growled. "It was always meant to be you."

Merlin clenched his jaw. "I know that's been an assumption for years. A sword forged in a dragon's breath can be assumed to be the weapon of a Dragonlord. But I've attended every celebration here since I was fourteen, and I have never felt the call of that sword."

"It cannot be him, it has to be you."

Merlin glared at his father. Pondering the situation for the moment before he slowly answered.

"Maybe I am meant to be something else entirely."

And with that cryptic remark Merlin turned and opened the door he went back into the room, leaving it open, giving Balinor the chance to either follow or leave. After a moment's pause, Balinor followed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The following night Merlin opted out of attending the celebration. He was not required, just invited. It was simple enough to use the excuse that he needed to keep an eye on Arthur. Not for the reasons people assumed.

Arthur had been surprised when Merlin had let him out of the room during the say, although he ordered Arthur to keep the collar on. Merlin had released him into Percival and Lancelot's custody and they had travelled out to the far side of the Isle to an area of peace and quiet, and ran Arthur through some more weapons training. Arthur got the feeling they were trying to exhaust him to a point that he wouldn't end up getting into trouble again.

And, taking into consideration Arthur's inability to simply sit still and relax they gave him their bashed up armour and chain mail to be cleaned, which was what Arthur was currently doing.

Merlin kept half an eye on him as Arthur sat on the floor, having changed into a loose pair of trousers; the ones he usually slept in. The collar around his neck glinted in the firelight. Merlin hadn't questioned him but he guessed that Arthur had changed simply to try and give himself some control over himself, to prevent any wanderings. Plus, Arthur didn't seem to mind Merlin seeing him in any state of undress.

Taking advantage of the time Merlin carried on working his way through an ancient text which he had been trying to decipher. It was something that he didn't often get time for, so he took the opportunity to make some progress. At the same time he kept an eye on Arthur.

When Arthur continued to clean the same area on Percival's armour and did so for a full ten minutes, Merlin took a greater interest. Arthur's eyes were locked on the armour, his hand moving slowly, rhythmically, his shoulders starting to hunch as if he was trying to force himself to concentrate. After a short assessment Merlin slowly stood up and walked around the desk towards him. Arthur gave no reaction, his full attention staying on the armour, and the same small spot.

Even when Merlin crouched down Arthur didn't react to him.

"Arthur?"

Although Arthur's eyes narrowed slightly he didn't look up, as if he didn't dare. Merlin reached out and took Arthur's chin, forcing him to lift his head and looked at him. For a moment Arthur's eyes stared past him, then he blinked and he focused on Merlin. Merlin kept his voice soft as he asked.

"Arthur, can you hear it again?"

Arthur blinked, his eyes hinting that he was almost in pain as he suddenly registered Merlin's close presence. Merlin tensed his hand to stop Arthur pulling away from him, but his grip remained loose enough for Arthur to nod. He didn't even attempt to speak, looking frightened and desperate. Arthur's eyes moved, rolling as if he was following something that only he could see, and his body tensed with tension, hand gripping the cloth which he had been polishing with.

Merlin reached forward and pressed his fingers to the band around Arthur's neck, then he carefully released his chin and took the cloth from his fingers, easing it from Arthur's grip. Arthur made a desperate little sound from the back of his throat as he tried to turn back to his work. Merlin deliberately moved the armour to one side.

"Go on Arthur," Merlin said in a low persuasive tone. Arthur looked at him, eyes slightly wild with panic. Merlin brushed his fingertips over the collar again, brushing the skin of Arthur's neck at the same time. He blinked again.

"It's all right, I'll be with you," Merlin murmured. Arthur blinked, his eyes stared past Merlin and then slowly his head turned. He rose to his feet, looking around and then, in something of a trance, Arthur walked slowly to the door, opening it carefully. Since he felt no resistance he walked out into the corridor.

Merlin straightened up, and staying close, but not close enough to distract him, he went after Arthur.


	13. Chapter 13

The call seemed to have so hard a grip on Arthur that occasionally he tried to get through walls to reach where he was going. If that was the case the previous night, Merlin did feel surprised that no one had seen him before he had reached the sword. Tonight's celebration was the most significant, where everyone would usually attend, on the night of the Equinox, when night and day were in balance. The night before, people would have been around the castle. Yet Arthur seemed to have encountered no one, until he disturbed the barrier.

Merlin wondered if the power of the Equinox itself, had any significance, or would it not have mattered when he brought Arthur. One of Merlin's roles appeared to have been bringing Arthur close enough to reach the sword.

Any further investigation into the matter was pointless. Arthur would not remember if any of his previous night-time wanderings occurred during significant times, when magic doers were prominent on the Isle, and so many elements would have made the power spread. Arthur as a child would probably have no self control over it. Until he had been able to suppress every natural instinct that he had as an individual, and he had become whoever the person who owned him wanted him to be.

"Merlin!"

He jumped at the voice, wondering if it had disturbed Arthur. His head turned but Merlin lifted his hand, warning Morgana to remain quiet and Arthur's head turned back as he padded off down the corridor, his bare feet silent on the stone floor. If Arthur felt the cold he gave no indication and Merlin guessed it was not even registering. Morgana frowned as she watched Arthur take the corner and she followed Merlin as he stayed behind him.

"I thought you weren't going to let him wander."

"I said I'd contain him. I'm with him, so he's contained. I want to know what's happening, the quickest way to ascertain that is to let it happen."

Morgana lifted her skirts to keep pace with Merlin. Arthur's pace had started to increase, as if he knew he was close to what he wanted. Once he reached the end of the corridor and went down the short flight of steps he just needed to pass through the cloisters and it would take him out through the archway into the courtyard where Excalibur stood.

Merlin reached out and Morgana's hand slipped into his as she walked with him, both of them staring at Arthur as he went down the steps and turned. They jogged down and followed him as Arthur wandered along. When he reached the archway he hesitated.

This moment was something Merlin had been waiting for. Arthur had somehow got himself in. Merlin wanted to know if Arthur did have some magic, or if something else had occurred. Morgana jumped, putting her free hand to her chest and turning as she heard two more pairs of footsteps. Merlin glanced round in irritation as Percival and Lancelot came into view.

"Sorry My Lady," Lancelot said in a low tone, as he realised they had startled her. "We thought it might be better if we help."

Merlin shrugged and instead turned back to Arthur. He had paused at the archway and Merlin waited to see what the magic would do. Although he couldn't 'see' the magic in an entirely literal way, he had a strong sense of it. Carefully he relaxed his eyes, taking them out of focus. The shimmering barrier rippled as it touched Arthur. An Arthur who appeared to be momentarily hesitating, so Merlin assumed that Arthur sensed it was there. Presumably he also had last night.

Making sure he didn't blink and lose concentration he watched as the magic spread, pushing against Arthur, causing him to sway back, rocking onto his heels. But it didn't force him away, Merlin watched the flickering shimmer of the power reach around Arthur, brushing against him and almost wrapping him up. Arthur took a step closer, the magic engulfing him, gently encouraging him into the courtyard. He took several stumbling, hesitant steps, the magic staying around him, easing him forward, until he passed through the barrier, and it returned to it's usual flicker. Merlin blinked, the barrier almost vanishing, but it felt stronger, strengthening itself. Whatever Arthur was to do had been interrupted the previous night, now it had him back the magic wasn't about to let him go.

Next to him Morgana gasped with shock as she watched Arthur simply walk through the magic. Merlin glanced at her.

"It wants him in there."

"Will it let you?" Lancelot asked. "He shouldn't be alone."

Merlin shrugged. "Let's find out."

Morgana stayed at his side, her hand clenched in his, feeling hot and clammy. As they reached the archway both of them tensed as they felt the pressure of the magic. Lifting his hand Merlin reached out, pressing his own power against it, feeling the pressure as, for a few seconds, the barrier repelled him. Then suddenly, without any warning, he tipped forward, as it disappeared. Once moment the power held them back and the next it had gone. Merlin glanced at Morgana, who frowned, looking back and she took a careful step forward, inhaling a short breath.

"It's still here, but it's letting us through."

"We're meant to witness this," Merlin said. He glanced back at his two friends behind him. They followed on Merlin's heels, looking nervous as they crossed the threshold of the courtyard, unsure if they would be granted access. Neither of them sensed the magic, Lancelot only picking up a shiver as the hairs on the back of his neck rose. Percival felt nothing. Merlin's head turned as the barrier flickered back into life, less powerful than before. All four of them turned back as they heard the sound.

"Is that singing?" Percival whispered.

Merlin frowned, listening intently to the sound. The light rippling sound, almost like a voice, but not, echoed around the small space. He couldn't describe it, a times it sounded like flowing water, then the gentle tinkling of metal, after which it almost sounded like a voice cresting over high notes, the sound light but true and sweet. Merlin couldn't fathom it, but he focused on the source.

In the centre of the courtyard the sword embedded in the stone echoed it's song out. Arthur had crossed the short space and now stood in front of the stone, his head tilted to one side, giving the impression of listening intently. Merlin stepped as close as he dared, but remained ten or so paces away from Arthur, not wanting to disturb him. Not that he thought Arthur was aware of them. All his focus appeared to be only on Excalibur.

The moon had risen high in the sky, lighting the courtyard and illuminating Arthur, the beams of light seeming to concentrate on him. His hair glinted, lighting him like a halo, sending his blond almost silver. And in the same way his skin seemed so pale, the silvery scars on his back glowing with the moonlight. In contrast the collar around his neck retained it's colour, the gold a contrast against Arthur's paleness. All of it served to give Arthur an ethereal appearance, like a creature of legend. Merlin gave a shiver and he flinched as Arthur's fingertips brushed the hilt of the sword. His first gesture tentative, hardly believing that he could connect with the weapon.

At the touch the subtle song rose, the tone lifting. The four of them gathered in the courtyard reacted, flinching at the strength of it. Merlin felt the triumph in the sound. Arthur didn't appear to be affected by it, but Merlin realised what it meant as several other people drifted into through the archway, some of them looking bemused as they passed through the barrier which they normally had to force. Merlin didn't feel any surprise as some of the druids started to gather, and he turned back to Arthur.

His fingertips traced over the markings on the hilt, moving down to the section of exposed blade. Arthur's head moved again, his gaze remaining on Excalibur.

The room around quietened as Arthur shifted position, hand reaching to grip the sword, and the song changed again. Arthur's grip tightened. The sounds, Merlin guessed, were not only a call but instructions. It talked to Arthur, telling him what it wanted him to do, coaxing Arthur to retrieve it.

The muscles on Arthur's back slowly tensed, and his arms flexed as he tugged. Nothing happened and Merlin saw the strain as Arthur increased the pressure, giving a whimper of frustration as he struggled. Merlin clenched his jaw as the sword seemed to refuse to move, however hard Arthur struggled with it. Several of the blood guard were moving closer, although easing their way through the crowd slowed their progress. Many before now had tried to remove the sword, no one believed that such an act was possible, and there was no reason to start now.

Then the sound of the song abruptly stopped as a harsher sound cut over it. Arthur's arm jerked dramatically and the silence that followed lay heavily for a moment. Everyone in the room held their breath watching as Arthur's grip loosened. The sound, however, had been unmistakable. The grating of metal on stone. Arthur hesitated for a moment until he tightened his grip again and several people winced as the rattling screech occurred again. Arthur's arm lifted, muscles rippling as he pulled Excalibur from the stone. As the tip came free Arthur turned his hand to hold the blade up in the air. Moonlight caught the metal sending shimmers of light across the walls and the crowd, who gasped in astonishment.

The noise brought Arthur back to himself, he turned, looking wide-eyed at the crowd that had gathered, seeing them for the first time. His expression flickered with panic, until he turned and realised Merlin stood closer than anyone. Then he looked at the sword, and he turned back to stare at the stone, then he went back to Merlin again, trying not to take in the whispering crowd at the same time.

"What did I do?" Arthur asked, tone low.

"You have retrieved Excalibur from it's prison," Aglain announced.

Such an explanation meant nothing to Arthur. He looked at the druid and then back to Merlin.

"You have, you pulled the sword from the stone, that's what appeared to be calling you," Merlin said.

Arthur looked at the sword again still looking mildly baffled.

"It was prophesized that the Once and Future King, the Uniter of Albion, would be known because he would prove himself, when the sword chose. I hail you, King Arthur of Camelot," Aglain said in a formal tone, bowing when he had finished. Arthur's eyes widened. The rest of the druids followed his lead. As Aglain straightened up he added, followed by the majority of the people in the courtyard,

"Long live the king!"

Arthur's eyes grew even wider, the only reason he didn't bolt was because he couldn't. The people that had gathered blocked his way. Eyes rolling in panic he shuffled a little closer to Merlin. In response Merlin crossed the last few paces to meet him, putting a gentle hand on Arthur's arm.

"It's all right, just stay calm."

Arthur nodded, taking that reassurance, and he jumped, shifting to hide behind Merlin as Morgause forced her way through.

"This is a trick, he cannot be the rightful king, he is nothing more than a slave!"

Arthur stayed firmly behind Merlin, flinching at the venom in her voice.

"Look at him! How is he going to unite Albion?"

"Are you denying what has just occurred?" Merlin asked her. "What almost happened last night. No doubt you felt it as everyone else did. The sword called him, which was how he walked into the courtyard. He was the one the magic had been waiting for."

"What?" Arthur asked.

"Are any of us going to believe that a Pendragon is destined to bring balance and harmony back to the land? Uther almost destroyed it!"

"Arthur is not Uther," Merlin said.

"I saw it," Morgana added quietly. "The magic chose him."

"You cannot believe this sister!"

"I can believe what I saw," Morgana said.

"And you think he can achieve what destiny says of him?"

"Why not?" a new voice suddenly announced, her sweet innocent tone belayed the maturity that had appeared into her voice. "Why not Morgause? Morgana tested him herself."

Everyone stared at Aaliah in shock. She had worked her way to the front of the crowd, holding Smudge as usual, her cheek resting on the kitten's head.

"He acted selflessly, and bravely. The instinct is there, even if it has not been forged into what it can truly become," the girl paused and smirked, giving Merlin a sidelong glance. "At least, it hasn't yet."

"Because he rescued a pathetic kitten from a tree! That will make him a king."

"Even small acts are significant Morgause, and they make a difference. Such things change history. Even if it is just one little stray rescuing another."

Aaliah stared calmly up at Morgause. Arthur saw the sorceress' fists clench and he felt a vibration of something. Without even realising he had moved he stepped forward, reaching out to take Aaliah's arm and push her behind him as Morgause's malevolent eyes locked on the little girl. Morgause's head jerked up and she glared at Arthur instead. Arthur held Excalibur up in front of him, as Percival and Lancelot had taught him and he looked back at Morgause.

"Don't you go near her," Arthur warned. His voice was stern even though it wavered slightly. Morgause's eyes narrowed.

"Do you think you can take me on?"

Arthur blinked, he didn't feel entirely sure of that. His sword skills were limited, and he didn't have any magic. Aaliah shifted sideways, peering around him. Arthur tensed his arm and stopped her from moving too far from safety. His nerves eased a little as Merlin stepped closer, Percival and Lancelot followed him, standing behind them, Percival moving to flank Arthur's left side where Aaliah stood. For a few moments the only sound that could be heard was Smudge's purring.

"Enough Morgause," Morgana suddenly said. The blonde woman turned to look at her sister. Morgana looked concerned, almost frightened by the confrontation.

"I think that is enough," Merlin said. "Arthur's actions had proved it. He holds Excalibur."

Arthur looked down at the sword, staring at it with mild shock. Aaliah put her cheek back down onto Smudge's head.

"That is only the beginning of your journey."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

For Arthur's safety, and perhaps his sanity, Merlin removed him from the courtyard. They tailed back to the room in silence, although Merlin had suspected what would happen, the reality still seemed shocking. Arthur shuffled slowly into the room, shivering slightly. Very slowly he put the sword down on the table, almost reluctantly letting it go. His hand lingering on the hilt as he released it and he only withdrew as Gwaine, seeing the goose bumps on Arthur's skin, grabbed a blanket to wrap around him. Arthur glanced at him, his expression hardly even recognising who it was.

"Sit down," Gwaine ordered, backing it up by guiding Arthur into the nearest chair and he went to pour him some wine, putting the goblet in front of him. Arthur leant back slightly.

"Drink it."

Arthur's hand went to the goblet, holding the stem lightly but he didn't take a sip.

"Arthur, it's good for shock."

"Gwaine, I'm fine," Arthur said, tilting his head but not looking up at him. Instead his gaze went to the sword again.

"What the hell just happened?" Percival asked flopping into another chair and pouring himself a drink, taking a large swallow. Arthur almost automatically got up to replenish his goblet and find something for everyone else. Gwaine grabbed his shoulders and stilled him.

"Everyone can look after themselves."

Arthur slumped down again, Gwaine rubbed his shoulders as he felt Arthur continue to shiver. Merlin glared at him in disapproval.

"He's just spent however long wandering around a cold castle half-naked," Gwaine snapped in response to the glare. In response to that Merlin glanced at the fire and it the flames flared up, the heat increasing in the room.

"Maybe you should move nearer," Merlin suggested.

"I'm fine My Lord," Arthur said.

"You're going to have to change that," Lancelot said. "You're the king of Albion."

"I can't be a king!" Arthur said his voice rising as the shock and disorientation slowly started to wear off.

"Why not?" Percival said. "You were a prince."

Arthur gave a light huff which could have been laughter. His hand reached out to touch the sword again, as if it provided some sort of comfort.

"You pulled Excalibur out of the stone. It was prophesized that only the true king of Albion, the Once And Future King, would ever be able to do so."

"What makes the sword so special?" Arthur asked Merlin.

"It was forged in the breath of a dragon. The Great Dragon, Kilgharrah, made it before the five kingdoms were formed, when the land suffered nothing but war," Merlin said. "He also said it was too dangerous a weapon to be wielded carelessly. When peace was formed the sword was sealed in the stone, and left at Camelot as a symbol."

"How did it end up here then?" Arthur asked.

"Camelot fell, the kingdom destroyed. The sword and the stone were moved here for their own safety, when it was placed in the courtyard something happened, no one has ever given me a clear answer. The magic sealed the archway. Those with power could force their way in, but they were not welcome. It was like the sword didn't want to be here," Merlin mused. "The only person it ever allowed in willingly, was you."

"The prophecy stated it would be a descendant of the first king of Camelot. Excalibur would be the light in the darkness," Morgana's voice announced. All of them turned to look at her. She slowly came through the doorway and shut the door that the rest of them had forgotten.

"Why me?" Arthur asked.

"I thought we had just explained that," Morgana said. Arthur took hold of the sword and lifted it again, staring at the shining blade intently.

"After all that time in rock you would have thought it would need cleaning," Arthur said.

"It will never need cleaning, nor will the blade ever become blunt," Morgana said.

"How does it feel?" Lancelot asked. "The sword," he clarified for Arthur. Arthur shifted it in his grip, testing the weight, and he shrugged.

"Fine, it doesn't even feel that heavy."

Percival sat up and held out his hand. "Let me."

Arthur frowned but put the sword back down on the table, looking uncomfortable as Percival reached for the hilt and lifted it. His muscles tensed as he did so, sitting back again he tested the weight carefully.

"That is not light," he said. Gwaine released Arthur's shoulders and moved around the table.

"Give it to me."

Arthur looked increasingly unhappy but said nothing as Percival turned the sword, offering hilt first to Gwaine. As he took the sword his shoulder dropped, the tip of the sword dipping as he readjusted his grip. Gwaine exhaled as he took a firmer hold.

"That feels heavy to me."

During his turn Lancelot agreed, then he handed it back to Arthur, who took it without any effort.

"My guess it, Excalibur only wants Arthur to carry it. The magic within it seems to want to protect not only itself, but him as well," Merlin said.

Arthur slowly put the sword down again, clearly satisfied that no one would touch Excalibur again.

"So what do we do now?" Lancelot asked. Morgana perched on the end of the bed, glancing at Merlin. Merlin shrugged, looking at Arthur, who glanced up at him, also waiting to see what Merlin's answer would be.

"I think that's obvious. We give Camelot it's king."


	14. Chapter 14

Arthur flatly refused to do away with the sturdy little mare that had previously carried him, although it had been suggested that perhaps he should ride something more suitable. Merlin let that battle slide, and won the one over Arthur riding next to him rather than behind him.

"You're still technically my master," Arthur said.

"You're technically a king," Merlin countered as they packed up the camp. "And you're getting very argumentative all of a sudden."

Merlin didn't feel any surprise as Arthur immediately cowered. "I'm sorry, My Lord."

Arthur hung his head, concentrating on rolling up the blankets of his bed roll. Moving closer Merlin crouched down next to him.

"Arthur, I'm not saying it's a bad thing. I think we need to work with you and less with the sword though. I think that is influencing this a little."

That caused Arthur to stare at the sword with mild horror, where it lay close by.

"It's making me do that?" Arthur asked. Merlin sighed and shook his head.

"Not exactly, but it's tapping into part of you that could be part of your sub-conscious. You're angry about what happened to you, it could just be using that aggression."

"I'm not angry, I'm..." Arthur paused, not entirely sure what he was.

"Arthur, you have spent most of your life being treated badly. I don't care how calm you pretend to be about it."

"I suppose," Arthur said, not entirely certain how he felt about anything. Maybe that was the problem. "Do you really think the sword is doing something?"

"It holds a dragon's magic and that is powerful. We may need to talk to the Great Dragon about it. He did warn that it makes for a dangerous weapon, in the wrong hands. You're meant to be the right hands, but you are meant to be achieving some kind of destiny. Maybe the sword is rushing you a little."

"Everything is rushing me a little, how the hell am I meant to be a king?"

"You've been a prince all your life, it's almost a natural transition."

Arthur looked at him, not entirely meeting his gaze. "I know people have always said that, but I wouldn't think that they meant it that much. No one is going to accept it. I know it's a bit hard to ignore the fact that I pulled the sword from the stone, but that's not a reality they are going to accept. None of the kings are going to take this seriously."

"Fortunately it's not them I'm interested in," Merlin said.

"You can't go against them, My Lord," Arthur warned.

"We'll start small anyway," Merlin said. "Starting with the fact that my name is Merlin."

"That will feel a little strange," Arthur said, and then decided to try it out anyway. "Merlin."

Merlin smiled.

"Don't worry, that was a habit that I was planning to wean you out of anyway. I don't count as anyone's lord. Certainly not as a master."

"You're a Dragonlord."

"Not yet," Merlin said.

"I don't think I'm a king yet either," Arthur said. He sighed heavily and put his face into his hands running his fingers into his hair. Merlin watched him carefully, knowing that the reality of what had happened had started to really sink in. Neither of them could afford to think that what happened next would be easy.

"We'll work on it. There's hope for you yet, especially if we find any more kittens up trees."

Arthur huffed with laughter as Merlin stood up, patting his shoulder before walking away to organise the rest of them. Watching him Arthur wondered if Merlin was treating him any differently. The situation hadn't suddenly become different, he had woken up and made breakfast that morning, as he had done for Merlin and the others every morning. It had been Percival's careful look that stopped Merlin objecting to Arthur clearing up. Arthur had seen it, Percival had done nothing to hide it, and he had been grateful for the big knight's intervention. Arthur wanted to do things that were familiar, it soothed him a little.

He tied up his bedroll and getting up carefully fastened it to the saddle of the little pony. She swished her tail and turned her head, nuzzling at his arm. Arthur gently brushed her nose with his hand and she snorted onto it.

"Thanks," Arthur said. Turning round he picked up the sword sliding it into the sheath attached to the saddle. He kept hold of the hilt as it rested there, wondering if Merlin was right. Every time he touched it he could feel something, and he always needed to know where it was.

"Arthur? Are you ready?" Merlin asked, breaking his chain of thought.

"Yes, My Lord." Arthur said, then rolled his eyes. "Sorry, Merlin."

"You don't have any trouble with Gwaine," Lancelot said.

"Arthur's probably the only person that doesn't then," Percival pointed out, and then glowered as Gwaine threw a stick at him, bouncing it off Percival's head.

"Enough," Merlin ordered, although he smiled, in a slightly resigned fashion. "Come on, let's get home."

The word echoed around Arthur's head as he mounted and let the little pony catch up, bringing her into line alongside Merlin's stallion. Arthur couldn't honestly say he ever had a home, he just lived in other people's homes, with everyone making sure he was treated like an outsider. He had been born in Camelot, had lived there. Some people called him the Lost Prince. Everyone knew his origins.

He stayed quiet, debating the fact. Merlin had made Camelot his home, so Arthur wondered, was he really just taking up residence in Merlin's home, or really finding his own. Merlin eyed Arthur with concern but said nothing, seeing the thoughtful look on Arthur's face, and not wanting to disturb him. On the bright side Arthur seemed more relaxed, but that had been the work of the time he had spent with Merlin and the rest of them.

The closer they got, the more Arthur thought until Merlin slowed his horse, staring into the forest.

"Whoever that is, they're in a hurry," Percival mused urging his horse a few steps forward so he could flank Arthur, his right hand gripping the hilt of his sword; just in case. Lancelot stayed behind Arthur, Gwaine beside him. Balinor shifted to Merlin's side. Arthur looked around realising he had been covered on all sides, all of them automatically protecting him. As the pony shifted nervously underneath him Arthur didn't think he would be able to use Excalibur and hold her at the same time, although he felt an instinct stirring, to take the sword.

"It's Leon, and Elyan," Merlin announced a moment later and they all relaxed as they pair rode into view, pushing their horses hard. The group broke formation around Arthur and waited for the two men to reach them.

"Merlin," Leon said, sounding almost relieved. He glanced at Balinor. "My Lord. I'm glad we found you."

"What's happened?" Merlin asked. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes, I think so," Leon said. "It's a little unusual. We thought we had better find you as soon as possible."

"What?" Merlin asked.

"I think you need to see it to believe it," Elyan said.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Balinor said something under his breath, Arthur thought it might have been swearing but he couldn't understand it, so he wasn't entirely sure. They all stared up at the ravished skyline of Camelot. Although it looked slightly different now.

"I could ask when this happened, but I am presuming the night of the Equinox," Merlin sighed. Arthur gave him a sharp look.

"You think it has something to do with me?"

"Everything does," Merlin mused as he looked at the tree dominating the skyline. For years it had looked black, almost charred, although no fire had ever touched it. Now, somehow, it had sprouted, leaves and blossom springing up overnight. Merlin glanced at Arthur.

"How else do you want to explain this?"

"I thought it was dead," Arthur said.

"No, the rowan tree has some unusual properties, this is very unusual," Merlin announced.

"I've never known any tree suddenly decide to come to life," Leon said. They all continued to walk their horses along the track, while continuing to stare up at the sight. "I thought the whole thing was going to come down when I heard the noise."

"What noise? What exactly happened?" Percival asked.

"We heard a cracking sound, like the tree, or the wall, was breaking. When we came out to look the whole thing was shaking. Our first thought was to start evacuating people from nearby, then as we were doing that the branches grew and the flowers and leaves just kind of burst out," Leon told the story but by the tone of his voice, he knew he wasn't really covering the whole incident.

"I can't really describe it," he added, then huffed. "Well, I just have, but the description just seems to lack magnificence."

"Magnificence?" Lancelot asked.

"We saw a tree come to life," Elyan said. "What made you think it was the Equinox, I know it's a magical time but we've never seen anything close to this."

"Because it probably occurred when Arthur pulled Excalibur from the stone." Merlin announced the revelation as if he was informing them that Arthur would do their washing, his tone practical to the point of sounding bored.

Leon and Elyan stared at Merlin in shock, then at Arthur. Leon's eyes drifted down to the sword strapped to Arthur's saddle. Then he turned to look at Merlin in shock.

"But that means..."

"He's the Once And Future King, Uniter of Albion, etcetera," Merlin said. "Sorry, it's already been mentioned a lot."

Leon blinked in shock, staring at Arthur. Arthur looked down, staring at his pony's ears, which flicked back and forth.

"Stop that," Merlin said, nudging Arthur's leg with his foot. Arthur's head lifted, and he glanced around nervously.

"That's another habit we need to deal with," Merlin mused. Then he looked back up at the sprawling tree. Arthur followed his gaze.

"How did that even get there in the first place?"

"During the Great Purge, a sorceress slammed her staff into the stone on the battlements. No one could seem to remove it, and then it started to surge and grow. She had said that it would show Uther what damage he had wreaked, and what can be done with one simple action."

"You think that second part means me?" Arthur asked Merlin tentatively.

"To be honest, I hadn't thought about it. The rowan tree is sacred to the old religion, so I suppose we have to give it some significance since it sprouted leaves and flowers when you took the sword."

"It looks kind of pretty now," Percival said. As Lancelot gave a snort of amusement Percival looked around at the others. "Well, it does."

"Will it grow any more now?" Gwaine asked.

"I wouldn't have thought so," Balinor said. "How it can survive I don't know, it's roots are entwined in the stone. I can't see how it can even get water."

"We just presume it is meant to herald the king's return," Merlin said.

"Do any of the other kings know about this?" Arthur asked.

"They have all left, and we haven't sent word, but that doesn't mean that they won't find out," Gwaine warned. "I don't suppose we can expect them to take it well."

Merlin turned. "We may need to start by getting you to speak to your father."

"As understanding as he can be Merlin, I can't see him trailblazing a way for all the kings to get behind Arthur. In the supportive sense of the phrase."

"They need to know. Let's get home and rest, you can head out in the morning."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Gwaine!"

"Arthur, I just came to talk."

Arthur had managed to relax in the chamber that had become his. His own room, with Gwen helping him tidy up. It lay opposite Merlin's, which made Arthur feel better about the whole thing. Gwaine walked in and Arthur without even thinking had jumped, and he had consciously forced himself to relax again. Arthur knew that wouldn't do anything malicious.

"Okay, I'm not good at that."

"I remember that a little differently. You told me once that you liked red flowers. Funny that the tree outside is in full red bloom."

"I don't know about that. I don't know anything!"

Arthur dropped into a chair, hunching up slightly in a move that Gwaine had seen so many times before. Crossing the room he slowly crouched down in front of Arthur. Despite the desperate desire to reach out and lay a gentle hand on Arthur Gwaine refrained from the act. Deep down he knew Arthur didn't like it. As much as Gwaine tried to be gentle and non-threatening Arthur would never relax enough.

Gwaine couldn't even describe how it had happened. He knew how his feelings had run, but he couldn't explain them. He couldn't be sure if that was the same thing, or different. When he noticed it all, everything had changed.

One night when at almost eighteen it had been his turn to have Arthur and Arthur had been snuggled in his bed. Gwaine hadn't been asleep, he had been thinking about the tournament the next day, his first one, competing alongside his brothers. Arthur had stirred, slowly at first but it had turned into a full blown nightmare in what seemed like no time at all. There hadn't been any screaming, and that somehow made it worse. Arthur had just whimpered, and cried, whatever occurred in his mind held him back. As Gwaine had touched him Arthur's eyes had shot open, staring at Gwaine, almost uncomprehendingly and with fear, until Gwaine had gently shaken him. That had brought Arthur back to reality.

"I'm sorry, Master. Did I disturb you?"

"No," Gwaine had answered untruthfully. "No, you just seemed to be dreaming about something."

As Gwaine had settled down Arthur had relaxed again.

"What were you dreaming about?" Gwaine had asked.

"I don't dream," Arthur said, his voice dull. Gwaine opened his mouth to dispute the fact and then had looked down, Arthur's blue eyes staring back, waiting patiently to see if Gwaine wanted anything. He had wanted a better answer than that until it occurred to him that Arthur was truthful. He didn't dream, his mind just re-played what happened to him, over and over again.

Gwaine had looked at those eyes, had seen the truth in them and had felt angry. He had almost won the tournament with that anger, he won something. Gareth had been injured by on opponent and Gaheris, as the winner, had been kept busy. For the time being, because of those things, Gwaine had kept Arthur with him constantly for a month, at least at night. And it had occurred to Gwaine that he could make Arthur laugh - he made the effort to. He made Arthur talk - again with effort but he worked at it. Arthur had responded, confused at first but open later. The only time he retreated was when Gwaine tried to make him feel anything physically. Gwaine knew he should have stopped trying, but he couldn't because he wanted Arthur and contain every part of him. In return Arthur did, tentatively, respond when Gwaine wanted him to talk.

Until Lot realised what might be going on with his youngest son and the slave he had casually handed over to all three of his children. At that point Lot had passed Arthur on, to someone on the border with Olaf's kingdom. It hadn't been Arthur's fault and Gwaine had argued that.

"Maybe not, but it was yours, and sometimes other people have to suffer from the decisions we make."

It was a harsh lesson for Gwaine and Arthur had paid the price. Gwaine had felt it, but it was Arthur that suffered it. He had gone to the outskirts of Bayard's lands from there, and then to Cenred. And then to Merlin, one person that, Gwaine had to admit, had treated Arthur more than decently.

However, now Gwaine was close enough to Arthur, he could see what had happened had left Arthur very disinclined to trust Gwaine so openly again. He wouldn't stop Gwaine doing anything that he wanted to, Arthur's ingrained reaction was to submit, but in a way, Gwaine had betrayed him. In caring about him he had left Arthur at risk. Arthur didn't want that again. He probably didn't entirely trust Merlin to protect him. The kings could react to Excalibur's release, seeing Arthur as a threat.

"Arthur?" Gwaine now asked, trying to get him to lift his head. Slowly Arthur did, looking down at Gwaine crouched in front of him.

"Whatever happens you know Merlin will protect you?"

"Can he?" Arthur asked cynically. "Even I know enough to realise that the kings, and the nobles, are never going to accept this."

"Yet, everyone knows the story, knows that whoever takes that sword is the rightful king."

"What is right doesn't always happen, does it?" Arthur said. He looked down at his lap and then slowly looked up, meeting Gwaine's gaze, there was something indecipherable behind Arthur's eyes.

"You know your father apologised to me."

"What? When?" Gwaine asked in shocked confusion.

"When he gave me to someone else. He didn't even sell me," Arthur said, sounding oddly insulted by that. "But he apologised for having to do it."

"He didn't have to do it, the kingdom is big enough that he could have handed you out to a noble house of ours and just got them to keep you. He was killing two birds with one stone, he was using that opportunity for both ends."

"I know. Olaf had hostages."

"He also thought to teach me a lesson, I never forgot it."

Arthur waited a moment. "What was the lesson?"

Gwaine looked up at him, and slowly started to smile. "I don't know what my father thought, I just thought to never forget it, and I know you've got a good memory."

Arthur frowned, which caused Gwaine to smile all the more.

"The kings won't like this, because they are scared of you."

"I don't think that's the case."

"I think it is, " Gwaine said. "You've been passed around every royal house, more a few noble houses. You are treated as if you are some kind of trophy, and you get ignored. I think you probably know every tactic they employ and every dirty little secret they want to keep hidden. You know what opinions people have of their kings, and of each other."

Gwaine knelt up slightly and he gently rapped the knuckles of one hand against the side of Arthur's head.

"What you have there could probably tear the whole thing apart, or bring it together. I think all you have to do is decide exactly what you want to do."

Arthur stared at Gwaine, only jumping back in the chair as the door clicked and Gwaine turned his head. Merlin walked into the room and frowned.

"I thought you had left," he said to Gwaine.

Gwaine slowly straightened up and looked steadily at Merlin.

"My horse is ready, I'm just about to. I'll be back in a few days Princess," Gwaine smiled and ruffled Arthur's hair before strolling out of the room. Arthur reached up to faff with his hair and get it under control again.

"What did he want?" Merlin asked. "Are you all right?"

Arthur turned, not looking up at Merlin but he inclined his head in Merlin's direction. Merlin, who had been pouring himself and Arthur some wine, paused.

"I asked that in the wrong order. Sorry."

"I'm fine," Arthur said.

For a few seconds the pause lay heavily as Percival and Lancelot entered the room and from outside the sound of horseshoes heralded Gwaine's departure.

"Gwaine's ridden off."

"We know," Merlin told Lancelot. Merlin's gaze turned to Arthur, who appeared to be staring off into space.

"Are you all right? Arthur?"

Merlin's sharp tone snapped him out of his daze, and he blinked himself back into reality.

"Sorry, My Lord," he said, jumping to his feet. Then he paused and looked around. "Sorry, I'm fine."

"What did Gwaine want?" Merlin asked as Arthur sat back down again. Crossing the room Merlin handed Arthur a goblet of wine. Arthur couldn't really ever remember drinking much, unless he was with Gwaine, or even Gaheris and Gareth, who always gave him things like that. Arthur closed his eyes again and then opened them taking a sip of the drink.

"Just to talk to me."

"About what?" Merlin asked, and then turned to the other two. "We need to send messages to the other kings. Gwaine can take his own but we have to pre-empt the gossip."

"We have to be ready for their reaction as well," Percival said.

Arthur suddenly snapped his head up. "That's what Gwaine wanted to talk about."

"Oh?" Merlin asked. "In what way?"

"I think he just tried to give us an advantage."


	15. Chapter 15

Gwaine reached the castle within three days his back aching as he slid off his horse and jogged into the castle. He had made good time, and smiled as his mother walked down the stairs to greet him lifting her skirts to run to him. Opening his arms he hugged her.

"Hello Mother."

"Oh, my love!"

Gwaine stayed still in her arms, letting her cling for a moment. Despite the fact that his brothers, and his father knew the dangers and accepted them, his mother couldn't always see that. All she saw was that one of her children was dead, lost to a cause that perhaps helped the kingdoms but she didn't see the rest of her family really mourning Gareth. They had to get on with things for the sake of the kingdom. Not for the first time Gwaine thought that perhaps the family had needed a sister. His mother seemed almost alone in the group, surrounded by the four, now three, men in her life.

"Have you returned?" Queen Anna asked pulling away from him and looking him up and down. Gwaine knew he looked slightly ragged, having rushed across the kingdom to reach the castle.

"I need to speak with father," Gwaine said. "And Gaheris."

"Your brother is out on patrol, he won't return until tomorrow. Your father is in conference with the council, I doubt he will appreciate the interruption."

Gwaine huffed slightly. He didn't doubt that someone had gone in to inform his father of his arrival, but he agreed with his mother, Lot would not like Gwaine just walking in there. He was the third son in the family, his only duty was to support his father and his elder brother when he took the throne. Unless something happened to Gaheris, in which case, he would be in line for the throne. Gwaine had always thought that his position as someone relatively unimportant was secure.

"Come and talk to me for a while, and have something to eat and drink, you look exhausted. And a bath wouldn't go amiss."

Gwaine let Anna link arms with him, and he allowed her to lead him up to her apartment. He probably wasn't going to get to see his father until much later, and if Gaheris' patrol was due back tomorrow, he would no doubt have to wait to see him. Gwaine didn't relish telling his father the news he had come to impart anyway. Of all the kings Lot would be the calmest, but Gwaine knew that his father would not take the news well.

"Nerys, have someone run a bath for the prince, and bring some refreshments to my room."

"Yes, My Queen."

Anna's maid gave a swift curtsey and scurried off, while the queen led Gwaine up the stairs towards the royal apartment. Behind them two of the queen's guards followed discreetly, staying far back enough so they would not be able to eavesdrop.

"You aren't staying for long?" Anna said, sensing Gwaine's restlessness.

"I have to get back, as soon as possible."

"Gareth felt responsible for leading by example, I'm sure you do not need to do the same."

"It's not that," Gwaine said, of the obligation the kings had made to Merlin. "It's more for Gareth than anything."

"Are you sure?" Anna asked, her tone lowering a little, then she looked around and paused as they turned on a small half landing and then headed up five steps to the corridor where her rooms lay. Walking down a short distance Gwaine opened up the second door on the right which his mother had made into a sitting room. He had played in the room as a child, and nothing about it ever seemed to change, except the flowers. Today the vases were filled with white roses.

As he stepped into the room he started to unbuckled his sword belt and then he felt his mother's light touch as she started on his armour.

"I hardly think your brother would expect you to fulfil any obligation towards him. Is this not about..." she paused, taking a short breath before saying the name Gwaine knew was coming. "...Arthur?"

"No," Gwaine said turning to her. Anna had her back to him, carefully putting Gwaine's armour down on the sideboard. When she turned round he could see the understanding in her expression, Anna being the one that had comforted him after Arthur's forced departure.

"At least not like that," Gwaine said. "Arthur doesn't want me. I don't think he hates me for what happened, but he does blame me."

"It was not your fault."

Gwaine slowly sat down. Anna turned and went to the table, pouring out two goblets of wine. Walking over she put one on the table by Gwaine and then walked across the room to stare out of the window. Gwaine looked at his mother delicate profile, and saw the grey in her blonde hair, and the lines that seemed to have appeared on her face since Gareth's death.

"Only in the fact that I cared about him."

Anna turned to look at him. She had seen changes in Gwaine since that day, when her youngest son, at eighteen, had suddenly grown up. Inside he had hardened, even though outwardly he had appeared to be the same person, laughing and joking, and drinking, with his brothers and the other soldiers.

She had not paid much attention to the other news. Her only interest had been the loss of her son, but the other facts had slowly filtered through to her. Most importantly that Merlin had taken ownership of Arthur. She knew then that Gwaine's interest in Merlin's force was not just about taking Gareth's place. He had wanted to check on Arthur, and felt responsible for his welfare.

"I know you did, but sooner or later you would have had to let him go. Your father thought that it was better to be sooner."

"Not for Arthur," Gwaine said. "Ending up with Cenred."

"But now Merlin has him. He's treating Arthur decently. From what I have seen of the young Dragonlord he wouldn't be cruel."

"He's not. Merlin cares about Arthur, and he'll try and protect him, but it's a little more complicated now."

Anna frowned, moving closer she sat down close to her son, looking at him in concern.

"How so?"

She watched the internal debate that Gwaine appeared to have with himself. He did debate the idea of telling his mother. Her advice was usually very sound, his father often sought her council, behind closed doors. Gwaine wiped a hand over his eyes and then over the rough stubble on his jaw.

"At the Equinox celebration on the Isle of the Blessed, Arthur pulled Excalibur out from the stone."

Anna stared at her son in shock, her eyes widening, immediately understanding the implications of what Gwaine had said. There was not a person in any of the kingdoms that didn't know what such a thing meant. Stories of what the sword, and the revelation of it's true owner, would achieve had been passed around for years. Gwaine guessed however that no one had ever thought that the sword would ever be removed.

"But how...? That's not possible."

"It happened, I was there. I saw it happen. Arthur tried the night before, and got caught in the courtyard. Merlin allowed it to play out the next night, he followed Arthur down. Everyone there went to see it, you could feel... something... calling out..." Gwaine struggled to explain it. "I tried to keep an eye on Arthur, so I was nearby. But something drew me, like all the others there. He did it, mother."

Anna sat back stunned, exhaling gently.

"Word will get out, Merlin has sent messengers to all the other kings so they will know directly. I said I would come and speak to father."

"Gwaine, this is madness. I know your father is understanding of most things, but this will never be accepted. They will not accept Arthur as the Once and Future King. They'll turn on him as they did Uther."

Sitting forward Gwaine took a deep swallow of wine.

"I know, that is what worries me. Arthur didn't ask for this. But it used to be Camelot that held everything else in check. It lay at the centre of the five kingdoms, without it what have we had. Fighting, betrayals, power struggles. We've only had a decent handle on it because Merlin stepped in."

Anna shifted in her seat, leaning forward to take Gwaine's hand.

"Did Merlin do anything? Could he have manipulated the magic, and made Arthur do it?"

"I thought that. A few people have, but... I don't think he would put Arthur in such a position, not willingly. If nothing else, Merlin would simply have taken the sword himself. Despite playing it down, he is clearly a force to be reckoned with. I've seen that much."

"Using Arthur would be a good ploy. He is technically the heir to the throne of Camelot."

"Camelot doesn't exist," Gwaine said.

"If Arthur is alive, then something remains," Anna said.

"I don't understand why they never killed him."

"He was only a child."

Gwaine huffed with laughter. "I've heard the stories, of what Uther did to children with any sign of magic. He drowned them. Despite the fact that many of them were instrumental in overthrowing him, no one trusts those with magic. In a way they are still as reviled as before. At least Uther made the boundary simple, they could have done the same with Arthur."

"Maybe nobody wanted to be as ruthless."

"Handing Arthur over to his uncle, who turned him into a slave, no... nothing ruthless about that!"

Anna reached over, taking Gwaine's hand. He had always been the most impulsive of her three children, getting things into his head and diving into situations without really bothering to think. She also knew, seeing more than her husband, that her youngest son was the most emotional. Anna didn't believe that Gwaine had been in love with Arthur, but he had cared deeply for him. He still did.

"I didn't agree with your father. I tried to get him to keep Arthur, even if he didn't allow you two to be alone. In many ways it made you worse. I just thought you would outgrow your feelings."

"Maybe," Gwaine said. "Father seemed to think they would just get worse."

"Taking Arthur away made it worse. It left too many what if's for you to think about."

Anna watched Gwaine carefully, a frown flickering over his face as he considered it. Even Gwaine now had to be mature enough to understand he would have had to put the relationship behind him.

"I wouldn't have cast him aside."

"Now you will most certainly refuse to do that," Anna concluded.

"I have to tell father what has happened," Gwaine said. His mother slowly nodded.

"I hate to say it, but best to be as soon as possible. No one ever imagined that the prophecy of Excalibur would ever become a reality. Although, I have no idea how your father will react."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Badly appeared to be the answer to that Gwaine discovered later. As fortune occurred, Gaheris returned from patrol ahead of schedule due to his horse sliding and injuring a foreleg. So at dusk that evening, as they dined together, Gwaine revealed the information. Lot's temper almost literally scalded both of his sons, as he stormed up and down the dining room.

"This is impossible. Merlin has pulled some trick!"

"No, he hasn't," Gwaine responded leaning back in his chair as Lot paused pacing to glare at him. With a slight flick of his hand Gaheris indicated to one of the serving maids who scurried away to get the queen, who was, in these situations, the only one that could handle the king. Gaheris glared at Gwaine, guessing that was the reason why she chose to be absent in the first place. Although, that meant she could be brought into the situation rather than sent out, which would be what happened, had she had been in the room. Gaheris didn't always understand what went on between his parents, but as long as his mother appeared to know what she was doing he left it alone.

"And how do you know that? This could all be some elaborate trick for him to take power."

"Father, you know Merlin has no such aims, he merely wanted to protect the people from what kept happening. And I doubt he would willingly put Arthur into this position."

Gwaine shut up as his father continued to glare, knowing his feelings for Arthur would get dragged into this.

"And you always sympathised with the boy."

Gaheris glanced at Gwaine and then up to his father. "All three of us did, and I was the one that put him to use when he returned to the household. One point we have to consider is that Arthur is not capable of this despite whatever magic happened to make the situation occur."

As he spoke the prince gave his younger brother a careful look telling him not to start contradicting. Gwaine glared back, his expression indicating he didn't disagree with what Gaheris was saying. Before Lot could start on the rampage again a guard opened the door, and Anna strolled into the room.

"What is going on? I can hear you yelling all the way down the hall."

Lot glared at her. "This is none of your concern, woman!"

Despite the tension in the room Gwaine smiled to himself as he watched his mother's eyes widen. Lot stayed rooted to the spot, leaning back a little as he looked at his wife. Anna straightened up, jaw tensing and fists clenching at her sides as she glared back at him.

"I seem to need to remind you, that I am not some serving wench, I am your wife, and your queen! Now will you please lower your voice and discuss the situation in a rational manner."

Lot stared at her but reserved his glaring for Gwaine.

"You informed your mother already."

"Yes, he has. You were perfectly happy with the situation when Merlin took control of the boy's welfare."

"That was before this... situation," Lot finally said, appropriating his wife's word. "... came about."

Anna eyed him calmly. "We've known about the prophecy of the Once And Future King for years. Someone was bound to come along and fill it one of these days, otherwise what would be the point of having it in the first place."

"But Arthur Pendragon? The Golden Prince! He is a slave and a whore!"

Again Gaheris glared at Gwaine to stop him reacting. Anna merely blinked.

"I grant you, it has a certain irony. But yet it doesn't seem all that strange to me."

"None of the kings will accept him, as the one to unite and rule the entirety of Albion. This will not happen!"

Gwaine sighed heavily and slowly got to his feet. "I've done what I came to do, I'll travel back in the morning."

"You will go nowhere!" Lot snapped. "None of us will openly advocate this action!"

"I don't advocate anything. I just..." Gwaine paused, thinking carefully, his mind processing the events that had occurred, not just recently, but prior to that. "I just have a feeling that I am stuck in this somewhere. When the magic called out, to Arthur, I don't think it was just meant for him. It reached out for more."

He hadn't voiced the thought to anyone else. Gwaine had hardly said it to himself. The sense of it could easily be hidden in the rest of his tangle of feelings. Now voiced however the thought grew, taking stronger form, making itself more real. Gwaine had felt something, a shiver of magic that had drawn him, pulling him in to witness Arthur's triumph, and tell him that somehow he had a part to play.

He snapped away from his contemplation as his father growled at him.

"You leave this castle, and you will no longer be my son."

Gwaine blinked, staring at his father in shock. Lot could have tried to talk him out of his plan, or try and contain him, in the dungeon if necessary, but instead he used the worst threat possible. For a long moment Gwaine stared at his father, as if trying to really see something that he hadn't noticed before. Then he turned and walked over to Anna, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek.

"Goodbye Mother," Gwaine said in a low, gentle tone, and with that he left the room without looking back.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Surely you have people to do that for you now."

Arthur looked up startled, but he smiled as he saw Gwaine, and lowered the axe he had been using to chop wood. Gwaine's heart tensed as he saw the slow easy smile. It appeared when Arthur was relaxed enough and by the look of him things had settled down over the five days Gwaine had been away.

"You were quick," Arthur commented, sounding slightly worried.

"Not entirely painless though. Seriously, why is a Once And Future King chopping logs."

"Everyone takes a turn," Arthur said. "And I like it, doing things. Productive stuff."

With that Arthur hefted the axe again, neatly splitting a log, picking up one of the pieces he put it into place and halved that, before throwing the two quarters on the pile. Then he split the other half. Gwaine watched him as Arthur worked steadily, his face calm, able to feel so when his mind could be occupied by a task. Once he had done one log he reached for another to put it into place.

"Plus Percival said it was good for my upper body strength."

"If that man isn't thinking about food, then it's fighting. I'm fairly certain that under that calm façade he is completely insane."

Arthur raised his eyebrows, looking at a point just behind Gwaine. Turning round Gwaine raised his eyes slightly to meet Percival's. The huge man grinned at him.

"Hi Percival!" Gwaine said in an overly bright voice.

"It is good for upper body strength," Percival said to Gwaine.

"I don't doubt it is," Gwaine said. "Did you have to be standing there?"

"I wasn't 'standing there', I came out to tell Arthur to come in for breakfast."

Percival's tone dared Gwaine to say something. Seeing the glitter of humour in Percival's eye Arthur smirked. He had seen moments like this before, people bantering with each other, chatting in a happy, relaxed way, and had never before been part of it. Now he felt quite safely ensconced in the group that surrounded him. For most of his life he had been left drifting on the outskirts of other people's lives unheard and only seen when he was useful for something. With the arrival of Merlin all of that seemed to have changed. It had taken pulling the sword from the stone to see it, but now Arthur knew he was cared for, and noticed, and not just by Merlin, and because of what happened. The realisation had dawned on Arthur that the small group of people actually liked him.

Maybe not Balinor, whatever had happened between him and Uther had scarred the Dragonlord's psyche. Arthur had not yet plucked up the courage to ask Merlin about it. He would, perhaps, one day.

Arthur lifted the axe again and slammed it into the chopping block to preserve the blade and carefully stacked some random logs onto the pile that the population of the castle used. He brushed his hands down his trousers and looked up at Gwaine.

"How was it?"

"Huummm," Gwaine said. Arthur winced. Percival looked from one to the other.

"What does that mean?"

"Probably better wait until we can tell Merlin," Arthur said, his tone voicing it as a suggestion.

"It saves me repeating myself, and there's breakfast?" Gwaine said hopefully.

"Fortunately Gwen makes enough to feed a small army."

Gwaine huffed. "We are going to need more than a small one I think."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

According to Gaius, the room they sat in for breakfast had actually been the old council room during Uther's reign. Arthur wasn't entirely sure why Gaius kept informing him of the snippets of information he had, but Gaius did it. And he also regularly hugged Arthur, as if the sudden change in circumstances gave him full permission to dole out public affection. Arthur felt bemused, pleased and disturbed all at the same time.

Arthur could only assume the affection had occurred during the first four years of his life, which he had very successfully removed from his memory. Arthur didn't have the heart to tell the old man that he wasn't particularly keen on physical contact if he could help it. In the end Arthur decided Gaius would probably grow out of it, or he would eventually get used to it. They sat around the large round stone table that someone had found somewhere, years ago and put in it's current place; no one in the room probably knew when or why, but it served a purpose. Arthur sat between Merlin, and Gaius; who patted his arm occasionally. During the meal Gwaine updated them on his family's reaction to the situation.

"Queen Anna is right, there is a sliver of irony to it," Lancelot said.

"Yeah, my mother is generally right, but I don't think that means anything to my father."

"You really shouldn't have walked out," Arthur said, looking worried. "I've already caused one rift between you and your family, I don't want to be the cause of another."

"You're not," Gwaine said leaning over to spear a slice of ham. "At least not directly. I'm not joking about what I said, I don't think that magic just touched you. I don't know what I mean but it's not just Arthur that is part of it."

"Perhaps," Merlin said. "I'm not willing to dismiss anything at this point. Hopefully Leon might return later today and we can get an idea of Caerleon's reaction."

"It won't be good," Arthur said quietly. Although Lot had been kind to him, over the years he had encountered him, Arthur could not say the same about the other kings, and dreaded to think what any of them would make of Arthur's sudden destiny.

"Nobles from everywhere have presented their sons on the Isle Of The Blessed in the hope that they could get in to take the sword," Morgana said. She had been quiet so far, just listening, and eating delicately, as if trying to hide a lack of appetite.

"You look tired," Merlin observed.

"I'm fine," Morgana insisted. Gwaine chuckled at the irritation in her voice.

"Merlin, you might be good at leading an army but that is not the sort of thing you say to a woman first thing in the morning, or not at least in public."

"Really? What should you say then?"

Gwaine grinned at Morgana. "My Lady, do ignore him, you look radiant."

Morgana glared at him. "You may be charming, but I much prefer truthful. Merlin's right."

"Did you dream last night?" Merlin asked. Morgana regarded him steadily.

"Nothing significant."

Merlin nodded, and left that alone. "All we can do is wait for reactions."

"We'll have to prepare something, Merlin," Balinor said. "Just because Arthur now wields Excalibur does not necessarily mean that he can unite Albion as simply as that. We may need to state some intentions, maybe infer that there is no intention of moving in on any of the kingdoms."

"We can hardly do that anyway. All it means is that Arthur needs to remain here in Camelot."

"It is his home," Gaius said, reaching to take Arthur's arm again, staring pointedly at Balinor as he did so. Arthur frowned as Balinor looked away, a flicker of shame crossing over his face. Arthur let Gaius squeeze his arm and then the old physician released him again.

"Best case scenario, they understand it is as simple as that. Worst case scenario..." Gwaine paused. "... they'll take steps against you. Considering past events, that might not be good."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Morgana walked through the market, the little square where those who had excess produce, or things to trade when they passed through the little community, came to show off any wares, swapping or buying items. She watched the bustle of it, feeling oddly detached from all of it. People around her smiled politely, nodding and greeting her. Morgana smiled back. She had always liked coming here, to Camelot, even though it was Camelot no longer. She felt a sense of freedom about the cluster of roughly made houses and tents that formed the population. They shared things, offering out help, and food. In so many other places, people took, stole and treated people less than they were.

"Morgana?"

She turned, bringing up a smile as she looked at Merlin. A Merlin who looked at her with concern.

"I came to see if you were all right. Have you been sleeping?"

"I'm fine, Merlin." She didn't answer the question, which gave Merlin his answer.

"That depends on what your dreams are telling you," Merlin announced. He slid his arm through hers, and they continued to walk through the small market and out of the archway that made up the outer wall. Morgana looked away, staring at the scenery as they walked.

"I know you Morgana; very well. You're not just tired, you're having dreams."

"I always do, and you don't know me that well."

Merlin smiled. "I like to think I do."

Morgana reached up to tuck her loose hair behind her ear, smiling almost to herself.

"I know I'm pushing," Merlin said, stopping their walk he used his grip on her arm to turn her, so they were facing each other. "But if you are having dreams that maybe could tell us something, anything about what we could face, I'd hope you would tell me."

Morgana bit down on her lip, indecision rippling through her. She had only ever told her family of the recurring dream.

"Please Morgana, if there is anything..."

"I've had it before. Not the same, it's similar. A dragon's egg."

"I don't believe there are any of those around for you to even know what one looks like."

"A dragon hatches from it. I see it. A golden dragon."

Morgana watched Merlin's face flickered with incredularity. "There has been nothing like that before."

"I see it hatch, and I sense someone there, a shadow moving close by. Someone waiting, waiting for the dragon to break out. This dream was different."

"How?"

"There was no hatching, just the shell around it, in pieces. And there were more people, gathering around him. He was calling out," Morgana said, her voice sounding distant as she recalled what she had seen. "Looking for something, someone. But there were so many shadows, and the more that came, the more he glowed. The dragon glowed so brightly, like a beacon, calling so many, but mainly one. One person was there, the one he was waiting for, looking for."

Morgana met his gaze as she stopped talking. Thinking of the little dragon, sitting back on his haunches to straighten up, flexing his wings and chirping at the shadow that moved close. It showed no fear of the shadow, but rather seemed to expect it's arrival.

"That's all I see," she added.

"A golden dragon. I think we know what that might mean."

Morgana didn't get to reply. Both of them turned as a horse cleared the nearby line of trees. The rider slowed as it saw them, turning the horse to intercept them. Morgana lifted a hand to her eyes to shield them from the sun and after some squinting recognised Sir Leon. He pulled the horse to a halt and dismounted.

"Leon, you made good time."

"Yes my Lord. I had to." He glanced at his horse and her heaving sides. "I spoke to Caerleon, his response was not... effusive to say the least."

"We expected that."

"Has the messenger returned from Mercia?"

"Not as yet no."

Leon looked down, taking a breath and then he looked up again. "Bayard is then, I presume, bringing the answer himself. It's why I rushed back. I spotted them from a distance. From what I could see, the Mercian army is marching on Camelot."


	16. Chapter 16

**Just to warn you, there is a fairly graphic descriptive scene in this chapter. **

"Lot is moving in from the east, Olaf from the south-east, Caerleon has joined forces with Bayard. Godwyn is moving with them, but his force his lesser. Alined has made no response, but he hates Bayard, so may not rush to his aid," Gwaine said as they sat around the big stone table.

"What aid? If an army marches on this place we are going to have trouble," Lancelot said.

"Don't be so sure," Gaius said. "Those walls might look a little run down, but they are as solid in their foundations as the day they were laid."

"He's right," Balinor rumbled. "We can hold the outer wall, probably against one onslaught, then retreat into the citadel. That will take some work to get into. We have time to prepare before the armies arrive, my guess would be approximately three days."

"The town is between those walls," Arthur said.

Balinor looked at him steadily. "I've already given them instructions. Any that want to stay are to gather their things, what they can carry, and all the food they have, and retreat into the citadel. Those that wish to leave will be able to make their way out through the Darkling Woods, nothing will hurt them, they know that."

"No one has left, they are all coming in," Leon said. "I've got a few of them to start organising the food stores, rationing has to start of now. The well in the main courtyard means we don't have to worry about water supplies, none of the enemy can taint it, so we're safe from that."

"We are not prepared for a siege," Percival said.

Arthur swallowed heavily, his face pale and frightened. Everything felt out of control. He jumped a little as Gaius reached out to take his hand. Arthur felt Gaius hold on tightly and Arthur squeezed back, this time he felt utterly glad of the contact. Gaius held onto him not minding that Arthur held on a little too hard, he just felt glad that Arthur had started to hold back. Every time Gaius looked at him he saw the frightened little boy he had left with Alice, and the screaming child that had been dragged away by Balinor, and handed to Agravaine. A man who had loathed his own sister's child, because the father happened to be Uther Pendragon. The image would never leave Gaius, not even now that Merlin protected Arthur. If nothing else that seemed to make it worse.

"What do we do?" Arthur asked.

"We concentrate on securing the battlements," Balinor said. "And maybe set some traps to slow them down."

"There is a possibility it may not come to this," Merlin said.

"At a rough guess that will only happen if we relinquish Arthur to him," Leon mused. "If this is Bayard's response to the news then I doubt he is happy about it."

"Arthur's going nowhere," Merlin snapped. "Excalibur's release has proven that this is where he is meant to be. If they react to that as if it's a threat then…"

"Merlin, we are not ready for this. Half the force will leave when their kings arrive, they cannot be expected to fight on our side," Lancelot argued.

"Inform them they will be released from duty as soon as the army is within range," Merlin said. "Has anything been said between them?"

"Many are confused, although there hasn't been any particular sign of dissention," Gwaine said. "I spoke to my father's men and explained as best I could. Their main concern is what will happen regarding their posting here, and what side they are on. I told them nothing was fixed, and we'll be looking for a peaceful solution. If not, they felt reassured that they would not be fighting against their own kinsmen."

"I suppose in a way I am uniting Albion. One thing they seem to agree on is me," Arthur said weakly, his face pale with stress. Gaius squeezed his hand.

"All we can do is get ready and see what happens when the forces get here," Merlin said. "Leon, see what weapons we have, and how many residents we can arm. Elyan and Lancelot check around all the defensible areas, and look into anywhere that needs strengthening, places we can leave traps, and see what would slow any advancing force down. Gaius, you need to make sure you're well stocked with supplies, Gwen can help you, and Gwen, you also need to make sure the kitchens and supplies are organised. Percival, we need to keep training Arthur as much as possible. I'll look into adding to the defences in a less mundane way."

Merlin paused, looking around at the group of people settled around the table.

"Then, all we can do is wait to see what happens."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Two days later Arthur tucked himself into the 'v' of the rowan tree's trunk, just where it separated into to thick offshoots. It felt surprisingly comfortable as he settled, to stare out at the forces of men that now surrounded the citadel. The blossoming tree had caused all the army some pause, many of the soldiers heading round to stare at the phenomenal sight. To Arthur it was starting to seem like just another annoying, obvious, symbol of the trouble he had got himself into.

"Bloody Merlin," Arthur muttered to himself, although he couldn't really blame his owner... guardian... Arthur corrected himself. All things considered, they couldn't keep the description. Arthur didn't feel that much different, he still felt like a slave, he still did chores - only this time the burden wasn't all his, people shared the tasks without complaint. Except Gwaine, who had always had a talent for skilfully avoiding hard work.

No, Arthur decided, he couldn't blame Merlin. He couldn't blame anyone, things had just happened as they had, and now different things were happening. There appeared to be a whole new set of rules, some of which they didn't know, and most of them they were having to make up as they went along. The only problem was, Arthur didn't know what to do with himself. It had been fine when he had been a slave, just doing as he was told. Now he was meant to be a king. Arthur had experience of kings, they never seemed to falter when they made a decision, but so many times he just experienced their cruelty.

He turned his head at the sound of footsteps, his breath inhaling a little sharply as he saw Balinor. The Dragonlord slowed his step as he saw Arthur nestled in the safety of the tree. Balinor nodded his head in greeting and then turned to assess the gathered force outside. Arthur turned and did the same, locating Bayard's standard, and the large tent where he knew the king would be planning his moves.

Throughout the rest of the chaos of the camp he could see Lot's banner, Alined's and Lord Godwyn's, although his space was significantly smaller. He didn't have enough power to refuse. Gwaine was right, Arthur knew the workings of every house, every kingdom. Godwyn probably didn't entirely agree with the full force of the kings threatening one tiny community. The time Arthur had spent with him he had actually had some time to be a child, playing with Princess Elena, amusing her, and looking after her. Elena had been nice, Arthur thought. But after that it had been decided that Elena would marry Gaheris. The alliance was a good one, it would consolidate one kingdom and the small fife that Godwyn ruled. Although despite it's size it was a strategic move, lying within adjoining kingdoms. Bayard had lost out, he didn't get his son Renyard out to Godwyn in time, but as the alliance had been set, he couldn't force the issue. He would have to take on Lot for that.

As an appeasing gesture Godwyn had let Bayard take Arthur back. The king had vented his frustration on him all the way back. Arthur reached up and wiped his face. He had been ten, almost eleven, maybe, Time had a horrifying clarity to it, when he didn't want it to be like that.

Arthur turned, looking at Balinor. He stared at him, trying to really focus and see that moment that the Dragonlord had interfered with his life. In the end Balinor couldn't ignore Arthur staring at him and he turned away from the gathered army to look at him.

"Can I ask..." Arthur started, hitched a breath and he would have continued but Balinor knew the content of the question.

"You want to know what your father did to my wife?"

Arthur nodded. "I know he killed her, and she was pregnant."

"She was almost due. I had tried to remove her from the village, but she couldn't go far, so he caught her, and me. He tied her to a stake, with a pyre."

Arthur clenched his jaw. "He burnt her."

"Hunith begged for the sake of our child. That was an innocent, and Hunith had no magic, the child might not either. Merlin did though, so Uther would not take the risk, and a few people objected to him killing a heavily pregnant women."

Balinor's jaw clenched, Arthur saw the pain and anger. It came across in his voice as he spoke, his hands clenching at his sides.

"He ordered someone to cut her open and remove the child. She was gutted and the child fell onto the pyre below." Balinor's eyes filled with tears. "It was moving, and people were close enough to realise it was a little girl. One of the village women ran to try and save her, but she was cut down and Uther ignited the pyre by putting a torch just by the child. Our daughter was alive, so was Hunith, although she was dying. She didn't scream but for a few moments, only briefly, our child cried."

Balinor stopped. Arthur stared, not even flinching as Balinor glared at him. Arthur couldn't work his jaw for a moment, unshed tears gathering on his lower lids, if he blinked they would gush out. He did, and they did so. Arthur closed his eyes, trying to breathe, almost seeing what had been done, what his father had done. He took a terrible, painful breath and opened his eyes, looking back at Balinor. The Dragonlord hadn't moved, he was staring at Arthur intently the man's entire body tensed with emotion.

Though the rattling noise of the army outside Arthur managed to say, his voice choking violently.

"It's no wonder you hate me."

Balinor blinked and Arthur watched his expression change, to one of something close to astonishment. The Dragonlord fought it for a moment but then his face softened, his eyes glistening with tears as he recalled those memories.

"I don't hate you," Balinor announced shakily. "I don't think I do."

"I wouldn't blame you if you did. How could someone do that?"

Arthur turned his head, pressing his cheek against the wood of the tree, his eyes closing. He wanted to be sick. With that image floating in his mind he just wanted to have nothing to do with anything. He just wanted to be quiet and alone somewhere. Maybe Merlin could be there, in the little segment of his mind where peaceful things lived.

"I don't know. I still to this day, do not know. Instead I just see it."

Arthur shook his head. "No, no; no one could have done that."

Opening his eyes he turned to look back at Balinor. But there was no denying it, Uther had done it. Arthur felt almost relieved that he didn't remember him. He didn't want to be in danger of feeling any shred of affection over a man who could do something like that.

"So you stopped him."

"It wasn't difficult. Once the kings could be persuaded to band together, backed up by the promise of help from those with magic, and the use of the dragon. Too many people lost kin to Uther's purge."

"But he used magic himself, because of me."

Balinor's expression turned brooding again. "His arrogance was his undoing. He heeded none of the warnings that to create a life, the force of another must be given in return. It was the natural order of things that it was Igraine. She carried you, for months you shared her life. Why Uther even thought that she would be spared baffled us all. Nimueh warned him."

Arthur frowned. "Nimueh, the priestess on the Isle Of The Blessed? But she looked so young, how could she have been there?"

"She can change how she is perceived. For assisting she was more persecuted than most, she should never have given Uther her assistance and because of that all sides reviled her."

"But they don't now," Arthur said. "Except perhaps Morgause." He shivered a little as he remembered the hatred in her gaze.

"Nimueh protected the Isle when Uther tried to attack. She still possessed phenomenal power. Many of those with magic, retreated there for protection. Uther thought she was dead, he had witnessed her cut down on this very spot."

Arthur frowned, hands clenching, his nails digging into the bark of the tree he clung to. The one that had been put here by a sorceress.

"It was her, with the rowan staff."

"Yes, she is tightly entwined in this, she created you after all."

Arthur stared at him, still clinging tightly to the tree and turning his head Arthur returned his gaze to the armies camped outside. For a moment Balinor lingered, watching Arthur, before he turned and slowly walked away.

It was a little while later that Percival came up to find him. Arthur had watched the comings and goings of the camp, seeing people setting up cooking pots, feeding and grooming the horses. He wondered what those people made of the situation, or did they even know why they had been ordered out, to attack the tumbledown castle of Camelot.

"Oi!" Percival eventually said. Arthur turned his head, and Percival smirked at him. "Oh, you are awake then."

"Sorry," Arthur said, shifting out of position, wincing as he stretched his legs, his right one having gone to sleep. "What were you saying?"

"Gwen has cooked supper, and you haven't eaten since breakfast. Merlin has been tearing his hair out wondering where you had disappeared off to."

"Oh!"

Arthur stood up a little too quickly and his sleeping leg almost went out from under him. Percival grabbed his arm to stop him tumbling.

"Sorry," Arthur said and then realised Percival wasn't even looking at him. His attention had moved to the camped army outside, a frown slowly crossing over, and settling on his face. Arthur steadied himself and turned to follow the knight's gaze. He kept shifting his leg as pins and needles started to prickle over his limb.

"That doesn't look good," Percival murmured.

Arthur stared as the group of men who were moving swiftly, looking armed and ready. Fortunately Arthur had seen enough in his time to understand what Percival meant.

"They can't be attacking now, surely."

"Night time attacks aren't all that common, but we only have a small number of men to patrol about. We need to warn Merlin, we don't have much time before they move in."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"What the hell are you doing?" Merlin demanded as during the frantic mobilisation he came face to face with Arthur. An Arthur who now wore chain mail and armour, thick leather gloves and Excalibur settled in his belt, whose blade he occasionally tangled in his legs as he walked.

"Getting ready," Arthur said nervously.

"Merlin! It's looks like they are moving to the south wall! They are heading in through the town by the look of it!"

Merlin and Arthur exchanged shocked glances.

"They have to know that everyone has fled from there," Arthur said.

"Maybe not. Perhaps they just don't want to go through the Darkling Woods at night," Merlin said tersely before turning to Percival. "How far did you get with the traps?"

The large man shrugged. Some of the nearer structures will collapse if anyone enters them, which will slow a few of them down. We've blocked the streets as much as we can, but we didn't have that much to work with."

"The town is so roughly made that some of the streets intersect strangely, some of the force might not be able to negotiate as easily as us," Leon said, not sounding entirely hopeful. Lancelot looked much the same.

"Or they could send men who have been part of Merlin's force, which means they do, and they know us."

"They are going to make us meet them in the town and then sacrifice it, forcing us back into the citadel. Bayard does not want to waste time, the sooner he pushes us in the easier it will be for him," Merlin said grimly.

"What do we do?" Arthur asked.

"Even if we are forced to retreat and give up the town, there is no reason to make it easy for him. What you do is stay right here, out of harm's way!"

"But…" Arthur stumbled, struggling under Merlin's stern gaze, his desire to concede, as was his habit, riding over everything else.

"Merlin, you can't tell him that," Lancelot said. "He has to be seen to stand there and fight for this."

"It is about me," Arthur said, strengthened by Lancelot's words. "Without me they wouldn't be cowering in the citadel."

"Merlin, between us we can keep him safe. He knows enough to defend himself."

"Against you on a training field!" Merlin hissed. "Not a full battle situation!"

"Quite frankly, this will only be a gentle push from Bayard. He'll want to know how we will react. Putting Arthur into the fray might disconcert him enough," Percival said.

"You have to treat him as if he is the Once And Future King," Balinor announced as he lingered closer by. The Dragonlord had also dressed for the battle.

"I am doing," Merlin said. "If he goes out there, he will be the main target. We can't have him falling at the first hurdle."

Arthur blinked, looking mildly irritated. "I'm not going to. I can't exactly be hidden away forever."

Merlin's blue eyes burned with fury, but he had been firmly backed into the corner.

"Fine, but you stay with us. Percival keep with him at all times, whatever else happens you do not leave his side!"

Percival nodded. Arthur swallowed heavily, Merlin's tone causing the first prickle of nerves, a cold sensation gathering in the pit of his stomach, while under his arms and on the back of his neck he felt the heat of sweat.

"Lancelot, you're with us as well. Leon and Elyan, take your teams and stay on the flanks, and as many guards on the walls as possible. We need lookouts. Chances are they will only come through the town but lets keep eyes everywhere."

Arthur watched them all nod, and Leon and Elyan ran off ordering their groups of men waiting in the courtyard to follow them. Arthur's hand went to the hilt of his sword, holding it lightly.

"Don't pull that until you need to, and don't wave it at anyone unless you are prepared to use it," Percival told him. Arthur nodded, swallowing nervously again.

"Stay as close as you can," Merlin advised him. "We'll head down the main street. You barricaded that area?"

Percival nodded. Merlin glanced at Arthur again.

"If you think you need to fall back just go."

His eyes moved to Percival. Percival nodded in return.

"I'll stay with him."

Arthur felt immensely glad of that. The outwardly placid knight was generally a reassuring presence.

"Merlin! They've breached the gateway!"

"Well, then, let's go and greet our unwanted guests."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The soldiers rushed the streets, although the first four houses crumbled as they were investigated. It became obvious in moments that the town had been emptied and booby trapped. Bayard moved at the front of the scouting party keeping as close to the shadows as possible. He could see the archers on the battlements, waiting to take aim. With just the moonlight it became an almost impossible job as the flickers of light cast dark shadows across the ram-shackled buildings.

Just as he started to move further forward, raising a hand to indicate for his men to follow a light flared from the battlements. Bayard cursed, backing up. He couldn't clearly here the words that called out, but he knew what it meant.

The shimmering ball of light surged into the air, bobbing over the cluster of homes like a miniature sun lighting the shadows. Seconds later the arrows rained down on them. Bayard lifted his shield to deflect them and dodged into an alleyway, the roofs of the two hovels almost meeting over his head to give him shelter. He heard a few cries from his men as they were struck, and then another sound came to him. Darting forward he looked out to see Merlin's force advance through the gate, and the light dimmed, allowing them still to see, but it didn't blind them as it had Bayard's men.

Blinking to clear his vision the king inched forward warily, his men moving up behind him. He lifted a hand to indicate for them to halt as he saw Merlin's force shift in the shadows by the archway that led into the citadel. In front of them a barricade blocked the main street. Bayard waited as Merlin's soldiers moved forward, and the king clenched his jaw as he saw the future Dragonlord leading the way.

Then the muscles in his face slackened, eyes widening as the glowing orb highlighted the hair of the person on Merlin's right. Bayard stared at Arthur, who now held Excalibur in his hand, staying as close to Merlin as possible, Percival flanking him on the other side. Bayard's eyes narrowed as he realised his prize lay directly in front of him. Turning his head he glanced at Maleagant and nodded.

Maleagant responded with a curt nod and then shifted the crossbow he carried on his back struck a flint. The oil on the head of the arrow ignited and he shot it into the air. Seconds later the bugle sounded, calling the squadron of soldiers from the Mercian army. They charged through the gateway and Bayard shifted from the shadows to lead the advance as they flooded the town to meet Merlin's army head on.


	17. Chapter 17

Arthur felt glad of his leather gloves, his hands felt so clammy he didn't think he would be able to hold his sword without them. He felt a little awed by Merlin's display as he sent the light ball into the air. Arthur now looked at the almost silent street in front of them as they moved towards the barricade that had been hastily moved into position.

"You know the signal if I call a retreat!" Merlin said, his voice rising. "But there is no reason to make this easy!"

"You never know, we might just push them back," Percival replied. Arthur tensed as a dozen of Merlin's men rushed forward, clambering up the two carts that had been used to form the defence. Merlin followed them and Arthur stayed on his heels. He could feel his heart pounding and he felt his limbs shaking. But he held the sword as Percival had drilled into him, and on leaping down lifted the weapon to clash against the sword of an oncoming soldier.

From then on it seemed like there was just noise and chaos. He parried against his opponent until he saw the opening and sliced Excalibur into the man's side and he toppled to the ground.

"Archers, fire on the flank!" Merlin roared.

In response arrows flew from the citadel battlements cutting into the rear of the enemy's force. The archers sent another wave, cutting into the cluster of soldiers. The falling men caused an increase blockage as their comrades stumbled over them.

Arthur deflected another attack, struggling to fend off his opponent. He stumbled back, swinging his sword slightly wildly to keep the man away from him as he regained his footing. He fell again as another soldier jumped into the fray, but Percival appeared from what seemed like nowhere cutting the man down with one easy blow. Arthur stared up in shock seeing the savage expression on the big knight's face. Usually he looked so calm, especially when he had been training. Now he looked almost lost to the battle, slicing into Arthur's other opponent, knocking his body away, barrelling the corpse into the advancing men.

Percival latched a hand onto Arthur's upper arm pulling him clear of the oncoming soldiers. Glancing around the bigger knight assessed the scene.

"Merlin!"

Briefly Merlin turned his head and Percival made a series of hand gestures, while still fighting, and Percival punched one man down Arthur fended another away with his sword. After a moment's pause Merlin locked eyes with Percival again and nodded. Arthur felt a lurch of panic as he saw Merlin move away, heading deeper into the fray. Percival gave a light whistle, and the cluster of men closest to them moved around Percival. Arthur shifted closer to him.

"We'll cut through the alley here and take the right flank," Percival ordered. "They are funnelling through a small area. We can probably push them back."

Arthur stayed on Percival's tail as he dodged sideways, ducking into a nearby alleyway, heading along and taking a small turning to the left.

"What's Merlin doing?"

"Working the other side. The main force stays on the gate and the archers can keep firing into the killing ground, if we push from both sides at the same time and if we secure the gateway we'll trap the force in the town."

"Then what?" Arthur asked his stomach churning, already knowing the answer as Percival paused. Putting out an arm he pushed Arthur behind him. Without being told the rest of the soldiers shifted into the shadows of the alleyway, almost disappearing. Arthur almost coughed as the smell of smoke assailed his nostrils.

"They're burning the buildings," one man hissed.

"That's us," Percival said. "We knew we might have to sacrifice the town either way. What we don't want to do now is give up the ground. Wait!"

He gave the curt order and a moment later the shadows receded as a light flashed from somewhere ahead of them. Percival released his hold on Arthur and ran forward. Arthur stayed with him as they smashed into the side of the advancing men. The archway shimmered with unnatural light and a cluster of soldiers beyond couldn't seem to pass through. Percival swiped down two men and Arthur clashed swords with a third. He had no time to really question what it was, but could easily presume that one of Merlin's magical traps had sprung.

Arthur followed Percival, stumbling again as something slammed against his lower leg. As he fell Percival stepped to cover him, knocking people away from him. Arthur crashed to the ground kicking his leg in an attempt to free himself. Looking round he realised a body had fallen against him, the man's eyes staring unseeingly in his direction. Arthur coughed, bile rising in his throat as he struggled up. Instinct flared in him and he turned, lifting the sword at a perfect angle, his arm almost moving without his body directing it to slam his sword against another to block the attack. He backed up a step and his eyes widened. Bayard swung the sword again and Arthur blocked, again stepping back.

Bayard pushed hard, sending Arthur back and he waved a hand. Arthur tensed as two men rushed forward, and they launched themselves at Percival. Percival had no choice but to focus his attention on them and they forced him back slightly giving Bayard space to face Arthur. Arthur swallowed heavily watching the movement as Bayard swung his sword. Then he leapt forward. Their swords clashed, Arthur backed up but he parried without thinking about it, remembering the training that Percival and Lancelot had given him. Bayard's eyes narrowed as Arthur blocked the blows and eventually the King paused, backing up a step and eyeing Arthur with interest. Arthur didn't take a step forward. The two knights had taken Merlin at his word, teaching Arthur defensive moves, and very little attacking, although Arthur didn't think that he would need to worry about that, Bayard would come at him again soon enough.

"Not bad, that Dragonlord brat has taught you well."

Arthur said nothing, he stayed as still as possible, trying to control his shaking limbs. He felt tired and if anyone was capable of scaring him Bayard was. There hadn't been anyone crueller as far as Arthur's memory served him. Bayard loathed him, but Arthur had no idea why. He didn't know if it was just because he was a Pendragon, or had Uther done something as terrible as what he had done to Balinor.

He never got a chance to consider it further Bayard launched himself forward again speeding up the attack, forcing Arthur slowly backwards. He had learnt a lot in a short time but not enough to really stand against someone with a lifetime of training. In no more than a few seconds Arthur's back slammed against a wall and Bayard swung his sword. Arthur used Excalibur to meet him, realising the second the blow landed that it was not a killing blow. The realisation must have shown on Arthur's face as Bayard pressed his weight down onto Arthur, forcing the two blades closer to him.

"Don't worry, I have no intention of killing you. I'll take hold of you though, once we've dealt with Merlin."

Arthur blinked, his body relaxing as if a cold blanket gently settled over him. He eyed Bayard dispassionately, knowing intimately what this man would do to him. Arthur relaxed against the wall letting Bayard put his weight in. Then Arthur felt his entire body tense. It started in his stomach and flared out to his limbs, something warm passed through his body and he decided he did not have to take this. Percival continued to battle through to try and reach him, to fulfil his promise to Merlin to protect him. Arthur tensed his shoulders and pushed, the force of it was so unexpected that Bayard fell back easily. Arthur glared at him lifting the sword that belonged to him. He exhaled a heavy breath, glaring at Bayard. And he waited.

He watched almost dispassionately as Bayard glared at him, the king's face shifting through clear emotions. Shock started it, wiping away the anger but as he glared at Arthur disbelief slowly filtered into Bayard's gaze. For a moment Arthur wondered what the king actually saw as he stared at him.

Then Arthur didn't get a chance to think anything as Percival finally dealt with the two soldiers harassing him. He ran to Arthur's side, easing in front of him to keep Bayard away from him. Although Percival didn't think he could casually kill the King of Mercia. That act would do nothing more than add to their problems.

"Step aside, you have no right to interfere," Bayard growled.

"I swore I would protect Arthur. I will not leave his side."

Bayard glared at Percival. Since he couldn't get round the big knight he stepped back, and slightly sideways, glaring at Arthur.

"You cannot win this. Do you really think you can stand against the rest of us!"

Arthur blinked. "I don't want to, I didn't exactly plan this!"

Bayard smirked. "We'll get you to heel again, you cowering little dog. And I'll personally severe the head of that Dragonlord brat."

Arthur glowered, but he didn't get a chance to answer as Percival's head snapped up. The light ball flickering in the sky above them suddenly turned red. Percival gasped, reaching out he looped an arm around Arthur's waist yanking him backwards, and pulling him to the safety of a wall. Arthur didn't have time to think about why as he felt an odd pressure in his head, like air rushing through it and his ears gave a loud pop. He almost collapsed to the ground as Percival's weight slumped against him, and he gasped as his ribs hit the wall. Looking around Arthur saw the rush of air, knocking people down, and his eyes flicked left, his senses following the source.

Merlin stood in the centre, a whirlwind surging around him, people falling around him as the pressure of the blast knocked them over. Arthur had a few seconds to realise that Merlin concentrated the majority of the power at the attacking force.

Behind Merlin, in the archway leading to the citadel another wave of men came running out, clearly to see the disorientated enemy off. Arthur struggled to keep Percival upright and hold his sword steady. He had help as Merlin ran to them and took Percival's arm to straighten him up. He staggered again and between them Merlin and Arthur held his weight. Then Merlin stared at Arthur.

"Are you all right?" Merlin asked sounding surprised that Arthur might actually be fine.

"Yes, what did you do?"

There was no time for an answer. Bayard staggered to his feet and a surge of soldiers ran through the gateway to reach their king. For a moment they were all forced to concentrate on the battle. The new fighting force from the citadel ran forward to back them up and then shouts from the army outside caused further pause, especially as a roar followed the yells. Arthur looked up, knocking aside a sword as a soldier lunged. Bayard's men scattered as another blast of wind hit the, this time as the dragon passed low over the wall, his wings beating heavily. Arthur gawped as the beast turned in mid-air, twisting it's neck to glare down at the battle and a jet of flame surged from it's mouth as it roared again.

That was enough. Merlin's spell, and the sudden surge of men from the citadel had done it's work on the enemy force. The appearance of the dragon finished the job. They backed up, herded towards the gateway, and Bayard called for a retreat. One of his men helped the king stagger away but by the look in Bayard's eyes the situation was not over, not by a long shot.

Arthur jumped as a deep voice roared from somewhere, competing with the heavy beat of the dragon's wings. Turning his head Arthur saw Balinor standing along just outside the archway to the citadel, calling up in a language he didn't know. At least Arthur couldn't understand the words, but the lilting tone of Balinor's voice vibrated with familiarity. He felt a surge of something run up his arm and he looked down at the sword, lifting it the blade looked as if it almost glowed in the lights of the fire and Merlin's glowing orb. The shimmer rippled up and down the metal.

Looking up again Arthur watched the dragon fly upwards, circling around one of the damaged towers, and he very carefully curled himself on top of the damaged structure, sitting down and the long tail curled around the circular turret. Then Arthur tensed as the dragon looked down, meeting his eyes and the hairs on Arthur's neck rose as the dragon lowered his head, almost as if he was bowing. A deep voice rippled in Arthur's mind.

"Greetings Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Arthur looked around in shock, as he decided the aftermath of a battle was almost as hideous as the fight itself. The buildings in the town still smouldered and smoked. Bodies littered the ground, not just the enemy's but also people from the citadel. Arthur wanted to be sick, swallowing heavily as the smells caught in the back of his throat. As he wobbled Percival caught his elbow keeping him upright.

"I'm taking you back into the citadel."

He turned Arthur, marching him up towards the gateway. Arthur made no objection; the decision had been taken out of his hands. It was what Merlin had ordered of Percival. Arthur didn't feel sure of what he was meant to be doing. As they eased their way past the makeshift barricade they both turned at the sound of shouting. Percival hardly reacted but Arthur pulled free as he realised a band of the townspeople had captured someone.

That individual had been forced onto their knees and one of the citizens had a sword at the ready to behead the man in question. Without thinking Arthur pulled free of Percival, rushing over and catching the arm of the man before he could take a downward swing. The group turned on him as Arthur pushed the man away from his captive, staring in shock.

"What are you doing?"

The lynch mob looked furious but Percival stepped up behind Arthur, and all of them stared at him and then at Arthur. They looked as if they didn't quite know what to make of him. On the one hand Arthur's presence had brought the wrath of several kings to their home, on the other he had been named as the legendary uniter of Albion, and their King.

"He's one of them!"

"That's doesn't mean to say you can go around killing unarmed men!" Arthur said. "I don't know much about war but I'm sure that's not right."

"You know nothing you piece of Pendragon filth!"

Arthur recoiled as Gorlois spat at him. He stared at the kneeling man with wide eyes, while Gorlois glared balefully up at him. The group of men shifted uncomfortably, their hands slowly moving to the hilts of their swords.

"We should just kill him, and send his body back!" one man rumbled.

"No!" Arthur objected grabbing the nearest man to push him away. The rest of them backed off, staring at Arthur and waiting. After a moment's pause, aware of Gorlois glaring at him, his face a mask of twisted amusement, Arthur realised they were all waiting for him to make a decision.

"You can put him in the dungeon."

As Gorlois huffed Arthur turned uncertainly to Percival.

"We have a dungeon, right?"

"Yeah," Percival drawled. Then he shrugged and looked at the men. "You heard the prince, lock him up."

Gorlois snorted, giving Arthur one last glare before he was hauled to his feet and dragged through the archway.

"You can't please some people," Percival muttered.

"I don't want people being randomly slaughtered, even if they don't like me. And I thought I was a king."

"You haven't had a coronation, so I suppose we had better wait until that technicality is out of the way. And well done, even if it was an odd decision."

"You would have let them kill him?" Arthur asked in shock.

Percival thought about it and shrugged again. "Maybe. There has never been a great deal of room for any sort of compassion. And the practicality of keeping prisoners during a siege is difficult. We have limited supplies, no one wants them going on the enemy."

"So you agree with them?" Arthur asked in horror.

"I don't agree or disagree," Percival said. "It's a practical consideration. It sometimes happens to people on your own side, if they are too sick to survive there is sometimes no point in trying."

Arthur blinked, swallowing heavily again. He turned his gaze away from Percival who looked as calm as usual, and his words sounded perfectly logical. Over the years such things had probably happened countless times. He felt Percival take his arm again, whether or not Arthur wanted to look at him the knight still needed to get him into the castle, and somewhere safe. Arthur took a step and then resisted as he saw a shadow move. Percival followed his gaze and pushed Arthur behind him, one hand going to his sword. Arthur watched the shadow stagger, realising it was two men, one desperately trying to carry the other. Arthur's eyes widened in shock and he pushed past Percival when he recognised one of them.

"Gaheris!"

The shout caused the two men to look up and Gaheris stumbled, his comrade losing his grip. Arthur reached out and caught Gaheris in his arms, steadying him. Gaheris inhaled sharply, and sagged against Arthur. As carefully as he could Arthur lowered Gaheris to the ground, the soldier on the other side helping to keep his prince steady as they laid him down.

"What happened?" Arthur asked looking at the slick patch of blood on Gaheris' left side.

"Slight mishap with a sword," Gaheris said wincing as Arthur pushed the chain mail aside to take a look at the damage.

"That doesn't look too deep," Percival said. "But you've lost a lot of blood."

Arthur bit down on his lip, pressing his hands to the wound to stem the bleeding as best as he could.

"We need to get him to Gaius," Arthur said urgently. He looked up at Percival, who had been ready to point out that Gaheris, technically again, was the enemy.

Percival sighed, knowing full well that Arthur wouldn't care that Gaheris had been part of the opposing force. He was Gwaine's brother, and Arthur had recognised the injured man merely from a shadowed, staggering figure. Arthur knew him well, he had spent three years in his company.

Arthur, Percival thought, didn't think of enemies and friends, not in the way other people did. He had just saved the life of a man who had once nearly beaten him to death. Something that Arthur seemed to hold no malice over.

"I'll carry him," Percival said reaching down to carefully help Gaheris onto his feet. "Gaius set up in the old throne room, he thought we might have more than a few casualties. You lot!" he bellowed to a group still scouting the area. "You find anyone injured bring them to Gaius. And no killing!"

"Yes Sir," the soldier said watching curiously as Percival steadied Gaheris on one side while Arthur maintained pressure on the wound. The soldier who had been helping his prince hesitated a moment before trailing along behind them. He looked around with interest as they headed into the citadel and up the steps towards the old throne room.

The room itself looked to be in chaos. The injured who had been treated lay on blankets at the side of the room, while six large wooden tables held the men on whom Gaius, and several of the women were treating. Others moved around the room offering water and food, checking on the casualties to ensure they were comfortable. One man nursing a gashed arm shuffled out of the way as they came in with Gaheris, although the man stared intently as he glanced at the tunic Gaheris wore, of his own kingdom's colours. Arthur started to help Gaheris out of his clothes, while Gaius bustled over and assessed the situation.

"Gwen, get some more water, and a needle and thread!"

"I'll get some honey too," Gwen said.

"Good girl," Gaius muttered as he prodded Gaheris' wound. "She pays attention," the old man muttered to himself. Gaheris tried not to wince, or look alarmed by the rambling old man who appeared to be treating the injured. Arthur turned and looked at Percival.

"You'd best find Gwaine."

"Right," Percival said, guessing that now Arthur was safely in the citadel he could leave his side. He hadn't since the attack, keeping strictly to Merlin's order. Like Merlin, Percival didn't want anything to happen to Arthur, he actually happened to like him.

"Is Gwaine all right?" Gaheris asked as Gwen reappeared with a bowl of water and some clean linen and Gaius started to clean the wound while Gwen threaded a needle for him. Gaheris looked at her with interest, raising his eyebrows and quickly looking her up and down.

"He wasn't injured," Gwen said looking back at Gaheris in confusion. When she glanced at Arthur he rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"He helped bring a few of the casualties in," Gwen added.

"Lie down," Gaius ordered Gaheris. "I need to stitch this properly."

"Will he be all right?" Arthur asked feeling very reluctant to leave him. He looked distinctly pale, his eyes a little sunken in his face. Gaheris stared at him steadily, eyes drifting down to look at the sword still tucked into Arthur's belt.

"Gaius!" a woman's voice called across the room, the shout was accompanied by the loud coughing of the man she was treating. Blood flecks splattered the cloth she was holding to his mouth.

"Damn! Can you stitch up?"

Arthur blinked, he had done Lancelot's leg once, and the knight seemed well enough now.

"I think so, is it all right?"

"Looks worse than it is, although it's bled heavily the blade didn't go through the ribs, you were very lucky," Gaius informed Gaheris before hurrying across the room. Arthur carefully inserted the needle into Gaheris' skin, remembering the instructions that Merlin had given him previously and he carefully started to stitch, occasionally wiping away excess blood when he needed to.

"Sorry, I don't exactly make a very straight job of this, Sire."

Gaheris gave a chuckle and then winced, he lay back and tried to relax as Arthur jabbed the wound.

"I remember you being quite good at sewing. That tunic is still my favourite."

"Thank you sire, but until you cloth doesn't move about, or breath."

"Sorry. Not about the breathing though, I'm rather fond of that."

"Gaheris!" Gwaine's voice echoed across the room as he came hurtling in and almost crashed into the table where his brother lay. Gaheris lifted his hand waving it vaguely in Gwaine's direction. Reaching up Gwaine took his brother's hand glancing at the wound that Arthur stitched.

"What have you done now?" Gwaine's voice wavered slightly.

"Just a little accident," Gaheris said. "Arthur's making a lovely nurse."

Arthur glanced up giving a slight smile, but he didn't comment.

"Shouldn't Gaius be doing that?" Gwaine asked.

"He took a look at it, and said it was fine," Arthur said.

"Unlike that fella," Gaheris commented turning his head and glancing over to where Gaius had started to carefully wrap the now dead man in cloth. Nearby two men waited to carry the corpse out of the little hospital area. Arthur swallowed heavily, turning to focus on the wound on Gaheris' side and keeping his concentration on slowly inserting and drawing out the needle.

He felt sick again, his throat tightening as the sounds filtered into his mind, and the smell of blood caught at the back of his throat. Arthur kept his mind and vision on what he was doing, tuning everything else out as he finished stitching and fastened off, ending by wiping away the blood from Gaheris' ribcage.

"Here, drink this," Gwen ordered appearing again. Gaheris eyed the odd coloured brew suspiciously.

"What is it?"

"It will help with the pain and prevent any infections," Gwen said.

"Just drink it," Gwaine ordered. He took the cup from Gwen and glared at his brother. "Or do I have to force you."

With a blink Gaheris reached for the cup. Gwaine helped him to sit up a little to be able to drink it. Arthur rubbed his hands on a cloth to remove the blood. All of them turned as Merlin entered the room, striding over.

"Percival told me what happened," Merlin said. He glanced at Gaheris. "Sire."

"Hello, Merlin. Not the best of circumstances."

"No," Merlin said, then he glanced at Arthur. "Are you all right?"

"I'm okay." Arthur blinked slowly.

"You look exhausted," Percival commented.

"You should get some rest," Merlin informed him. "And get cleaned up."

Arthur looked down at himself, still in the chainmail, his hands covered in blood from treating Gaheris.

"Go Arthur, I can send someone up to look after you and help you undress. At least go and get changed."

Arthur sighed. He didn't think he would sleep but he couldn't argue with Merlin's logic of cleaning up.

"I can manage myself, I'm fine, I just... I need to."

Arthur suddenly decided, he wanted to be alone. He had to think.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

King Lot waited for Bayard to finish ranting. They stood with the other kings in Bayard's tent, as it was the largest and most lavish, discussing the results of the night assault. Although he agreed that perhaps the situation had become out of control he though Bayard's reaction excessive. The man was clearly determined to reacquire Arthur. Lot had the opinion that the Dragonlords had overstepped the mark. Certainly using the beast during the battle made that clear, although the dragon had harmed no one it's presence remained enough to rattle the troops.

"They have put that brat out fighting!" Bayard shouted.

Lot sighed; he had, he thought, bigger concerns than Arthur Pendragon fighting in the battle. He didn't think that Arthur had much to do with what was going on.

"The boy has been enslaved to all of us for his entire life, I can hardly see him as the instigator of this. I for one simply think that Merlin is using him. Merlin has held a careful balance for years, protecting the people may be his motive, but he can use Arthur for that."

Lot didn't care either way, he wanted news of his sons. Gwaine appeared to be allied with the other side, and Gaheris had gone missing in the battle. He had already lost one child, an act that he could blame on Merlin, but he kept his emotions in check and made sure he didn't. And despite what he had said to Gwaine he had no desire to disown his youngest son. He had just wanted to make him see sense.

Godwyn nodded. "I agree. Arthur could not do anything alone. But facts remain, you said so yourself Bayard. He's carrying Excalibur, that in itself has to be taken into account."

"I will not submit to some prophecy spouted by one of those priestesses. They hate the Pendragon line as much as we do!"

"I think hate is too strong a word," Lot said. "We took Uther Pendragon down because he needed to be stopped. Even the Dragonlord Balinor assisted us."

"He'd lost his wife. I'm amazed he didn't gut Arthur on sight his hatred is that strong."

Lot raised his eyebrows. It was certainly not as strong as Bayard's hatred. Or was that more of desire. He had always coveted the ownership of Arthur, to the point that Lot found it deeply disturbing. He didn't think Godwyn, Olaf or Alined disagreed with him. They were all guilty of using Arthur, one way or another, and just accepting that he was there to be abused.

"It appears Lord Balinor either agrees with, or at least allows his son's actions," Olaf said. "They both have close ties with the druids, they are ones that believe deeply in the prophecy."

Bayard snorted in irritation.

"Their magic might look feeble but they are subtle with it," Alined said. "If they choose to ally themselves, we may have a bigger issue."

"We should round them up and deal with them," Bayard said.

"You do that, those that remain will no doubt pick their side," Alined told him. "No, acting against those with magic would be too risky. Too many of them worship Merlin as it is. He is powerful, if pushed he may push back too hard."

"He can't risk that, he won't risk the lives of innocent people."

"Gather up a few villagers," Bayard announced dismissively. "Start killing them and it might bring the Dragonlord brat round."

"No! We will do no such thing!" Lot snapped.

"And what if your son lies gutted somewhere in that citadel."

Lot clenched his jaw. It was something he was forced to think about and he dreaded it.

"My Lords," Maleagant lifted the tent flap, bowing as he caught the kings attention. "A soldier has returned from the citadel."

Maleagant stepped aside to let the weary looking soldier into the tent. He still wore his armour and the tunic displaying Lot's colours now looked stained, a dark smear of blood ran down one side. He gave a bow and focused his attention on Lot.

"Sire."

"You came from the citadel."

The soldier nodded. "Yes, Prince Gwaine asked me to bring you the news. Prince Gaheris was injured in the battle. He's been taken into the citadel to be treated by the physician there. If he happy that the wound is fine Gaheris can leave in the morning."

Lot exhaled heavily. Both his sons appeared to be well. The tight knot of tension that had been building in his gut slowly eased.

"Gaius saw to his treatment?" Lot asked.

"He assessed the wound My Lord," the soldier said. "But it was Arthur Pendragon who treated him, and he who initially insisted that he be cared for by the physician."

Lot frowned and the soldier looked down, not really wanting to meet his king's gaze. It had been Gwaine that had given him the instruction to tell Lot. The soldier was not entirely sure which member of his royal family to listen to.

"And have you heard any news of Lord Gorlois?" Bayard asked.

"He was taken prisoner. He is locked within the dungeon. A lynch mob nearly executed him but... Arthur intervened."

Bayard snorted and glared at his fellow kings. "And you still want to suggest that this situation should be tolerated. That brat thinks he holds sway over us. This is what Merlin's influence has done, allowing commoners to act as knights, allowing Arthur a free rein, from what we have seen there is no doubt Merlin is controlling that boy."

The soldier said nothing. It was not his place to comment, but something in his mind told him it wasn't quite like that. He had seen the people in the citadel, caring for those who had been injured and appearing not to care which army they came from. People wearing all banners had been laid up in the makeshift infirmary. He himself had been conscripted to Merlin's army for a time, years ago, and he couldn't see it as they did. Still, it was not his place to say, so he kept his thoughts to himself as he was dismissed and led from the tent.

"We must act, and soon!" Bayard snapped

"A further assault is not the answer, until we know more, and also talk to the Dragonlords regarding this," Alined said carefully. "I have heard from my jester those with magic are divided by this. The thought of having Uther's son as their saviour sticks in their throat."

The man in question sidled forward, moving to stand just behind his king.

"Would they be willing to side with us?"

"Some may, although they may demand the death of the Golden Prince, rather than his return to slavery," the jester told him.

"That is for us to decide," Bayard said.

"And they may also demand the return of the sword," Trickler said.

"That would be better destroyed, if anything else," Lot said.

"It carries the magic of a dragon," Trickler told him. "Destroying it is not an option. They will simply contain it on the Isle Of The Blessed. In the wrong hands it is a terrible weapon."

"And Arthur is the right hands," Godwyn said.

Trickler shrugged. "Only the Once And Future King is."

He

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Arthur's head jerked up at the knock at the door, as he pulled the tangles from his hair. A second later it opened, and Arthur hunched slightly as Morgana stepped through the door. He had expected Merlin, or Percival. Morgana tensed, blinking in shock as she looked at him, half dressed with every scar on his upper body on show. Arthur turned, grabbing the red shirt that he had left on the nearby chair and he dragged it on over his head.

"Sorry," Morgana said. "I didn't realise."

"It's fine, My Lady," Arthur said. He frowned as he stared at her, wondering why she had suddenly appeared at his door. "Did you need something?"

Morgana lifted her chin and stepped forward.

"I came to ask permission to speak to my father."

Arthur stared at her blankly. "Why would you need permission?"

"I appear to need it, the guards won't let me down there."

"Shouldn't you ask Merlin?"

"You're the one who took him prisoner!" Morgana snapped. Arthur stared at her in shock.

"The alternative was watching someone take his head off."

The comment seemed to knock Morgana off her stride. She stared at him.

"Oh. Oh, I didn't realise."

"Didn't Merlin tell you anything?" Arthur asked. "It just seemed the safest thing."

Morgana stared at him for a moment. "Thank you. For saving him. He hasn't exactly been kind to you."

Arthur winced. "That's not the point is it. Of course you can go and see him."

"Can you tell the guards that?"

"Oh, right, yes," Arthur said, feeling mildly bemused. On reflection Arthur rather presumed issues like that would have been referred to Merlin but maybe Merlin was deliberately avoiding it.

They walked in silence as they headed down the stairs and Arthur hesitated as they reached the lower floor.

"What?" Morgana asked.

"Where exactly is the dungeon?"

Despite the situation that brought a smile to Morgana's face. "This way."

"Sorry, I suppose I ought to know that. I didn't even know if we had a dungeon when I said it. Perhaps I should just not say anything."

"If you hadn't, my father would be dead," Morgana said as she took the stairs down into the lower level. Torches lined the short corridor that took them down into the lower levels of the castle. Arthur shivered at the cold, and damp feel of the place. Morgana turned a corner, leading the way, clearly aware of where she was going. Arthur trailed along behind her, looking around, but not up, he didn't want to contemplate the low ceiling and the oppressive feel of the place.

Two men lingered by an archway. They sat on stools by a low table, and they both looked up. By their expressions they did not seem that surprised by Morgana appearing again, but they glanced at Arthur. Slowly they both rose to their feet.

"My Lady?" the nearest one said. Then he glanced at Arthur, looking very unsure of how he was meant to address him. Arthur took the issue away by speaking first.

"She wants to see her father," Arthur said. "Let her."

Morgana walked down through the archway, this time unhindered and she paused by the nearest cell. Arthur followed staying as close to the far wall as he could. Gorlois rose to his feet, looking at his daughter. He stepped forward but came to a halt as the chains holding him pulled him up. Morgana stepped forward putting a hand on the bars.

"Let her in."

"He's a prisoner," the guard announced. Arthur turned and looked at him, aware of Morgana and Gorlois looking at him intently.

"He's her father," Arthur announced.

The guard huffed and fiddled with the keys on his belt. "You want me to let him out of his shackles too?" the man muttered under his breath as he stepped towards the cell door. Arthur blinked and then looked at Gorlois. Quite frankly Arthur didn't fancy his chances if the man did get free.

"No!" he ended up snapping, sounding, he realised, quite like Merlin. Arthur remembered that cold, angry tone that Merlin used, when he needed it. Arthur decided to take a leaf out of Merlin's book, and probably every other king and noble he had ever been around, using a cold, steady tone.

"However, I do not believe that Lady Morgana is in any danger from her father. She can enter the cell."

The guard jumped and opened the barred door. Morgana stepped through, pausing as the guard locked it behind her. The guard glanced at Arthur, who said nothing further.

"Call when you wish to leave," the guard said. And he walked away. Arthur paused a moment before turning away.

"Thank you, Arthur," Morgana said.

Her voice caused him to pause and turn back, and it made him think that perhaps the words were not entirely meant for him.

"You're welcome."

Morgana waited until they had gone, Arthur looking unsure and embarrassed. She stepped forward, reaching out her hands to meet her fathers. Gorlois took her smaller hands in his before releasing them and drawing her into an awkward hug. The shackles held him back slightly but he held onto her as tightly as he could. Morgana put her head down on his shoulder. Gorlois stood at a perfect height for her to do so. Inhaling Morgana took in the scent of his armour and his sweat, things that she was so used to.

"Are you all right Morgana?"

"I'm fine father."

"Are they treating you well here?"

Morgana pulled back, looking up at her father, while still holding onto him.

"Of course. Merlin always makes me welcome."

"With everything that has happened I worried."

"I am safe here. But I am sorry you got involved. I am grateful to Arthur for saving you."

Gorlois huffed, looking away. Morgana shifted, trying to catch his eyes again.

"I am. I heard what happened, he saved you."

"He ordered me into the dungeon!"

"What else could he do? You are safe and I am grateful for that! How dare you think otherwise!"

Morgana reached up to wipe her face. Gorlois caught her hand, the chains clinking loudly as he moved. He took her hand and lowered it, using his other to wipe at her tears.

"I am sorry to upset you. I never wish for that. As long as you are safe and well, I am happy. But please think, this will not last. The force outside will take Arthur and Merlin down. We gave Merlin the responsibility for good reason, now he seems to be abusing his leverage."

"And do you think he engineered Arthur pulling the sword from the stone?"

"He could have."

"Don't you think that if Merlin could have done it, he would have done that himself. So many of us thought, and accepted, that it would be him."

Gorlois looked down his hands tensing on Morgana's.

"We cannot accept Arthur. I cannot, Morgana."

"I can. I saw the dream, I know that, but it's different now."

Gorlois said nothing. Morgana looked down at their entwined hands.

"Arthur is the Once And Future King, he took the sword from the stone, I watched him. I saw him. I felt the magic! It's power was beyond anything I have ever experienced before. Not with the Druids, or the Priestesses. I was told the path would always walk back on itself."

"No, Morgana, please," Gorlois said. "Please no."

Very slowly Morgana lifted her eyes away from their entwined hands.

"You told me it would never change anything. Yet, you still told me; why... why did you think that you would even need to tell me?"

Gorlois said nothing, staring at Morgana with dark, pained eyes. He reached up his hand again to stroke her cheek.

"Maybe I should have kept it to myself, even after you had the dream. But it didn't change anything, I love you, I raised you. Your mother never wanted you to know, and she feared... him... finding out."

"He never did."

Gorlois gave a humourless laugh. "I have no doubt that he suspected the truth. I saw the lists, your name was not on it, just your mother's, and your sister's. I had to protect them, and I wanted to protect you."

"I know that, but Arthur, he's not Uther. He's not anything," Morgana said.

"He is nothing!"

"That is not what I meant," Morgana said, looking down at her hands wrapped securely in Gorlois'. "He isn't known. The dream, of the dragon, it comes and goes but it means Arthur; I know that now. It looks for guidance, Arthur will give us what we want."

"Will you tell him?" Gorlois asked his shoulders sagging. "I could never make you biddable, you would always go your own way."

"I do not wish to defy you. I do not do so. I love you, father. I always will but I am not able to see things as you do, as Morgause does. Arthur is my brother - my half brother at least. I do not know if I should tell him, I just know... I do not know. I have to see what happens."

Gorlois looked down at her. Leaning forward he kissed her on the forehead, as he had often done to her, as a child. The gesture brought up memories of happier times, when his family had been safe. Morgana was part of that, nothing would take that away, but occasionally, only fleetingly, things would remind him of the fact that she was not his by blood. She was a Pendragon, bound by that blood to Arthur, and by magic to Merlin.

There was only one thing he could really say to her.

"Whatever happens, you will always be my daughter."


	18. Chapter 18

Arthur headed up from the dungeon, he supposed he had better go and tell Merlin that he had let Morgana in to see her father. As he reached the upper floor he turned, walking out into the courtyard taking a deep breath. The night air was cool, but the smell of smoke lingered in the air, where the town beyond the citadel still smouldered. After the small skirmish the land still belonged to them, but the people who had built the small houses and huts now had no homes. They had all taken it as an acceptable loss. Arthur remembered that was why they had come here in the first place, when their original homes and villages had been destroyed. Merlin had not wanted them to be without somewhere to go, and so he had brought them to the old castle, giving them a place to stay. Beyond the wall, now trodden down by the enemy force, lay the farmlands where the people had grown food to survive, and had shared what came from that equally.

It was a place where there had been no fighting, people from every kingdom now lived in the castle, the divisions meaning nothing to them. They had all suffered equally, sharing the pain and lessening it by simply working together to build something that stayed separate from the petty squabbles of the kings and nobles.

Arthur gave a light laugh. "It's almost a ready made kingdom. If we can hang onto it."

He settled back against a stone gargoyle and took another deep breath. For the moment he was alone, something he had often craved. Just to have no one around him. During those moments he could pretend that he wasn't what he was. He had done it often as a child. When he had got older he had just accepted the order of things, he knew no different, and the brutality he received just became so normal that he worried something was wrong if there was any respite. There had been times, and people, who had allowed Arthur to feel almost safe, but it never lasted.

Exhaling Arthur settled back, resting his head on the gargoyle and he closed his eyes. Only for a moment, as a loud shout caused him to lift his head, tensing slightly as he wondered what was going on.

He heard the tone of voice and knew. It was Gwaine; Gwaine drunk. Violently and aggressively drunk. Several of the men from Merlin's army were trying to contain him, but badly. Launching up Arthur ran over as two of them pulled their swords. He went in holding his hands up standing in front of Gwaine and fending the men off.

"Leave him, leave him! I can deal with him!"

"Can you now?"

Or at least that was what everyone thought Gwaine had slurred. He staggered, trying to get onto his feet, holding a wine skin in one hand while the other reached out to try and steady himself. Arthur backed up waving away the help. They had probably tried to help Gwaine up, which would not have helped in the slightest.

"I'ndelwiu," Gwaine announced. Arthur turned.

"I'm sure you can, now enough."

Gwaine slowly looked up. He shuffled forward a little, staying hunkered down, but as he came closer to Arthur, Arthur plucked the wineskin out of his hand, backing up a step. Gwaine snarled, following him but he pitched down onto his hands and knees.

"Gimetat!" Gwaine slurred.

"No, when you stand up you can have it back. Get up Gwaine, I know you can, you are never that drunk."

"E'um!"

Arthur glanced to one side and lifted the hand holding the wineskin to stop the men still lingering around. Gwaine glowered at them, and Arthur backed up shaking the wineskin. It caught Gwaine's attention and he lifted his arm, his hand clenching and unclenching.

"Stand up," Arthur said. He stayed where he was and offered the wineskin out. He tensed slightly as Gwaine pulled the knife from his boot.

"Iasicebeore," Gwaine snarled, his words merging into one.

"Gwaine, don't, please," Arthur said and held the wineskin out, but Gwaine had to get up to get it.

Gwaine dropped the knife and snatched the wineskin, standing up as he did so. Gwaine took a hefty mouthful and Arthur took the opportunity to pick up Gwaine's knife and tuck it into his own belt.

"Tatsine," Gwaine said, his voice lowering. The group of men who had been trying to contain him shifted uncomfortably. As much as they appeared happy for Arthur to deal with Gwaine, they also knew that Merlin would not take kindly to something happening to Arthur. All of his men, and the people in the castle, had noticed Merlin's protectiveness towards him.

"You can have it back when you are a little more sensible, okay. Now I think we need to get you inside."

Arthur put his hand up again to ward the group off while he shuffled forward, reaching out to Gwaine, to get an arm round him. Gwaine flopped forward, crashing against Arthur and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Gwaine gave a hiccup, mumbling incoherent rubbish into Arthur's ear. Arthur put his arms around Gwaine's waist to keep him steady and prayed that Gwaine didn't plan on throwing up. Resting his head on Arthur's shoulder Gwaine reached his arm up to take another swig of wine, dribbling onto Arthur as he did so.

"Come on," Arthur said. "I think you need to get some rest."

Gwaine mumbled something again, resting his weight on Arthur, who staggered.

"Gwaine!" Arthur said in warning, bracing himself to take Gwaine's weight. "You're capable of walking."

After a couple of steps and Arthur loosening his hold, preparing to drop Gwaine in an unceremonious heap on the stairs leading up into the castle, Gwaine shifted his weight, balancing himself better, and he let Arthur gently help him up the stairs.

They slowly worked their way up to the floor above and then Arthur paused. His own room was a minute or so away, down the corridor that led off to the left. And at that moment he didn't know which room Gwaine was in. The drunk man stayed on his own two feet, but he rested against Arthur, his head hanging and everything he said ran as a completely unintelligible stream of gibberish. There was no point in asking Gwaine which way to go, even if he could give Arthur an answer there was no guarantee that Gwaine would make any sense.

Turning Gwaine slowly Arthur walked him down towards his own room. Arthur knew Merlin was not in residency in his room opposite. He was busy dealing with the aftermath of the battle. Arthur felt a twinge of guilt at having so easily left it to him, but if he was honest, Arthur wasn't sure what would be expected. He didn't know about rotations of guards on the battlements and weapons inventories. If the situation went on he supposed he would pick it up eventually. Most of the time when he was on one side of a situation like this his main job involved acting as recreation for the soldiers. Arthur clenched his jaw and shuffled the last short distance to his door. Gwaine hung against him limply, head down, his hair trailing over his face, the wineskin held loosely in his free hand.

"I don't want to be king," he announced, his words, this time, coherent enough to be understood. As he fumbled with the door Arthur said.

"You're not going to be, Gaheris is fine, he will be fine. He'll be king. Besides your father is perfectly fine and well."

Gwaine huffed and swayed, falling away from Arthur and he sagged against the door, rapping his head sharply. He huffed in pain and slipped to the floor, almost pulling Arthur with him. At the same time Arthur opened the door so Gwaine collapsed full out on the floor and Arthur only managed to save himself by grabbing the door frame.

"Gwaine!"

Gwaine made a noise that sounded like a snort, it cut off and he jerked his head up.

"Huh!"

"Get up," Arthur ordered reaching down to pick him up on the floor. He half dragged Gwaine into the room, got his feet under him and eventually pushed Gwaine onto the bed, lifting his legs up. Gwaine flopped limply and Arthur shifted him about before pulling Gwaine's boots off, wrinkling his nose.

"For pity's sake Gwaine, when did you last wash your socks?" Arthur muttered before pulling the offending items off and dumping them on the floor. He then started on Gwaine's trousers, rolling him over to unfasten the lacings and he yanked them down. Then he stripped Gwaine of his shirt. The trousers and shirt he folded up, and then dumped with the socks. All of it probably needed washing. He could do that in the morning. Arthur paused as he placed the clothes to one side. Perhaps he could give it to someone else, he probably shouldn't be doing washing. Merlin would probably disapprove.

Gwaine gave several snuffling snores indicating that he had gone to sleep. Arthur scowled in irritation, wadding the clothes up into a ball and deciding at the same time that if he wanted to do Gwaine's washing then he damn well would. He could do his own socks at the same time.

"There is no reason a king can't do washing if he wants to," Arthur informed the empty air. Gwaine snorted in response, rolling over as he did so.

Arthur huffed and tidied the room a little, piling things up. He had already laid out his armour, although it still needed cleaning. Excalibur lay next to it and Arthur touched the sword briefly. He had wiped it down, but beyond that the blade seemed as sharp and perfect as when he had pulled it from the stone. Morgana had been right, it would never need sharpening or cleaning.

Turning away Arthur looked at Gwaine now hogging about three quarters of the bed. Merlin probably wouldn't like this situation either. Arthur supposed he could always leave Gwaine and find somewhere else to sleep.

"Oh for heaven's sake Arthur," he snapped to himself before stripping himself down to his underwear and yanking the sheets about got the top cover up over Gwaine and Arthur slid into the bed with him. Gwaine rolled, sensing his presence, curling himself around him and Arthur got the feeling Gwaine knew exactly who he was with as he snuffled his nose into Arthur's hair in a painfully familiar way. Arthur relaxed into the comforting warmth and closed his eyes for a few seconds. That was as long as it took for him to go to sleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Merlin hadn't checked on Arthur during the night. It was still fairly early in the morning when he opened Arthur's door, after knocking briefly, and was brought up short by the sight of Gwaine sleeping in Arthur's bed. The covers were down far enough to see Gwaine still wore underwear but that, Merlin thought, didn't mean anything.

"What's the matter?" Percival asked from behind him as he saw the tension ripple in Merlin's shoulders. Merlin walked further into the room, opening the door wider so Percival and Lancelot could see what was going on. Gwaine stirred, his arm sliding off his face, where it had been draped over his eyes and he squinted as the sunlight, encroaching through a gap in the curtains, caught his eyes.

Gwaine swore and rolled over. Merlin gave a cough to attract his attention. Gwaine rolled again, squinting his eyes as he slowly opened them, frowning as he saw Merlin, then the other two and then he looked around the room.

"Where am I? What am I doing in this bed?"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "That was what I was wondering."

"Oh," said a voice from the doorway. Percival, Lancelot and Merlin turned to look. Arthur held a bucket of water in one hand and over the other arm he had draped some clothes for Gwaine, having finally found his room and rummaged to find something suitable for him.

"What is Gwaine doing in your bed?" Merlin asked, while the man in question tried to sit up and decided that wasn't a good idea. Groaning he lay back and pulled the covers over his head.

"Nursing a raging hangover," Arthur informed Merlin as he walked into the room. He draped the clothes over the back of a chair and put the bucket on the floor on one side of the bed close to the end.

"Come on!" Arthur pulled the covers off Gwaine, working relentlessly as Gwaine tried to keep hold of them.

"No!"

"Yes," Arthur contradicted patiently. "Off the bed and get your head in that bucket."

"Can't you just pour it on me?" Gwaine groaned rolling over and trying to bury his head under a pillow. Arthur snatched the pillow away, stepping out of Gwaine's reach as he tried to grab it back.

"No! Because that's my bed, I'm not suffering a damp bed," Arthur informed him while the three other people watched fascinated.

"You've done it before."

"Yes, because I had two nights in other beds, by the time I got back to yours it was dry. Now off my bed!"

Merlin raised his eyebrows while Arthur talked, moving around the bed to the far side and kneeling on it punctuated the last four words by pushing Gwaine as he spoke until the prince half fell and half crawled off the bed. Arthur clambered over it, and stood over Gwaine as he crawled to the bucket and proceeded to dunk his head in it while sprawling out on the floor. Arthur then seemed to remember the three other people in the room.

"He was drunk, and making a nuisance of himself. I thought it best to contain him."

"Why didn't you take him to his own room?" Merlin asked. Arthur shrugged, looking rueful.

"I couldn't actually remember where it was, this was easier. When he's that drunk he sometimes needs supervising, there has been the odd... accident..." Arthur euphemised scratching his head as he grimaced.

"Er, Arthur, is he all right?"

Arthur turned at Percival's slightly tentative words and he started to swear. The baffled trio had never heard Arthur say anything like it and they stared at him in shock, especially as he spun on his heel and reached down to grab Gwaine's hair pulling his head out of the bucket. Gwaine jerked and gave a spluttering cough.

"You are not supposed to fall asleep in it you moron!" Arthur snapped kicking Gwaine sharply on the backside to get him onto his hands and knees. Gwaine shorted out a jet of water and coughed again.

"Sorry," Gwaine groaned putting his head down again, this time under very careful supervision. Lancelot leant over and murmured into Merlin's ear.

"I don't think he needs that much help being assertive."

Merlin's eyes narrowed. Arthur didn't, not when he knew what he was doing. When he knew the routine, and knew what was required of him he had no problem getting on and doing it.

Once Arthur was certain Gwaine was fine, kneeling up and wiping his face with a towel, he turned to look at Merlin.

"I guess you wanted me."

"What?" Merlin snapped.

"You came looking for me."

Merlin blinked, shaking his head. "Oh, yes, we need to make a plan today. Gaheris is well enough to return to the camp outside, hopefully he can convey a message. Maybe we can find a way to talk them down, if not we can give them something to think about."

He frowned as he watched Arthur bite down on his lower lip, and then he said.

"I kind of already did that."

"Did what?" Merlin asked.

As Arthur explained even Gwaine roused out of his self-inflicted misery. Although he clutched his head as he yelled, he chorused Merlin as they both shouted in shock.

"You did what?!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

King Lot wanted to burst out a similar exclamation. Bayard eyed Gorlois with delighted amusement.

"This is what the Golden Prince said to you?"

"Yes Sire," Gorlois replied, somewhat hesitantly. When Morgana had appeared that morning with not only some food for him but also Arthur Pendragon he had feared the worst. Morgana had opened the conversation but then Arthur had done the rest of the talking. The proposal Arthur gave had shocked him, and annoyingly he had started to feel a small stirring of respect for Uther's son. That, however, was not the reason that he had willingly taken the message. Arthur seemed to be trying to be honourable, but quite frankly, his idea seemed like nothing more than Arthur's own death sentence. Gorlois would lose no sleep over that.

"He will take his war down to single combat? Him against anyone we choose?" Alined said. "The boy has no training!"

"I beg to differ," a smooth voice at the back of the tent interrupted. "Merlin has seen to rectify that, plus Arthur carries Excalibur. Still, he is unlikely to be any match for even a half-decent warrior in your ranks."

Morgause pushed the hood off her head, exposing her face. She smiled as she moved closer to Gorlois. He reached out to her, taking her hand.

"Are you well father?"

"I was not treated unkindly."

"Just in an undignified fashion," Bayard growled. "Who is that Pendragon brat to send someone of nobility to the dungeon."

"According to prophecy, he is the king of that dungeon," Morgause said.

That appeared to remind all the kings why they were there. They glanced around at each other and then looked to Morgause.

"And what is your part in this?" Bayard asked. Morgause looked at him levelly.

"I have no desire to see Arthur Pendragon take the throne of Camelot. He will destroy the old religion as much as his father."

"What about Merlin?"

Morgause's eyes narrowed. "Merlin is followed by many, but not all."

"And your sister, she resides in the castle with them."

Morgause's face flashed with a flicker of hatred, causing Alined to back up slightly, his shoulders and neck tensing. Morgause made no further move, but her predatory stillness made all of the kings shift warily.

"I think what my fellow king means is, can your sister be some help to us? Is there any reason to assume this is some trick of Merlin's?" Lot asked.

Morgause glanced in his direction, but Gorlois answered for her.

"I don't think Merlin knows about this. Morgana didn't even seem to know about what Arthur asked of me."

"And Merlin is highly over-protective of the boy," Morgause added. "I doubt he would expose him to any danger."

"He allowed him to fight last night," Bayard snapped. "The Golden Prince stood at his side while they defended the town."

The kings subsided again, considering the issue. Until Lot slowly, again, broke the silence.

"The question is now, what is our answer to the proposal?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Are you out of your mind?!" Merlin roared as they sat in their own conference around the large, round table. The group had also been joined by Gaheris, who watched Arthur shrink slightly, looking down at the table top rather than Merlin's furious expression.

"It just seemed like the best option," Arthur said quietly, flinching as Merlin snorted. No one else spoke, so Arthur added.

"It means no one else will needlessly get killed."

Merlin took a sharp breath.

"He has a point there," Gaheris said, receiving a murderous glance from Merlin. Gaheris looked back calmly.

"You wanted me here because I can give you a better perspective on what they might be thinking. I am no way going to tell you any prior plans they have put together, nor should you tell me anything, but I'll play advocate here; none of them ever expected that sword to be claimed. Maybe mobilising their armies was a knee jerk reaction but they will not back down now."

Merlin said nothing.

"And they know you will not be able to hold for that long, unless you start using serious methods, and then you put every magic user outside of these walls at risk. You'll start another purge without a doubt."

Merlin sighed.

"The fact is Arthur has no more than a few days training, and one short battle, as preparation for this. That makes this little short of suicide!"

Merlin's voice rose as he spoke, directing the last sentence at Arthur, who flinched again. Gwen who sat next to him glared at Merlin.

"Merlin, don't shout at him!"

Arthur rested his elbows on the table, putting his face into his hands. On either side of him Gwen and Gaius leant over to comfort him. Arthur's shoulders shuddered, he knew Merlin would probably be mad at him but the scorching, bristling anger felt like more than he could handle over the last few days. Gwen and Gaius' fussing did little to help.

"I'm sorry, but if we carry on more people are going to get killed, and I don't want that." Arthur's voice wavered dramatically as he spoke. Gwen tightened her arm around him and Gaius gripped Arthur's nearest wrist.

"There is a good point there," Lancelot said carefully. "If we can take this situation down to one simple fight, then we save lives."

"And Arthur is technically a king, he has a right to choose a champion rather that fight himself," Percival said, by his tone he clearly volunteered for the role. Lancelot looked at him in irritation, Percival stared back steadily and Lancelot shrugged.

"That is true, either me or Percival can do that duty."

"It won't solve anything," Arthur's muffled voice announced from behind his hands. Slowly he lowered them, lifting his head. "It won't. It has to be me."

"I hate to say it," Gaheris said. "I really hate to say it, but he is right. Unless Arthur faces them, one way or another, they will not stop. You can put a champion in Arthur's place, but it will change nothing for them. If anyone does this, Arthur has to. And Merlin has to be above reproach in this."

"What to you mean?" Balinor rumbled.

Gaheris sighed. "They will think Merlin is behind this, that he will use magic in some way. Or that even now he is engineering something. They will no doubt demand that you are contained in some way."

"I will not let them near Arthur, they have to know that."

Gaheris looked at Merlin steadily. "I don't doubt that they know you will protect him. But that is, as far as I can see, half your problem. Arthur is the Once And Future King, he has to act like it. Otherwise he looks like he is nothing more than your puppet."

"I have to do this, or this won't stop," Arthur said. "And while they have half their army here, their kingdoms are weakened. Gwaine's right, I know how it all works. We can't just sit here. I know I can't."

Arthur sounded almost desperate. He looked up at Merlin almost pleadingly. Gwen and Gaius glared at Merlin from either side of Arthur, almost daring him to try yelling again. Morgana looked around.

"I didn't know what he was going to say, when he asked to speak to my father. If I'd have known I might have..." Morgana trailed off, closing her eyes and lowering her head. Merlin's head turned sharply, looking at her intently.

"Did you see anything?" Merlin took a breath. "Morgana please, if there is anything you can tell us."

"It was blurred, but it was a battle, Arthur, it was Arthur against Maleagant. You were carrying Excalibur and... your shield got stuck, in the ground and he..." Morgana tailed off then she looked up at Arthur. "I don't know, from then, I do not know. I woke up."

"That's unusual," Merlin said.

"I know it is, I know Merlin! It won't let me see. Try as I might, it will not let me see this. The power that I have, it doesn't know the answer. It won't let me help you. Arthur, the Golden Dragon, he has to find his own way."

"Enough," Merlin said eyes narrowing as he noted the title she unconsciously used. "That's enough for now. We're all too exhausted for this after last night. We need to know when they might want this to happen. Gaheris can you tell them we need a week to prepare. We have to prepare a ground for single combat, and mutually decide the ground rules."

Gaheris shook his head.

"They won't accept a week delay. Arthur's right, they want to get back to their kingdoms. At least they might be able to send some troops back and leave enough force to be a threat, but none of them will wait that long. They'll say two days."

"I say seven, stick with that," Merlin said. "Gwaine, please escort your brother to the gates. Prince Gaheris would you please pass on our message."

"Yes, Merlin, I will." Gaheris slowly rose to his feet his hand moving to gently press against his injured side to support himself. He reached out, stepping sideways to touch Arthur's shoulder. "Thank you, Arthur."

Arthur lifted his head to give a vague embarrassed smile. Gaheris rested his hand on Arthur's shoulder before walking away with Gwaine. Arthur's eyes widened as he watched the others slowly get up. Gwen half rose and then hesitated as Gaius remained in position, holding onto Arthur's wrist. Merlin walked up to them.

"Gaius, I just want to talk to Arthur on his own."

"I don't want you upsetting the lad."

"I won't. But I need to talk to him."

Gaius' hand tightened on Arthur's wrist and then he released, slowly.

"I need to check on my patients."

Arthur felt momentarily terrified when everyone left the room and left him alone with Merlin. He stayed in his seat looking down, flinching as Merlin pulled out Gwen's chair a few more inches and slowly sat down.

"I'm sorry, I know I should have said something, but I knew you'd stop me."

Merlin huffed, and then sighed and Arthur felt Merlin's hand on his shoulder squeezing lightly in an indication that it might go further, depending on the conversation.

"You can't be surprised by that Arthur. You're the Once And Future King, I don't want to lose you just as I discover that I have found you."

"Thanks," Arthur said. He was looking down so he ended up being taken by surprise as Merlin's wrapped his arms around him, grabbing him swiftly and pulling Arthur close.

"That obviously came out sounding wrong. I heard myself, I know it did. Arthur, I just want to keep you safe. You've had more than enough to deal with over the years."

"I'm fine Merlin. I just need to make these decisions. They won't stop, even if we do it, they won't stop."

"You've left them with no choice Arthur. If you win then it's over, and time will tell how your power comes about. I just wish you had said something to me."

"But then you would have stopped me," Arthur said, repeating his previous comment.

"I feel I should. You need someone to tell you what do to."

"You act like you are my father," Arthur said, and then he tensed. "I don't mean that in a bad way. You'd be good at it and you are certainly not like... my father. I'm glad I don't remember him, I don't want to think about... I don't want to have a shred of affection for him."

Arthur stopped rambling, hanging limply in Merlin's arms as Merlin forced him to sit up.

"I didn't mean that. Bits of it anyway."

"I don't doubt that your father loved you."

"I don't care. Your father told me what he did, to your mother. I don't want to, I don't want to even think that he loved me. How could he love me and then do that?!"

"You were his child, he loved you."

"I don't remember him," Arthur said. "I know I try to push a lot of my memories away, but I don't get a flicker. Something in me reacts to Gaius. I remember holding his hand, I can hear him pleading with someone, your father I guess, but nothing more than that. I don't want to remember my father. How can I accept him knowing what he did to you, and your family."

Merlin went very still, his jaw clenched and his arms tensed around Arthur.

"I wasn't there."

"Your father was, he told me what happened."

"That does not make you responsible. You are not your father. I'm not my father. I have my own opinions on things."

"I know, I know that, and I just thought this was better. I couldn't tell you, I knew you would stop me."

"I would have."

"The people here cannot take on this army. I know that, I've seen more than enough skirmishes, and seen every tactic and I know, we have nothing to fight with except you and me. And we can't use you."

"Thanks."

"Gaheris is right, if you go beyond using the dragon, or more than tricks with your magic, then they will take it out on other sorcerers. I know Bayard well enough to know that is what he will do, and I know Lot won't accept it. From that divide the others will split. Godwyn can get away with siding with Lot because Elena is betrothed to Gaheris. The marriage is meant to happen at High Summer. That can't be put in jeopardy. Godwyn can't lose that, or he might get trapped by Bayard or Alined, and Elena's a nice girl, and Gaheris likes her. He'll be nice to her. I wouldn't trust her with Reynard, and..."

Merlin tightened his grip.

"Don't think about it."

"I can't not. Gwaine is right, I know how everything works. I almost wish I hadn't picked up that sword."

"Almost," Merlin said, picking out that one word. "Once I took charge of you such a thing was little more than inevitable."

"So we can blame you for all this," Arthur said wryly. Merlin gave a chuckle.

"Yeah, everyone probably can."


	19. Chapter 19

Gaheris offered to return to the citadel with the reply. He had been given safe passage once before, and grudgingly Lot had to admit he could probably trust Merlin's word. Lot went back to his own camp; Bayard, Caerleon, and Alined stayed within the confines of Bayard's tent. The three kings eyed each other warily.

"We certainly can't trust Merlin. Lot might like to consider him honourable but that boy is far too wily," Caerleon announced.

"He's been useful over the last few years, but he's certainly outlived that," Bayard growled.

"And you wouldn't object to getting the Golden Prince back."

Bayard glared at Alined, who smirked, leaning back in his chair and he took a careful sip of wine before looking back at Bayard, sending a sidelong glance at a smirking Caerleon.

"Oh, come now, Bayard. Everyone in the five kingdoms knows you are obsessed with the boy. He's pretty enough I suppose," Alined drawled. "But I'm not entirely certain he's worth a war."

"So why are you here?" Bayard snapped.

"It seemed inappropriate not to turn up, since everyone else appeared to feel the need to involve themselves."

"And it has nothing to do with trying to gain the land that Camelot stands on?" Bayard snarled.

"And this has nothing to do with taking control of Camelot. Do you think the rest of us will allow Arthur to live?" Caerleon snapped. "Did you have any idea that the prophecy was meant for him?"

"I did not!" Bayard snapped back.

"It would have been a good reason for wanting to keep control of him."

Bayard snarled, reaching for the hilt of his sword. Alined raised his eyebrows, but he didn't move at the threat. Lingering on one side of the tent Trickler shuffled forward. Bayard sent the sorcerer a baleful glance but he made no further move. However he kept his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Still, I'm sure we can accept the more obvious reason for you wanting Arthur," Alined said smoothly.

Bayard's jaw clenched. "The problem is not the Golden Prince."

Alined raised his eyebrows, waiting and noticing, as everyone else had done, that Bayard never called Arthur by name. Alined sent a knowing glance to Caerleon who smirked in response. By using the title that Arthur had long ago been given he almost seemed as if he was trying not to think of Arthur as a person but simply as an object.

"That Dragonlord's brat is the one behind this. Without him the Golden Prince would never have gone near that sword!" Bayard added.

"He's right," a smooth voice announced, causing the kings to turn. Morgause stepped forward, eyeing them both coolly.

"You think that Merlin orchestrated Arthur pulling out the sword?" Alined asked her.

Morgause shook her head, moving closer to the table. Caerleon stepped back to give her room, his face stayed neutral as she glanced at him, but his eyes flickered with hatred. Morgause paid the sliver of aggression no heed.

"Not even Merlin is that powerful. He is the strongest of us, I grant you, but even he could not fight that magic."

"It is a dragon's power. How do you know he cannot?"

Morgause raised her eyebrows, looking at Alined steadily. She glanced at the other two kings and smirked.

"I have seen him try. It never repelled him as much as some others, but he was never destined to be the Once And Future king."

"And what is he destined to be," Bayard asked looking irritated but he indulged Morgause and allowed her to lead him by the nose to what she wanted to say. The blond woman smirked even more.

"The druids call him Emrys. He is also in the myth of the Once And Future King. He is the one that will guide him on his path. Without Merlin Arthur is nothing, and I feel it is much similar the other way. Merlin and Arthur may have served their purpose, if nothing else you all stand united against them now, the five kingdoms working to a common purpose."

Caerleon frowned. "And that is what Arthur is meant to achieve?"

"Excalibur has proved it, he is the true king of Albion. Destined to unite and rule, bringing balance and peace to the land."

Caerleon's frown deepened, anger seeping into his eyes. "The Golden Prince has no right to rule over any of us. His father's reign was enough."

"I agree," Morgause said, her voice turning almost pleasant and her smile becoming friendly. "I watched Uther slaughter many of my kin, but bear in mind, Merlin's mother also died at his hand. It was why Balinor helped in the revolution against him. Now he stands with the son of his enemy."

"They were given too much power, they should never have been trusted," Bayard snapped.

"But they were useful, having control of the Great Dragon," Morgause said smoothly.

"To which end we cannot afford to lose them. The Dragonlords at least control the beast, if he were allowed to run rampage over the kingdoms there would be nothing left."

"You cannot afford to be without a Dragonlord?" Morgause asked.

"All of us will agree, we cannot take that risk," Alined said.

"The only other way round it would be to do as Uther did. Trap the dragon, so he may harm none, or simply kill it."

Morgause didn't look entirely happy with such a plan.

"Arthur had put himself in such a position, the situation may be simplified by the simplest of methods. If your knight wins, you can do whatever you wish with Arthur Pendragon."

"All things considered, it's safest to kill him," Caerleon snarled.

"I think not," Bayard said with a smirk.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Sir Leon," Gaheris nodded calmly as the knight walked through the smouldering ruins to meet him. As he had entered through the archway several bowmen had aimed at him. Gaheris had paused, raising his hands, taking several steps closer before shouting out. "I need to speak to..."

He wondered about that actually. Arthur had raised the challenge but Merlin clearly still ran things in Camelot.

"Arthur and Merlin!"

That covered it as far as Gaheris was concerned. He waited, one of the guards turned and spoke and a minute later Leon had walked out to him.

"I need to take your weapons, Sire" Leon said, sounding highly apologetic. Gaheris didn't feel offended. He knew how it all worked. Giving a curt nod he kept his hands up. Leon looked uncomfortable.

"You can hand them to me."

Gaheris looked up at the archers. "Are you sure?"

Leon turned and looked up at the archers. "Stand down!"

His order was obeyed immediately. Gaheris pulled the sword from his belt, and the knife from his boot and handed them to Leon.

"Thank you," Leon said.

"I probably shouldn't have bothered coming in with weapons," Gaheris mused as they walked towards the arch that would lead them into the courtyard. "Not only would I have to surrender them I don't think I need them anyway. Not against you."

"It's a tense situation My Lord," Leon said placatingly.

"Leon, it's on the way to ridiculous."

"Gwen, do you know where Arthur and Merlin are?" Leon called as he saw the young woman passing by.

"Merlin's with Gaius, checking over the injured. Arthur is on the training field with the others."

Leon nodded. "I'll fetch Merlin. Gwen can take you out to Arthur."

Gwen nodded and smiled at Gaheris. "Of course, this way My Lord. Can I bring you some refreshments?"

Gaheris smiled. "You can bring your face, that is more than refreshing."

The prince grinned as Gwen rolled her eyes.

"You're as bad as Gwaine," she informed him.

"No, Gwaine is far, far worse."

Gwen laughed.

"Is he all right by the way?" Gaheris asked.

"Gwaine, yes, he's fine."

"He hasn't been drunk again has he?"

"No, Arthur's been keeping a close eye on him."

"He always did. I thought I could control Gwaine, Arthur was far better at it. That was as good a reason to keep him as any."

Gwen frowned and then turned away, staring at the scenery before looking back.

"You were kind to Arthur?"

Gaheris wasn't sure if that was a statement or a question. He supposed there was no harm in answering. "It wasn't hard, he got delivered into the hallway of the castle along with a load of other luggage. The steward left him there, he'd wrapped Arthur's leading chain around a table leg and ignored him. Then I came along and decided he could help carry our stuff, all three of us were there. After the training session I left Arthur in the armoury tidying up and the steward came along and started to beat him for wandering off."

Gaheris shrugged.

"That was when I decided if my father wasn't there, I was man of the house, and between the three of us we decided we would keep him equally. We treated his wounds, poor thing," Gaheris paused staying in the shadows of the cloisters as he watched Arthur train. "He doesn't get that very often."

"Gwaine seems to want to protect him."

Gaheris turned his head to look at her. "Don't get me wrong, I want to as well. Gwaine just thinks too much at times and then decides to not think at all."

"Arthur will be fine with Merlin," Gwen said. Gaheris turned to look at her.

"He's on his own in what he's done."

They looked at each other and turned back to watch Percival sparring with Arthur. Lancelot, Gwaine and Elyan moved around, talking, shouting, trying to distract and advising.

In the end, Percival called a halt.

"Enough, put that sword down and find another."

"Why?" Arthur asked tightening his grip on Excalibur's hilt.

"I'm not denying that it's a good sword, and it will help you. But I would rather teach you. Use a normal sword, just for a while and just see. Put Excalibur down, none of us will touch it. You need your own reflexes, not just that sword's."

Arthur stopped looking angry, looked confused and did as he was told, taking Gwaine's sword instead. Arthur hefted it carefully, the weight of it in his hand suddenly strange.

It felt even worse as Percival moved forward into an attack. Arthur suddenly felt clumsy, having to think about what he was doing and it showed. He dodged back as Percival feinted a light blow to his side and Arthur caught the blade, remembering how Percival had taught him, locking the weapon's hilt to hilt and leaning on Percival's arm. Then Arthur stamped on his foot for good measure. Percival yelped and lost his balance. The swords tore apart and Percival shifted and straightened up.

"Do you see what I mean?" he asked. Arthur glanced down at the sword he was holding, moving it in his grip again.

"Yes."

"I'm not denying that using that sword will..." Percival started and then as he glanced up as saw Gwen and Gaheris making their way towards them he stopped. Arthur frowned at the pause and turned to watch the new arrivals. Gaheris looked at Percival with mild irritation.

"I am not about to start giving away any secrets, if that is why you think I've come."

Arthur frowned, glancing back at Percival. Gwaine shrugged.

"What can you really tell anyone?" Gwaine asked. "No one can hide the fact that Arthur is inexperienced, and no one really knows the power behind that sword. Unless we ask the Great Dragon."

"All he says," Merlin announced walking up towards them, Leon in tow. "Is that in the wrong hands it is a terrible weapon."

"Who decided that Arthur is the right hands? No offence," Gaheris added to Arthur, who shrugged. "Did the dragon know that, when he made the sword."

Merlin looked rueful. "Any answer the beast gives will be cryptic."

"You sound like you have tried," Gaheris said.

"My father did. Kilgharrah came close to hinting that it connects to Arthur's bloodline, he is descended from the first king of Albion."

"In theory then, shouldn't Uther have been able to take the sword?" Leon asked.

"I doubt it, the sword was used when the five kingdoms were formed, when they ended the fighting for which Excalibur had been forged. It was a weapon they didn't dare use again, it had served it's purpose. It couldn't be destroyed, and... I don't even know how it got into the stone. No one knows which sorcerer did that. But at the time, it was said that the sword would be used again, the Once And Future King would claim it, and Albion would unite."

"It's certainly done that," Gwaine growled.

"I'm not entirely certain this is quite what was meant," Percival said, jerking his head in the direction of the outer wall beyond which the armies had camped.

"So what did it mean?" Arthur asked.

"That you are destined to unite the kingdoms and they will follow you, and you would restore the balance of magic back to the land."

Arthur frowned. "But I know nothing about magic, and didn't that happen when my father was... stopped." Arthur wondered if that was entirely the right word, but he couldn't think of another way to put it.

"Persecution of those with magic still occurs," Gaheris said.

"And is the balance referred to as simple as that?" Merlin mused. "You were born from magic, and a life was taken to make that happen."

Arthur flinched at the thought.

"Whatever we think," Merlin said, deciding to change the subject. "The first and foremost thing to be dealt with is this duel."

Arthur grimaced, shoulders hunching slightly. He gave Merlin a wary look, Merlin looked back, slightly resigned.

"There is nothing we can do about it now, except make sure you are as ready as possible," Merlin said, and then turned to Gaheris. "I presume you are here with news."

"Several conditions of the battle. They won't allow seven days, my father has pushed the compromise to four, I don't think you will get any more than that."

"I would have preferred five but I dare say that with be neither here nor there," Merlin said. Arthur swallowed nervously, hand tightening on the sword he was holding.

"Is that going to be enough time?" he asked, not really directing it at anyone in particular.

"You've learnt enough to hold your own Arthur," Percival said.

"What are the other conditions?" Gwaine asked.

"They want Merlin in the royal box, to ensure there is no 'trickery'," Gaheris exaggerated the last word.

"Will Merlin be all right surrounded by them?" Arthur asked in concern. Gaheris winced slightly.

"Yes, as long as you win. If you lose, Merlin will be tried for treason."

Everyone gaped at Gaheris.

"Surely they could do that anyway?" Elyan said.

"If Arthur wins the duel, then the citizens of the castle of Camelot are safe, every single person here falls under that protection, including Merlin. If Arthur loses, then they will take their anger out on Merlin."

"If I lose, I'm dead," Arthur said glumly. Percival patted his shoulder.

"Try some optimism."

"Have they chosen their champion yet?" Leon asked. Gaheris looked mildly grim as he glanced around.

"Yes, and if you lose Arthur, I don't think you'll end up dead. Bayard selected Sir Maleagant as your opponent, with the promise that if he defeats you, Maleagant has you as his slave for a year before you are returned to Bayard's court."

Arthur's eyes widened, and his face, flushed from exertion suddenly paled.

"That's why they will execute Merlin," Gwaine said. "The whole prophecy relies on having the two of you together. I very much doubt it will be a long trial."

"If Arthur loses in the morning I dare say that Merlin's trial and execution will be completed before the day is out," Leon said.

"Cheery thought," Merlin said. Arthur's shoulders slumped.

"I'm sorry. I though I was doing the right thing, I seem to have made more of a mess than we were already in."

Merlin looked at him steadily. "Actually, it's probably the best, if not the only, solution. A siege will cripple us, so we would have to act, and if we turn the forces of magic on them even if we win, we'll still have to keep fighting. Listening to the courts over the years appears to have taught you something."

"Really?"

"You certainly covered all the specifics, all residents of Camelot would be safe, that includes Merlin and Balinor. One fight, two people does mean that no one here will be in danger during battle and the kings have to feel the same. Granted that with the force they have their losses would be minimal, but they'd be there," Gwaine said. "This takes it down to between you and Maleagant."

"He's not the easiest of opponents," Lancelot said.

"I know," Arthur said. "I saw him at a few tournaments. He's acted as Bayard's champion for years. He probably only sent him here to spy on you."

"They all do that," Merlin said.

"Has Maleagant ever," Percival started tentatively, frowning as he looked at Arthur. "Has he ever had you before?"

Arthur blinked and then shrugged, looking unconcerned by the question.

"Probably."

"What's that got to do with it?" Gwaine asked.

"Nothing really," Percival said scratching his head. "But it might skew his perception slightly. He won't think much of Arthur as an opponent."

"And we have trained with him," Lancelot said. "We know his vague style, and although he's not got too many weaknesses, he does have a blind spot, and his arm won't be entirely recovered."

"From what?"

"He received a deep injury during a skirmish with some of Cenred's men while we were tracking him," Merlin said. "It was the reason I chose him to pull you clear of the battle. He wasn't up to a full on fight, but keeping you safe I thought I could trust to him."

"You could," Arthur said. "What followed wasn't exactly an unusual occurrence."

"But he knew damn well that I wouldn't have approved, because he took you too far away from the camp for it to simply be because he wanted to make sure the route was safe," Merlin informed him. Arthur blinked, staring at Merlin in surprise, within his mind there flashed a ripple of memories, from recent history, of Merlin and of how he had treated Arthur in those first few days.

Arthur had now put him in a situation where Merlin's life was on the line. If he lost the duel then he didn't need to worry about his own life, it would be Merlin who paid the price for his failure. Arthur felt something inside him stiffen, hardening as he realised he couldn't afford to fail, and if he did, if he came even close to it, he could still claim a victory. He somehow had to, if he couldn't win, give Maleagant no other option but to kill him.

Not that he intended to tell Merlin that part of the plan.


	20. Chapter 20

"It's so clean looking it's almost a shame to use it."

Arthur tugged at the chain mail shirt that Percival had helped him into.

"Elyan spent the last two days making it, he'd probably be quite offended if you didn't."

As he spoke Percival started to put the armour on, as he straightened out the buckles the door opened and Gwen came hurrying in. Both of them looked up, turning their heads towards her.

"Oh! Don't do that yet."

"Why not?" Percival asked. Arthur frowned in confusion. He glanced at the bundle of red material that she held carefully in her hands.

"Because this has to go underneath it," Gwen said.

She unfolded the material to reveal the tunic. The front of the red material had been stitched with a gold design. After staring at it for a moment Arthur realised what it was.

"Is that a dragon on it?"

"Yes," Gwen said, glancing down at it. She looked back up at Arthur and then her eyes glimmered with sympathy as she realised that again, it needed explaining to Arthur.

"It's the Pendragon symbol. It's your father's and the symbol of Camelot. Merlin thought it was appropriate."

Merlin, therefore, probably had a hand in getting it made up so quickly.

"Well, if we go down, at least we do it in style."

Arthur turned his head further to glower at Percival. "I thought you said we should be optimistic."

"True, let's win with style then," Percival said, he lifted the shoulder guards over Arthur's head and a moment later Gwen stepped forward, unfolding the tunic fully and she dropped that over Arthur's head, straightening it up as Percival put the armour back. Arthur stayed still as Gwen reached for his belt and wrapped it around his waist. As she buckled that Percival secured on the armour. Arthur looked down at himself carefully feeling the soft material of the tunic, and pressing down tested the harsh metal of the chain mail underneath.

"I don't think I have ever been so well dressed in my life."

Percival patted his shoulder heavily. "That's nice."

Arthur tugged on the tunic some more and Gwen patiently straightened it again.

"Aaliah said red suited me."

"Who?" Gwen asked.

"The little druid girl with the cat," Percival said. "She and the cat have a fondness for Arthur. I think Arthur reciprocates, that's another time he nearly got himself killed."

"Again with the optimism, Percival."

"Don't sound so glum," Percival said landing a heavy hand on his shoulder again, shaking him slightly. "I said nearly. You'll be fine, between what we taught you and that sword's desire to defend you I think you can do enough to win. He'll underestimate you, and if all else fails, leave it to the sword to guide your arm. I don't think that thing will let you down."

Arthur turned his head, Gwen had carefully picked Excalibur up, before turning and holding it out to Arthur. He looked at it, the hilt resting on one of her palms, the blade in the other. Relaxing his mind he felt the pull, the subtle song that seemed to linger at the back of his mind, it had since he had arrived on the Isle Of The Blessed and he had come into proximity of the weapon. Percival moved around to Arthur's left side and reaching out took the sword from Gwen before carefully sliding it into Arthur's belt, resting it by his side.

"And by some odd coincidence," Percival drawled. "This was with your armour this morning."

He took the cover off the shield to display, again, the dragon symbol that now sat on Arthur's chest. However, the shield looked scuffed, as if it had been, at some point, regularly used.

"I'm guessing this was your father's, it must have been here somewhere. Merlin probably had a hand in finding it, as well as making that tunic," Percival said.

"I did sew some of that," Gwen announced lifting the hem.

"Thank you, Gwen," Arthur said as he pulled on the set of leather gloves that had been made for him and Percival carefully fitted the shield onto his left arm. "Is Merlin all right?"

"He's in the royal box," Gwen said. "Morgana went with him. Balinor wanted to as well but Merlin ordered him not to."

"The last thing we need is them holding a Dragonlord hostage," Percival said.

"Balinor wasn't happy about it, but he understands the reason. He'll order the dragon to flee if he needs to."

Arthur took a deep breath, listening to the conversation. Percival put his hand back onto Arthur's shoulder. This time in a gentler gesture.

"You can do this."

Arthur's hand drifted to Excalibur's hilt, and he closed his eyes. The murmur in his mind rose and slowly he opened his eyes again. A moment later Lancelot gave a gentle knock on the door, peering around it.

"Come on Arthur, everyone's waiting."

Arthur exhaled. "I'm ready."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gwaine had to admit Merlin looked utterly composed. He came and sat in his designated place and then Lady Morgana upset everything by standing by Merlin and glaring at the servants until they produced a chair for her. She sat on Merlin's right, a small distance back from him. She could still reach out and touch him, but she didn't. He was not proving entirely tractable this morning and she understood why. Morgana left it alone but she seemed to have made her allegiance clear.

Gwaine couldn't do the same, having to sit with his father and brother, and he tried to keep his tension in check. He glared at Maleagant, already in the ring casually talking with one of the other knights who had accompanied him and swinging his sword in a casual gesture. If Gwaine could have struck him down from where he sat he probably would have done. Although Gwaine didn't think that would really do much good, Bayard would just choose someone else to face Arthur.

He turned his head as the gathered crowd started to murmur. The soldiers with some consternation, and the citizens of the ruined citadel babbled in hushed whispers. Gwaine sat up straighter. He had a better view of the assembled civilians and the older ones appeared to be the most excited. Merlin, with a slightly clearer view of the entrance had also straightened up, Morgana's eyes widened and the rest of the royal box tensed as Arthur came into full view.

Percival walked on one side of him, Lancelot on the other. They had donned the symbol that Merlin used, the flying dragon on a green background. Between them Arthur's red contrasted, and the golden dragon, brighter than Merlin's, looked settled and almost stoic.

"What is the meaning of this?" Bayard hissed turning an accusing glare in Merlin's direction.

Gwaine watched the others turn in the same direction, with varying expressions of shock and anger. He controlled his own desire to smirk and did so easily by keeping his gaze on Arthur. Maleagant had moved closer, his two companions backing off. Gwaine watched as Percival offered Arthur the helmet but he felt no surprise as Arthur quite clearly shook his head.

"No," Arthur said. "It won't help."

The helmet hadn't, the whole thing felt far too claustrophobic and Arthur hadn't been able to handle it. Nobody had asked him what caused the adverse reaction, which Arthur felt glad about, it wasn't something he wanted to talk about. He had noticed Gwaine came the closest to asking him, but then seemed to sense that it wouldn't be welcome. As Percival stepped back Arthur noted Maleagant watching the interaction carefully and a second later tossed his own helmet back towards the knight on his left. The man fumbled to catch it, caught out by the sudden gesture.

"I don't suppose it makes a difference."

Arthur said nothing, he didn't think he would have been able to make anything sound coherent. Butterflies dived around his stomach and he felt slightly shaky, now faced with the reality of what he had done. Conversations made in hurried whispers still rippled around the arena and Arthur didn't dare look in the direction of the royal box. Checking on Merlin would have helped him but Arthur didn't want to risk catching the eye on any of the kings.

In the end, however, he was left with little choice. Maleagant turned to incline his head in the direction of the kings to acknowledge them. Arthur did the same, thankfully seeing Merlin before the others. Merlin looked calm, and resolute. Arthur couldn't help but let his gaze drift. And quite oddly, the sight of the people who had chosen to abuse him for so long calmed him. He stared at them almost as if he didn't know them. All of them had seen nothing wrong with what had been done to him; his own kingdom, his father's kingdom, destroyed. Arthur saw the point of that, what Balinor had told him, of what Uther had done to Hunith, he could understand why they had acted against him.

But Arthur got the feeling that the reason that Balinor had given was something that the kings hid behind. Gaius made sure that Arthur had learnt some of the history, and Camelot had reigned at the centre of the kingdoms, and it's loss destroyed a balance, and for sixteen years it had remained unsettled.

No doubt, Arthur thought to himself, each king had planned to take that prominent spot and not one of them had yet reached it. And now he stood quite ready to take that place.

His gaze remained completely dispassionate as he regarded them. Bayard looked furious, his gaze on Arthur's chest where the golden dragon lay. Arthur had to resist the temptation to look down again, to view the symbol. Bayard's gaze drifted back to Merlin.

"This is your doing!" the king hissed.

Merlin said nothing for a moment. Bayard's shift of attention seemed to act as some kind of signal. Arthur and Maleagant turned to look at each other again and Maleagant reached for the hilt of his sword. Arthur did the same, his gaze not moving from his opponent but his hand found Excalibur's hilt with ease.

As he slowly drew the weapon Percival leant in to whisper in Arthur's ear.

"You'll be fine."

The words drifted over Arthur, and he felt aware of Percival and Lancelot moving away, just as the two knights by Maleagant backed off. Arthur lifted his shield and checked his grip on Excalibur, raising the blade and planting his feet carefully.

Merlin watched, not bothering to turn to Bayard as he replied to his furious accusation.

"It's the symbol of his house," Merlin announced. "And his kingdom, which by his actions he is defending."

Bayard hissed. He tensed as a hand landed on his arm, pulling him back, although the king hadn't even been aware that he had moved, turning in his chair.

"It's an item of clothing Bayard! Get a hold of yourself!" Lot ordered him.

The king sank back in his chair, forcing himself to relax. His gaze turning back to the two men now circling each other in the ring. Arthur stumbled a little and Maleagant launched himself forward. The sound of metal on metal rang through the air as the blades struck to signify the start of the fight.

It didn't take long for Arthur to realise, and he guessed anyone who understood combat realised the same, that Maleagant was playing with him. He attacked, then backed off, and when Arthur attempted his own strikes Maleagant deflected him easily. Even before they had started the obvious mismatch between the opponents was a common fact. Arthur had been given no more than a few days training, although he was fit enough to cope. There was nothing wrong with his stamina, he had worked hard all his life, and could manage for hours. He'd get tired but he could keep going. His inexperience in battle was the issue.

Slowly he allowed himself to relax, he didn't want to rely too much on the magic that powered Excalibur but he had to. The lightness of the sword in his hand also helped, his arm didn't seem to tire as much as when Percival gave him another sword to use. But he had to think of something else, some way to push the issue.

He lifted his shield to ward off another blow, trying to lash out at Maleagant's leg. The knight dodged to the side and used his own shield slamming it against Arthur and sending him sprawling. He crashed heavily into the side of the arena and froze in shock. Arthur tried to get up but he couldn't move and he realised, in horror, that the side of his shield had somehow wedged into the wood of the barrier. Arthur's eyes widened and he pulled, putting his bodyweight into trying to get himself free, aware of Maleagant baring down on him. Arthur half turned, as the crowd gasped in horror, and he lifted his sword. The sunlight caught his eyes and he had to guess where to meet the blow. He felt his shoulder throb as it wrenched violently and he knew Excalibur again moved of it's own accord, helping him to block the blow. His nerves sent flares of pain across his back and down his arm as he braced. With both arms occupied Arthur risked losing his balance and he kicked out at Maleagant's leg, hooking him at the back of the knee and pulling him over. He went down and Arthur tried to follow up by slicing his sword down. Maleagant rolled clear, smoothly getting to his feet in the same movement. Arthur yanked on the shield again. He couldn't pull his arm free with his elbow wedged against the wood.

He tried to unbuckle the straps but he didn't have enough time. He had to get himself free. Taking a deep breath, he did the only thing he could think of. Swiftly he eased Excalibur's blade down in the gap between the shield and his arm and he yanked the sword down to slice through the leather straps. He just had to hope that it wouldn't cut himself, in fact he felt fairly assured that it wouldn't. His arm moved as the leather cut cleanly and he fell back as Maleagant thrust his sword forward.

By the angle of the attack Arthur knew it wouldn't have cut him, and he leapt upwards, moving towards Maleagant for an attack. He watched as Maleagant's eyes widened and he backed up, changing the angle of his thrust mid-strike. Arthur swiped with Excalibur and Maleagant backed up another step. The knight looked furious and disconcerted. Then Arthur knew, Maleagant did plan to win the fight without killing him. Disarming and subduing him would be enough to ensure his victory. Arthur moved forward again, and a gasp of shock rippled through the crowd. He pushed the issue further, pushing Maleagant back.

The knight recovered quickly enough dodging one blow and thrusting at Arthur's knee. Arthur jumped aside, stumbling as he did so, landing on his shoulder and scrabbling inelegantly to his feet. He turned wincing as he put pressure on his right ankle realising he had turned it slightly in the fall. Maleagant smirked.

"Don't think I won't hurt you," the knight drawled. "As long as you can still lie on your belly with your legs spread it won't be much of an inconvenience."

Arthur felt a stirring of sickness, but the rest of his body remained calm and he answered as they circled each other again.

"Well," he announced, as conversationally as he could while he panted with exertion. "You're not exactly a huge inconvenience, are you?"

As he spoke Arthur dropped his gaze, his intonation making the meaning of his words obvious. Maleagant's eyes widened, and the audience who had heard the exchange tittered. The knight's eyes shifted in their direction briefly, his jaw tensing with fury.

Merlin suppressed a smirk but heard Percival's voice from somewhere close by announce.

"Oh, you brilliant boy."

If Arthur heard the pronouncement he gave no indication of it. Instead he added.

"Let's face it, I know who's got what."

The fact was, Arthur probably didn't. Most of them had become faceless over the years but no one else needed to know that. Maleagant looked furious and he leapt forward, his assault frenzied as he reacted to the insult.

Morgana couldn't help herself, she let her gaze drift from the fight to look at the king's reaction. Bayard looked fit to explode and all of them shifted a little uncomfortably, except Gwaine who made no attempt to hide the fact that he was laughing. But what else she saw made her eyes narrow as Alined turned his head slightly and behind him Trickler looked around and nodded his head at someone close by. Morgana tensed, her eyes widening. She wasn't sure if she felt shock or fury as she spotted a cloaked figure. Despite the folds of material and the hood carefully concealing the face of the person she knew them, she had known them all her life. But she used her magic anyway, just to make sure. With a flare of gold briefly flashing in her eyes she whipped the hood away from Morgause's head.

Her sister turned, her own eyes gold and they locked eyes. The gaze broke as the crowd reacted, some screaming, others gasping. Both of them watched as Arthur's sword seemed to suddenly drop, as if it had become heavier within a second, but then Arthur, blinking in surprise recovered himself. He seemed unaware, looking confused as Maleagant backed up a step. Arthur clearly didn't see as Excalibur reacted to the magical assault which had been aimed at it, and it's master.

A mist suddenly seemed to swirl up around Arthur, glistening golden. It flared out from the blade as the sword defended itself, forming into a spread of wings, and a head rose up on a long elegant neck. The head swivelled, locating the source of the attack, it's dark eyes locked on Morgause's and a moment later her eyes rolled back in her head and she crumpled to the ground.

That attracted attention as she fell, and the misty dragon, satisfied with that, burst apart seeming to be nothing more than dust swirling in the air. Morgana's eyes widened further and she screamed out.

"Sister!"

Whatever she had done, Morgana could not ignore her. She leapt up and lifted her skirts to run down the steps and around to where her sister lay in a heap. Two soldiers had reached her but Morgana pushed them aside to lift her sister, putting her hand under her shoulders and she touched Morgause's face. Her skin felt ice cold and looked so pale it seemed almost blue.

"Let me look child," Gaius announced. He hobbled towards her as quickly as he could holding his medical bag. Gaius was there waiting for the outcome of the match. He might be needed, whatever happened. Now he ignored the conflict in the arena and knelt by Morgause's side, opposite Morgana.

"She's so cold. She used magic, against Arthur."

"Whatever enchantments she used lashed back at her, it will have drained her. Lancelot, get me some warm blankets and I need a room with a fire for her to be moved to."

"She didn't mean to. Whatever she did..." Morgana tailed off. The attack had been directed at Arthur, there was no doubt about that. Gaius looked up from his patient to meet her eyes.

"I dare say child, whatever the circumstances, Arthur will hold no grudge."

Morgana looked down at her sister's pale face.

"He is the only one that does not."

Merlin's attention snapped towards Morgause, and he had seen the image as the sword reacted. He looked at the kings slowly and steadily, his jaw tensing as he glared at them.

"It's my trickery that needs observing, is it?" he snarled.

Arthur didn't know any of it. He didn't know why Maleagant looked, suddenly, so disconcerted. Instead he pressed forward, heat running over him as he sensed an advantage and he attacked. Maleagant, shaken by what he had witnessed, lost his footing and fell back. Arthur heard the shouts from the crowd as he moved in. He put both hands on the hilt to increase his grip and as Maleagant thrust upwards to slash at him Arthur batted at the blade with his own. The force of the blow sent the sword flying from Maleagant's and as the knight tried to used his shield Arthur furious slammed at him again, sending a fierce shockwave down Maleagant's arm. Arthur followed up by stamping on the shield and pinning his arm, the one Arthur knew was in recovery from an injury. Maleagant's eyes widened as Arthur lifted Excalibur, still in a double-handed grip, and thrust downwards.

At the last moment, he felt it. He felt the sword, the heat, the anger, and the power. His insides tightened and Arthur knew what he could do. At the last moment he fought his instinct. His eyes locked on Maleagant's throat and his mind considered the idea of the blade slicing into that delicate flesh.

But Arthur didn't want to kill anyone. It didn't seem like a good place to start. In that second his arm quivered, the sword wanting something and Arthur needing more than that. Maleagant tensed as the edge of the blade caught his throat but that was the worst Arthur did. Excalibur's point drove into the earth and the side of the blade nicked Maleagant's skin. Blood welled around the blade, flowing slowly, not fatally but enough that Arthur could make his point.

Arthur exhaled through clenched teeth as he dropped to one knee, both hands still gripping the hilt, and resting there for a moment. Maleagant's eyes flashed open and stared up at Arthur.

For a moment Arthur struggled with the emotions, at least he thought that was what they were. He couldn't tell if they were coming from the sword, or himself or from those around him. As he spoke, Arthur could only say what was on his mind.

"I've beaten you. But killing you as well; that will solve nothing."

Arthur huffed again as he tiredly got to his feet. His knees felt weak and his shoulders throbbed with the exertion. Sweat ran from what seemed to be every pore in his body under the wool shirt and chain mail. Looking down at the tunic he realised it was now dust ridden and battered. Arthur shook his head and backed away. Maleagant lay where he fell, staring up at Arthur.

No one moved, having heard Arthur's words. He had won. He had beaten Maleagant in combat. There was no rule that said he had to kill his opponent. Merlin started to rise, his gaze still on the group in the royal box.

"And what did you hope to achieve?"

"He is not the king of Albion," Bayard snarled.

"I think Arthur just proved that he is, and that you, not me, are the ones that are not to be trusted!" Merlin hissed.

"Even the weather is on Arthur's side," Gwaine said.

The steadily floating white cloud had suddenly, carefully, parted, allowing the sun to filter through, lighting Arthur's blond hair as he looked around, now confused as to what to do next. Lancelot had rushed off with Gaius, carrying Morgause and Percival appeared to be nowhere in sight. Arthur turned to the royal box, and then looked around at the crowd.

The little figure that walked into the arena didn't get noticed for a moment. Slowly the little girl caught everyone's attention as she walked in, carrying a tiny kitten, holding it tightly in her arms, her head tilted to rest her cheek on the kitten's flat head. As she reached the centre of the arena, she lifted her head and changed her grip, still holding the cat as she reached out to slid a hand into Arthur's.

It made him jump and turn his head, looking down at her. Aaliah smiled.

"It's done Arthur."

"Erm, yes, I think so. I won didn't I?"

"Yes, you did," Aaliah said. Backing up she pulled Arthur's hand. "Come on now."

Still holding Excalibur in his other hand Arthur allowed Aaliah to lead him from the arena.

"Where did she come from? Who is she?" Gaheris asked.

"More to the point," Gwaine said, standing up. "Why isn't she casting any shadow?"


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm not sure this ended up going entirely the way I intended, but most of what I wanted in it seems to be there... It's that 'beginning of the end' syndrome I seem to have. **

All of them stared at the pair as they walked out. Merlin slowly rose to his feet intending to catch up with them, and he came nose to nose with Bayard as the king lunged forward, wrapping a hand around Merlin's neck. Merlin's body tensed but he didn't fight back.

"What trickery is this?!" Bayard hissed.

"I don't know," Merlin snapped back. "But if there was any trickery, as you call it, I think we need to look at yours first. What did Morgause have in mind?"

There was a very heavy silence in the royal box. Gwaine looked around, frowning at his father, a silent accusation lingering within his gaze.

"What ever occurred Bayard," Lot announced. "It appears to have been cancelled out. The whole point was to prevent any trickery from influencing the fight."

"I did nothing, neither did Arthur. That magic came from the sword itself," Merlin said getting enough leverage to free his neck from Bayard's grip, with a minimum amount of force. Gwaine had already started shuffling away from the rest of them. Lot turned to glare at him. Gwaine ignored him.

"Merlin what the hell is going on with that girl?" Gwaine asked.

"Arthur is in no danger from her," Merlin said. "But I think we ought to find out what is going on."

Before Gwaine could answer they heard the sound of a scream and loud crash that echoed into the arena. People gave hurried hushed whispers, while they still tried to process exactly what had happened. Merlin didn't have time to stop and think. Arthur might have saved the situation, but in doing so may have put himself in even more danger. Jumping down the small set of steps he ran out of the royal box to locate Arthur, aware of Gwaine on his heels. The kings glared around at each other, Bayard looking fit to explode.

"This cannot be left to stand."

"We have no choice Bayard," Lot snapped. "We accepted the terms of Arthur's offer, and set our own within it. To argue over the outcome because it's not the one we expected will reflect badly on us all. What you have done has caused enough of an issue over our integrity."

"You are going to allow that brat to rule Albion?"

"I don't believe the prophecy any more than you do. However, I think we have to accept that we have to allow him to take leadership of his own kingdom, such as it is," Lot said, looking around at the arena, that had been hurriedly restored, but still remained slightly tumbledown and the broken castle with the huge rowan tree still in full bloom.

"Camelot is no kingdom," Bayard snarled. All the others watched the exchange with fascination. None of them appeared to want to get involved. Lot sighed heavily.

"If that is the case Bayard, what are you so worried about?"

Bayard wasn't the only one that was worried about Arthur. But Gwaine's worry had a slightly different emphasis. Ever since Arthur had taken control of the sword he had been plagued with all sorts of things, although, despite that, he still seemed very much like himself. But Gwaine didn't like it, Arthur had spent his entire life manipulated by other people, now it seemed the forces doing so were gaining momentum.

He skidded to a halt behind Merlin as they came upon the scene of the confrontation. Morgause had recovered her senses, leaving Gaius and Lancelot dazed by the force of her reaction as she had lashed out. Having seen the conclusion of the fight Balinor had returned from his secluded spot and now gently cradled Gaius in his arms, checking the old man over, talking gently as he assessed him. Percival crouched over an unconscious Lancelot. Morgause stood in the middle, hatred radiating off her as she glared around. Arthur had stumbled to a halt, and Aaliah lingered behind him, peering around to calmly watch the confrontation, while Smudge relaxed in her arms. Gwaine's gaze swept across the ground and he glanced at everyone's shadow. Even as close as she was to Arthur, Aaliah's lack of shadow looked obvious. Now he had spotted it, it was something he could not ignore.

"Don't you dare Morgause," Merlin snapped. The blond woman's eyes narrowed.

"His father slaughtered hundreds of our kin."

"And what baring does that have on the future?" a light voice asked before Merlin could answer with something quiet similar.

Merlin looked at Aaliah, who still regarded the scene with no fear. Although as she tried to move around Arthur, Arthur's hand reached out to stop her, putting a hand on her shoulder to keep her from going any further. Arthur's eyes stayed on the scene in front of him trying to work out what to do next. His eyes went to meet Merlin's who tried to keep his face calm and he gave a slight, curt nod to indicate to Arthur to stay where he was. He also noticed Aaliah, looking down at Arthur's gloved hand, blocking her from moving and then up at him smiling slightly as she stared at his face.

"Arthur, move away from her," Gwaine ordered.

Arthur's kept his gaze fixed on Morgause, assuming that was whom Gwaine referred to. She had her gaze locked on him, and something in her face told him that moving too much might just provoke her.

"Nothing I would like more, Gwaine, but I think we are stuck here for a moment."

"I mean the little girl, away from her."

Arthur looked away from Morgause to glare at Gwaine.

"What? I am not going to let her get hurt!"

"Arthur, she is not casting a shadow."

"So?" Arthur demanded, his outrage and confusion not connecting with the facts in his mind. His hand tensed on Aaliah's shoulder and he eased her back a step. Smudge lifted her head and looked up as Arthur looked down. The cat stared up with wide eyes and Aaliah smiled at Arthur.

"Everything casts a shadow Arthur, or at least it should do!" Gwaine warned.

"Unless it doesn't exist," Morgana concluded, her voice low, subdued by the sudden confrontation. Arthur looked up again, he looked around and then he looked down, staring at his own shadow and the space of open ground where Aaliah's should have laid. Aaliah smiled up at him with no fear on her face.

"It's all right Arthur."

"And you said there was no trickery!" Bayard snapped, the kings reaching the scene.

"There is none," Aaliah said calmly tilting her head to rest her cheek on Smudge's broad, flat skull. The kitten squinted her eyes up and purred loudly. "Arthur trusts openly in what he sees, there is no deceit to be found. I am merely here."

"What is this Merlin?" Lot asked.

"I don't know," Merlin said stepping forward as Arthur backed up, moving Aaliah behind him again as Morgause stepped forward. Aaliah spoke, still looking innocent as her tone changed and she addressed Morgause flatly.

"You should tread wisely, Priestess. You have no action, you only try to counteract what is destined to be achieved."

Morgause looked furious. Arthur scrabbled to get his hand onto Excalibur's hilt and hold Aaliah back as she suddenly evaded him to step forward mirroring his action in protecting her. Now she stood between him and Morgause. Merlin blinked in confusion, and all of them stared at the little girl fascinated. She made no threatening moves, she stepped in front of Arthur but stayed close to him. He stopped trying to work out how to get hold of the sword and keep Aaliah close. Instead he took her shoulders and pulled her back, again easing the little girl behind him.

"Don't do that!"

"Arthur be careful!" Gwaine warned.

"If she intended to hurt me don't you think she might have done it by now?" Arthur snapped, he glared at Merlin, who shrugged.

"I can't argue with that reasoning, but I do wonder what her purpose is."

"I have no purpose Emrys. Fate and Destiny are your guides," Aaliah informed him. "Your purpose is your own. Whatever you turn it to."

"What the hell is going on?" Lot demanded. Merlin turned, raising his hand slightly to indicate that they should stay out of the situation. Arthur watched the interaction looking confused.

"What happens now? I mean, I won, didn't I? I don't have to kill Maleagant do I?"

Arthur didn't look, or feel, entirely enthusiastic about that idea. Lot looked at him carefully. His face looked flushed from exertion, but there were dark circles under his eyes and his sweat damp hair stuck to his forehead. Lot felt a momentary flicker of sympathy; and it had to be said, he admired the boy for standing up for himself. However the quandary of him becoming the mythical Once And Future king came about, Arthur had certainly done his best to make sure no one suffered for it, except himself. Lot wondered if Arthur would crumple under the pressure, but considering the pressure he had been under all his life Lot had to concede that such a reaction was unlikely.

One of them had to answer Arthur's query. Before Bayard could say anything Lot eased his way forward, ignoring Merlin's gesture to stay back.

"No, you don't have to kill anyone. You won and by your terms the citizens of the citadel are safe." He couldn't bring himself to say the word Camelot. Arthur didn't have a kingdom, he had the ramshackle remains and people who had nowhere else to go.

Arthur relaxed, exhaling heavily, realising that he had at least done that. Then he looked around, pulling back as several people tried to inch towards him. He glowered at Gwaine and looked around.

"What is going on?" Arthur hoped he would get an answer.

"Look, Arthur, she's not casting a shadow. She's not there. Just move away now," Gwaine said. Morgause shifted again. Aaliah glanced around.

"It is untrue to say I am not here. I am always here. Intangible but here."

"What?" Arthur asked at the strange word, looking down at her. Aaliah smiled at him again. Morgause hissed.

"In that form, you have no power!"

"On the contrary in this form I have immense power," Aaliah told her, moving again to stand forward of Arthur, but a step or so close to him.

"I am the potential. What could be; what is going to be; what can be made; and wrought by those around them. Children learn by example, they also teach. There was guidance needed, but I found even the smallest suggestions effective."

"You sent the cat up the tree, you nearly killed him!" Gwaine suddenly yelped.

"Smudge goes where she wills, the Priestess dictated that scenario," Aaliah said. "I merely guided it to a satisfactory conclusion. Arthur proved his worth and his chivalry. As he did today."

"This proves nothing!" Morgause snarled. "It will not be accepted."

Aaliah stayed unmoved by her outburst. "Seeds are small, yet the life they bring grow to immense proportions. If they are nurtured properly."

"And that is what you are meant to do?" Merlin asked. Aaliah turned to look at him, smiling as she regarded him. Arthur watched Merlin smile back, his eyes softening and his lips quirking upwards, and he remembered the moment that Merlin had come across them that day in the camp, with Aaliah helping him sew and Merlin's thoughtful expression before he had smiled brightly at the girl. As if he had known something about her. Arthur had assumed it was simply because Aaliah had been helping him, but now Arthur wondered if it wasn't something else entirely. While he processed that Aaliah replied to Merlin calmly.

"I am merely what can be, what you make of it is your own doing, child."

Arthur's eyes widened he reached out, intending to grab Aaliah as he realised she was glowing. As his hand touched her shoulder it passed through, although she didn't vanish, she had just removed herself from Arthur's reach. Instead she calmly walked past Morgause, who remained clenched with anger, and Aaliah stopped a short distance away from Balinor. The dragonlord stared at her with wide eyes until Aaliah tilted her head, resting her cheek on the broad expanse between Smudge's ears and asked.

"I've never seen him. Can we go and see the dragon?"

At the same time Morgana reached out and grabbed her sister's wrist.

"Enough, what is done is done. To fight further is pointless."

Arthur watched the reactions with a cold lack of reality. He stared at Aaliah with Balinor, who blinked and then slowly nodded. Arthur watched something indefinable flicker across Balinor's face and Arthur moved forwards skirting Morgause, who tried to wrestle her hand from Morgana's grip, but without directly confronting her sister. Crouching down on Gaius's other side Arthur stabbed Excalibur's blade down into the soft soil by his side before reaching for the old man.

"I'll take him, you go."

Balinor blinked, again his expression couldn't be described, but he rose up and walked away with Aaliah taking the little girl's hand. Arthur carefully supported Gaius, not entirely certain of what he was doing.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm unhurt, apart from my dignity," Gaius huffed. "Morgause took us by surprise. So did you my boy!"

Arthur smiled, as he helped Gaius gently to his feet. Merlin moved into the space his father had occupied, taking Gauis' other arm.

"I'm not that feeble!"

"Oh, shut up. I don't know why we bother sometimes," Merlin said, a smile still on his face. He looked up at Arthur and Arthur's grin widened.

"What the hell just happened?!" Gwaine demanded. Arthur turned to look at him, blinking as if to shake himself out of a daze. He didn't think he could explain it.

He had a suspicion he had just met Merlin's unborn, but not forgotten, sister. He had, also, become King Of Camelot.

Arthur didn't know which was the most shocking.


	22. Chapter 22

**I was setting this up as an penultimate chapter until I realised there were too many loose ends to leave it at that. Then I got stuck. So this does refer to the magic used in Episode 5.3 The Death Song Of Uther Pendragon because when I saw that I knew I could use it. It's not too effective here but more in the Merlin/Arthur conversation that is to follow... **

**Obviously there are some spoliers for the aforementioned chapter...**

Merlin now stopped worrying if he didn't see Arthur for a few hours, or even the entire day. More often than not, if he needed to find him, Arthur would be nestled within the huge trunks of the rowan tree. The flowers were slowly starting to shed, but everyone could see the berries slowly growing, the bright red fruits attracting the birds from the forest.

It seemed early in the season for such a thing to be happening, but Merlin didn't think, metaphorically, that it was all that strange. Things were changing in Camelot. It had been a week since Arthur's monumental battle, and things had settled down somewhat. The armies had taken three days to pack up and leave, and the area around Camelot looked devastated, it would take a while to carefully replant the crops and mend the paddocks. Plus the small town needed to be rebuilt and for now people were cramming into the castle, although those that had avoided the old, broken down building now didn't seem to mind. The cold, silent corridors were filled with activity and the castle seemed to breathe with life.

Merlin wondered if that wasn't simply down to Arthur's ambling but slightly baffled presence. He seemed to be more of a fixture than anything within the walls. It had fallen to Merlin to organise the soldiers that remained and the citizens into groups to start mending the damage that had been wrought. It was not one of Arthur's strengths, although the contributions he had tentatively made in the first few meetings of the council seemed to make sense to Merlin, and everyone else that heard them.

Covering the last few steps Merlin walked onto the battlements to find Arthur, tucked up in the tree, the evening sun glinting off his golden hair. He sat looking out at the trampled, muddy ground and the woods beyond. In the distance Kilgharrah flew across the sky, as he was often seen to do at that time, Balinor having long found it to be a deterrent from any bandits thinking to take advantage of the castle's late returning inhabitants.

Arthur turned his head when he heard Merlin's footsteps and didn't look surprised at the sight of him.

"Gwen's just serving supper. Did you eat lunch?" Merlin asked adjusting the roll of paper he carried under his arm.

"Yes," Arthur said, almost irritably. "I was with Gaius so he had something as well."

Merlin smirked. "He's been surprisingly more co-operative since you started telling him what to do. Gwen wonders what your secret is."

It was probably no secret. He was simply Arthur, and Gaius' delight at his presence and the guilt over not protecting him as a child, seemed to make Gaius acquiesce without argument. Arthur smirked slightly and then looked back out at the scenery.

"It's a bit of a mess," Merlin said.

"Gaius said it will make for a hard winter."

"We'll manage, even if I have to cheat a bit," Merlin said.

"Should you do that though? Gaius keeps going on about the balance of the natural order."

"I've had the same lecture. We should be fine, I get the feeling the autumn will be kind to us. There should be time to grow at least some more food and we kept the livestock safe enough in the courtyard. Besides I think the kings will send us something in lieu of thanks, for housing their wounded."

"There's not many of them left now, another group set off this morning," Arthur said. "Gaheris and Gwaine went with them."

"Are you all right, you spoke to Gwaine before he left?"

"Of course I did," Arthur said.

He had gone to see Gaheris off and couldn't feel surprised that Gwaine planned to travel with him. He understood why, his brother could not travel swiftly, he remained in recovery from a severe wound. Gwaine would not leave Gaheris to forces that he could not control himself. Arthur knew that without Gwaine even needing to explain it.

"It will be easier if I go. My father might be less annoyed and I'm more a nuisance here than anything."

"No one's said that," Arthur told him.

"I know that, but I can't trust my brother not to get into any more trouble and... I don't think you want me around at the moment."

Gwaine reached out to take Arthur's hand to draw him away from the group waiting to leave. Arthur let Gwaine take him out of sight of the others. He looked around, realising they were alone but he didn't feel unsafe, he never had with Gwaine.

"You've got a lot to do now. You've got your own kingdom."

"It's small, and I have help."

"You have Merlin," Gwaine said, his voice rippling with jealousy. "And you probably won't find it very easy. I'd just like to come back, and maybe be a part of it."

Arthur had blinked and nodded. And then felt no surprise when Gwaine had leant forward, placing his lips on Arthur's. Arthur made no objection, and he could have chosen to lean away. He could have, but he didn't. Instead he leant forward, increasing the pressure on Gwaine's lips. That encouraged Gwaine to reach up and twine his fingers into Arthur's hair, open his mouth and probe his tongue against Arthur's lips. Arthur

responded, relaxing against him. It was his choice.

His natural inclination was to submit to whoever he was with but he actually chose to at that moment. Gwaine had never hurt him and Gwaine knew when he had pushed the situation to a point. Drawing away he held Arthur's face gently in both hands.

"I'll come back, I promise."

"I know."

It was all Arthur could say. Gwaine had gone back home, as was right for the moment.

"Come on then," Merlin said, realising that Arthur was not brooding over Gwaine's departure. "Supper. We can pick up Gaius on the way."

"Can I ask?" Arthur asked, not moving from the safety of the rowan tree. Merlin turned back.

"Of course. About what though?"

"Aaliah. She was your sister, wasn't she?"

Merlin turned to face Arthur, sighing slightly. "I'm not sure. If she was my sister, my real, alive sister then she would be just coming of age. What we saw was a child, but I don't doubt that the spirits of those lost to us remain somewhere. Some of them are kind and wish us well, others don't."

"Have you seen her before? When I remember you seeing her that first time, you smiled, like you were pleased to see her."

Merlin stepped closer to Arthur, his head tilting and an expression of sadness enveloping his face.

"I can never be sure, I have to trust in what I sense. It has happened before, and it's not just..." Merlin tailed off, biting his lip and looking upwards at the tree now growing so strongly above them.

"My father told me, and I felt his anger. I felt the same when the camp I lived at was attacked. None of them fought back, they knew to wait. It's not just Aaliah I see, it's my mother. Those spirits that Avalon choose can work within our realm, if it's needed. I can't accept what happened. It was why I chose to do what I did, to become someone who would fight for those that were unable to. I went to the council of kings and told them what I wanted to do, and it have very little to do with the words I said."

"You still wanted avenge their deaths. No one can blame you."

"They did, they knew, and what I could have been didn't bear thinking about. I saw Aaliah, I saw my mother; the first time I raided an enemy village."

"You did the right thing. You protected those that needed it."

"Hardly. I slaughtered men who fought against a king, and left their families homeless. I met them on the road, struggling to find a new home."

"And Aaliah was with them?"

"Not as she looked to you. She appeared different, but her principle was the same; guidance was needed, and who better than the mother and the sister I had lost."

"And then, they needed me to take the sword," Arthur mused. "Who was she staying with when she travelled with the Druids though?"

Merlin shrugged. "They are quite used to the oddities of magic, one of them would have sensed her purpose, and let it run it's course."

"What about your father? It looked like he had never seen her before."

"He didn't see. He refused to, until you did, and it became too hard to ignore."

"I'm sorry for what happened."

"They know that," Merlin said. "And you were more of a child than I was."

"Now I know, what Gaius told me, and you... I just wish I could ask my father. I don't know. I never really thought about my family, not really. Even when I watched other people, I couldn't imagine what it would be like. Not that it matters," Arthur sighed. "It's not like I can ever find out. There is no point wondering about his motivations, I just need to think about my own."

Merlin stared at him for a moment. "What is to be prevented is a repetition of the past, neither of us should be tainted by it, and I find you annoyingly accepting of what happened to you."

"I was very used to it, and since things changed I haven't really had time to be angry. I don't think I want to be. It wasn't all bad, but when it was it was... very bad."

"Like Bayard, and Cenred."

"Weirdly Cenred was no where close to the worst. It was painful, but it was never beyond what I could cope with."

Merlin stepped closer and leant against a tree branch, tilting his head to look at Arthur.

"Do you feel angry?"

"No, not really. I understand why people are angry. I even know that what happened was wrong, everything that happened seemed wrong, and thanks to Gaius' history lessons I understand that Camelot never got replaced as that one, pivotal kingdom that kept control. I don't think the rest of them are going to let us do that any time soon, but if I am supposed to unite them all, I do quite a good job. Their entire armies combined to attack me."

"They fear the prophecy, however much it might prevent bloodshed."

"So, I am really supposed to do this."

"You are the Once And Future King, you have taken control of Excalibur and have proven your worth, in more ways than one. There are people that believe in this, in so many cases their faith in such is all they have."

"No pressure then?" Arthur asked with a wry smile.

"I don't think you are going to go that wrong. You know how things work, and you understand what might need making better. It'll be fine, although the kings left several decrees and writs that need going though." Merlin uncurled his arm and held out the papers. Arthur took them and stared at the words without comprehension. Merlin carried on talking regardless.

"You need to reply to them, and state the intentions you have. We can start drafting them once we have been through that lot. Come on."

Very slowly Arthur unwound himself from his safe position within the two trunks of the tree. Merlin turned to walk away, expecting Arthur to catch up with him, he paused as Arthur asked, looking at the papers.

"Okay, although, you don't want me to write anything do you?"

"There would not be much point unless you did..." Merlin turned to say and then blinked, tilting his head and sighed as he realised what Arthur might be getting at and saw how he tentatively held the sheets of paper.

"You don't know how to read and write do you?"

"Can't someone else do it?"

"No, Arthur, at some point messengers will bring letters and decrees and information, you have to be able to read it."

"I suppose I'd better learn then."

Merlin looked at him steadily for a moment before reaching to take the papers from him again.

"Later," Merlin said, as if he had suddenly come to another decision.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Arthur shivered as they stood just outside the circle of stones. They looked very strange as far as Arthur was concerned.

"It feels weird here," he commented. Gaius reached out to pat his arm. Leon and Percival stared around at the stone structure without much comprehension. Merlin's eyes had somehow intensified, as if he could really feel something rippling around the sacred site.

"If you don't want to do this, you don't have to. It was just a suggestion."

"It is very powerful magic," Gaius commented.

Arthur frowned and glanced at Merlin in concern. "It's not dangerous is it?"

"Not if handled correctly. When you reach the centre, blow the horn, you'll see the light and just walk forward. When you turn to leave don't look back or you'll allow the release of the spirit into this world."

"Spirits are in this world though aren't they?" Arthur asked. In some form Hunith and Aaliah had stayed.

"Yes, but it's probably more complicated than you want to think about. Do you want to do this Arthur, we can just go home."

"But then I would just wonder, wouldn't I?"

Arthur stopped wondering, and after a brief glance at Merlin, he walked into the circle and taking a deep breath blew on the horn. For a moment he didn't see anything and he hesitated for a moment, almost glancing back towards Merlin, but then the light engulfed him and he took a few tentative steps forward. He wondered what he would see; would he even want to see it.

Slowly he saw the figure walk out, moving at a slow graceful pace, turning into the silhouette of a woman. As he went towards her, she didn't seem to move closer to him. Arthur started to run and she seemed to evade him, and he turned to find her. She stood a little away from him, just out of his reach but Arthur assessed the way she smiled at him, so kindly.

"Mother?" Arthur asked.

He ran forward again, reaching out a hand to try and grab her. However, she remained just out of his reach and his hand closed on nothing. It wasn't there, Merlin had warned him of that. He paused, standing still, and simply allowing himself to stare at her, as she smiled. Arthur felt himself returning it as he assessed her, seeing her delicate, pale features, some of which he certainly appeared to have taken from her.

"I'm sorry," he added.

In his own way, he had killed her. As innocent of the crime he had been, he couldn't deny the fact that it was because of him she had died, and that had caused a chain of events that had proved almost disastrous.

Arthur hardly realised she had moved closer as she suddenly seemed to glide forward her hand reaching out, but not quite touching him as she brushed her palm against his cheek. He couldn't seem to feel it and then as quickly as she had come forward she retreated, disappearing back into the light that surrounded them. He wondered if that was going to be all he would see until he realised another figure was moving forward. Arthur bit down on his lower lip and waited as the figure strode forward. There was confidence in the movement, and Arthur blinked as he assessed the man in front of him. The man in question appeared to be doing the same to him. The intense gaze made Arthur shift uncomfortably, especially as something stirred in the back of his mind. It didn't really tell him anything, but he could make an educated guess as to who this spirit was.

"Arthur," the man said flatly.

"Father?" Arthur's voice sounded tentative to his own ears. His guess appeared to be correct as the man gave what looked like a curt nod. Arthur blinked, there didn't seem to much more forthcoming from his

father.

"I don't really remember you."

Uther shrugged at that. "You were very young, and I had a kingdom to run."

Arthur frowned, not really understanding what Uther was implying by that.

"I have watched you," Uther said, which caused Arthur to wince. "You have to be decisive now, if you are going to strengthen the kingdom. I had to fight for Camelot, now you must do the same. Too much corruption has taken hold across the lands."

Arthur blinked, not sure how to really answer that. Uther regarded him expectantly.

"I'm not sure what I can do. We're not exactly very popular at the moment. At least Merlin..."

"He is where to start!" Uther hissed. "No kingdom of mine would tolerate such an abomination as him."

Arthur took an unconscious step back at the venom in Uther's voice. A chill ran down his spine as it occurred to him he was talking to the person who had ruthlessly slaughtered a woman and her unborn child.

"Merlin's not an abomination."

Uther laughed mirthlessly. "He has corrupted you. Do not be fooled by him; since you have proven yourself as true heir to the throne of Camelot he sees you as nothing more than a puppet. He will take the power for himself."

"No, he won't. Merlin wouldn't do that."

"You cannot trust him! If you were any of son of mine you would slaughter him and use that as an example to the rest of his kind."

Arthur stood there, numb with shock and unable to vocalise for a moment.

"Have you nothing to say about what happened to me?" he eventually asked.

"I was betrayed by people I trusted. What happened should have been a lesson to you. If you deal with him, in the correct way, then you can prove your worth to the other kings."

"I can't do that," Arthur said.

"All you show to them is your weakness, relying on the Dragonlords."

Arthur listened to the contempt in his father's voice, eventually saying. "Merlin saved me. He looked after me."

He could feel the stinging behind his eyes as the tears threatened and heard the break in his voice. It was the last thing he expected, if Uther had seen all that he had been put through. Arthur heard no sympathy in his voice, or saw it on his face. He backed up a step, his stomach churning.

"If you saw what happened to me how can you say that about Merlin?"

"He is using you. You have knowledge now, deep knowledge, of every weakness, in every kingdom. That you can use to your advantage, take control, and show your strength. For that you start with Merlin, no one will blame you..."

Arthur couldn't hear any more. He turned and started to run heeding the warnings that he was not to look back. That was not a danger as he stumbled forward, lurching over a clump of grass in the centre of the circle and pitching face down on the ground. Arthur gasped as he landed feeling the damp grass on his face.

Merlin watched in shock as Arthur stumbled into view running as if his life depended on it. As he struggled to his feet Arthur didn't look where he was going except to leave the circle. Merlin and Gaius both met him and Arthur didn't seem to care where he landed, he just launched himself into their arms and he let the tears start to flow.


	23. Chapter 23

"Do you want to talk about it?" Merlin asked.

On the far side of the camp fire Arthur lifted a hand to wipe his nose while he shook his head, then he gave on curt nod and then shrugged. Arthur didn't know if he was coming or going. He had stayed almost silent since he had left the stone circle. The only sounds he had made were sobs, and once those had been calmed, some general mumbled assurances that he was basically fine.

Gaius had fretted over him, Merlin had been concerned but more reserved. Percival and Leon had been far more settling, they simply concentrated on getting the group moving and then setting up the camp. Arthur had watched them not even feeling inclined to intervene, even when Percival didn't set up the fire in the way that Arthur preferred and Leon started cooking in completely the wrong order. Arthur knew he took pride in what he did. Doing it well meant most of his masters had ignored his efforts, but didn't punish him for anything. But Arthur liked being good at things, during some very bad times it was the only thing he had.

He jumped slightly as Merlin got up from his position on the far side of the fire and instead sat next to Arthur. The others were sleeping, but since Arthur showed no signs of wanting to rest Merlin had volunteered to sit up. As he crossed the camp Percival instinctively stirred but then realising that the oncoming conversation would be private he settled down again trying to get back to sleep before he could hear much of it. Neither Merlin nor Arthur even registered that he had roused. Merlin settled next to Arthur who wiped his face again and sniffed.

"I'm sorry. I suppose out of all the bad ideas I have ever had, I can assume this is the worst of them," Merlin said.

Arthur gave a short snort of laughter which caused a few more tears to spill. He wiped his face again.

"I can't imagine you making bad decisions, you always seem so confident."

"Confidence doesn't always prevent bad decision making. In fact it could just encourage it," Merlin reasoned. He held out his hand, giving a low whisper and the flames of the fire strengthened, the branches crackling as the fire took hold. Picking up some nearby firewood Arthur leant forward to feed it into the flames. As he sat back he stared into the flames, aware of Merlin watching him carefully.

"I'll understand if there are things you don't want to tell me about."

Arthur drew his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his shins, and he rested his chin on his knees.

"I'm not sure there is much to really tell."

"Something happened in there, it took a little while to calm you down."

Merlin had felt deeply concerned as Arthur had cried, close to hysteria, huddling into Gaius's arms as the old man held onto him.

"Sorry," Arthur said.

"No need to be sorry about that."

"I didn't mean to worry anyone, it was a bit... intense," was the word Arthur eventually thought up.

"Is it a bit impolite to assume that, based on that reaction, you saw your father?"

"I don't know if it's impolite or not, I guess it was pretty obvious."

"No one else?"

Arthur shrugged and sighed. "She didn't speak, the woman that I saw. My mother. Although she at least looked pleased to see me. Even though I killed her."

"I think the situation can be considered a little more complicated than that, and you are hardly culpable for the crime, you had no control over it."

"That doesn't really make me feel any better." Arthur leant forward and poked the fire, causing the flames to flare and crackle. He stared at them intently until the brightness hurt his eyes and he closed them.

"He was just so... cold, and he didn't seem to understand anything. He told me I should be strong, that I had to show my power, starting with you. If he had seen everything that had happened, how could he still say that, that I should kill the one person who looked after me."

Merlin blinked, although he didn't feel much surprise at what Uther had said. The man had hated magic in all forms, and considering his power, Merlin would be the worst thing Uther could ever imagine. What did surprise him were Arthur's words. Merlin hadn't considered himself singular when it came to dealing with Arthur. There were others who had been kind to him.

"I'm not sure I'm the only person to look after you."

Arthur turned his head, and shrugged. "Some of them were okay, and kind to me, but I was still a slave; you never treated me like that."

Merlin raised his eyebrows. "I wouldn't have said that was true, certainly not at the beginning. I think there was a fair amount of contempt in there."

"I know." Arthur's voice remained perfectly calm. "But I wasn't a slave in your eyes. I know the difference, I guessed you didn't know quite what to do with me but you did it anyway."

"It was the vow I had made I suppose. That I would protect those that couldn't protect themselves. My father had told me the stories, I knew it all, but when I saw you I couldn't entirely understand the point of what had been done to you. The revenge just looked so hollow."

"My father killed so many people, and he certainly didn't seem to show any remorse over it. It didn't sound like he cared."

"I don't know much about him, only what I heard from others. Gaius knew him, he even gave up sorcery so he could stay in Camelot. It was Uther's grief that caused the Great Purge. His marriage to Igraine was arranged by her parents, tying their family to the new king of Camelot had it's advantages. He ended up loving her, and took her loss out on those with sorcery."

"Surely he knew he couldn't blame everybody."

"Maybe, but magic, although used regularly then, was sometimes the source of suspicion. It was easy to use if you wanted an easy answer, and easy to blame if things went wrong."

"It used to be like that for me," Arthur mused cynically. "It was all very well if things were fine but if I was near anything that went wrong I got the blame."

"In many ways, things were out of balance," Merlin said. "The natural order is affected when magic is used. People become sick, they die, it's part of life. It has to happen, magic can be used to stop someone dying, but where does that power come from."

"Some else dies," Arthur said flatly. Merlin shrugged.

"Not always, but the life has to be taken from somewhere, the energy is always around so it can be channelled, but when things have a specific focus, like making a life, the power needed must be equal."

"It sounds really complicated."

Merlin nodded, "It is. Where people used it so much it had started to warp the world. Not that it was obvious but care wasn't always taken. That's why I'd rather find mundane ways to do things before going for magic, and sometimes I do choose to not use it."

"That has to be hard."

For a moment Merlin said nothing, he stared into the fire. "Yes, it can be."

Arthur glanced at him, seeing the grim expression on Merlin's face. After noting that he turned to follow Merlin's gaze, staring at the flames. When his eyes started to hurt he let his eyes roam further, eventually resting on Gaius' sleeping form.

"When you left me there that day, in the physician's chamber, did you know that Gaius would tell me about what happened?"

Merlin glanced at him, looking slightly guilty. "I presumed he might say something, although I had no idea what sort of thing. And I did it for him just as much as to try and help you. Despite everything you were fairly mentally together, and I know he always felt guilty about not protecting you."

"What could he had done?"

"I think he planned to take you away," Merlin said. "Him and Alice. Just find a quiet village and raise you safely out of the way of what happened. Between them they probably could have protected you, and Gaius thought my father would help."

"But he didn't," Arthur said flatly.

"No, and what happened, happened."

Arthur felt very aware of that. He had been through it. He swallowed heavily.

"You should try and get some rest," Merlin said. "It's been a stressful day."

"I guess," Arthur said, automatically following the suggestion as Merlin made it. He was starting to feel a little tired now, but his mind felt lighter, now he had unburdened himself. Arthur slid into his bedroll, hearing Merlin do the same. They were safe, Merlin had put out a protective boundary, he would know if anyone tried to come close to them. Arthur settled and closed his eyes, trying to prevent his mind from bringing up an image of his father.

To do that he thought about Merlin, and how he had seemed to have surprised him by what he had said. The meeting with Uther had, above other things, caused Arthur to think. Merlin had never treated him like a slave, he had acted as a servant but Merlin also expected Arthur to think for himself, and look after himself. Arthur decided, at the same time, that all that irritation he had seemed to cause Merlin at the beginning, had not really been directed at him. Merlin just hadn't liked how he behaved, which was nothing more than a clear symptom of how he had been treated all his life. Whether it had been conscious or not Merlin had started, from that, to break down the barriers in Arthur's mind, forcing him to change how he saw himself, which then reflected onto other people.

As Arthur gave an idle glance around the campfire it occurred to him, no one saw him as a slave, not even Arthur himself. No one could now, he was now a king. Arthur laughed lightly, that didn't seem to have much meaning, not as important as what else had drifted into his mind. His bloodline didn't make him any better than anyone else, and he didn't particularly want it to.

In fact, that probably had no baring on what he actually, at that moment, discovered himself to be, to everyone else around him.

He was, for the first time in his life, other people's equal.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The thought contented Arthur, and as a result he was in a much better mood the following morning as they travelled back, and even more so when they arrived back in Camelot and he offered to carry in the belongings as Percival and Leon saw to the horses. Arthur's voice, calm and determined, didn't allow for a refusal and no one thought to stop him. All of them knew better. They were doing one chore, Arthur did another; simple and fair.

Arthur left Gaius' chambers, having made sure the old physician was settled and promised to return later to help him with his rounds. Gaius appeared to still be slightly worried about him and Arthur wanted to put that fear to rest, he also wondered if he could persuade Gaius to move from his turret room to somewhere lower down in the castle. Arthur smiled to himself, he doubted he would be successful but annoying Gaius about it might divert him from worrying about Arthur himself.

He was smiling to himself, debating what he needed to do about it as he rounded a corner, and through the window he spotted Gwen walking through the courtyard towards the castle steps carrying a basket. Arthur speeded up, he wanted to speak to her, before he got tangled up with Merlin that afternoon. Merlin wanted to go over the decrees and letters that the kings had left, and at the same time start Arthur's education of reading and writing. Before that Arthur wanted to sort something else out, as he had looked at his wardrobe and realised all he had was his old, tattered slave clothes, and a good number of Cenred's cast offs.

Gwen knew about sewing, she could source some material, and perhaps help him. Arthur could do most of the sewing himself, he could find time in the evenings, as long as Merlin didn't drag him into too many other things. As he pondered that, taking another corner to try and reach Gwen, he skidded to a severe halt to prevent himself from running into someone. Reaching out a hand he grabbed their arm to stop them from falling.

Morgana yelped, staggering for a few seconds before Arthur's strong grip righted her. She stared at him in shock and Arthur looked back his eyes widening and he retracted his hand as swiftly as possible.

"Sorry, My Lady. I didn't realise you were here."

"Obviously," Morgana said straightening her gown. Arthur flinched slightly.

"I meant in the castle, not just around the corner, sorry about that, I wanted to catch Gwen, about some clothes... since I don't have any of my own. Sorry, I didn't realise you were there."

He tailed off, realising he was babbling. Morgana stared at him for a moment.

"It's fine," she sighed, shaking her head, straightening her back and her hands moved to dust down her dress unnecessarily. Arthur took a mild step back.

"I thought you had left with Morgause, and your father."

"My sister has returned to the Isle Of The Blessed, she asked me to go with her but I said I wanted to stay a little longer. My father returned to our estate."

"Where is that?" Arthur asked. "I'm sure I remember."

"On the edges of what used to be Camelot. It lies within what is Bayard's kingdom now."

"Oh," Arthur said.

"I hope it is not inappropriate my choosing to stay."

Arthur blinked and shook his head. "No, of course not. Merlin makes everyone welcome."

"May I remind you, this is your kingdom now."

"I guess. Merlin enjoys your company, and he will always make you welcome."

"And what of you?" Morgana demanded. That momentarily made Arthur think of the girl who had screamed at him, and Gorlois taking so much rage out on him.

"I would not turn anyone away either. You are always welcome but I must catch up with Gwen."

Arthur looked for a way to shuffle around her, but Morgana blocked the stairs and she didn't move for a moment.

"You went to the Stones of Nematon," Morgana said.

"Yes, Merlin thought it might be helpful, and then decided it was a very bad idea."

"To do what you did is very powerful magic. You saw... someone."

Arthur huffed and looked out of the window. Gwen had disappeared from view, people moved to and fro in the courtyard, caught up in their own lives, Arthur clenched his jaw and looked back at Morgana.

"My mother, I think; and my father."

"What did he say?"

So lost in the memory and the emotions it wrought, Arthur did not hear the edge to Morgana's voice. She stared at him carefully, intently and her hands clenched at her sides, and slowly relaxed as she watched the reaction he gave.

"Nothing, he was so filled with hate, and he told me I should kill Merlin."

Morgana's body relaxed as the information took her by surprise.

"I suppose he has not changed then."

Arthur frowned. "You knew him. Your father did, didn't he?"

Morgana's hands clenched again. "Yes, he did."

"But your father turned against him."

"His family was in danger, what could you expect?"

Arthur frowned. He couldn't blame Gorlois for that. But Arthur's perception slowly started to heighten at the strangeness of the conversation. Although he had been around Morgana a little, it was always because Merlin was close by.

"Nothing else I suppose," Arthur said and he watched Morgana's wary countenance relax a little, but only slightly. "I ran away from him in the end."

Morgana frowned, and Arthur looked away again.

"I didn't like what he said."

While Arthur's mind occupied itself with what had happened Morgana regarded him carefully, assured that Uther had said nothing, in regard to her. Arthur knew nothing of their connection, the only people that did were her own family and a dead spirit that would never be conjured again. She wondered if that was because Uther didn't really know, or he hadn't wanted to say, that someone of his own flesh and blood had magic. The other person of his own blood, however, accepted magic easily.

They turned to look at each other again and then jumped as they heard footsteps. Both of them turned and looked down at Gwen still carrying the basket, lugging it up the stairs.

"Let me help you with that," Arthur said finding an excuse to pass Morgana and concentrate on something else. Gwen smiled at him and let him take the burden.

"It's not that heavy."

"I know," Arthur said holding the basket and walking back up the stairs. "But I wanted to talk to you, before Merlin drags me into learning to read and write."

"You don't know how?" Morgana asked. Arthur shrugged.

"Who would ever teach me?" Arthur asked and then smiled. "Except Merlin."

Morgana smiled and Arthur turned his attention back to Gwen.

"I wanted to make some clothes of my own, something that is not a cast off, or completely worn away."

"I could make you some things."

"Actually, I can make them," Arthur told her. "But you can probably find some material, and if I don't get enough time, what with Merlin, and Percival, and Gaius dragging me into other things, you could finish off if you don't mind. I'm quite good, Gaheris told me the tunic I made is still his favourite."

Gwen's eyes widened and she smiled. "I'm sure it is. I'd like to see you sew."

"So would I," Morgana said.

"Arthur," Merlin's voice interrupted as he appeared, following the route Arthur had taken. "I need you to go over these decrees and writs with me."

"No getting out of it?"

"None," Merlin said sternly. Arthur slumped a little and handed Gwen's basket back while Merlin smiled at Morgana. "Lady Morgana."

"Merlin," she nodded politely and Merlin frowned at her reaction, thinking that she was not entirely herself.

"Gwen." Merlin nodded at her.

"Merlin. And I'll find something for you Arthur."

"What?" Merlin asked.

"Some of it had better be red," Arthur said. "I've been told red suits me."

That said he allowed himself to be herded away by Merlin. Gwen curtseyed to Morgana.

"My Lady, I tided your chambers and I was bringing your clean clothes."

Morgana smiled. "Thank you Gwen. I almost feel now that I should help you carry it."

Smiling back Gwen took tight hold of her burden and they turned to walk down the opposing corridor.

"There is no need for that My Lady, it is my duty to see to any guests in the castle."

"I don't suppose Merlin, or Arthur, count as guests."

"No, I suppose not, are you all right My Lady?"

Morgana paused, looking at Gwen, who looked concerned. In that second Morgana took a moment to reflect. Arthur knew nothing of what Uther had done, of why Gorlois loathed any Pendragon. Uther had taken his wife, he had produced Morgana, and Gorlois held no hatred for her, but he hated the son of man who had produced her. Morgana had felt a moment of sickening clarity, almost stopping her in her tracks, Gorlois hated Arthur because he could not bear to hate her, the girl he had raised and could have easily rejected. But he had not, because he loved his wife and had come to love her.

"My Lady!"

The thud of Gwen dropping the basket brought Morgana back to reality. Gwen had taken her in her arms, propping Morgana close to her to keep her steady.

"Shall I call for Merlin?"

"No, no, Gwen I'm fine."

Despite the apprehension on Gwen's face Morgana meant what she said. Arthur didn't know the truth, but it was in her power to tell him, if she chose to. That part of the future was hers to create, and hers to decide. She wondered if she would tell and thought perhaps it would be possible.

One day.


	24. Chapter 24

**And so another story ends. I am working on my others as well, there will be updates soon... **

Balinor returned to the castle a few days later, just as the sun set. No one had seen him since the duel and no one had thought to question it. Merlin worried a little, but Balinor's wanderings were not entirely unheard of. Kilgharrah remained close by and everyone knew nothing would happen to the Dragonlord with the dragon to protect him. Just as he entered the courtyard the final throes of sunlight faded away and the darkness took over.

Several people were moving to and from the castle, many of them greeting him as he passed by, glancing up as they saw the Great Dragon fly overhead. Balinor did not pause long to speak to any of them, he had a destination in mind.

He went through the archway into the interior of the castle.

"My Lord."

Balinor turned. "Sir Leon. Everything is well?"

"I have just finished checking on the patrols for this evening. Most of them are staying close to the citadel. The army appears to have rousted any bandits who had been within the area and the dragon has been seen in the wider area, so we presumed that if there were any issues we would be warned."

"Everything is clear. The army did us one favour, although it will take us time to set things right."

"We have started My Lord," Leon said. "We did lose a few vital buildings in the siege, the forge for one. Arthur suggested we used the stables for anything like that, and we'll rebuild the animal shelters on the east side."

"That makes sense," Balinor replied. "They will be closer to the pastures. I believe we only used the stables as the structures were in place."

"Some of his suggestions have been good." Leon spoke a little tentatively, unsure of Balinor's reaction towards Arthur. Balinor said nothing, although Leon didn't see any anger flicker in his eyes. After a few seconds pause Balinor broke the silence.

"Do you know where my son is?"

"I believe he is in his chambers Sire, he's finishing writing some decrees and messages to the kings and some to the lords close by. Arthur is with him."

"Is Arthur any help?" Balinor asked. Leon frowned.

"I believe Merlin is teaching him at the same time."

Balinor gave a curt nod, "I'll go and see them."

"Very good My Lord," Leon said, nodding politely as he did so. Balinor went up the stairs and another distraction caught him as he reached the upper level.

"Don't be stubborn, otherwise Arthur will just have to come and find you."

"I am not stubborn. And why was he suggesting I move?"

"He was joking," Gwen snapped as she led Gaius along. Both of them paused and looked up as they saw Balinor. Gwen smiled at him, Gaius didn't look displeased to see him but his brow furrowed as he stared at the Dragonlord.

"Balinor, are you all right?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, I was just on my way to see Merlin."

"He's in his chambers, with Arthur, he's teaching Arthur to read. Supper is almost ready, I could bring something up if you don't wish to be disturbed, but Arthur normally comes down into the hall."

"So does Merlin," Gaius announced. "And I seemed to get dragged down there as well."

"Don't be so rude. We all go down there. And Arthur likes you there," Gwen said.

Gaius huffed, but allowed Gwen to lead him a little further forward. The use of Arthur's name always had an encouraging affect on the old physician.

"I don't need to move from my rooms."

Gwen sighed heavily. "Arthur was teasing, but keep on like that and he might make you."

"He can't! I don't have to."

"Well, of course. He even cleaned the leech tank for you last week. Now stop it, we are going down to supper and Arthur will join us."

"Of course. I'll send him down," Balinor said.

"If you need something sending up to you and Merlin then let me know."

"Why can't they join in like the rest of us?" Gaius demanded.

"Merlin is teaching Arthur to read, but Arthur will want a break and Balinor will want to talk to Merlin. Now you are just being stupid."

"That's what I am isn't it? Old and stupid."

"Gaius, that is just silly. And you haven't seen Arthur all day."

"I'll send him down to supper," Balinor said. Gwen turned to smile at him before concentrating her attention back on Gaius. Even Balinor realised the old man was being difficult just for the fun of it. Everyone generally played along to keep him happy, since they knew it disguised a multitude of unhappy memories and emotions. Balinor turned to carry on in the direction he wanted to do, hoping that no one else would interrupt him.

Thankfully no one did and he reached his son's chambers without any further delays. Opening the door he went in and followed the candlelight to the far end. Arthur's head lifted and he looked at Balinor. His eyes widened, guilt and regret flickering across Arthur's face. Merlin eyed him with a slightly closed expression, not entirely knowing how his father would be.

"Is everything all right?" Balinor asked. "Leon told me about you starting to rebuild."

"Yes, we've only just started. Most of the wounded are now mobile, and those from the other armies had left. Which makes the guard a little on the thin side now," Merlin said.

"You couldn't expect them to stay, not a single one of the kings can dare to look as if they advocate this. That will just bring more conflict," Balinor stepped closer to them, watching as Merlin relaxed a little more. By the way his father spoke, he had no intention of being part of any conflict.

"At least we don't have a big kingdom to worry about," Arthur said, his head down and voice distant as he carefully, laboriously, copied out the letter that Merlin had drafted, patiently explaining the letters and wording to Arthur. But he expected Arthur to write the finished product.

"Kilgharrah can keep watch around the woods and mountains," Balinor said. "I think that will be expected by all of them. We no doubt have a large enough population to defend the citadel."

Merlin nodded, knowing an apology and acceptance from his father when he heard it. Arthur didn't pay any attention all of his focus turning to what he was doing.

"Are you all right?" Merlin asked. Balinor nodded, his gaze moving away from Merlin momentarily. Merlin didn't think it was going to be easy for his father, he had clung onto his anger for so many years, it would take some time for the pain to ease. Now with Arthur as he was, destiny being quite clear on what was expected of him, there was nothing anyone could do but allow it to happen. Merlin still rather wondered how they would manage it, but he guessed that would sort itself out in time.

"I presume you have taken stock of what supplies we have, there may be time to make enough repairs before winter comes on," Balinor mused, moving closer, moving a chair from the dining table over to the desk. He sat down and looked at the papers scattered across the desk where the two men sat.

"I was thinking," Merlin said, his eyes drifting to Arthur, who was so absorbed that he didn't react, but Balinor read the hint. Arthur had been thinking. "That rushing to rebuild the town is a secondary concern, that can be dealt with in spring, when we have more time."

"What we need to do is consolidate what we have, assess who will be here over the lean months and make provision for them within the castle," Balinor said.

Merlin nodded, letting his gaze drift to Arthur's bowed, blond head. "Arthur suggested anything vital be rebuilt closer to the citadel. We have those old buildings against the south wall, they are within the safety of the inner wall. It would be sensible to use them."

"Leon said so. The structure is probably sound and it received a minimal level of damage in the..." Balinor paused as Arthur swore, loudly.

"Damn!" he added and looked up at Merlin guiltily, moving his hand so he held the quill clear of the paper. Not that it mattered, since he had smudged the ink.

"Sorry. I just can't get this right."

Merlin looked at the mess on the page, and he shrugged. Placing his hand just over the damage he muttered something and Arthur frowned as Merlin's eyes flashed gold. Then Arthur sighed as he looked at the now unblemished section of parchment.

"And you didn't think to do that to any of the other four I ruined?"

Merlin shrugged. "Doing it over helps you practice, but it's getting late now. Gwen will almost have supper ready. A little cheating might be in order."

"She does, I met her and Gaius on the way up. They are expecting Arthur at the very least. No reason why we all can't go."

"Let's see if Arthur can get that finished first. You haven't got that far to go."

"Can't I just employ someone to do this?" Arthur asked dipping the quill into the ink again and shaking off the excess droplets before staring at the words Merlin had drafted.

"What's that word... re..c...in... what?"

"Rescinded," Merlin said.

"What?"

"It means that whatever it refers to has been withdrawn, usually a law," Balinor clarified. Merlin looked up at him with a smile.

"In this case Camelot's automatic sentence of death on those with magic."

"Kind of necessary, really," Arthur mused as he slowly wrote the word out.

"I'll help write up a few of the others, just to speed this up but we can't have a king who can't read or write, if a messenger brings anything, you might have to read it then and there."

"Everyone knows I can't read," Arthur pointed out, scratching his head with his free hand, sending his hair spiking in all directions. He followed up with a jaw popping yawn.

"Well, this will give them a nice surprise," Merlin said. Arthur snorted and went back to carefully copying the words from Merlin's draft. "We'll do the rest tomorrow but we can't really put them off."

"Percival and Lancelot are taking me hunting. Why do I need to learn that?"

Merlin propped his chin in his hand, resting his elbow on the table.

"It's useful for food, plus it's a skill, moving with stealth, and firing a crossbow at a live target is harder than hitting something stationary. And you can do both tomorrow Arthur, we can finish these in the morning and then head out."

Arthur paused, realising he couldn't talk and concentrate on his work entirely well. He looked up at Merlin.

"You'd think as king that I wouldn't have to do any chores."

Merlin grinned. "I think you'll find there will be a lot of them. And you're not the king quite yet."

"In that case is there any way that I could go back to being a slave?" Arthur asked. Merlin laughed.

"None whatsoever, unfortunately there is no getting away from it."

"It's all your fault," Arthur informed Merlin.

"You're the one who goes around pulling swords out of stones."

Arthur's reply was suitably crass, which caused Merlin to laugh again, and take a sheet of paper to carefully start another of the letters. Balinor watched them for a moment before standing up.

"I'll head down and let Gwen and Gaius know that you are on your way."

"Very soon I hope," Arthur said.

Balinor walked away, leaving them to it, as he opened the door he turned to watch Merlin gently coax Arthur through another sentence and remembered what Merlin had said, just after Arthur's had nearly taken Excalibur from the stone the first time he entered the courtyard.

Merlin was meant to be something else entirely. As the Once And Future king Arthur needed all the help he could get.

As far as Balinor could see, he had it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

She had avoided the inevitable for as long as possible, even drawing out the ritual of Gwen brushing her hair. They had become close over the last few days, Morgana enjoying the girl's easy-going company and Gwen took time to talk and get to know Morgana. Arthur's clothes had oddly made a bonding point for them as Morgana helped choose the best fabrics and even make a few items.

When Morgana did sleep, she knew she would dream. She had long ago become aware of the signs that would herald her seeing something. Protecting her had been half the reason that Gorlois had turned on Uther, the other was that she had frightened him. In some ways his wife and both his daughters had scared him. He wanted her to know how to control what she saw, and use it. Gorlois had wanted it because her mother had wanted it.

The castle shimmered with moonlight as she walked down one corridor, which opened out to a large, high window. Morgana looked up and stared at the moon, the cloud causing a misty halo around it.

"Morgana, are you all right?" Merlin's voice asked. She turned her head, feeling the sway of her long dark hair against her back. As she looked at him she saw Merlin watch it move and she felt aware that her nightgown and robe would probably conceal little in the light of the moon.

"I am fine, Merlin. I was not tired."

"Have you dreamed?"

Morgana smiled, pulling the robe tighter around her body. "You know me so well."

"Of course, I have known you since we were children."

"And beyond," Morgana said with a smile. Merlin smiled back and stepped closer.

"Arthur told me of the conversation you two had."

Morgana tensed slightly but relaxed as Merlin said.

"I know that it might not be easy for him, but he was concerned. He does not want you to think that you are not welcome. I don't think he would ever reject anyone. Although, I have to understand his nerves."

"It was so long ago, and I am sorry."

"There has always been tension between your family and Arthur's. Morgause still holds some grudge."

Morgana took a breath, relaxing her shoulders back. As she spoke she realised she meant what she said.

"I do not,"

"And will Morgause ever feel the same." Merlin hardly blinked as Morgana glared at him. "For Arthur's safety I have to ask."

"I do not that think that anyone with magic will dare to go against you."

Merlin frowned, "that does not mean that they will not attack Arthur. He is vulnerable."

Morgana sighed, jumping a little as Merlin reached out to take her hand and guide her towards a nearby stone bench. Morgana sat down, carefully arranging her robe around her body, feeling the faint chill which lingered in the air.

Seeing the gesture Merlin whispered in a low tone and Morgana smiled at the warm rush of air that enveloped them. Settling down on the bench she asked.

"I wonder what it would have been like if Uther had not been stopped."

Merlin stayed silent for a moment, pondering the query.

"It would be hard to say. Since most people assume that it was the lack of Camelot's dominance that caused so many conflicts, maybe the world would have been more peaceful."

"But we may not have been here."

Merlin smiled. "I think we are far to integral to Arthur's destiny for that to have happened, although magic would not be so readily used. There is enough persecution of our kind as it is. We have learnt that it is not something to be taken lightly."

"Sometimes I think," Morgana started, and then stopped. Merlin turned to look at her, although she stayed gazing off into space, so her face was in profile to Merlin. Not for the first time he just simply looked at her, assessing her beauty.

"I think we are all too dependant on our powers," Morgana eventually concluded turning to look at Merlin and smiling as she caught his intense stare. Merlin smiled back.

"That is why I often try and use something a little more mundane before applying sorcery to a situation."

"Is that why you started leading an army and building a community in Camelot?"

"I didn't have Arthur in mind for that, in fact I never gave him much of a thought until I actually met him."

"And what did you think when you did?"

Merlin leant back, frowning as he considered it. "I'm not sure, other than feeling rather curious about him, and his utter disregard of facts that everyone saw as important; even the unseen powers of this world, if what you tell me is anything to go by."

Morgana smirked knowingly. "You are angling to find out about my dream."

Merlin grinned and nodded. "Yes, of course. I have always found them useful."

"I think in the end that might be their very purpose," Morgana said. Merlin said nothing more, he simply waited for Morgana to say what she would. He knew she would tell him what further visions had been revealed in her dreams. Morgana always told him, having found him a willing confidant to what she saw. Over time she often found that he would be far more objective than her sister, or any of the priestesses on the Isle Of The Blessed.

Merlin, however, had been raised by the Druids, who appeared to possess far more patience. He would often wait for the first sign of her vision before assessing it deeper, never trying to make things happen but instead letting them come to him. It was probably why he had managed Arthur, and his part in things, so well.

"The dragon is different, bigger, and stronger, it's body leaner and muscled. I don't think it is just meant to mean Arthur but Camelot as a whole. The shadows are following, some are good but some bad. And there is always one closer than any other, and there is, this time, no doubt it is you."

"You saw me?" Merlin asked.

"Calling out as a Dragonlord would call a dragon and the golden dragon came to you without hesitation, Emrys."

Merlin smiled as he heard the use of that name. "No denying it then."

"The protector and guider of the Once and Future King. It seems that you are more important than Arthur, although it can be no one else but him who is your destiny."

"I think that makes us just as important as each other."

"Like two sides of the same coin," Morgana almost intoned. "One born of magic, one born with magic."

"One blond and one brunette," Merlin said causing Morgana to laugh.

"You are often quite frivolous about the most serious of things."

Merlin continued to laugh for a moment. "I take them seriously, just sometimes the prophecies are a little too serious, to say the least. There are other things we will need to consider in the days to come."

"That we do My Lord, however, I think I will retire now."

Merlin raised his eyebrows and then frowned as Morgana decisively got to her feet. She took a few steps down the corridor and then turned and paused, her figure caught in the moonlight.

"Oh, do you remember that vision I told you about, when we were younger."

Merlin saw the mischief in her face and smirked back. "Oh, I presume the one where you saw us handfasted."

"That one, yes; and I couldn't really work out where, or when it was; or which king performed the ceremony..." Morgana tailed off, tilting her head to the side and smirking a little more. Merlin sat back and gave a low laugh.

"I presume now, you might have identified him."

"Well..." Morgana drawled before she turned and walked away. "You might want to get Arthur crowned; at least before next summer."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Arthur fidgeted nervously as he and Percival waited in a small ante-chamber off the back of the throne room. He tugged at the red tunic sporting the dragon crest and fiddled with Excalibur neatly tucked into his belt on his left hip. As he turned to pace across the small space he tangled himself again and almost tripped. Arthur cursed and glowered at Percival when he started to chuckle.

"Shut up!"

Percival stopped laughing but still continued to smirk.

"Calm down," Percival advised. Arthur glared at him.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one who is about to become a king."

"You're already the king. This just formalizes it."

Arthur continued to glare at the unruffled knight and started pacing again, this time keeping his hand on the sword's hilt so he wouldn't trip as he turned. He paused by the door, listening to the low hum from outside. Leaning over Arthur pressed his ear to the wood, straining to listen and identify the sounds from outside. Nothing came to him clearly, but the low murmurings could be identified as voices.

"How many people are out there?"

"The whole of Camelot I should imagine, plus a few more from the surrounding area. It is rather a significant occasion Arthur. Camelot has been without a king for sixteen years, and when they get one it's the fabled Once And Future King. The druids arrived this morning."

"Really?" Arthur asked, his rising nerves tempered by interest. Percival immediately knew why.

"No sign of Aaliah as far as I could see. That's not to say she isn't here though."

"No," Arthur said feeling a little disappointed, his nerves gaining strength again. He fell forward as the door opened behind him, catching on his heel. Percival reached out to steady him while pulling Arthur clear as Lancelot cautiously put his head round, frowning as he wondered what had been blocking the door. His expression changed to surprise as he realised it was Arthur.

Arthur backed up as Lancelot eased his way through the gap and the noise in the hall seemed to increase. Lancelot glanced back outside before turning back to the two men.

"Merlin's arrived, he'll be ready in a minute. We just need to wait until the doors open. It shouldn't be long so... Arthur get into position."

Lancelot shut the door and Percival prodded Arthur in the back to make him step forward and shuffle to the left in preparation of someone opening the door. Arthur stumbled about to get ready and Lancelot, with far more elegance, stepped around him to take his position a pace behind on Arthur's left, while Percival mirrored him on Arthur's right. Arthur chewed his lip and tugged on his tunic again.

"It sounds like there are hundreds of people out there."

"The hall is full," Lancelot informed him causing Arthur to tense.

"Why does there have to be anyone here?"

"It's your coronation, Arthur," Lancelot told him causing Arthur to sigh. Percival turned his head to look at Lancelot and mouthed 'I've told him that!' to Lancelot, who smirked. Arthur remained oblivious to the interaction behind him until Percival turned his head back and then assessing Arthur reached out.

Arthur almost yelped as heavy hands clamped onto his shoulders and Percival yanked back, announcing.

"Stand up straight Arthur, you're a king for goodness sake!"

Luckily, having got used to Percival manhandling him during training sessions Arthur braced his legs in time to prevent being dragged down onto his backside. As Percival released him the doors opened and the people clustered at the back of the hall all had expectant expressions on their faces as they watched. Although his eyes were slightly wild at least the first impression they got of Arthur was him standing tall and proud. Given Percival's order Arthur didn't dare do anything less.

Another mild prod from Percival got Arthur moving forward and he felt greatly reassured that the two knights stayed with him as he made his way out into the hall. The clusters of people gathered, almost crammed in, moved out of his way. As if a wave had fallen over them they fell silent as he walked out. Arthur turned to his right and stared down the length of the hall.

He hesitated again as he took in the sheer number of people that had gathered to see him. As his eyes roved he caught sight of Lancelot out of the corner of his eye and letting his eyes drift the other way he caught a glimpse of Percival's big, calm presence. Both knights gave him enough reassurance to encourage Arthur to step forward, plus he didn't want Percival herding him down there like some kind of prize cow. As he walked forward the crowd parted to let him through as they opened an aisle down the centre of the hall.

Merlin stood on the dais at the far end, flanked by a large banner that drew Arthur's attention. The sight of it didn't surprise him, the bold bright red background and the golden dragon glittering as the sunlight lit the hall. Arthur also noted the ornate chair that had been placed in the centre of the raised platform. For a brief second Arthur hesitated but then sensed that another prodding from Percival might be imminent. He took several more steps forward, making sure he didn't do anything ridiculous like tangling himself up and falling over. He also made sure to keep his shoulders up.

That meant he caught the gaze of a few people but they reacted differently with some of them bowing, others gave a light bob or curtsey, most of them just nodded their heads in acknowledgement as he passed. As he caught some people's eyes he realised all of them were smiling and he recognised most of them as residents of Camelot. It left Arthur in a quandary. He wasn't sure if he should smile back or not. Was he supposed to, or just nod or completely ignore them altogether. What was a king meant to do? He tried to recall some of the ceremonies he had seen.

As that flickered through his mind he frowned as it occurred to him that most ignored their subjects and Arthur, still smarting a little from his encounter with Uther, decided that his father most certainly would act like that. With that in mind Arthur forced the muscles in his face to react, easing the worry off his face, and instead he smiled.

The first gaze he met as he did so meant he locked eyes with Gwen who smiled back. It made him realise that he had made it three quarters of the way down the hall and had, lost to his thoughts, perhaps ignored more people that was polite. Not that he would be able to go back and correct that now. Percival and Lancelot were probably not there for ceremony's sake but more to make sure that he did stay moving. Arthur looked from Gwen to Merlin for at least some reassurance that he was doing this right. Merlin smiled at him, but looked amused enough for Arthur to realise he had read Arthur like a book.

Merlin waited while Arthur walked towards him, watching the confusion and conflicting emotions as they ran across his face. But as he watched Arthur's progress down the hall Merlin saw the nerves and apprehension slowly fade away. He watched the way Arthur smiled at Gwen and then the tension did truly seem to drain from Arthur's body.

By the time he reached the dais Arthur seemed almost calm. Although they hadn't practiced the ceremony Merlin had advised Arthur on what he needed to do, or at least what he thought made for a good ceremony. Merlin had never crowned anyone, they only had archive material to work with. Arthur had watched some formal occasions but using them too closely might cause unnecessary antagonism. Making something new seemed their best option.

Lancelot stepped forward as Arthur drew Excalibur from his belt and he handed the sword hilt first to the knight. As always Arthur felt the powerful, and hard to describe, wrench as he passed the sword over, feeling the pull of the magic that had chosen him. Deep down Arthur thought that perhaps the whole idea of his birth and what was meant to happen had already been planned before his parents had even been born.

He pushed the dark thoughts from his mind and paid attention to what was happening around him. Lancelot had taken the two steps to stand on the dais by Merlin. Merlin took a step forward, so he stood close to Arthur, although Arthur had to look up at him as Merlin remained on the dais and Arthur stood a pace away from the steps.

"Arthur Pendragon, do you submit yourself fully to the powers that govern this land and speak truthfully to me?"

For some reason Arthur lowered his head, by habit he thought, as he stared at Merlin's boots.

"I do."

"You were chosen," Merlin said, his voice loud, although he didn't seem to be shouting. The authority in his tone seemed to make Merlin's voice carry. "The powers of this land, in the past, present and future, have deemed you worthy of wielding Excalibur, the cursed weapon."

Arthur blinked, he had never heard his sword called that before.

"The power of Excalibur is both a blessing and a curse, only one carefully chosen could ever hope to wield such a weapon wisely, do you believe that you are such a person?"

Arthur raised his head a little. Merlin hadn't told him anything of what might happen, so it didn't taint Arthur's response. Merlin had only ordered him to speak truthfully.

"Not really, no."

A few people laughed when they heard his tentative voice. As he risked glancing up Arthur saw Merlin's smile and knew he had said the right thing.

"And that is why you were chosen. Kneel Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur obeyed Merlin's commanding tone lowering himself onto the middle step, he could do that easily, going to his knees was a well practiced gesture. He kept his head down dark memories threatening to rise but Arthur kept them in careful check. He glanced up under his lower brow to see what Merlin planned to do next. Merlin turned and took Excalibur from Lancelot. Arthur frowned as something rippled through the air. Merlin hadn't often touched the sword and Arthur knew why as he felt the air. The power responded to Merlin and Arthur felt a shiver as he sensed it. A dragon's power fell under Merlin's control, but it was not the same as him dealing with the dragon. Arthur felt an overwhelming urge to take the sword from Merlin.

Merlin seemed to sense that, looking down to smile at Arthur but Arthur saw the mild strain in Merlin's eyes. He could feel the power as well. Merlin turned the sword in his hands until the hilt rested in one palm and the end of the blade in his other. He held it out to Arthur.

"I and my father speak for our ancestors, who have for centuries wielded the power of the dragons and also for those who have held the core of magic for millennia, the Dragons themselves; and we entrust you with their power. Wield it wisely young king, and never forget what council they may give you."

Arthur felt it rather pointless that Merlin had taken the sword only to give it back to him. He took the sword in the same way that Merlin offered it to him, and he held it in that position as a ripple ran though the audience. At the beginning of the ceremony, so focused on Merlin, Arthur hadn't noticed Balinor close by. Now Arthur did as the Dragonlord moved closer.

In his hands he balanced a cushion on which glittered a thick band of metal. Arthur's stomach rolled over with nerves as he looked at the plain gold band, with a small swirling of decoration. The design looked simple and Arthur wondered if it had previously belonged to someone or had Merlin produced it himself.

Any treasures of Camelot were probably long ago lost. Arthur decided, he liked to think at least, that it was something new, because that was far more fitting. It probably would take Merlin nothing more than a mere thought.

Arthur would learn later that several old pieces of gold treasure, and coins, had been melted down so Elyan could create the crown. Again, like everything else in Camelot, it was new.

The new king of Camelot stopped letting his mind wander as Merlin took another step forward, leaning over Arthur, holding the crown several inches over his head.

"By the power vested in me, I crown thee, Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot."

With what felt like great care Merlin placed the metal band on Arthur's head, settling it carefully. Arthur watched as Merlin took a step back and Arthur took the hint, slowly getting to his feet again. He still held the sword flat in both hands as he stood up and glancing at Merlin read the next instruction as Merlin stood on the right of the throne and Balinor the left. For a moment he hesitated, wondering what the hell to do with his sword, then he just took two steps up onto the dais so he stood facing the chair. Slowly he turned round to stare at the people gathered in the hall. All of them watched with wide eyed interest and anticipation. Arthur lowered himself into the chair; onto the throne, he corrected, and then propped Excalibur point down against the right arm. He sat back wondering what the hell he was supposed to do next.

Someone in the audience answered that internal thought and ended the ceremony that put Arthur, quite firmly, on the throne of Camelot. And the shout was taken up by everyone else in the room until it rang out, muting every other sound that might have been heard.

"Long live the king!"


End file.
